Lunar Eclipse
by TTTTm11
Summary: What happens when the one you where destined to love, was the one you where created to destroy. Who will develop an obsession with the power of daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen? How will Renesmee realise her soul mate is her bestfriend? JPOV and RPOV
1. New Life

Though it never gets an easier to confess, I have to admit that I Jacob Black was now basically a part of the "Cullen" family, and as crazy as it may seem, I was beginning to become quiet fond of some of the bloodsuckers who where once my priority to destroy.

Mainly the new acceptance to my once enemies was because Bells, Bella Cullen, she had been the glue that kept the new family of Cullen's and I at peace in the beginning, but most of all she kept me sane during the first year of living with her new family, she was my bestfriend, that's all she ever was and all I ever wanted her to be, she and I had gotten over our first initial braw over the fact that I imprinted on her wonderful daughter Renesmee.

My friendship with Bella was back to the same way it had been in the start, as simple as breathing was to us, well was for me, as she now didn't need to.

Being a vampire, I have to admit, suites Bella extraordinary, someone with Bella's luck and clumsiness' wasn't suppose to be a fragile human. She now looked picture perfect in her husbands arms, they where both like the cliqued perfect, happy, married couple. Sickening, I no.

As for my relationship with her husband, Edward Cullen, it was surprisingly good, he had become a sort of brother to me, a brother who still annoyed the shit out of me whenever he kept going into my head with his stupid mind reading abilities, always being a no good know-it-all, but other than that we often got along.

He was the only one that could truly understand the seniority of my feelings for Renesmee, it took him much longer than Bella to get used to the idea that I am Renesmee's soul mate, and that I am perfect for her, but once Edward saw who much she means to me he couldn't question that my intentions for Renesmee Cullen where that she was happy and safe and loved.

And that she is, she is adored by every member of her family, she has had them wrapped around her perfect fingers ever since she was born.

Renesmee always loved to pick play fights with her biggest uncle Emmett even now that she is in her late teens she still loved to arm wrestle him and constantly fight with him over the TV remote. Emmett of course never fighted to the best of his ability against his niece, his wife Rosalie, would never allow it. Through everyone including me and most likely Emmett knew that even if Emmett did fight with all his strength against Nessie, she would probably still have him with her strength even with her lack of training in a fight.

Emmett saved his full strength in a fight for when he and I decided we where bored, Emmett liked me as soon as he realised that he would have a worthy opponent for him to practice fighting with, an opponent that couldn't predict his next move as soon as his thought it, or an opponent who wasn't trained to be lethal to their own kind. Emmett and I constantly kept each other entertained and our friendship was something that I enjoy having, besides his often remarks of me being his "punching bag" or him claiming that "I'm his bitch".

The other bloodsucker I had came quiet accustom to being around was the little petite Alice, Alice loved having Renesmee around more than anything, since Bella's lack of enthusiasm about hair and fashion Alice would simply save all of her constant new outfits and new beauty products for Nessie, who loved to accept them even though there was no was possible for her to look even more beautiful than she already was naturally, but Bella didn't object to her daughter taking her spot as Alice's guinea pig, it kept Alice off Bella's back about it and Nessie loved spending time with Alice who she thought of more as a sister rather than an aunty.

When Alice wasn't giving Nessie a makeover she was constantly pestering me about giving me a hair cut, I took me a year to trust her enough to let her cut my long hair, which had become a nuisance with phasing, Alice was over the moon with her new freedom to cut my hair even with the harsh limitations that I put on her.

"Nothing special Alice" I'd said to her, "I just want it cropped short, if I turn out looking like I'm a bloody back-door boy I swear to god you will pay for it!".

"Will you relax Jacob, I will make you look as boring as ever if that is really what you want" she would reassure me in her sing-song voice.

But other than that Alice and I got along all the time, she was the only one that never made any comments on my smell or called me a dog, wish I appreciated greatly, it got pretty old after a while, though I never dared to comment on it because Bella would call me a hypocrite as I still called them bloodsucking leaches, occasionally, I tried my best to be nice.

So the life at the Cullen's had become comfortable for me, I basically lived there ever since Nessie was born but after 2 years of going back a forth to La Push every morning and every night got annoying so I and the rest of the Cullen's decided that I should move a bit closer to them for my own convenience, or how Jasper had put it, "become Nessie's guard dog as well as her lap dog", well little did I know just how close I would be moving.

Bella went down to the local real-estate agent to ask whether the land next to the Cullen's house was available, our first official answer had been a no from the female sales person, but when Bella and Rosalie returned for a second opinion, the male agent was more than happy to make an exception for, as he quoted, "such amazingly beautiful ladies". They came home with the agent's phone number, and 1 archer of land right next to the current house for a very affordable price, even for me ever since Alice had put most of my money into the stock market. Emmett found it hilarious rather than appalling, like Edward did, just how easy a normal male human could be manipulated this wife.

Emmett called the agent up and made a perfect imitation of Rosalie's silky voice and proposed that they should go on a date together. Rosalie was furious at her husbands eager for her to date someone and she slapped him right across the face, holy shit, what a sound that made! Emmett stopped her mid way through her second slap on his other check, "Whoa Rosalie, as if I would let that prick get his hands on you!" he said taking the hand that he had caught and twisted his fingers with it. Rosalie was confused, "Well then cancel that date you made with him for tonight! Okay I never thought I would ever have to say that to my husband, weird" Rosalie added as an afterthought.

Emmett laughed his head off, so did I, I understood what he was planning unlike any other member of the family that where all sitting in the kitchen with us.

"Babe, relax, you wont be going on any date tonight" Emmett kissed her, "You belong to me".

Rosalie smiled, the confusion gone from her face, I could tell that if she was human then she would have blushed. "Alice", Emmett said turning to his sister, "Can you make me a women" he said with a perfect imitation of Mrs Doubtfire.

Alice and Nessie returned with the funniest thing I had ever seen, Emmet wearing one of Rosalie's "old" dresses, that Alice had brought for her just last week. Alice had make quiet a lot of adjustments to make the tiny dress fit Emmett's huge frame and made him wear a push up bra, Nessie, who was still roaring with her beautiful musical laughter, had put on of Alice's Wigs on him and used her superb make up skills to make his face into on of what a drag queen would have.

Edward drove Emmett, Nessie and I to the restaurant where he was meeting the sales man, Nessie and I tagged along because we wouldn't miss this guys face for anything. We sat in the car still laughing as we watched Emmett struggle, but still pulled off, the hooker walk into the restaurant with the high heals his big feet where forced into. We watched and the man jumped from his seat as soon as Emmett took the empty one across from him and ran out of the dinner screaming, Emmett looked through the window into our car and gave us thumps up. When we all got home to everyone demanding to know how it went, Emmett said offended, still in his girl voice, "That bitch ditched me, even when I put on my hooker heals, that's what he fucken gets for hitting on my wife!". One of my all time favourite memories during my time at the Cullen's.

Well back to the houses, Edward and Bella pulled some strings to move their cottage from its current location to the new land that we brought so that Renesmee could be closer to her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and I used some on my newly gained money to build an extension of an upper level onto the cottage.

The new level of the house was built purposely for me and Nessie; it consisted on two bedrooms as we where the only ones who still needed our 8 hours each night. My Room is the smallest one, just a normal room with bathroom and a walk in closet, which Nessie has taken over with her unreasonable amount of clothes that don't all fit into her enormous walk in closet, I didn't object to her and I sharing mine as I only needed three draws in the closet. Nessie's room is similar besides hers has a bigger bathroom and a bigger closet.

Edward and Bella had turned Nessie's old room downstairs into another room besides their own room where they could spend some time alone together.

Back in the Cullen's house, which we called the our home, there had been some adjustments there too, the garage had been extended to fit everyone's cars, my Rabbit and my new Mustang GT500 09, Edwards Volvo, Ducati and his Aston Martin Vanquish, Bella's Ferrari and her Mercedes Guard, Rosalie's BMW, Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Carlisle Mercedes, Bella's and mine Harley Sprint and Honda motorcycles and the three new editions, Esme's Audi Q7, Jaspers Hummer H3 and Nessie's "17th" birthday present, her orange Lamborghini Gallardo.

16 vehicles, it seemed a bit ridiculous at the start but each of them served its purpose, and some good came out of it I guess, my friendship, if that is what you can call it, with Rosalie Hale for one thing. She was the only Cullen I didn't get along with until recently, Constantly getting on each others nerves for no good reason other than wanting a nice fight, we where both as bad as each other, with my many blonde jokes and her smart arse "dog" remarks.

That was until one day when I was out in the garage working on Bella's Ferrari and Rosalie came butting in leaning against the side on the car with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry about the exhaust" she quoted just as I went to check it, "I have already put a Gibson exhaust tip on it, such a shame we cant drive it around here huh, 483hp, I could probably get up to 200 miles per hour" she finished still smirking.

"Impressive so you know a tiny bit about the Ferrari" I snapped at her from underneath the car trying to sound unimpressed.

"A tiny bit?" she laughed leaning down to observe under the car "The brakes are fine too, it has new cast-iron alloy for the discs so it has better heat dissipation performance".

"Hmm, Impressive I must say Rosalie, not so dumb when it comes to cars" I admitted enthusiastically, rolling out from underneath the car.

"How about you Jacob", she put a lot on emphasis on my name, as if it was truly an effort for her to say it, "What do you know about this baby" she finished running her stone like fingers against the side of Nessie's Gallardo.

I raised my eyebrows at her because she seemed doubtful on my knowledge on cars, I walked over to her and sat in the driver's seat as I said, "It has a V10 cylinder engine, it's mid-mounted, just behind the seats, in a longitudinal position**, **5.2 litres if I'm not mistaken, 552 hp so probably can get it up to 200 mph like the Ferrari, 0-62 in about 4 seconds is my guess".

Rosalie with her arms crossed her chest smiled in admiration and clicked her tongue, "Wow, I must say I'm impressed too Jacob, it's nice to have someone in this family that has _almost_ as much knowledge as me when it comes to mechanics, for centuries I have only had Edward who sort of understood the workings of fine automobiles".

I scoffed, _"almost"_ yeah right. "Ha, that must suck; good to know there's one thing I'm better than him at". I said delighted jumping out of the car and closing the scissor door with a nice thud.

"I know what you mean, I tried proving to Carlisle once that I had more knowledge than Edward in at least **one **subject, Carlisle sat me and Edward down and quizzed us on how much we knew about Mercedes, but that didn't bloody work now did it! As soon I thought of the answer, the basterd stole it and said it before I could!" Rosalie laughed at the memory, "Edward found it hilarious, he can have a sense of humor when he wants to!"

I laughed too; I had never seen this side of Rosalie before, sounded like a female version of me, down right scary!

Ever since then Rosalie and I had spent the days when Nessie and Emmett where out hunting in the garage, we spent out time detailing and tuning up any part of any of the cars that we could then after a while we reached the limit on how many times you could pull cars together then put them back so Rosalie decided in a new investment, she brought herself a white Audi R8 convertible, she walked into the garage that day slowly chucking the keys up and down to herself, she wore a huge smug grin and answered my question of, "what are you so happy about?", by opening the garage door to reveal her new set of wheels.

"You like? I thought since we are going to have heaps on time on our hands when Nessie, Bella and Edward go to visit Bella' mum, that I should buy us a new project, if I have to watch wrestling a second longer with Emmett I will light myself on fire!" she said as she threw the keys over to me and I caught them reflexivity with my right hand, I had to admit, she was an annoying blonde half the time, but she was a bloody legend!, "If you get a scratch on it before I can detail it then I'm going to dismember you, I swear mutt" she joked, I could tell other wise she would have spat the word "mutt" out.

I remember I was absolutely in awe of the new beautiful car, probably because the first initial awe of all the other cars had wore off after about my 16th time dissembling and reassembling them. So all in all, it was a good decision to have a bigger Garage.

So life, seemed prefect I had gotten used to the smell, gotten used to my new family, and I didn't have to give up doing patrols with my brothers most nights and going down to La Push to see them. But the best thing about all of this was I was with Nessie, my Nessie, the most beautiful, funniest, smartest and nicest most perfect girl I had ever met. During the 3 years I had been with her whilst she was growing up we bonded, all throughout her life I was like her brother, her bestfriend, her protected and hopefully some day, if she wanted, her lover.

Then as she became a women I fell more and more in love with her every second I spent in her presence, Not being able to tell her how I feel is extremely difficult, hiding things from Nessie is usually impossible but on this matter she remains non the wiser. But I promised Edward that I would wait and see if she ever returned my feelings and that I would let her chose who she wanted me to be in her life, I would be that person for her no matter what my feelings.

I, to this very day, know almost everything about her; I know that she always frowns to herself whenever she disagrees with something that has been said or done, I know that during the night she sleep talks, just as her mother had done, I know that when she's warmer she a lot happier, I know that she would do anything to protect her family.

Those where some of the obvious things, but the little things where what made her _my_ Nessie, like the way her beautiful chocolate brown eyes almost glowed whenever she saw me, like the way the left corner of her mouth always tugs up to make her smile her fathers grin, like the way she always crosses her arms and taps her foot whenever she wants you to know that she's mad, like the way she has her own smile that she only ever gives to me, like the way she bounces her knee up and down whenever she's nervous or impatient, like the way the little crinkle over her nose forms whenever she's upset or angry, like the way she always bites her lower lip whenever she's really concentrating.

I understand her like a book, her body language has become like a second language to me, me and no one else. I can read her mood, I can tell if she wants to be alone or if she wants to be held or if she wants to talk, and no matter what I would always do whatever she wanted, if she needed someone to listen, I would be there, I could listen to her talk for a whole lifetime, everything she said sounded magnificent. Her voice was lower then Rosalie's and Alice's, a lot like her mothers but it took Edwards velvet tone, it was a voice that you would hear in a crowd it would always stand out, drawing you in, almost hypnotizing it made you want to worship anything it said. Maybe it had to do with the perfect mouth that I came out of, Renesmee's mouth is exactly like her mothers but her lips, Bella informed me, are a perfect replica of her fathers.

Everything on Nessie's face is evenly distributed between her mother and father, her eye colour was Bella's but her eye shape was Edwards, her nose was Bella's but her jaw and cheekbones where Edward's, her hairline was Bella's but her ears where Edward's.

She resembled both of them so equally it was hard for other people to believe the story that was made so people wouldn't get suspicious on the new arrival in forks, To everyone else besides the Cullen's, Quileute's and Renee and Charlie, Renesmee Cullen wasn't Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter but that she was Edwards's niece who parents had died leaving her an orphan with no other living relatives besides her uncle who now he and his wife Bella had adopted. Nessie hates pretending that she isn't Edward and Bella's daughter but she would never let any of her family see it, only I could tell, even though she would immediately deny it if I ever asked. The only thing that made Renesmee look not completely the same as her parents is her hair, it takes on the exactly same colour as her dark brown chocolate eyes, "She's got Charlie's colour hair" Bella would always say, "You should see how smug he is about it too, it's the highlight of his life I swear".

Nessie's hair is stunning, beautiful long brown hair that is cut into a V shape and put into long layers that went to her lower back, her hair would always move as if it had a mind of its own; it would always sit perfectly right, it seemed as if there was never a hair out of place even when Nessie wore her favourite "messy" look, all she would ever do to her hair is straighten her natural ringlets and then wear it down. Nessie had a habit of always running her fingers through her hair so that her long side fringe would be pushed back then fall back to perfectly frame her Goddess like face. Every time she did it, I fight the huge urge to kiss her.

Occasionally when Nessie is out in the sunlight, tiny highlights of red peaked through the brown, they would make the natural dark brown look glossier, like a much darker version of her mothers hair, not many people would notice, but of course I did. I studied every one of her features time and time again and yet still every time I did I would always find some other tiny detail about her that made her even more magnificent.

She is something of perfection, something that I could never, and would never deserve, but I didn't have the strength to stay away from her, I need her.

She is my life, my everything, my reason for being on earth, my soul, my Imprint.

But these feelings didn't stop the fact that it was hard, that our differences, no matter how much we both mean to each other, where still there, Renesmee Cullen is someone who I was created to destroy, But I was destined to love.

To be continued..


	2. Our Meadow

I was rudely awoken by the strange sensation of heat pressing unwelcomely against my face, it wasn't unconfutable as such as the heat from the sun was nothing compared to what by body temperature would run at, but it was a strange sensation of heat because it wasn't something you got usually in the town of forks or even La push. When I opened my eyes the unusual sight of sun peaking through the slits of my timber blinds greeted me, I frowned, unsure for a spilt second that I was actually in my room. I looked at the clock, 11:00am! Gezz! I still had another good 2 hours of sleep! Damn stupid unpredictable weather!

I would have stayed in bed if it wasn't for the loud protests that where now coming from my stomach, I sighed, got off the bed and stretched, I noticed the sticky note that had been put on my chest, I read it confused.

_Why hello there sleeping beauty_

_Nice to see you finally decided to surface from your hibernation ___

_Well seeing as your reading this you must be awake_

_(If your not then that's pretty weird)_

_So get your arse out of bed and come home haha_

_Esme's making us breakfast, you better get down here soon or I swear I will eat yours!_

_Love You_

_Nessie xx_

As soon as I noticed her handwriting a smile came across my face, immediately forgetting my prior shit mood due to my awakening. I put on a pair of 3 quarter cargo shorts and kept my chest bare as usual; at least if I went anywhere today I wouldn't look suspicious it was hot enough to get away with the lack of clothes. I went to the window that had been the cause of the heat now filling my room and opened it and jumped out.

The two story height went completely unnoticed by me as I fell, I landed just outside on the Garage I banged on the door as I went past presuming that Rosalie would been in there, the "Holy shit you scared me dog" that came out of the garage in return confirmed my assumption. I laughed as I walked through the front door and headed straight into the kitchen where I could see that Esme, as Renesmee had wrote, was preparing breakfast chatting apparently about what was on TV with Nessie who was sitting on the counter swinging her legs and so that her high heals clunked nosily against the cupboard.

Just seeing the back on Nessie's head made my smile again, her brown hair chucked up carelessly into a high pony tail. From what I could tell she was wearing short denim shorts and a very tightly fitted yellow t-shirt.

I approached the kitchen silently, knowing that my scent would be hard for Nessie to pick up because of the overwhelming smell of bacon and eggs that now poured from the kitchen. Esme looked up from cutting another piece of bacon and saw me, she must have figured my intentions and she simply greeted me with a smile which went unnoticed by my target that was still watching TV and continuing to make a racket with her shoes. Even though physically Nessie was 17 she still obtained the childish nature of her real age of 3 and a half.

When I reached her I put my huge arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, she squeaked in surprise but then covered my arms with hers and pulled herself closer against my chest, she obviously knew the culprit was me due to the heat of my skin that now tingled from contact with hers.

She pressed her palm against the back of my hand and forced her words that she thought into my head.

_I'll get you back for that later Jacob_

I chuckled and pressed my head to the side of her face and whispered into her hair, "Looking forward to it Renesmee".

She turned around laughing to smack my arm, due to the fact that my arms where still constricted around her when she turned to face me her face was only inches away from mine, I could smell the sweet scent of her breath as well as the aroma of daisies and buttermilk that always lingered on her skin. The temptation to kiss her was like a screaming monster inside my chest, describing it as painful would be an understatement but I resisted, only just.

She had a lop-sided grin on her face and she had her eyebrows raised, obviously in retaliation to my pervious whispered statement that when unnoticed my Esme.

"Don't be, I'm going make you suffer for that, you know that I don't like people sneaking up on me when I'm distracted" she said pulling my arms off her and crossing her own, doing her famous, "I'm trying to look pissed off" look. I just laughed at her and walked over to the fridge to get myself some juice.

"Sure, sure" I said still laughing and I shut the refrigerator door walking back over to Nessie.

"Whatever you're planning for revenge Renesmee, please make sure it's not in the house" Esme joked as she started cooking the bacon and got our plates out.

Nessie jumped off the counter and landed with a click from her shoes coming into contact with the tiles, and walked to Esme and gave her a kiss on the check, she stood at about 5'7 ft so she only just taller than her grandmother. I took Nessie's spot on the counter and laughed as Nessie put on her innocent face.

"You I'd never do that to you Esme" Nessie giggled, and then she helped Esme serve up our breakfast.

"You're a terrible liar Renesmee just like your mother" laughed a velvet voice, as Edward and Bella suddenly appeared hand in hand in the kitchen, back from their hunting I assumed, Bella dragged Edward towards their daughter and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Sorry about that darling" Bella said in her soft soprano voice that I still hadn't gotten used to. Bella left her husband's side, as her gave Nessie a hug, and she walked over to me to ruffle my hair, something she did constantly referring to it as giving me a pet. I did the same back to her but yet her hair would still remain perfect.

Nessie and I ate our breakfast in the kitchen when Esme left to go shopping and Bella and Edward went to play chess. As soon as she was done, (she took much longer than I did to eat) she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Common Jake ill race you to the top of the mountain" she said as took her shoes off and got into her starting position. I just stared at her, amazed by all the energy her tiny body could hold. "What" she demanded, obviously I had been staring too long.

"Eh umm" I tried pathetically to recover, "Ness I didn't bring a spare change of shorts, and I like these ones".

"Run as a human Jake" she said smiling as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down so that I would be in the same crouched position as her.

"Ness I dunno" I said, truthfully I didn't want her to beat me and I knew she would If I didn't have the advantage or running on all fours. She didn't listen to a word I said of course and she positioned herself again to pounce forward, I gave up and did the same next to her.

"Ready" she said slowly, turning her head to look at mine, "Set", though I didn't really hear her I was too busy staring deep into her eyes and then she smiled her breathtaking smile and I lost all my concentration together, "Go!" and then she disappear, dammit! She didn't fight fair and I took off running after her, it took every ounce of strength I had in my human legs to catch up with her, when I did we where almost to the top, thank god!

Nessie won, of course, great now I would hear about this for the next month, I was so occupied with my sourness from losing that I didn't notice our surroundings at first. When I looked up I was shocked, it was a place Nessie and I had found one day whilst she was hunting. It wasn't far from her parent's meadow. Nessie preferred it better because it was up out of the cloud bank and you could look down onto all of forks, and today sun poured into the small space and made every plant and every strand of grass glisten, it was beautiful.

Nessie sat on the far edge of our meadow, the part that was closet to the view of forks, even though I was perfectly sure Nessie wouldn't fall, I always got a nervous feeling whenever she sat so close to the edge. I went to join her, she had her eyes closed and her arms extended out behind her so she could throw her neck back and take in the sun.

Nessie is the sunlight was amazingly shocking, I couldn't ever get used to it, though I could stare at her all afternoon, her skin its usual olive-white literally glowed, she laid perfectly still in the grass. She looked like a perfect Goddess, a creature so beautiful it seemed inhumane; the meadow which had seemed so spectacular to me at first, paled next to her magnificence.

I wanted to touch her as if to make sure she was real, it seemed that she would disappear like a mirage, way too beautiful to be real, but I was unwilling to take my eyes off her.

When I looked into her eyes, they where open watching me and a smile pulled the corners of her marvellous lips up, the screaming monster in my chest returned, aching for her touch, for her lips, it was harder than ever to tame it.

And it got even harder when she moved herself closer to me so that she could lean her head on my chest; she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're so warm", her voiced was muffled as her face was pressed tightly against my bare chest. The sensation of her breath on my skins sent made me shiver. I put right arm around her to pull her closer.

"Hmm" was all that I could say, I could die now and be happy, die with her in my arms, die with her being the last thing I smelt, the last the I could feel.

I inhaled her scent, wrong move, the monster clawed to get out, I had to control it, I had to get my mind off her, but it was hard, the only thing I could feel was Renesmee, any part of my body that wasn't in direct contact with hers felt non-existent.

"How has school been?" I asked trying to make my voice sound normal, I felt her frown against my chest, or was that just my imagination? I couldn't be sure.

"Its not so bad, bloody easy that's for sure, feels like such a waste of time" she said moving her face around to watch the sun as it shone directly above us.

"What about those wankers? Have they been keeping their hands to themselves?" I said honestly curious, the fact that Renesmee was on the top of every guy in her school's _to-do list _was something that Edward and I where very uncomfortable with, even when it was what was to be expected, Renesmee would not go unnoticed by any male in the world.

It was the only thing that I truly felt sorry for Edward about, as he had to listen to all the perverted thoughts of every male that laid eyes on Nessie. It would be the only time I would give Edward permission to rip someone's throat out, but yet he managed to control himself and just ignore it.

"Same as usual, they always keep trying but you know that I can take care of myself" she said firmly, she didn't like people underestimating her ability to look after herself.

"I no that you can darling, but it doesn't make it any easier for me or for your father. You don't know how extremely anxious I am on the days when you are out of my sight" I said to her taking her hand in mine.

"I know Jake and I'm sorry but hey I only have to go to school 2 days a week, be grateful for that" she laughed.

It was true, Edward had gone down to the school and had a nice chat with Mrs. Cope, she made arrangements so that his "niece" would only have to attend forks high school on Tuesday and Wednesday due to the fact the she was still recovering from the loss of her parents and that she was being home schooled on the other days.

"Trust me Ness I am very grateful, I wouldn't survive if you had to be away for 6 hours 5 times a week". I said to her, and then she pulled away from my chest to smile at me. My heart beat quickened surely noticeably. I stared at her for a long moment, getting lost in her eyes, never wanting to look away, drowning in the chocolate brown mass and never wanting to resurface.

"I'm so glad your in my life Jacob, I don't know how I could live if you weren't, you're my bestfriend and I need you more than anything, I love you" she said, her voice sounded even more beautiful, if that was possible, when she spoke from the heart and when she says those three words to me, it's a feeling that couldn't even be described, even though she had said them to me ever since she could talk, the powerful feeling that they gave me would just increase as time went on.

"Nessie, you are my life. I am nothing without you and you mean more to me then you could ever understand, I love you too".


	3. Our Meadow RPOV

Hey everyone, throughout this story I am going to write some chapters in Renesmee's POV as well as Jacob's, just so you can get a feel of both sides of the story. Renesmee's POV chapters do not have to be read to continue with the storyline all through it might help. Events and problems that occur in RROV will continue in her POV. Make sense? 

**Renesmee's POV: Our Meadow**

"Nessie darling", a soft, calming, voice came intruding into my dreamless sleep. I grunted and rolled over to my other side, not ready to confront the day just yet. I heard the soft voice chuckle, I frowned, what was funny about waking me up!

"Renesmee you are the worst morning person ever" laughed a smooth voice, I had came far enough out of my unconscious state to realise that the voice that had just stated the obvious was my fathers.

"Thanks dad for that vital piece of information that must have been so important to you if you sought it fit to wake me up and to state the freaking obvious!" I said into my pillow, he was absolutely right, I hated waking up, that slow process that only I had to endure single every day brought out the worst in me. But as soon as I was out of bed and dressed I was back to myself.

I felt a pillow hit my head and I turned around to face my attacker outraged.

"What was that for?" I demanded to my father, who wore the grin that I had inherited, I took the pillow from him and cuddled it to my chest and he leant down to kiss my forehead.

"Because I love you Renesmee" he said and he walked over to open my blinds, which was his ultimate weapon that would always win this morning routine, he would open the blinds and the light would put an end to my resisting, I would look of the window to see the usual rain or clouds, just basically see cold. Disgusting!

"Funny was of showing it" I muttered to myself as I threw my legs over the bed and rubbed my eyes, Dad laughed and pulled the shutters open to reveal the beautiful sight of sunshine that I had rarely seen. I smiled at him; he obviously knew that I wouldn't want to miss a second of the uncommon sunshine, I constantly underestimated my father.

"You would want to miss any of this now would you" he said referring to the sun that now lit up my small room and then I walked over to join him by the window, enjoying the strange sensation of heat being pressed onto my skin.

"You know me too well dad" I laughed.

I stared at him, stared at how his skin was glistening next to mine in the sunlight and I had always been envious of the fact that my skin never did that, even though my mum said to me that I would be a great inconvenience to me never being able to go out in the sun, seeing as I was the only one in the family that couldn't adapt to the constant clouds and rain that where always present where I lived and I much preferred some place with sun.

Of course I understood why that my preferences of living couldn't be fulfilled, and so I just endured the cold.

I reached up to put my arms around my fathers neck to pull him into a hug, according to Jacob, every member of my family where stone like and cold, I but couldn't feel any difference, they all felt perfectly fine to me, even when I ran at a much high temperature then them but offcourse not as much as Jacob.

I never took for granted just how lucky I was to have such an amazing family that I would be able to spend eternity with.

"Your mother and I are going out to hunt, where not going too far; we should be back by about lunchtime. Unless that I of course if you want to join us?" he asked, I took my arms from his neck so I could look at him.

"No thanks dad I'm fine, I think I might attempt eating today" I said trying not to let the sudden repulsion show in my tone. I didn't exactly enjoy eating human food, it always tasted very bland and boring, but seeing as I was now enrolled in high school, I had to get used to the fact that I was suppose to eat and others grew suspicious whenever I never ate anything.

"Okay Ness, okay well we will see you soon honey" he said and even with my perfect vision, he became an almost blur as he left my room.

I sighed; a part of my brain was protesting the fact that I wasn't going as well, probably the part of my brain that was in control of the burning in my throat. My stomach growled, even tough my body didn't like eating food; it wouldn't let me ignore the fact that I still needed it.

I looked at my clock, it was 9:30, and I guess I had my sleep in but it still didn't make the getting up any easier. I went to my closet to get dressed; I walked into the massive room filled with brand new designer shoes and clothes, nothing immediately stood out to me so I stood there for a minute trying to think of an outfit that would suit today's magnificent weather. Oh yes, I knew exactly what I wanted, but it wasn't in here.

I walked down the very small hallway to Jacob's room, I didn't bother knocking, he would be asleep. I opened the door and just as I had thought, there he was sleeping diagonally across his king size; he wasn't wearing a shirt, nothing out of the ordinary but yet now it made my stomach forgot its starvation and fill up with butterflies.

Odd, I thought but I ignored it, it was probably some weird growing up thing that Carlisle said that I would experience. I walked into the closet that we shared and got out my outfit, shorts, a yellow tee and some stunning jimmy choo high heals. I put on the clothes in Jacobs closet, confident that he was still sleeping.

After I was changed I walked over to Jacob's bed and sat next to him, he always grinned whenever he was asleep, his face was beautiful and peaceful. I smiled as I look down at him, his bare chest rose and fell with each one of his loud snores, I moved closer to him, almost as if a magnetic pull was forcing my body to his, as I moved closer to him my heart beat quickened and my skin ached all over to touch his, I moved my hand up to stroke his cheek, the heat and the tingling feeling that cause caused by the contact was irresistible, I wanted to touch more of him, wanted the addictive sensation to take over all of my body.

Jacob sighed and I immediately took my hand from his face, fearing I had woke him, but then he let out another sigh and put his arms around me unconsciously and pulled me down so that I was lying next to him, he was so close, the sensation I craved was there but yet it wasn't enough, I wanted more of his heat, I wanted to feel every part of him that I could, I wanted to know the feeling of his skin underneath my lips. Then reality hit me, what was I doing, this was my bestfriend, I couldn't be having these thoughts, these desires.

I jumped out of his grip in a fraction of a second; it was too cold now that his heat was gone, the sunlight that was filling the room was freezing compared to him.

I wanted to be back in his arms, but I resisted and went to write down a note telling him where I would be, I stuck it on his chest, I could have easily left it on his bed side table but I wanted another excuse to touch him.

I left the room, and closed the door behind me with a soft thud, I slid down the wall and brought my knees up and hugged them against my chest. What was going on with me, what the hell happened in there! I shook my head and breathed out slowly, it was nothing, it was just some weird feeling that I hadn't had before. Nothing to worry about.

I had to get it out of my mind so I left the cottage and went home. I needed to distract myself, anything or anyone would do. I found Alice and Jasper outside, Alice was sitting on a high branch on a tree and Jasper sat down at the trees trunk reading a book, he looked up and gave me a smile I returned it just as Alice exclaimed "Nessie!"

She jumped from her perch with perfect grace and came over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning Ness, how did you sleep" she asked, a smile animating her beautiful face. Alice's happiness was sort of contagious, whenever I saw her brilliant smile and enthusiasm I would always return it no matter what mood I had previously been in.

"I slept great, and it was even better when I woke up to this" I said happily gesturing to sky.

"Yes it's a nice change isn't it" Alice said looking down to examine her sparkling skin, "We have to go on a shopping trip soon, I desperately want to visit L.A so we will have to go one night".

"Sounds good Alice, anyway I'm going to got get some breakfast ill talk to you later" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran inside the house. I heard the TV on and I knew that it could only be due to Emmett as Carlisle was at work, I snuck into the living room where Emmett sat, absorbed into some show that he was watching, then I saw the remote that he held in the left hand, I smiled and with one quick movement I snatched it from him and stood on the other side of the room with a smirk on my face.

"Hah!, good try kid, but you got the wrong one, see" said Emmett laughing now waving the TiVo remote at me, I looked down at saw that I has took the stereo remote. Damn him, he was getting smarter.

"Ah, I have been fooled it seems, well you wont be so lucky next time worthy opponent" I said bowing, Emmett laughed then threw a cushion at me, I dodged it easily so it collided with the wall and exploded into a mass of feathers.

"Good job idiot, have fun cleaning that up" I laughed as I gave him a quick hug and then ran to the kitchen to find Esme and Rose in a conversation, I ran to my aunty and jumped into her lap to give her a hug. Rosalie was basically a second mother to me; we had a strong bond ever since I was born. She was someone I could go to whenever I couldn't go to my mom, when I needed to talk about boys, lady problems and recently sex. I could tell aunt Rose anything and she would always tell me everything in return, if ever anyone was hiding something from me, she would inform me as to what as going on.

"Hey girl", Rosalie kissed my forehead and I hoped off her to run around and give a hug to Esme. "You look very beautiful today, love the shoes".

"Thanks Rose" I beamed, I loved compliments, who didn't?

"So anyway Esme, don't worry about it Charlie is helping me out with the tosser", Rosalie scoffed, clearly this topic didn't impress Rosalie.

"You cannot rely on Charlie for everything Rose, sooner or later you are just going ask Jasper for help" said Esme not looking up from drawing that she was going, Esme and Alice where the artistic ones, everyone in the house had been put into categories', Dad, Mom, Rosalie and I where musical and Jasper, Emmett and Jacob where just basically the fighters.

"I've thought of that, but Esme, Jasper and I have the last name remember, where acting as the twins, what will they think if I use my twin as my lawyer?"

"Jaspers a lawyer" I asked curious from the seat I had taken next to Rose, obviously they had both forgotten I had now joined this conversation, "What's going on, why do you need a lawyer", I asked Rose, sounding worried.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nessie, I forgot to tell you" said Rosalie apologetically. "Well I was driving down to the supermarket and I was in the R8 and this cop pulls me over, obviously thinking that I was some kid that had stolen it, well I thought I was being pulled over for speeding so I put on the act", Rosalie demonstrated fixing her hair and unbuttoning her shit, I laughed, typical Rose. "You should of seen this guys face Ness! Funniest shit ever! But anyways I proved to him that I owned the car but then he asked me out for dinner and I of course said 'No' but then this guy got pretty mad, I wasn't scared that he would hurt me of course but I was shit scared that he would damage the car so I got out, this guy grabbed me around the neck and was like, 'I'll give you another try at your answer' but then when I threw him to the ground he got freaked out and left" Rose looked at me, obviously trying to read my expression, I could only guess that it showed that I was shocked.

"Well Now Renesmee, this man has been pulling over Rose whenever he see's her car and he has been giving her tickets for no reason, that wasn't really a problem, we can easily afford to pay them but when the threats started…" Esme trailed off, and looked to Rose, worry for her daughter had taken over her face.

"Not that I'm scared for my safety or anything, I just don't like the idea that he has power to interfere with all of our lives, and therefore make us have to leave forks" Rosalie hissed, punching her fist to the bench and leaving a dint.

"No!" I cried, "We can't leave Forks!" more like **I **couldn't leave forks, my Jacobs was here.

"Don't worry Ness, we wont be going anywhere" Esme reassured me smiling.

"And Ness even if we did I'm sure your Lap dog would follow" Rosalie smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and then I remembered my previous question that still remained unanswered. "So is Jasper a lawyer?" I asked again.

Esme looked up at me and then smiled, "Yes darling, he studied law about 10 years ago, Alice's idea of course, she thought that him having the advantage of being about to control the moods of all the jury would give him a tiny advantage".

I laughed, but it made perfect sense for Jasper to be a lawyer, "Why isn't he working in law full time then?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid after, of course neither Jasper, nor any other Cullen would have to work a day of their lives.

"He didn't like it, he would much prefer sending all of his time with Alice, and she doesn't object to that at all, Nessie darling are your hungry, I'm making breakfast for Jacob so its no problem" Esme said as she put aside her drawing and got all of the food she needed from the fridge.

My stomach sort of answered the question for me, Esme laughed. "Thank would be lovely, thank you Esme".

Rosalie got up from her chair and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'm going to be in the garage if anyone needs me". And with that she left, Esme turned on the little TV on in the kitchen and I watched, some cooking show I figured, the host had a moustache that made him resemble Mario which I found to be the funniest thing ever.

"Emmett!" I called, my singing-like voice echoed through the empty house.

"What Nessie" was my reply.

"Check out the guy on channel 33, its bloody hilarious" I called back. I saw Esme smile to herself out of the corner of my eye. I heard the click of the remote followed by a quarter of a second's silence then the roaring of deep laughter coming from Emmett.

"It's a Mario!" He laughed in an Italian accent, "What a pisser, who would seriously take cooking advice from this dick, his moustache is bigger than his face".

"I no right!" I laughed back, the sounds of my high pitched laughter mixing with his low chuckling made a musical like sound, blending perfectly together and echoing though out the house.

"You're just jealous Emmet because you can't grow one" Esme said as she cracked 4 eggs into a small mixing bowl. I laughed, Esme was the funniest sometimes, she always had smart ass remarks to match her sons. She was almost as good as me.

Esme and I sat a watched the show for a little bit longer, she commented every now and then on how he would make mistake, and I would continue to quote lines from Mario every time I could. Emmett told us to 'shut up from the other room, he claimed he was trying to watch one of his stupid reality TV shows. Well I just wanted to piss him off some more so I jumped up and sat on top and the counter next to Esme and started kicking the cupboard with the back of my high heals, I heard the volume of the TV in the other room be raised so I continued to make noise.

"Look at that Nessie, the idiot put garlic in it! You cannot put garlic in that dish that's just asking for it to be a disaster!" Esme said then she continued cutting up the bacon.

I watched the cooking show with a bit more attention now, I wanted to try pick up Mario's mistakes as easily as Esme did, I wished I was good at cooking, I was jealous of the moustache man on his knowledge of food, I wanted to understand all the shit he was saying, the fact that I didn't understand a certain subject frustrated me more than anything.

I was just about to ask Esme if one day she could try teaching me a few recipes when I felt two big, strong arms come around my waist and pull me against a warm muscular surface that I knew to be Jacobs chest, the tingling returned but it didn't bother me as it had done before, it was more a feeling of relief to be back in his arms. I put my arms on his and pulled myself closer to him, wanting more contact.

I wouldn't let him know what sort of effect this tiny action had on me so I'm simply pushed my promise to make him pay for it into his head.

He pressed his face next to mine; my breath got caught in my throat, my heart beat raced a million miles an hour, Jacob whisper into my ear "Looking forward to it Renesmee". I loved the sound of my name coming from him mouth, from his lips, I had to look at him, I had to take in his beauty so I turned myself around to slapped him on the arm but mainly to look him straight in the eyes, as soon as our eyes met I couldn't help but smile. I was so lucky to have him.

******************

It was the afternoon; I had taken Jacob to our meadow. I wanted to stay out and enjoy the sunlight with him, I knew that every second of the glorious warmth was limited and I didn't want to waste a moment of it. I was sitting on the edge of the cliff that overlooked forks, it looked so peaceful down there, it looked so different when it was covered in light rather than a mass of grey clouds. My eyesight allowed me to see everything clearly, I could see everyone that walked on the street, I could notice details about every car and every house. I was curious on what was going on in the minds of all the figures I saw, what human problems where they experiencing, problems that I would never get to face.

The sun hit my body from every direction, the heat was addictive it made me feel calmer and much happier; I threw my head back so I could fell the direct sunlight of my face. I suddenly felt Jacobs gaze on me, I had my eyes closed but I still could tell he was looking at me, that made me happy for some reason, I had never enjoyed people staring at me, the looks of jealousy, admiration, awe, disbelief, hate and ogling bugged me after a while. But I enjoyed it now Jacob was staring, for the first time in my life I felt self conscious, did he like what he saw? Or did he only see his sister-like bestfriend. What did it matter anyway, I didn't care if he found me attractive, I tried to explain the self consciousness to myself. I opened my eyes to look at him, he was looking at me, but not at my eyes, a frown was present across his forehead, he looked as if he was really concentrating on something.

I didn't have enough time to worry about what that something might be because I lost all train of thought when his eyes met mine, I smile came across my face involuntary, like it always did whenever I saw him.

I moved myself closer to him, once again wanting the sensation to return, I rested my head on his bare chest, I could hear his heart beat, it was delicious, I made my throat burn but it was easily ignored.

I sighed settling myself on him; I was perfectly comfortable and content, not wanting to ever move. The heat from the sun with the heat from Jacob relaxed my body.

"You're so warm" I commented into his chest, I felt Jacob shiver, which was good wasn't it? I didn't no but it made me smile anyway, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I closed my eyes again I felt safe and loved in his arms, I felt as if I were the luckiest person in the world.

"Hmm" he said, his voice sounded relaxed just as I was, it was silent for a little while, but it wasn't an awkward silence, we didn't need to talk, we where both happy just being in each others presence.

We talked for a little bit about school, I loved Jacob's jealousy when it came to the other boys at my school, it was amusing that he could ever think that anyone else could ever be more important to me than he was. Jacob always tried to cover up his jealousy with the "I'm just worried about your safety" excuse, which annoyed me, he knew that I could defend myself against any human easily and it offended me whenever he doubted it.

When Jacob told me that he didn't know if he could survive not seeing me five times a week my heart raced , knowing that he shared that same feeling with me, I couldn't handle being away from him for that long either. I pulled away from him, wanting to look in his eyes, we stared at each other, I wanted to let him see just how much he meant to me, how much I needed him, how much I loved him.

"I'm so glad your in my life Jacob, I don't know how I could live if you weren't, you're my bestfriend and I need you more than anything, I love you" I said, words straight from my heart, hoping that he knew just how much I meant them.

"Nessie, you are my life. I am nothing without you and you mean more to me then you could ever understand, I love you too" he said looking into my eyes, making my heart beat faster. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted him to be mine more than he already was now. My heart felt like it had left my body or at least it wasn't mine anymore, he had my heart, he controlled it, he made it beat, he owned it forever from that moment on. Everything that I was, and everything that I would ever be, belonged to Jacob. My Jacob.

**ATTENTION** to all of my wonderful readers, I'm currently preparing to write a chapter where Nessie is in high school and one of the things I completely suck at is coming up with names and personalities for characters. Soooo.. If you would like to have yourself, or a character that you create in the story, simply leave a review with all the necessary details of your character. **Basics:** First and Last name and a little bit about the person.

The more information you give about your character the bigger there part will have.

Eg: Personality, appearance, whether they like Nessie or hate her and so on.

The best character idea will earn a major spot in the story.

If you submit a character idea after I have wrote the chapter, not to worry I promise I will try to include your creation in future chapters.

Thank you all again for reading Lunar Eclipse 


	4. Beta and Imprint

After Nessie I got back from the meadow we returned home. The sun was still out but I could tell that it's light as limited. As we walked into the house we where surprised to find it still practically empty, Esme had not returned yet and Rosalie and Emmett decided they wanted to go hunting with Alice and Jasper.

Ness and I found her parents in the living room, Edward was sitting on the couch and reading a book whilst playing with Bella's hair while she had her head resting in his lap and she lay down and spoke to someone on the phone.

I tried desperately not to think of all pleasant moments with Nessie in our meadow, I tried not to think of how close she had been, how close her lips had been and how close I had been to kissing them. Edward would give me another one of his "She's still too young" speeches that I basically had memorized.

Of course I knew she was too young! That was why I tried so hard to control myself, but she didn't make it any easier today, she had been different somehow, even tough the difference was extremely welcomed it made things a lot harder.

Nessie walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Bella looked up at her daughter and smiled and gave her a wave still continuing chatting.

"Who's mom talking too" Nessie asked Edward as I sat down on the chair beside Bella and knocked one of her feet that where overhanging the edge of the couch, I loved annoying her she was like my little sister.

"Charlie" Edward said putting down his book, "Sue has been planning his birthday party and he is asking Bella to save him from it, he hates parties, like daughter, like father I suppose".

Nessie laughed, I didn't blame Sue, Bella and Charlie had to get over their fear of being the centre of attention.

"Tell him that Nessie says hi" Ness said to her mom still laughing.

I smiled, I loved when she referred to herself as a third person, it was an adorable little habit that she had gotten into as soon as she could talk.

"Renesmee says hello" Bella said into the phone "Yes dad she still had your hair" Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tell him that I'm coming down to Sue's soon so I might see him there" I said, once again knocking Bella's foot.

"Piss Off!" she said as she attempted to kick my chair but failed miserably, "No no, not you Dad, Jacob is being… well, Jacob, He said to say that he is visiting Sue's soon so he will see you there"

I chuckled and Edward rolled his eyes at me, Nessie walked over to me and sat on the armrest of my chair.

"Oh, I wanna come too", She said loudly, obviously hoping Charlie would hear.

I smiled at her and rubbed her arm, It would make Charlies day getting to see his granddaughter, then I remembered, Leah would be there. Great.

Nessie and Leah did not get along one bit, both as stubborn as each other so neither would ever be the bigger person and stop the fighting. It was hard because I couldn't let my Beta constantly attack my imprint. Nessie hated that I couldn't stick up for her whenever she got into another disagreement with Leah but I couldn't no matter how much of the things Leah said annoyed me. Leah and I where finally on good terms with each other and I wasn't going to let her and Nessie's childish feud wreak the years of work I had put in to stay on Leah's good side.

***************************

Nessie and I drove to Sue's house in my Mustang, we where listening to the radio, Nessie sat with her head resting the window singing along to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi, it astounded me just how perfect her voice sounded, she could stand along side a professional singer and out-do them in one of their own songs. I listened to her easily sing out the song in perfect tone and harmony without really thinking about it.

Before I knew it we where at the Clearwater's, Nessie practically leaped out of car and ran up to the front door where she was immediately greeted by Charlie who she threw herself into the arms of. I smiled to myself as I slowly followed after her.

"Hey grandpa" Nessie said beaming, just as I reached the two of them at the front door.

"Hello there Nessie, how have you been I haven't seen you in ages?" said Charlie opening the door to let us into the house.

"Ive been really well" she said then grabbed my hand and pulled me in with her, to anyone who didn't know our story we would look like a couple, that made me fell like I was on top of the world.

"That's good darling, and how about you Jacob, I heard you can still manage to annoy my daughter" Charlie said laughing, shaking my hand.

I scoffed, "Yeap" I said proudly.

We walked into the lounge room where we greeted by Sue and Seth, Seth ran straight to Ness and gave her a big hug. I knew how innocent their friendship was but yet I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that formed inside of me.

"It's great to see you Ness, ive missed you heaps" he said, still keeping her is a tight hug, the twinge of jealous turned into a urge to rip her from him and have her in my arms.

Nessie laughed her enjoyment from seeing one of her best friend showed in her radiant smile that lit up the whole room, "Its good to see you too, Jacob's been getting pretty boring" She joked, looking at me smiling, I raised my eyebrows at her so she left Seth's arms and came back over to me and grabbed my hand again, "You know I'm only joking Jake" she said innocently.

Seth laughed and offered us a seat on the couch next to him and we sat with Nessie squished in the middle, Charlie sat down on the couch across from us and turned the volume of the TV down, he seemed very comfortable in the Clearwater's house it had obviously become a second home for him.

"Would anyone like a drink" Sue asked us smiling, her smile was put on I could see that underneath the act she was very uncomfortable, she still hadn't gotten used to Nessie I presumed, after all she was just a human and Renesmee would have been pretty intimidating to her.

"No thank you" Nessie and I said at the same time, earning us a chuckle from Seth, my arm was already extended around Ness' neck so I could easily smack the back of Seth's head.

Sue learned down to give Charlie a quick kiss before heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh my God Ness!", Seth suddenly exclaimed, "You know, If Charlie and mom get married, then Bella will like be my sister! And I will like be your uncle! How cool is that?" he spoke of this new revelation as if It was most exciting piece of knowledge that he had ever came across.

"That's incredibly freaky Seth" Nessie said dryly turning to look at him, "But bloody awesome at the same time" she finished enthusiastically. They gave each other high fives and then just chatted about what had been happening in the time they had been apart.

I just sat there with my thoughts, everything with the pack was sort of back to normal now, I couldn't rejoin tough, the pack couldn't have two alpha's and I couldn't handle taking orders again so I wouldn't give up my position.

Leah and Seth where still in my pack, though I had given them orders that they must obey Sam's instructions whenever he needs them. Seth was fine with it and Leah was reluctant but she did as she was told, she was grateful that she still wouldn't have to share Sam's thoughts everyday.

Every now and then I would run patrols with my other brothers, not on Sam's orders but on my own intentions to make sure I did my job. Sam and I had gotten on a friendly basis after he finally accepted that I wasn't trying to recruit some of his members to join my pack, two was more than enough for me. Sam and I would constantly keep each other up to date of any news from the patrols and I would take over his job on the occasional nights that he would have to spend with Emily ever since she got pregnant.

My thoughts where suddenly interrupted when Charlies voice broke into the conversation between Seth and Nessie that I had drowned out.

"I just can't get over how big you are Nessie; it can't be much longer until you stop now, right?" Charlie asked staring at her wide eyed, I think he had to mentally remind himself to blink, his eyes where that wide open, I knew the feeling of shock that he was in, it was hard to adjust to just how fast she had grown up.

"No, not too much longer" she said in a casual tone, "Carlisle says that I'm about physically seventeen now and he estimates that I will stop growing when I turn eighteen so it's only a month away, just before mom's birthday".

I had forgotten that, not forgotten Nessie's birthday offcourse, just too how close it was until she would stop growing; Carlisle was still unsure what would happen to Nessie on her 4th birthday. He thinks she will be different from the other half-vampires because of the abnormal strength she had acquired before the day she stops growing. Carlisle's guess is that Nessie will have to eventually have to go through the 'new born' stage so he is sure that she will after she turns 4. I was horrified about that, not at the fact that she might become a bloodthirsty vampire, but because she would be in excruciating pain and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I shuddered; I didn't want to think about it.

Just then Leah walked into the room, I sighed, and here we go.

Leah sniffed the air then put on a sly smile as she saw Nessie. **(AN. I like Leah haha so no haters)**

"I was wondering what that discussing smell was, but offcourse I should have known, Jacob brought his parasite along" said Leah in put-on sweet tone. I gave her a harsh look that went unnoticed so I spoke up.

"Leah cut it out, I'm not in the mood for this crap" I said harshly, my alpha tone didn't work as strongly when I was human. But my warning was ignored by both of them.

"I don't know Leah, I would have said it was from having your head up your arse for too long" Nessie was sourly.

Seth purposely sunk back into the couch; I could only guess that he was just as sick of this as I was. Charlie cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen, I was tempted to do the same but terrified of leaving the two of them alone with Seth didn't know how to control them when they got like this.

"Get out of my house bitch!" Leah said after a moment, I guessed she couldn't think of a good enough reply.

"With pleasure you disgusting dog" Nessie said as she quickly jumped off the couch, she walked into the kitchen to give Charlie a hug goodbye and I heard her apologize to him.

She walked back out and gave Seth a hug goodbye too, not once looking at Leah who still stood in the door way with her arms folded. I stared daggers ad her and she looked back showing no guilt at all. I felt someone kiss me on the check and I looked up surprised and confused.

"Ill see you at home Jake" she said and then she shoved past Leah and walked out the front door. What was she doing? It took me a moment to figure out that she was planning on leaving without me, I quickly got up and bid my goodbye's to everyone and followed her out the door, I just got to her before she left, she was taking off her shoes and preparing herself to run.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at her just as she came into my vision. Her head snapped up then turned to look at me, her beautiful face was full of rage, and I guess that my angry tone didn't help.

"I'm leaving, just as I was kindly asked" she said, her voice acid like. I knew I should be mad at her, and I wasn't, but I couldn't help taking it out on her.

"How do you plan on doing that Renesmee" I spat out, my head was screaming at me to stop yelling at her, I knew that I was making it worse.

"I'm going to run" she spoke to me as if I where an idiot, that didn't help my anger.

"You will do no such thing, you will get into the car and ill drive you" I said in my alpha commanding voice, I felt immediately bad, speaking to her as if she was a part of the pack and that I controlled her.

She gave me a filthy look and walked towards the car and put her shoes back on, she was going to give me the silent treatment for a while I figured so I tried to calm myself down, I didn't want to fight with her at all, it was painful.

I concentrated on making sure my voice stayed calm. "Nessie, you seriously have to stop with this whole Leah thing" I said to her a little too harshly then I meant too.

"It not my fault she's got something up her arse" she said offended, her forehead was creased into a frown arms where crossed tightly against her chest.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I've seriously had enough!" I was frustrated again now, she turned herself around to walk away from me but I grabbed her arm and brought her back to face me.

"Oh we are on full name basis now are we, don't you dare speak to me like I'm a child!" She snapped, and tugged her arm free of my grasp; her sudden action to rid herself of my touch was like a knife being shoved into my chest.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like one" I yelled, I had never raised my voice so much at her before and it made her double take in shock, I immediately felt bad again and made sure I was fully calmed down before I spoke again, "Look Nessie it is hard for me to have both of you fighting".

"Well she should apologize" Nessie said quickly, obviously she didn't have a comeback to matched the new softer tone of the conversation.

"Apologize for what!" I said laughing at the stubbornness of the girl I loved.

Nessie thought about it for a moment, then gave up with a huff and said "Apologize for being such a bitch!".

I chuckled, how could I fight with this amazing girl. I moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace, her angry melted away under my touch, that sent a thrill throughout my whole body, I wasn't going to let her go, I was happy to stand out in front on the Clearwater's house for as long as I could, the sun was now setting on this glorious day, the sunset light up the sky to be a stunning orange and I had the perfect girl in my arms, life couldn't get much better than this.

After what felt like days Nessie pulled away, her hands still around my neck, she looked me straight in the eyes, all the prior aggression had left them and they where calm and loving. She moved one of her hands away from my neck and moved it to side of my face, my eyes closed from the overwhelming pleasure that her touch brought, it was like no other and sent it shivers throughout my body. I couldn't fight it anymore, I had to kiss her, I had to know what it felt like and once I knew it would never be enough, I would never let her go.

My arms that where constricted around her waist pulled her closer, I heard her sigh in pleasure and pride rushed up inside of me. I opened my eyes and looked straight back into hers, she was breathing heavily, her perfect chest was rising and falling against my own, she leaned her head closer, I did the same, our faces where only inches apart, I could smell the sweat scent of her breath, when the high shrills of Nessie's phone brought us both back to reality.

It took Nessie a little while longer to figure out what was the cause of the intruding noise, she blinked and them withdrew her arms from around me blushing and answered her cell phone.

"Hey Dad" Nessie sighed, that was good, she was just as upset that our moment had been interrupted as I was. "Yes Dad we are leaving now" another pause, "I didn't kill her, at least give me credit for that", I heard chuckling on the other end. Obviously Charlie had ringed Bella and informed her of this evening's event, "Bye, Love you too".

I drove home with Nessie with a smile on my face, I think, finally, she might be being to understand her feelings. She might, just might, love me back.


	5. Approaching Future

It was about 6pm when my mustang pulled into the driveway. Nessie had been silent throughout the whole trip home; my guess was that she was lost in thought just as I was. My mind had pondered over all the possibilities that explained Renesmee's actions that _almost_ lead to us kissing, now that I really thought about it, I couldn't be sure whether all the positive signs that Nessie showed, such as her sighing and her leaning her head closer, actually happened. For all that I knew I could have been just seeing what I wanted to see.

I parked the car in the garage, Esme's and Carlisle's cars where both now present unlike they where when I had been in here before we headed off to the Clearwater's. The car came to a stop and Nessie didn't seem to have noticed, her eyes stared directly forward but I doubted whether they actually took in her surroundings.

"Nessie" I said softly, I was unsure of what mood she would be in, had her anger returned?

My voice obviously took her out of the daze as she jumped at the sound of it, she shook her head quickly as if clearing her mind and the stretched her arms back and yawned. My eyes couldn't help but wonder over her chest that was pushed forward as she arched her back. Her body was irresistible, it was slender and athletic, she had long legs and beautiful curves, and that chest of hers, well it was just unfair, it was almost impossible to resist. I perfectly remember the day she woke up and suddenly had boob's, she was freaked out completely, I found it amusing at the time, my feelings for her where still brother like so it was easier, but ever since my new feelings kicked in it got **a lot **harder. I was a guy! I noticed stuff like this even if I tried not too and, much to my displeasure, I was sure every other guy in her school noticed it too.

I snapped my eyes up; I had to stop with this ogling her and if Edward found out, holy shit I would be lectured for centuries!

We walked into the house, It was surprisingly quiet, I would usual be greeted by a mixture of noises that usually included the piano, chatter, the TV and Esme in the kitchen. But today the house was almost dead silent except for a fast, quiet, mummer of a conversation coming from a room that would have been impossible for normal human ears to hear. Nessie and I looked at each other confused; obviously she was just as unsure about the silence as I was. I shrugged so we walked towards the distant murmuring. We found the whole family sitting around the oval table in the living room. As soon as our presence was realised Bella leaped from her seat and put her arms around her daughter, I was very confused, what was happened, what was wrong?

"Have a seat Jacob, nothing is wrong Carlisle just needs out attention for a little while" Edward said answering my mentally asked question. I couldn't be sure of emotions this situation where causing him as his voice was bland and solid. I took one of the three empty seats in between Edward and Rosalie. As I sat down next to her I whispered to Rosalie.

"What's going on?" my voice, tough quiet, was still demanding, in any other situation Rosalie would have snapped about my tone but today she simply shrugged.

"I have no Idea, Only Carlisle and Edward know, and Bella has assumed the worst" Rosalie said, her voice thick with worry.

I guess that would explain Bella's firm grip on Renesmee's hand. Everyone looked tense, Esme sat clutching Alice's arm that was next to her, Jasper on Alice's left had a fierce look of concentration on his face, I guessed that he was trying desperately to calm everyone down. Everyone's eyes where focused upon Nessie but she stared only to Carlisle who was directly opposite her. It was silent for a moment until Emmett interrupted.

"Carlisle! Nessie is here now, please let us know what the hell is going on!" He said impatiently, his voice was just as worried as his wife's, who put her hand on his leg to help settle him.

Esme looked up at her son furious, "Don't speak to your father like that Emmett" she said, her voice soft yet still scolding.

"No it is perfectly alright darling, I apologize to everyone for the unnecessary stress that I have put you though", Carlisle had on his "doctor" voice, that couldn't be good. "I gathered you all here tonight as I have came to a final conclusion as to what will happen to Renesmee once her growth is complete". Carlisle paused, giving us a moment to again stare at Renesmee, who looked perfectly calm.

"As you all know, I have been researching the possibilities of outcome of Renesmee's future and you also know that I was sure that she would have to become to New born eventually. Well I think I finally may have our answer" Carlisle said. I, unlike everyone else, did not take my gaze of Renesmee while he spoke. I looked into her face as she listened to her grandfather intently and did not move at all, I only just saw her place her hand on her mothers arm then she withdrew it and sat immobile once again.

"I believe that the reason why Renesmee is unlike all other half-vampires is because of the fact that her mother" Carlisle nodded his head in Bella direction and then continued "was alive during her birth, where as in all other cases the mother's only purpose to the child is her remaining corpse left for the child to feed on, the mother's strength from being a mortal is disposed long before the child can enquire it".

Everyone sat completely still; they all look completely stone now besides the movement of their eyes that flickered from Bella to Nessie. I took my gaze off Renesmee who's face was impassive and looked at Edward who was sitting with his head hung low and I guessed he was concentrating on drowning out everyone else's thoughts and focusing on his daughters.

"So you are saying that Renesmee is completely different from all other half-vampires just because I was alive with she was born?" Bella asked her voice full of curiosity and confusion. "I was just a human, how much difference could it have made Carlisle?"

"Quiet a lot of difference Bella" Carlisle said simply, "You see when a dhampir is born, they are only born with power which they have inherited from their father and the only thing they would usually get from their mother is their mortality and the basic genetics".

I looked at Renesmee once again, her divine face was frowning now, but it couldn't really help any of us see what she was feeling, the frown acted as a mask. Carlisle looked to Edward who didn't notice because his face was in his hand giving him the look of someone who was suffering from a server head ache.

Carlisle looked as each member of the table once before he continued, "In Renesmee's case, she didn't just inherit all the basic traits that I mentioned before, but because her mother remained alive she is something much different from a dhampir. In some way that I haven't really been able to figure out yet, Renesmee got more mortality, I can only guess that it was because that her mothers mortality was present as she was born and I think I has been transferred, and because Bella was dying at that stage, I believe, that somehow, Renesmee has received all of Bella's life".

I blinked; everything Carlisle had said slowly sunk it, word by word. My breathing quickened and millions of questions formed in my mind, question that I didn't ask, questions that I was asking myself. I looked over to Renesmee, she still didn't show any sign of emotion on her face. Her eyes for the first time left Carlisle and looked at every other member of her family.

Everyone sat in silence, taking in the new information, but not yet fully understanding it.

It was Jasper who had the courage to word the question that would have passed though everyone's minds, "So Renesmee has more mortality, that is what makes her so different" his voice spoke the question in way that showed his disbelief.

"Yes Jasper, don't you see, life, is the strongest power. It's something us vampire will never have again. A lot of vampires would see Dhampirs as a good weapon because they have that life, and too our enemies they are a good idea just like the new borns. Dhampir's are strong and because they have that life in them it gives them much larger chance of possessing supernatural powers".

"Supernatural Powers?" I said, "you mean like Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper?'.

Carlisle smiled, he seemed happy that I understood, but in truth I didn't understand at all. "Yes, exactly like what they have".

"Hold On" said Alice's voice, everyone looked at her. "I thought we had these powers already when we where mortal, and that they just got stronger when we where immortal?"

Carlisle smiled again, proud of his daughter for noticing ,"Yes, but in half-vampires case, they have a much higher chance of getting these supernatural gifts, and they have it from their birth. But back to Renesmee, we already know she has once gift, she can make us see her thoughts through contact, but seeing as she has Bella's life in her, my guess is that she would have another power that either we haven't noticed, or Nessie hasn't got possession of it yet".

I understood as soon as Carlisle finished his sentence, "And we will find out on her 4th birthday, right?".

"Correct Jacob, but that's not all that will happen" Carlisle paused, he seemed uncomfortable to continue.

"Carlisle" Edward spoke warningly "She doesn't need to know".

"No Edward, ive decided that it is best if she does, Renesmee?" Carlisle said getting his granddaughters attention, she looked up at him and then he continued, "I am definite that on your 4th birthday, you will transform completely into a half-vampire, your body will know that it Is fully developed and your venom, that isn't in use in your body now, will attempt to transform you, your two lives will protect you from being fully transformed, but it will be very painful, you will suffer the 3 day long process and it wont get any easier until your venom gives up and it will just stay in your body and you wont use it. You will be the same as you are now, but you will be a new born, that venom changes your body before it gives up, it will give you our strength, speed and looks, but I am still unsure as to whether your thirst will increase".

Everyone sat in silence, but I wouldn't have been able to hear anyone talk anyway, my heartbeat was pounding in my ears, my body went into shock and I couldn't move, I just sat with my mouth slightly open and stared at my soul mate who still didn't show any sign of fear of her approaching future. Renesmee avoided eye contact with everyone in the room and simply stared down. The atmosphere in the room was heavy due to the never ending silence, I prayed for someone to saying something, I couldn't be strong enough to be that someone.

Then to everyone's shock Renesmee nodded her head once and then spoke.

"Thank you Carlisle, I understand what I will have to endure" her voice was slow but sounded confident. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but I could tell that she didn't want anyone's pity, "May I please be excused?".

Everyone looked at Bella and Edward, "Of course darling, go back to the cottage and we will be there shortly", it was Bella that answered.

After Renesmee left the room we all looked towards Carlisle again, I didn't understand everything yet and I wanted to be clear, but yet I was still too much in shock to ask questions so I decided to listen.

"How bad will it be? The transformation?" asked Bella, her voice quiet and it shook.

Carlisle looked at her, with sorrow taking over his perfect face, "Our transformation pain will look mild compared to what she will have to go through, we all know that when we transformed, our pain would ease when the transformation was almost complete, when our body had finally given up and the venom stopped out heart. But with Renesmee, her body will fight extremely hard every second therefore the venom will fight back just as hard and attempt to kill her so it can take over her body".

Bella gasped and then put her head in her hands; Edward remained statuesque beside her with his jaw tightened. Carlisle continued slowly, "But after, she will be back to normal, I am quiet definite of that".

Jasper scoffed, "Normal? Carlisle she will be a new born. The venom may not stop her heart but it will have change her psychically!".

"Yes Jasper it will, she will be exactly like us but everything that makes her mortal will still remain, she will still be Renesmee Cullen and I am very sure she will be a fine new born. Bella escaped the uncontrollable stage of being a new born because she had knowledge of what was happening to her and I am sure Renesmee will escape it too because she has already adapted to the thirst and our diet".

"Carlisle" Alice's voice sounded unfamiliar in her serious tone, "How come she is going through this, all other Dhampir's don't, they are transformed completely at birth".

That was the question that I had been longing to be asked, how come Renesmee would suffer when no other of her kind ever did?

"Because of her second life, let me try explain this in different terms, Dhampir's are born and they are basically 40% human and 60% vampire, Renesmee on the other hand was roughly born with 20% vampire and 80% human, her humanity doubled because of having Bella's life transferred into her", Carlisle answered, struggling to explain everything in ways that we could all understand. "I don't know why It doesn't stay that way, but she will definitely change into the 40% human and 60% vampire".

Silence again, I realised that I could move once again and I extended my arm out to grab Bella's hand away from her face, she looked up at contact and smiled sadly, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"The poor thing" Rosalie whispered, she looked as if she was crying yet there where no tears offcourse, "How is she taking this? Edward what was she thinking?".

Edwards head snapped up and his eyes where black, he looked furious with himself, "I couldn't tell, I couldn't hear any of her thoughts, only everyone else's" he said, his voice wasn't accusing but guilt came through my body. "there was nothing! Nothing at all, almost exactly like..." He trailed off, and looked at his wife. "Bella?" he sighed.

"She asked me too Edward" Bella said guiltily and she hung her head low. I was confused, what the hell where they talking about?

"Why" said Edward whispered irritated, "Bella I needed to know how she felt about it".

"Because Edward" Bella's voice was stronger now "The one thing I was grateful about prior to my transformation was the fact that you couldn't hear how worried I was, that you couldn't hear the thoughts that I thought when I was preparing to undergo 3 days of torture. I knew they would only hurt you and I didn't want that, it was bad enough that one of us had to go through with it. And when Renesmee asked me to put her in the shield I did so without thinking of the consequences! She deserves her own personal opinions".

Bella put up a strong argument but yet I couldn't agree with her, I selfishly wanted Edward to invade Nessie's privacy to be sure wether Renesmee was okay. I remembered Renesmee putting her hand on Bella's arm, I should have known.

"Well I'm going to do my best to keep her mind of it, I'm throwing her a 16th birthday party" Alice said, her sound didn't sound excited as it usually did whenever she had the opportunity to plan an event.

It was getting pretty hard for Ness to pass as a 16 year old when she looked much older, but everyone, according to Edward, simply thought that Nessie's older appearance was one of the many contributing factors as to what made her beautiful. She started her High School education as a sophomore** (A.N I'm Australian so I don't use these terms so I'm sorry If I stuff them up occasionally) **because we thought that the youngest age Nessie could pass as would be 15/16 but since she had grown over the coarse of the year she easily looks and had the intelligence to pass as a senior.

"That's a good idea Alice, I want Nessie to think about this as less a possible so I don't want anyone mentioning it unless she brings it up" Carlisle spoke to his children and Esme, then he looked towards Bella, Edward and I, "Edward and Bella I would appreciate it if you would do the same, Jacob if there is anyone who Nessie will talk to it will be you, if she does tell you anything it would be very helpful if you would consider informing us after".

I looked up surprised; I wasn't under the same rules as everyone else? "I will tell you Carlisle what Nessie says, unless of course she asks me not too".

"That's perfectly alright, now that is everything for tonight, if I figure anything else out I will call you here again. Jacob I know you must be exhausted but if you could talk to Nessie before you go to bed it would be greatly appreciated, I'm sure she needs her bestfriend now" Carlisle voice and low and considerate, I simply nodded and said goodnight to every as I left the room.

It seemed much easier to breath once I left the house, the dread and anxiety of everyone's concerns made the air inside the house solid. I walked into the cottage and went straight into Renesmee's room, I scanned it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to find her, I didn't know if I could handle seeing whatever state she was in. When I noticed the room was empty I regretted thinking that, I wanted to see her more than anything, I wanted to comfort her, but where was she?

I called out her name but there was no response, fear built up inside of me, had she left? Was she alright? I panicked and double checked downstairs for her, when the house still seemed emptied and cried out her name again.

"Jake?" a soft horse voice called from a distance, relief washed through me and I walked toward the direction where my name had been called…..

To be continued.


	6. You Are My Life

The voice I had heard came from my room; I approached it eagerly, desperately wanting to comfort the girl inside who was the object of all my recent concern. I pushed the door open and then saw her; she sat on the side of my bed with her head hung low and her back facing me. The fact that she was in my room must have meant that she wanted to see me so I went to sit beside her. She stared at her feat and she didn't seem to notice, or just ignored, my weight as I sat down moving the bed underneath her.

She exhaled quickly which gave it the sound of a sarcastic laugh. I looked at her face and to my displeasure I saw that a frown still remained, a frown that has been present way too much throughout this day, what I would give to see her smile again. We sat in silence for a long while and then I grew tired of waiting for her to give me a sign of wanting me to comfort her and I moved closer to her side and put one arm her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, I stared back trying to decipher what she was thinking through her eyes. When I couldn't get anything I rested my head upon hers, we both stared out the open window until she spoke, my heart felt as if it started beating again after hearing the voice I longed for.

"Some day huh" she said, the exhaling laugh following. Typical Renesmee to make a joke out of the situation, but I was glad she did, it showed that she was still herself.

"I guess" I said simply, and then my voice turned serious, "Renesmee?" She looked up at me again, and I pulled her closer. "How are you?" It was a stupid question but it was what I wanted to know.

"I'm fine" she said casually, it seemed she was saying it to herself rather than me. "I mean, I should have expected it really".

I frowned, she would always act brave to keep her family happy, she was the most selfless person ever, and she would suffer if it meant her family would be happier. "Nessie, you don't need to be the hero, no one is expecting you to put on a brave face throughout all of this" my voice was soft but it still showed my disapproval.

Her frown tightened, "What should I do then Jacob" her stern voice demanded, "Sit around for the next month and constantly complain how bitterly unfair my life is!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "It is what has to happen! I know that and…" her voice continued but took on a much softer tone, "I'm okay with it, I understand it was has to be done Jacob, whether I like it or not".

I sat quiet, I couldn't think of anything to say, she was right but it still felt so wrong, I didn't want her to suffer and I was just going to have to expect that there would be no way around it.

"Nessie, I wish I could be a strong as you about this" I said quietly, my voice sounded husky and yet weak.

"What do you mean?" the confusion in Nessie's voice was very clear.

"I don't know, I mean you can just face all of this because you know there is no way around it and yet I just can't, I can't bear to think that you will be in agonizing pain for 3 days!" I concentrated on making my voice a shade stronger.

To my confusion, Nessie laughed "Silly Jacob, you're worried about the pain? I can handle the pain. Its just whole changing thing, I'm not sure if I will still be me afterwards" she trailed off.

Typical Nessie again to be a masochist, "You will always be Renesmee Cullen to me" I spoke truthfully, she could always be _my _Nessie.

She smiled, it was what I had been waiting to see and it made my heart skip a beat, "Even if I turn into a blood thirsty monster?" she joked, but I could still tell that there was some sincerity in there.

"Is that what you are worried about?" I ask seriously, she looked down again and my heart sank, I knew the answer already.

"Carlisle isn't definite on what I will turn into, I could turn into a full vampire for we know, and I could be a crazed new born" she said ashamed.

I frowned, I was confident on everything that Carlisle predicted would be true. I didn't think for a second that Nessie might become a full vampire. That got me thinking and I sat still again for a long moment frowning.

"You don't have to stick around If I become like that you know" she said quietly, the sadness in her voice alarmed me, Nessie obviously took my long moment of silence as me reconsidering my prior vow that I would except no matter what she became.

"What? Nessie don't be stupid, I will be here as long as you want me" I said strongly, making sure she knew how serious I was.

"What do you mean as long as I want you? I'll want you forever" she asked quietly.

"I mean..." I backed tracked; I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. "Nessie I will stay by you know matter what happens, I love you so much and nothing can change that".

She looked up again, a smile tugged at the muscles at the corner of her mouth, and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug, the pressure from the strength she had wasn't enough, I wanted to have her even closer to me. "I love you too, I just don't want to lose you and you shouldn't have to put up with me if I have a dark future" she said over my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Renesmee you are my life, and I will stay with you no matter what" I said firmly, she moved her hands into my hair and rested her head on my shoulder, I sighed, enjoying the sensation of her fingers running through my hair.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she whispered quietly in my shoulder, I closed my eyes and sat holding her for a time that couldn't have been forever but yet felt not long enough. When she pulled away I looked at the clock, it was late.

"Ness you really should go and get some sleep" I said, yawning myself.

A blush crept up onto her face; I could notice it even in the moonlight, "Well… I was hoping that I could sort of, stay in you room tonight" she said, looking down and shuffling her feet.

I would love for nothing more than to have her with me, but I didn't know what Edward and Bella would think, and I didn't know how I would think, would I be able to behave myself and keep my thoughts to myself, "Nessie, I don't know…" I said concerned.

"Please Jake, I swear I won't bother you, ill try not to talk. I just…" she trailed off; she didn't look as if she was going to continue until she saw my eyebrows raised in question, "I just don't want to be alone tonight".

There was no way I could say no now, not when she just confessed her fear of being by herself, "Okay Ness you can stay in here, you into the closet and get changed while I'm in the bathroom".

She did as I said, I walked into my bathroom and pulled on a pair a sweats that I found in my room and when I came out she was already in bed, damn she was quick! I laughed; I knew she liked sleeping on the left side of the bed so I climbed into the right. I sat up, I wasn't intent on going to sleep just yet, I wanted to make sure she fell asleep first. She learnt over and gave me a quick kiss on the check and then turned onto her side and fell straight asleep. I looked at her asleep for a long while, unconsciousness was creeping over me but yet I wouldn't let myself fall into it, I wanted to watch her throughout the night, taking in every time she smiled in her sleep.

Just then the door to my room slowly opened and Bella's head popped through, she obviously knew that Nessie would be in here; she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you" she said appreciatively and then she shut the door.

I smiled after her, she was so understanding. Renesmee thought that she was lucky to have me but in truth she was lucky to have Bella and Edward, I had never seen parents show such love and devotion to their child as much as they do, I forgot sometimes that Bella was only in her early twenties mentally she seemed so mature. The only time I ever saw the younger Bella is when we had the rare moment alone together, whenever Edward and Nessie went hunting and Bella decided not so I could spend time with my best friend, she would act like the old Bella, just minus the clumsiness. I think that Bella enjoyed having me around her new family just as much as I enjoyed having her. Every Cullen was responsible and mature and Bella sometimes needed someone who she could act irresponsible with, our constant sibling-like fights helped her act her age from time to time.

My started to get heavy and I couldn't fight off the sleep anymore; I stopped resisting and fell into a pleasant sleep.

*********************************

I woke up, unwelcome cold air hit my face and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to fall back into my dreams, when they wouldn't come I just laid with my eyes shut and tried to listen to my surroundings and that was when I felt something on my chest, I was still a bit out of it so I couldn't find a reasonable explanation as to who was on me. I felt warm skin that felt soothing against the frosty air and I felt a long length and silky hair sprawled across my bare chest. I smiled, knowing that at least some of my amazing dreams were true; Renesmee was with me it hadn't just been a figment of my imagination.

Waking up with her head leaning against my chest felt right, her body clung to mine perfectly as if we where two fitting pieces of a puzzle. She exhaled deeply and moved her closer to me, one on her hands moved up next to her face, as her hand brushed across my chest it left a trail of burning desire against my skin. I felt her long eyelashes flutter against my skin and I knew she was waking up, I put my arms around to her pull her up so that her head now rested on my shoulder, she looked up surprised and the smiled, sighing she nuzzled her head into the nook of my neck.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty" I said in a mock tone of her teasing implication. Her hand the still rested on my chest slapped it.

"What can I say, I was comfortable" she said defensively, her voice was croaky from sleep; it made it sound deeper and even sexier.

I kissed the top of her head smiling, the smile was gone from my face when I realised what day it was, Monday, that meant no Nessie for 6 hours!

"You have school today" I said moving to look at my clock, her head fell off my shoulder and she put it into a pillow, it was late she needed to leave soon.

"Argh, that's bullshit" she said into a pillow. She grunted then kicked the covers off her and jumped up and walked into our closet, she shut the door behind her. I laughed and then sat up in the bed and waited for her to finish.

She came out wearing black leggings and a long tight purple top with a waistbelt. Her hair was messy but yet looked as if she has been styling it for hours, the usually straight long brown hair had some waves through it. She had her high heals held in her hand and she jumped over to the bed and landed lightly, she sat crouched next to me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious as she kept staring.

"Jacob" she said slowly and playfully "Can you take me to school?"

I laughed, and got out of bed I walked into the closet and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a leather jacket over my bare chest and then came out, I was expecting to see her still on the bed but she was standing by the door.

"Is that a yes?" she asked her eyebrows raised her eyes where on my chest, that made me grin.

"Of course it is" I said to her laughing.

We walked to the garage and got into my mustang; I put on my sunglasses and revved the engine, Nessie giggled and then but on her pair of sunglasses. I drove to her school a slow as I could, unwilling to give her up, but yet my definition of slow was over 90 miles per hour.

"Remember someone has to pick me up at lunch today" she said whilst she was messing with stereo.

"Why?" I asked, "You gonna ditch?" I joked.

"No silly" she laughed, "Remember Alice said there was going to be a thunderstorm today, and I'm not missing out because of useless school!"

"Oh yeah" I said remembering the conversation, "Well then ill have to talk to the office for you".

She huffed and crossed her arms, I looked at her but not slowing down at all, "I'm sure Rebecca will love that" she said sourly.

I got it then and rolled my eyes, the last time I went into Forks High School the new assistant receptionist showed the a lot of interest in a date according to Nessie, I didn't even notice the girl and according to Nessie she was mentally undressing me. "Oh come on Ness, its not as if I like her, I can't even remember what she looked like" I said laughing.

I had turned my attention back to the road but I could see a smile come quickly across her face, "Well anyway I'm still coming in with you, ill make sure she behaves" she said firmly.

I chuckled "I'm sure you will", then we pulled up into the school, my car turned many heads and I could help but smirk, I stopped the car and jumped out and opening Nessie's door, she smiled as she got out of the car and I shut the door and put my arm around her and walked her towards the school.

Everyone stared at us as we walked through the crowds that parted for us. I smirked at every guy envious stares at me, obviously assuming I was her boyfriend. I had never been seen by any of the students before and I loved that their first impression of me would be that I was Renesmee Cullen's boyfriend.

"At least they might stop asking me out now" Nessie said smirking, she looked as if she was more happy showing me off than I was showing her off.

I moved my arm from around her shoulders and then placed it around her waist and pulled her closer as I walked, "Well then I better play my part as the boyfriend perfectly" I said proudly.

She stopped walking and stood up top of her high heals and gave me a kiss on the check, a simple friendly gesture but it left its mark on my heart, "I better play my part well too" she said laughing.

We walked into the school office, Nessie was clutching my arm as Rebecca looked up from the reception counter, her eyes saw me and a smile immediately spread across her face, she had blonde hair and green eyes, I guess to anyone else she would be considered pretty but to me she was almost invisible, my eyes where only for Renesmee.

"What is it I can do for you today Mr Black?" Rebecca asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I was surprised she remembered my name seeing as I had only met her once.

Renesmee's grip on my tightened, I smiled, "I'm here to request that Renesmee might be leaving school earlier today, family trip, you know" I said politely, Rebecca's eyes where lingering on my chest, I wasn't sure if she had heard anything I had just said. When she continued to stare and not reply Nessie coughed, I was sure she was making sure her presence was known.

Rebecca blinked and met my eyes once again, "That is fine Mr Black, you just have to ring before you come to get Renesmee to confirm, I assume that you will be the one picking her up?".

"Yes I will be" I said with a smile in my voice.

"Well I look forward to seeing you again" said Rebecca, her voice seductive. I smiled even though I was slightly repulsed; I wasn't going to be mean to some poor girl.

I turned to leave, I grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her along after me, Nessie resisted and stood still staring daggers at Rebecca who was frowning at her, I tugged harder on her hand and forced her out of the room. Once we where in the corridor I pulled Renesmee into a tight hug, I saw envious faces come across every other male who walked past us.

"Stupid bitch, can't keep her eyes to herself" Nessie grumbled as I held her close, I laughed and kissed the top of her head before I pulled away.

"You know you're the only woman in my life, and you know I prefer brunettes" I said huskily looking at her, she smiled and then uncrossed her arms then put the around my neck for another hug.

"Have a good day darling" I said into her ear pulling her tightly against me.

"I will, I'll miss you" she said kissing my check as I let her go.

"I'll miss you too" I said and I walked back toward the exit.

I drove home fast, even tough there was no hurry to get back, I had nothing to do today, the pack didn't need me so I might visit Sam and Emily later on. But I decided that I was hungry now so I walked into the house and went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, I passed Esme and Alice in the living room, the seemed to be working on some clothes but other than that the house seemed empty once again.

"You hungry Jacob?" Esme called after me as I passed them.

"Yeah, but don't worry ill make something" I called back just as I got to the kitchen.

"Did someone say Jacob, is he here?" I heard Bella call from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm here Bells"

I turned around and Bella was right beside me smiling, she was quick that was for sure.

"Just who I was waiting to see" She said happily, jumping to sit on the counter as Renesmee always did.

"Oh really" I asked playfully smacking her arm as I walked past her to get some cereal, "Was it you need with me?".

"Well I was thinking" she said smiling, "That we could have a go at our motorbikes again, we haven't ridden them since you as Rose put all new parts on them, ive been dying to try them out and since Edward is away today I though it would be the perfect time for it".

I smiled widely, it would be good to spend some time with my bestfriend, "Sounds sweet Bells, I was thinking of going down to Emily's so we could ride them there, I'm sure she would love to see you".

"That's perfect, Ive missed Emily haven't seen her in a couple of years!" Bella exclaimed and she jumped off the counter to reach for the house phone.

"She has missed you too, she always tells me to say hi to you from her, Where is your husband today?" I asked curiously as she dialled Emily's number.

"His gone with Jasper, Emmett and Rose to get new licenses, all of theirs have expired" she said, "But they will be back in time for baseball – Hey Emily, you up for a visitor today" Bella said happily as I heard the other end of the line pick up.

****************************

Bella and I rode our Bikes to Emily's house, Bella's new advantage to being as hard as a rock gave her confidence to go full blast on the bike, we had several races that I only just won, we where both laughing when we stopped the Bikes at the front of the house.

"You so cheated on the last bit" Bella said laughing as she came over to me and slapped my arm.

"How did I cheat Bella" I asked amused, laughing just as hard as she was.

"You just did, so I win" she said proudly and I got off my bike.

"Oh I don't think so" I said as I grabbed around the waist and tried to tackle her to the ground, she screamed in laughter and put up just as much as a fight. I pretended to surrender when she had me pinned on the ground.

"I give up, I give up go easy on me crazy vampire woman" I said chuckling holding up my hands in surrender, Bella stood up straight and smiled smugly.

"Never will I go easy on you dog" she said proudly then put her hands on her hips, and poke her tongue out at me.

"Nope that's it" I said and I quickly picked her up and chucked her over my shoulder and headed toward the house, Bella was laughing so hard again that she couldn't control herself to break free of my hold, she just attempted to hit my back with weak force due to her hysteria. I laughed and set her down when we reached the front door which I didn't bother knocking on and simply let myself in. Bella stomped on my foot and raced in front on me to run into a laughing Emily's awaiting arms.

"You put up a good fight girl" Emily said amused, "I was watching through the window".

"Hey I won, he just cheats" said Bella stubbornly, still recovering from her laughing fit.

We stayed at Sue's for a long while, I waited for Sam to return from his patrols and listened to Emily and Bella catch up on everything that had been happening during Bella's absence from La Push. They talked for hours and I listened, I was quiet content on listening to the girls that I loved like sisters, I noticed how comfortable Bella was on the reservation, she obviously still felt like it was one of her homes just as I did. Sam returned at around lunchtime with Embry, Emily cooked us all lunch.

"Oh Bella!" I said suddenly as I was eating the chicken Emily had prepared, "I was supposed to pick up Nessie early from school for the baseball game".

"Don't worry about it Jacob, Alice told me that the storm was coming a bit later than expected so we will just get Nessie at the usual time, I rang the school and told them to tell her" Bella said, watching all of us stuff our faces with food.

"What baseball game?" Embry asked Bella with a mouthful of food.

"Oh it's a Cullen tradition to play baseball, there very fond of it and its rare they can play" Bella said.

"But you said there was going to be a storm?" Embry continued confused.

"It's the only time we can play, when vampires play baseball it tends to make a lot of noise you see" Bella laughed.

"Sounds wicked"

"Your welcome to come Embry" Bella said brightly, "Anyone is invited, Sam would you be interested".

Sam looked up, he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was stroking the bludge of Emily's pregnant stomach, "Baseball? Sure, count me in, ill tell the other guys too they would love it, they have been a bit bored lately".

"Sounds good, the more the better" Bella said smiling; I knew she enjoyed the new friendship between the Cullen's and the pack, "Emily you can come watch with me, Esme and I don't usually play unless we have too".

"Id love to Bella" Emily said delighted.

I smiled to myself, enjoying being in the presence of some of my family. Everyone chatted for a couple more hours and I showed Embry mine and Bella's new and improved bikes, he was shocked with the changes having remembered the state they where in when I first started working on them. Before I knew it, it was 3:00 and I wanted to get Renesmee, who was the only thing lacking in my day and I missed her terribly.

"Bella we better leave to pick up Nessie soon" I said to her, but she was in the middle of getting a cooking lesson from Emily.

"You go Jake, I'm almost done here and ill meet you at the field" she said not looking up from the pan that she was stirring.

Embry popped his head up, "I wanna come get Nessie" he complained, he had been bored for the past half hour.

"Embry you can take my bike and go with Jake, ill run home" Bella said from the kitchen, I saw Embry's face light up and turn towards me for approve.

"Come on then" I sighed, heading out the door; Embry followed happily and quickly jumped on Bella's bike.

"Thanks for bailing me out bro" Embry said and he kicked the motorbike into life.

"Don't mention it" I said laughing as we headed off to Forks high school.

We got to the school at little earlier than expected no one was out of class yet so Embry and I just parked our bikes and waited on them in the car park.

"How have you and Nessie been" Embry asked as he took off his top that was wet from the rain that had disappeared from the sky.

"Yeah pretty good, things have been… different" I said tapping the top of the motorbike.

"Different how? Has she figured out she looooves you yet" Embry asked laughing.

I gave him the finger, "No, I'm think she still see's me as a brother, its hard to control myself when she teases me all the time I swear" I said sighing.

"Oh this is juicy, she is a tease huh?" Embry asked jokingly, I gave him a foul look, "You know I'm kidding bro".

"Sure, sure. Its not her fault that I'm a perverted guy who can't manage to keep his hands to himself until he knows that she wants".

"Dude, she is going to love you and I bet you she already does man" Embry said simply just as the bell rang.

Students flooded out from the school and into the car park in a matter of seconds, Embry and I got a lot of looks from the kids and plenty of girls phone numbers, Embry thought he was in heaven.

"Man you have to bring me here more often" he excitedly said just after a brunette handed him her number.

I laughed, good for him, he needed a girl he was getting sick of the lack of action from the pack these days, I thought to myself that I would be sure to give him the numbers that I had been given to me as well seeing as I had no interest in them. My thoughts where distracted when I heard Renesmee's name come from a male voice that didn't belong to me or Embry, I realised that it came from one of two guys, football players by the looks of it, that where standing close to where we where waiting. They where far enough that they wouldn't expect that I would hear, but little did they know I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Dude you are so right, and did you see that new girl, Lily or something, she's tight with her now. I mean, what are the bloody odds, this new hot chick comes and she's now best friends with the hottest fucken chick in the school, man and they are like in every class together! None of mine, bitch school!" said a guy with short sandy coloured hair.

"Man, Renesmee is in four of my classes, holy shit I could just perv of her for the whole day I swear, I'm failing all of the classes, maybe I should ask her for tutoring!" the blonde guy said, his face filled with excitement "Shit dude could you imagine that" the blonde finished humping the air, him and his mate laughed and punched their firsts together.

I scowled, wanting to go over there and punch the stupid grins off their faces, but instead I continued to listen while I watched Embry chat to 3 girls that looked far too young for him.

"But man, you see that guy over there" one of them said, I presumed the sandy coloured hair one, "The one of the bike?".

I listened carefully, "Which one?" The blonde asked.

"The bigger one, with shorter hair, I'm pretty sure that is Nessie's boyfriend", I smiled to myself loving the jealousy in his tone.

"Really? No way man, he looks too old for her. But typical if she was dating him, I mean look at him, he is massive and look at the chicks swarming over him and his mate"

"Lets ask him then, I'm pretty curious"

"Are you sure, man what if he is the jealous type, what if he thinks where interested in Nessie?"

"Dude you are interested in Nessie, who isn't"

"You're right let's ask him"

I heard them approach, I kept my back turned to them and waited for them smiling, I quickly got Embry's attention as soon as his 3 fans left.

"Oi Embry, when I say I'm Nessie's boyfriend play along okay? And you and I and twenty today, alright" I said.

Embry laughed, "Sure thing bro".

Just then I sensed the two guys behind me, the looked tiny, Embry and I where the same high as them while sitting on the bike, but I guessed they where average sized.

"What's happening guys" the blonde asked, "I'm Scott and this is Jordan, do you two go here?"

I shook Jordan's hand which was extended, "Nah where are just waiting for someone, I'm Jacob and that's Em" I said, I knew he would be appreciative that I used his nickname around company; Embry nodded his head once at the guys.

"Would that someone happen to be Renesmee Cullen?" Scott asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know her" I played dumb.

"Who doesn't" scoffed Jordan and he hit Scott's fist with his own, "She like the hottest girl in the school, no, in forks. Man there's something with those Cullen chicks, Rosalie Cullen came to my dad's garage last week, holy shit she's a babe. But Nessie is just… wow, how do you know her?" Jordan tried not to sound too eager.

"I'm Ness' boyfriend actually" I said smugly, liking the way the words sounded from my mouth. Scott and Jordan hooted and punched my shoulder.

"Man, you are a living legend" said Scott in awe, both his and Jordan's mouths where open in shock.

"True dude, do you know how many of us have tried. How big is the age difference" said Jordan.

Embry laughed, obviously understanding what I had warned him about, "I'm turning twenty so 4 years".

Both guys double tacked obviously shocked, "Whoa man you look like at least 25! Your ripped for a 19 year old" said Jordan then he turned to Embry, "Your not 19 too are you?"

"Sure am" Embry said, happy to play along, his phone rang and he turned away to answer it.

"Whoa, impressive" said Scott slowly to himself, looking toward Jordan in disbelief.

"What is?" asked a beautiful voice that I knew belong to Renesmee, I smiled as she came and stood beside me facing our company, "Hello Scott, Jordan." She said, both of them smiled as she said their names, obviously proud that she knew them.

"Hey there Nessie, we where just talking to your boyfriend here" Scott said nodding toward me, I immediately wished I hadn't said that, maybe Ness would remember this mornings act and play along too.

"My Boyfriend…" she said slowly then she quickly turned her head up to me and smiled, "Jacob, yeah how did you guys know" she said recovering easily, I smiled at her back.

"He told us, proud to show you off, who can blame him" said Jordan winking at her, "Well it was nice meeting you Jacob and you Em", Embry looked over his shoulder, still chatting away and waved.

The two guys left just as a girl approached us, she had hair like Nessie's, expect about an inch or two shorter and not as dark, her eyes where a noticeable green, she smiled when she got to us.

"Hey Lily" Renesmee said cheerfully, "I would like you too meet Jacob Black" she said as she stroked my arm, a shiver of pleasure went through my body.

"Oh" she smiling, looking from me to Renesmee, "So this is the Jacob ive heard so much about, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lily Franklin" she said and shook my hand, I noticed her voice sounded very happy and soothing, a voice that you would except a talk-show host to have with a hint on accent that made her sound more American.

"Nice to meet you Lily" I said, just as Embry shut his phone.

"Hey Embry" Nessie said to his back, as soon as he heard Renesmee's voice he turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Nessie" he said as he pulled her into a hug, "Look at you, you have grown so much". Renesmee flashed him a brilliant smile and then turned back to Lily.

"Embry I would like you to meet my friend Lily Franklin" said Renesmee happily.

Embry turned to face the subject of Nessie's introduction, she smiled at him as well, "Its nice to meet you Embry" Lily said and held out her hand to him too, Embry just looked at her for a long second, stared deep into her eyes while he grabbed her hand to shake it. Embry opened mouth turned into a smile just before he let her hand go. I frowned at him making a fool of himself, what the hell was going on, just because this girl was prettier than the others he lost all of his usual confidence? He just sat on his bike and stared at this girl like he had just seen the light, oh no. My head snapped towards Lily then back to Embry who still stared at her, a car horn sounded near by.

"Oh that's my ride" Lily said to Renesmee, "Come with me, I want to introduce you to Anna, It was nice meeting you Jacob, and you too Embry" she said and grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her off towards the car.

"See you" I called after her, yet Embry sat motionless on his bike staring after her, I jumped off my bike and shook his shoulders, that worked, his head snapped up to face me, his eyes where bright and full of hope.

"You didn't?" I said, still gripping onto his shoulders.

"I think I did…" he said slowly, he seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"You imprinted on Lily Franklin?" I said, hoping that his previous answer was wrong.

I did not want another one of my brothers imprinting, I was jealous of how easy things where for Sam, Jared and Paul, that their imprint loved them back instantly, they never had to fear rejection the way I did. Quil was the only one who could sort of relate to my feelings, we where both unsure of whether our reason for being would one day love us like we so desperately wanted. But in Quil's case it was much easier, Claire was just a simple human, like Emily, like Kim, Like Rachel. Claire would fall in love with Quil as soon as she was old enough, but with Renesmee, she was a goddess like creature who could have anything, or anyone, that she wanted, why would she want me? The only hold I had on her was some mystical bond that said I would be there for her no matter what she chose. And now, if Embry got Lily, he would just be another example of happiness and true love that I feared I would never have. So I waited for his answer again, but already knowing that he would say…

"Yes, Jacob I did" his voice was full of confusion and love; he looked at me like a blind man, not taking in my presence, only seeing her.

"Shit" I muttered, "Well good for you, but snap out of it now, we have a baseball game to win soon" I said and I smacked the back of his head and sat on my bike. Embry clutched where I had hit him and laughed, it seemed to have taken him out of his daze.

I watched Nessie talk to someone through the window of the car Lily had gotten into, Nessie's back was arched as she bent down, boys walked behind her and stared at her arse to looked all too perfect, a part of me wanted to do something so she would stand straight and not give all the guys in the car park something to perv at, but another part of me was reluctant as it was enjoying the view just as much as any other guy. I closed my eyes and shook my head, no more of that Jacob, behave! When I opened my eyes again Nessie was approaching me, her lovely dark eyes glistened like they did whenever she was happy.

"Sorry about that" she said as she got to me, and then she pulled my leather jacket I had resting behind me and put it around her, I smiled at her in it, she looked damn right sexy. "I forgot to give you something" she said casually.

Before I could ask what she pushed her face harshly to mine and planted her lips fiercely on my cheek then pulled me into a tight, so tight that I felt her perfect breasts pushed up firmly against my bare chest, I groaned unwillingly into her ear and I felt her shiver, but then she jumped on the bike behind me and put her hands around my waist.

"Lets go, I don't want to be late" she giggled, "You all good Embry?" she called over her shoulder, Embry revved the bike in response, Ness laughed just we took off towards the baseball field.


	7. You Are My Life RPOV

**Authors Note: Thank you all much for continuing reading my story, just letting you know that there will be a lot more chapters with RPOV then I had first expected, so that might involve a little extra reading :)**

**In this chapter the character of Lily Franklin was created by ****1world-traveler, ****who sent me a very detailed review with her ideas for her character so I put her creation into the story. Everything that you read about Lily where the creation of ****Ce'Nandra Franklin (****1world-traveler), ****who also acted as the Beta reader for this chapter, because you all know I have horrible spelling.**

**Ce'Nandra Franklin, ****I would like to personally thank you for the amazing idea of Lily's character, you have helped me develop this story and Lily will help me with the story's plot, and thank you again for helping me edit the story on the little things that I miss, thank you so much :)**

You are my life. Renesmee POV

I ran into the cottage, I felt my emotions building up inside of me, begging for release. I headed straight upstairs and ignored my door completely and headed into Jacob's room, as soon as I was in the room where I felt the most safe I slammed the door shut and let the bubbling mix of feelings pour out in whatever form they wanted, unfortunately they chose crying, a thing I despised. Sobs shock trough my body uncontrollably and every part of me quivered in anxiety, being in this state hurt me physically but I couldn't fight it off so I just waited for my body to come into contact with my brain again.

Eventually I calmed down, when the connection I had been waiting for occurred, when I was aloud to control what I was doing, I tried to understand why this obvious news hurt me so much, I knew that I was going to have to change ever since I was born, Carlisle had always predicted it so why was I overreacting now? I didn't want to change, I was happy with who I was, what if I wasn't me anymore, what if I lost of my half-human memories while my own venom attempted to kill my soul. I didn't want to think of what I would lose, I would never see my parent's faces again and recognize them, never feel their soft skin or hear their perfect voices. I would not be able to remember my aunties and uncles whom I so desperately loved. I would forget Carlisle and Esme forget how much they cared for me and how much I loved them. Would they all disappear when I changed? Most of all would I lose the memories I had of Jacob Black? Would I wake up and he was a stranger to me? Worse. What if I turned into a monster and became a stranger to him, what if he hated the new me and wanted to leave me forever? I couldn't live without Jacob; I needed him more than anything, his presence in my life was essential for me to survive.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, I didn't want to think about it, if that was going to happen then I was going to enjoy every last moment I could. I sat myself down on Jacobs's bed and stared at the floor, I wanted Jacob more than anything, I needed him to be here with me, so I sat in silence and waited until I heard it.

"Renesmee?" I head his beautiful husky voice call from downstairs, I wanted to scream in reply and tell him to come to me but I couldn't find my voice.

It wasn't until his voice became frantic as he called out for me that I finally remembered how to talk, "Jake?" I said as loudly as I could, hoping that he heard and then before I knew it he was next to me on the bed.

We sat quietly, I was simply happy to have him with me, he didn't need to talk because I felt immediately better as soon as he was next to me, impressive how much of an affect he could have on me, and I laughed to myself, frowning when I found no amusement from this situation, then I felt his arms around me and all the fear I had built up in my mind evaporated under his touch and I sighed, happy that all the anxiety was lifted from me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"Some day huh" I said laughing. If there was anything I could do it was to make Jacob think that I was perfectly alright with this situation, and I knew humour was the only thing that would make him think I was myself.

"I guess… Renesmee?" I looked up at him, and he pulled me closer. "How are you?" There it was, he question that I would be hearing everyday until I turned 4, and even after that.

"I'm fine" I said, I was practising saying it to myself. "I mean, I should have expected it really".

That was the truth, I did expect it but it didn't make it any easier. That frustrated me, I prepared for this moment for 3 years and it was for nothing, I still crumbled and still failed.

"Nessie, you don't need to be the hero, no one is expecting you to put on a brave face throughout all of this" his voice was disapproving and hurtful, that didn't help my frustration.

"What should I do then Jacob" I demanded, "Sit around for the next month and constantly complain how bitterly unfair my life is! It is what has to happen! I know that and…" I made my voice softer hoping that he would listen, "I'm okay with it, I understand it was has to be done Jacob, whether I like it or not".

The last sentence I spoke to myself as well as Jacob, I had to except it, that was that. There was no point in fighting it, I could only accept it.

"Nessie, I wish I could be a strong as you about this" he said in a voice that broke my heart, he sounded so hurt and weak and I knew I caused this. My confusion showed as I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean you can just face all of this because you know there is no way around it and yet I just can't, I can't bear to think that you will be in agonizing pain for 3 days!" he said strongly.

I looked at him for a second, that was what he was worry about, I wasn't scared of pain! I laughed, "Silly Jacob, you're worried about the pain? I can handle the pain. Its just whole changing thing, I'm not sure if I will still be me afterwards", I stoped when I couldn't find it in me to go on.

"You will always be Renesmee Cullen to me" he said simply.

My heart felt like it started beating again, even tough I wasn't sure if he would still think that when I was a crazy monster. I still smiled and decided to ask him, "Even if I turn into a blood thirsty monster?" I tried to pass it off as a joke but he saw through it easily.

"Is that what you are worried about?" he asked seriously, oh shit, he got it, now I was going to have to talk.

"Carlisle isn't definite on what I will turn into, I could turn into a full vampire for we know, and I could be a crazed new born" I said sadly, somehow speaking my theory made it seem more likely, Jacob obviously saw that it was a likely possibility too as he stopped talking and probably wished he could take back what he just said, that broke my heart into two. I might as well save him from the guilt, "You don't have to stick around If become like that you know".

"What? Nessie don't be stupid, I will be here as long as you want me" he said, though it confused me so I didn't believe it.

"What do you mean as long as I want you? I'll want you forever" I asked quietly.

"I mean..." Jacob said, he concentrated on what he would say next. "Nessie I will stay by you know matter what happens, I love you so much and nothing can change that".

My heart mended it self as I heard the honest truth in his words, my breathing quickened and I pulled him closer to me, wanting him to feel how fast my heart was beating, "I love you too, I just don't want to lose you and you shouldn't have to put up with me if I have a dark future" I said over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Renesmee you are my life, and I will stay with you no matter what he said making my heart jolt, he had no idea how much he meant to me.

I ran my hands through his hair, I heard him sigh and I felt a strong feeling of satisfaction. He was so perfect, he was my best friend but yet he had this uncontrollable power over me, power that I had given him when I gave every part of myself to him. "I'm so lucky to have you" I said.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I knew Jacob Black deserved more than me, but I wouldn't give him up. Second, there was no part of me that I owned now, I was his, body and soul. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

********************

I felt warmth all around me, the sensation of touch was bringing me back to reality from my sleep, usually I would have been forcing my eyes to stay closed so I could remain asleep but I felt that I was not alone, my arms where wrapped around the warm waist of my accomplice and my head rested on a soft muscled surface and it felt so good, I sighed in contempt and clung tighter. I felt my eyes slowly open craving to see the cause of warmth that was around me, I felt two arms pull me up and I rested my head on their shoulder, I looked up and saw Jacob, a smile immediately came across my face, he looked so calm and relaxed as he looked down on me with adoring eyes, I sighed then rested my head against him again, perfectly willing to stay right here forever. But when he reminded me that today was Monday and that I had school I reluctantly got ready and begged him to take me.

When we pulled up at the school a smirk took over my face, this would be the first time any of my friends or classmate would see Jacob, maybe some of the guys will back off if they assume I was dating him, the thought of Jacob as my boyfriend made butterflies fill my stomach, but I quickly got rid of the idea, he didn't like me that way. Jacob walked me to the school with his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled smugly.

"At least they might stop asking me out now" I said happily, Jacob smiled so he must of liked that idea, silly jealous boy, then he moved his hand from around me shoulder and put it around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my breath got caught by how close we where.

"Well then I better play my part as the boyfriend perfectly" he said making the butterflies return.

I stooped walking then stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek, I came alarming close to his lips and my whole body protested when I pulled myself away. "I better play my part well too".

We walked into the office where Rebecca waiting, god I hated her, she didn't even enallage that I was in the room, her eyes just stared hungrily at Jacob, I noticed she pushed her back forward while she spoke in attempt to show off her chest and I scoffed. After Rebecca admitted she was looking forward to seeing Jacob again I was furious, I stood firmly and greased her off, jealousy took over me and it wanted desperately to hit Rebecca in the face, If I where human I would have done it, but if I did it now I would probably hit her head straight off and I didn't exactly want to be accused of a homicide. I noticed Jacob pulling me out of the office and I followed against my will. The jealousy melted away when he pulled me into a tight hug, I saw the envious looks of girls as they passed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Stupid bitch, can't keep her eyes to herself" I said angrily, he laughed and kissed the top of my head which made me fell a bit better.

He pulled away and looked at me, "You know you're the only woman in my life, and you know I prefer brunettes" his voice was deep and husky and it made my body quiver from the butterflies that where crazy now, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into another hug.

He whispered softly into my ear, "Have a good day darling".

I kissed his cheek again, "I will, I'll miss you".

He let me go and headed towards the door, "I'll miss you too".

I sighed and watched him disappear, wanting desperately to go after him. I stood outside the office for a while staring unconsciously at the spot where I had last saw him, people must of thought I was mad.

Then I felt something hit me softly and I looked down to see a girl on the floor, her books scattered everywhere. It took me a moment of staring before I realised that she obviously had run into me, It must have been with some force to if it knocked her down, I didn't feel a thing.

"Oh my god" the girl said embarrassed, I realised I should act like the impact knocked me down too, but it was too late she had already seen me, "I'm sooo sorry, are you okay" she said going to collect her books.

I smiled and bent down to help her, it was the least I could do, "Nah don't worry about it I'm fine, are you okay? You seemed to get it more than I did" I laughed, hoping to make her feel better.

She looked up and saw my face, I saw her eyes open wide in shock, obviously she was new, I hadn't had one of them 'Holy shit this girl is freakishly pretty' stares in a while. "No I'm fine too, I'm really sorry" she said again, picking up her books.

I handed her the ones I had picked up and we both stood up, "Don't worry about it" I said smiling, the girl smiled back but the embarrassment still lingered on her pretty face.

"I'm Lilly Franklin" she said holding out her free hand, I took it and shook it.

"Renesmee Cullen" I said politely, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you a freshman?"

"No I'm a sophomore, I started here on Wednesday last week, but I haven't seen you around, are you a senior?" asked Lilly, I noticed how friendly her voice was.

"Nope, I'm a sophomore too, I just wasn't at school half of last week" I said, she was going to figure out that that was a regular habit soon enough.

Lilly laughed, "I guess that would explain it" she said smiling, I liked this girl, talking to her was pleasantly easy, she wasn't like everyone who it seemed like when they talked to me it seemed they had been planning what to say for hours. "Hey do you know where this room is?" she asked handing me her timetable, "I still haven't got every building memorized yet" she laughed.

I looked at the paper and recognized several of my classes where the same, Biology, Sport, English, Spanish and Trig. I smiled; it would be good having some new company.

"Yeah, Biology room 2 I'm going there too" I said nicely and I saw her eyes brighten and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh yes, I remember now where I recognised your name from, you my lap partner" she said excitedly, I smiled glad that I would finally have a partner, when I first enrolled in forks high school there where even numbers in all of my classes and I off balanced it so I would usually have to work alone, which I didn't mind but sometimes it got boring.

"Cool as, I was getting pretty tired of being a loner" I said laughing, she laughed too, good, she had a sense of humour. "Well I just have to go to my locker quickly, do you want to come then we can walk to class together".

"Sounds awesome" Lilly said gratefully.

During Biology, Llily and I got along easily she always wore a smile on her face and constantly laughed and joked around with me, and she was smart too, her and I finished our work first which impressed Mr. Banner because he constantly had to keep reminding us to stop talking and concentrate on the task at hand. I noticed a lot of the guys in class were very fascinated by Lilly's and I friendship, they probably would have hated that the beautiful new girl was now friends with the girl that no one in the school could manage to go out with.

I could tell that Lilly was one of those girls who was immensely beautiful but didn't know it, or didn't use it to her advantage. She wasn't snobby and didn't enjoy the constant attention she got from guys; she was a lot like me. Lilly has long brown straight hair that was the tiniest bit shorter than mine, I would have guessed that from behind we would look the same beside from Lilly being taller and the fact that our hair was layered differently, mine formed a V shape and hers was just all one length. Lilly's face was one that any model would kill for, its was the perfect size and shape to match her curvy body and she had high check bones that gave her that constant smiling look, her eyes where an olive green and always looked bright with happiness.

I compared her to Rosalie who was my opinion of perfection, Lilly didn't have any features that us vampires had, and she wouldn't be able to out do Mom, Rose, Alice or Esme. But she was still stunning, one of the prettiest humans I had ever seen and I defiantly liked her more than any of my other friends, being friends with her came naturally.

By lunchtime I was still chatting with Lilly, we walked into the cafeteria together then I noticed her smile fade.

"What's wrong" I asked concerned.

"I just still don't know where I'm suppose to sit, I mean I get along with most people but I have a feeling that half the girls hate me" she admitted, obviously trusting me enough to tell me her true concerns.

I laughed and she looked at me confused, "Don't worry about it Lilly, there all just jealous trust me, they don't like that your prettier than them" I said nicely.

Lilly frowned, "And their not jealous of you?" she said confused.

I laughed again, "Yeah they still are, but they are nice when they figured out I wasn't a snob".

"Ah well, they will hate me than, I'm a major snob" she said jokingly and I laughed.

"Don't worry, come sit on my table with my friends, there the nicest ones" I said and lead her over to the table.

I knew that no one on the table would mind Lilly's joining, I had pretty good friends, it was a group of the only people in the school that weren't intimidated by me. Lilly and I sat down and everyone welcomed us with smiles.

"Everyone this is Lilly" I said happily, Lilly smiled from beside me. Everyone greeted her politely.

"Introductions" I said standing up, "Lilly, that's Mary" I said pointing to my friend that sat on the other side of me, Mary had dark brown hair too but it was much shorter than mine and more layered with a heavy fringe, "She is the comedian" I said laughing patting Mary on the head.

"Hey Lilly" Mary said nicely and then turned back to her food, that girl could eat anything and never put on any weight, Mary was envied because of that.

I went to the person sitting next to Mary, "This is Aiden, Mary's boyfriend", Aiden waved at Lilly, and he had short curly brown hair and very dark European skin. "Next to Aiden is Seb, Kye, Nick and Cameron" I said pointing to all of them, "Football players, if you hadn't already figured that out" I said laughing.

All four of the boys wore their Titans jackets and had a sports players build. Kye and Nick where twins, tough they did their best to make themselves look different, Kye kept his short light brown hair but Nick wore longer blonde hair, they where two of the smartest guys in the school and where constantly in competition with each other. Kye was smarter but more fun to be around, even tough he what a smart ass I was best friends with him and loved being around him. Nick was more of the sporty type, he was a better football player than Kye and he would constantly remind him of that.

Seb was a perfect example of a 'man whore' he had been with almost every girl in the school, had had black hair cut in one of those Asian styles that suited him even tough you could tell he was European like Aiden. Seb could charm his way into any girls pants, expect for mine of course, but that didn't stop him from trying, he was a constant flirt but he was still friendly and was good company.

Cameron was just the cutie, I adored him like a brother and loved spending time with him, he was one of the only guys in the school that didn't just talk to me to try get in with me, and he was so casual and always nice and polite. Cameron had light blue eyes and long ruffled blonde hair that was always styled perfectly even when he constantly ran his hands through it.

All of the boys said hi to Lilly then I continued, "Next to Cam are the girls, Ashlee, Lauren, Cassie and Megan".

They smiled at Lilly then continued chatting amongst themselves; I wasn't as close with them as I was with the guys or Mary. I liked Ashlee and Megan, they where both sweet and always friendly but they both usually stayed together, Lauren was always nice but she was a constant flirt, she was basically the male version of Seb, and Laurens bestie Cassie was just the schools bitch, she was up herself and she didn't enjoy having her spotlight taken away by me and I could tell that she didn't like Lilly too, but Cassie was nice when she was in our group but when lunch was over, it was best to stay away from her.

Lunch seemed to last forever, and I was perfectly fine with it. The boys all had a debate over some football issue, Mary and Aiden spent the whole time kissing, Ashlee and Megan chatting casually to Lilly and I occasionally and Cassie and Lauren bitched about two of their fellow cheerleaders Sarah and Samantha, who sat at another table and flirted with any guy they could.

Lilly and I enjoyed having time to talk to each other and I could tell that she trusted me; I got to know her more.

"So how long have you been in Forks for?" I asked, playing with the uneaten food on my plate.

"Not to long, only a couple of months" she said simply, eyeing how I wasn't eating.

"A couple of months, and you just started here last week?" I asked confused.

Lilly was quiet for a moment, I regretted pressing the question, and obviously she wasn't comfortable with it, "you don't have to answer that I'm sorry" I said apologetically.

"No, no its fine, well my mother died recently, car accident and I had no family left in Pineland so I moved from Texas to Forks where I stay with my mums friend Anna" said Lilly almost too easily, I could tell she was trying hard to hide her emotions.

"What about your father, wasn't he in Texas?" I asked, I saw her flinch and I once again regretted my nosiness.

"My father died before I was born, He has relatives here in forks, his brother's wife I think, and I'm supposed to be meeting them tomorrow", Lilly turned to me and smiled, "So what about you Nessie? What's your life story?" she asked jokingly.

I sighed, again I would have to explain the stupid lie, "Well I moved to forks a couple of years ago, My parents died too, and now my Uncle Edward Cullen and his wife Bella have adopted me, I practically think of them as my parents anyway" I said shrugging, the other girls had decided to listen in to our conversation now.

"How can you think of Edward as your father, he is so hot" giggled Lauren, Cassie and Megan nodded in agreement, I shuddered, I found this so disturbing.

"No way! Have you been Bella Cullen, she's mint" Seb said.

"You guys, that's Nessie's family your talking about" Cameron reminded all of them, I smiled at him appreciatively.

"Your right, id much rather do Nessie instead" Seb said winking at me, I raised my eyebrows at him unamused, "Even better, you can join in to Lilly" Seb continued with another wink in her direction.

"I don't think so Seb" Lilly said laughing, I was proud of the girl for one, remembering his name and two, resisting him.

Seb face was shocked, not used to the rejection from anyone other than me but then he smiled when he figured out the challenge, "Ill make you change you mind Lilly" he said playfully, she just rolled her eyes.

Lunch finished and I headed off to sport with Lilly, Cameron and Megan. I remembered that I didn't bring my sport uniform with me to school today as I had been distracted by a shirtless Jacob, I hoped it was in my locker, but it wasn't. Dammit.

As I got to class I sat in the gym while everyone else got changed, I didn't bother coming up with an excuse for my lack on uniform as my sport teacher Mr. Sayers wouldn't mind, he adored me as I was the star of his baseball team.

"Well well, Miss Cullen" he said smiling, looking down at his clipboard, "How is my favourite Baseball player" he asked happily, not showing any sign that he intended to punish me.

"I'm fantastic Mr. S, how are you, May I say you looking incredibly awesome in those green shorts" I said jokingly.

He smiled; I saw a blush unwillingly appear on his cheeks, poor guy, he was only in his early twenties and he hadn't gotten over flirting with some of the younger girls, "Ah you noticed, don't you just love them" he laughed.

If any of the other girls where out here with me they would have been drooling, Mr. Sayers caught the eye of most of the girls at school and many of them almost fainted whenever he smiled, but he didn't do anything to me, he just seemed like a nice guy.

"Yep sure do Mr. S, your starting a new trend" I said grinning.

"Yep, you will be Brad Pitt wearing these soon, so why doesn't the star of my class have her uniform?" he asked politely, I doubted if he would have been this nice to any of the male members if they had forgotten.

"Forgot" I smiled innocently, "I promise I wont again, you know how much I love your class", kissing ass was the way to go.

He grinned, "You're off the hook Renesmee don't worry, just sit and watch today, where only playing indoor soccer".

Just then the rest of the class started coming into the gym from the change rooms, I noticed that no one else had forgotten their uniform, that was good, that meant I had the whole hour to myself and I wouldn't have to worry about making conversation. I watched the class hopelessly play the 10 minuet games of soccer; I laughed at all the attempts Lilly took as she tried to kick the ball in a penalty shoot, she wasn't the sporty type that was for sure, I was laughing when she missed the last one and she yelled at me.

"Shut up Nessie it's hard" she said laughing.

When the game got boring I noticed that the two cheerleaders, Sarah and Samantha that where known for being the gossipers of the school, where standing together on the far end of the gym having a conversation and they yelled at anyone who came within hearing distance, this she be interesting.

I listened carefully for their voices, then I heard them and drowned everyone else out, having this brilliant hearing was a god sent.

"Look at her, she thinks she's so good just because the guys like her" I heard Sarah huffed, I watched as she folded her arms across her chest. Seriously if they where talking about me again I was sick of it!

"Oh my god I no! and she's putting on the whole 'I'm shit at sports act', pathetic" Sammy said crudely, I knew then that for once their weren't bitching about me, I looked at Lily, in my opinion there was no way she was putting on an act, no one is**that **good of an actor.

"Did you see Nick drooling over at lunch today, I mean, ive been trying to get him to ask me out for a year!" Sarah said irritated. Hah! And they thought Lilly was pathetic.

"Common Sarah you have to get over him, I mean I guess his hot, but there is way hotter like…" Sammy's voice became a whisper, "Did you see that guy today, the one with the motorbike?"

My heart beat quickened and I payed even closer attention to the conversation.

"Oh yea! My god I love to have that!" Sarah's voice was louder, causing a few people to look in their direction.

"I no right! Did you see his body, delicious! I mean like wow!"

My jaw clenched, I didn't like girls noticing my Jacob, if I had it my way no girl would be able to look at him besides me.

"I no, but I was speaking to Ellie and she said she saw him going into the school with Renesmee Cullen!" said Sarah, I turned away knowing the both looked in my direction.

"Typical!" said Samantha, "She gets the hottest guy out there, I mean its not like she hasn't got every guy in the school ready to do her every wish".

"I no! Sammy I swear those Cullen's should all be like in LA, they all look like supermodels"

"Yeah, they should go to LA, then all the guys could stop chasing after Nessie and come after us" said Samantha.

"Then we would just have to get rid of this Lilly, and then Cassie and then Lauren, and then Sammy we would have no competition" smiled Sarah, I frowned in disbelief.

"Do you think that guy was Renesmee's boyfriend" Sammy asked curiously, once again looking over to me.

"I'm not sure, I mean he looks way older but I doubt that would stop him…" Sarah trailed off.

"Let's ask Nessie" Samantha said happily, I looked away and waited for them to approach.

"Hi Nessie" Samantha said too nicely, I turned around a put on a fake smile.

"Oh hey, Sammy, Sarah" I said sweetly, they both smiled.

"So we where just wondering…" Sarah asked in her high girly voice, "Who was that guy who brought you to school this morning?"

"Oh you mean Jacob" I said, I wasn't sure what story I was going to go with so I stalled.

"Jacob? Sexy name" said Samantha, "Are you two together"

I thought about it for a second, "Yeah I guess you could say that" I said truthfully.

Both Sarah and Samantha squeaked in delight at this new piece of gossip, "You're so lucky Renesmee!" said Samantha, "I'm happy for you".

She and Sarah left whispering quickly to each other; I couldn't be bothered listening to them then the bell rang; I jumped to my feet and ran over to Lilly.

"Did you see how good I was? I totally killed it!" Lilly said seriously, we look at each other then cried out laughing.

I waited for Lilly to get changed out of her sport uniform then we both went to our lockers, by the time we where both finished most of the hallway was empty, I guess we where a little late. Lilly headed into the front office.

"Don't wait up, I just have to get something and ill catch up" she said and went into the office.

I headed into to the car park and looked to see anyone of my families' cars, when I saw the two motorbikes I smiled. Jacob was here, he was talking to Scott and Jordan, two guys that where also on the football team, they where good friends with Kye and Nick. I approached them, I heard Scott mutter that something was impressive.

"What is?" I asked and I stood next to Jacob, "Hello Scott, Jordan".

"Hey there Nessie, we where just talking to your boyfriend here" Scott said, strange, had Sarah and Samantha spread it around that fast, there was no way possible.

"My boyfriend…" It took me a second to figure out that Jacob was playing by the act too, I smiled at Jacob, "Jacob, yeah how did you guys know" he smiled back at me.

"He told us, proud to show you off, who can blame him" Jordan said winking at me "Well it was nice meeting you Jacob and you Em".

I noticed that Embry was Jacobs's companion, he had his back turned to us and was chatting on the phone, Scott and Jordan left and then Lilly joined us, "Hey Lilly" I said cheerfully, "I would like you too meet Jacob Black".

"Oh" she said looking at him then smiling at me, "So this is the Jacob ive heard so much about, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Lilly Franklin" she shook his hand. I was confused, I had only mention that Jacob was my bestfriend, but she looked at us both and then winked at me.

"Nice to meet you Lilly" Jacob said politely.

Embry shut his phone, "Hey Embry" I called to him; he turned around and smiled at me.

"Nessie" he said happily and pulled me into a hug, "Look at you, you have grown so much", I smiled, happy to see him, it had been a while since I had seen Em.

"Embry I would like you to meet my friend Lilly Franklin" I said once he let go of me.

"It's nice to meet you Embry" Lilly said sweetly and held out her hand to him, he looked at her for a long moment and took it, he looked at her straight in the eyes. A smile flashed across his boyish face as he continued to look at Lilly, I saw Jacob look at him and then I heard a car honk.

"Oh that's my ride" Lilly said to me, "Come with me, I want to introduce you to Anna, It was nice meeting you Jacob, and you too Embry" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a black four-wheel drive; while we walked I asked Lilly want I was thinking about.

"How did you know Jacob? I mean I only told you a tiny bit about him" I asked her.

"Oh" Lilly smiled, "I was eavesdropping on those two cheerleaders in the change rooms, they said you where going out with some hottie called Jacob, and I didn't believe them because I remember you saying he was just your bestfriend".

"Oh" I said "Yeah well they just misunderstood me, I just said we where together, not my fault they took it the wrong way" I laughed, just as we got to the car.

The person in the car put down the window and smiled at us, it was a girl who looked to be in her late twenties, she had cropped blonde hair that almost resembled Alice's style, she looked very young but very mature.

"Nessie I would like you to met Anna" Lilly said before she quickly ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in the passenger seat.

"It's nice to meet you Anna, I'm Renesmee" I said.

"Its lovely to meet you Renesmee" she said smiling, "Feel free to come visit Lilly anytime".

"Oh I forgot to ask? Where did you live?" I asked.

"Do you know where La Push is?" Anna asked me.

"Of course" I smiled.

"Just on the border of La Push, Elise Road" Anna said, I leaned against the window of the car.

"Trust me, you will notice it, it's the one with the beautiful front yard" Lilly said putting on her seat belt.

"Ah yes, I think ive been past their, is that your house, it's really beautiful" I said, earning a huge smile from Anna.

"Aw your too kind, like I said, if you want to come over our door is always open" Anna said friendly.

"Thank you so much Anna, I will be sure to visit soon, see you Lilly" I said just as I walked back to Jacob and Embry.

Jacob's eyes where closed, he opened them as I got closer to him, "Sorry about that" I said and I noticed I felt cold so I grabbed his jacket that was on the seat behind him and put It on, "I forgot to give you something" I said casually when I saw the hunger in his eyes.

I grabbed his face with my hands and planted my lips on his face harshly and then pulled him into a tight hug, I pulled him as close as I could, trying to mould our bodies into one, A moan came from the back of his throat and I felt his breath against my ear, I shivered In pleasure. I jumped onto the bike behind Jacob and put my arms around his waist.

"Lets go, I don't want to be late" I said smiling, excited for the game, "You all good Embry?" I called to him, I heard the bike rev in response. I laughed and Jacob took me at full speed toward the baseball field.

I had a constant smile across me face, I guess going to school today was not a bad idea, a lot of good had came out of today, and for the first time in ages, I was actually looking forward to going back tomorrow.


	8. Stalker

Tuesday morning was a drag; I woke up late so I missed saying goodbye to Nessie because she left for school hours ago. I slumped downstairs slowly after I had gotten changed; I wore jeans and a singlet, It felt unusual wearing something over my chest but seeing as I wasn't going to be phasing at all today it seemed practical to wear more clothing. The cottage was empty just as I had expected so I made my way to the other house, I didn't have the energy to jump through the window of my room as I always did.

I walked into the house and headed straight towards the lounge room, hoping that television would distract me from missing Renesmee. I sat on the couch next to Emmett and watched the movie he was watching, after about half an hour of watching I realised that it wasn't helping and that I needed some other distraction.

"Emmett you in the mood for a good fight" I asked him as I stood up and stretched.

I saw a wicked smile come across him face, "You bet I am!" he leaped up and started punching the air.

I laughed and headed outside with Emmett following me, and then we where stopped at the staircase by Rosalie.

"Carlisle needs to speak to all of us" she said casually, she walked to Emmett and grabbed his hand and we all headed off to the living room.

I felt nervousness rise in the pit of my stomach, I was curious as to what would have changed since Sunday, I took my usual place to the table next to Rose, but this time I had Bella on my right instead of Renesmee. I noticed Edward, who sat next to Bella, didn't look as rigid as he had on Carlisle's last addressing to us so that relaxed my system a tiny bit.

"Ive brought you all hear just to briefly discuss some points that I didn't get to on Sunday night" Carlisle said, his voice was its normal politeness, he turned to face me, "Jacob, how was Nessie on that night" he asked.

I saw Edward look at me for my answer, I hadn't thought about the events so he had as much knowledge as everyone else, "She was a bit of a mess, but she tired to cover it up you know how she is. She said to me that she was fine with everything but that she was just scared".

I saw pity take over Carlisle smooth expression and I heard Esme sigh. "We will give her morphine, hopefully that will help the pain" Jasper spoke, his voice full of concern.

"No!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, everyone looked at her surprised, everyone except Carlisle, "Morphine doesn't help, I don't want Renesmee to have any of it in her body during the transformation at all!"

I saw the shock on Edwards face and realised this was information that Bella had kept from him.

"Well the pain isn't what Renesmee is scared of exactly" I said slowly, not meeting any of the gold eyes.

"What do you mean Jacob?" Bella's voiced asked from next to me, I felt her cold hand touch my shoulder.

I looked at her briefly then looked down, "Renesmee is under the impression that she might not remain herself afterwards" I said, and I looked up to see Carlisle expression hoping he wasn't offended; unexpectedly I saw a small smile.

"I thought that would be the case, but unfortunately there isn't anything I can say to her to make her believe that I'm 100% confident she will be the same person" Carlisle said.

I looked at him for a long moment, wondering how he could be so sure that Nessie would still be herself, how in the world did he know, but I figured he would have more knowledge on vampires than I did so best not doubt his theories. My mind remembered the words Nessie had spoken to me that night; _you don't have to stick around if I become like that you know. _How could she even think that I would leave her? Hadn't I proven to her that everything in my life revolved around her? She was my one and only priority and I wouldn't be able to be separated from her. And even if her worst fears became reality I wouldn't leave her, I would be there for her always no matter whom she was or who she loved.

"I'm going to prepare my office into a suitable environment for Nessie when she is going through the transformation, much like I did with Bella" Carlisle said, "I will monitor her every second of the three days, I will make sure her body fights back".

"And what if I doesn't?" said Alice quietly, I saw Bella flinch.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, someone will have to suck the venom out of her" Carlisle said roughly, Edward tensed noticeably.

"Why can't we just do that in the first place?" Emmett asked, his voice sounded unusual when it wasn't full of joy.

"Because Emmett, Renesmee venom is essential for her survival, it keeps her strong so she can feed, if we have to take it from her she will be weak and unable to fend for herself, so we want the option of sucking out the venom to be the very last resort" Carlisle said, I knew that he was terrified of the idea but I guessed he thought it was better for Renesmee rather than being a full vampire.

"What if becoming a full vampire is what she prefers?" asked Rosalie to everyone's astonishment, seeing as she would have done anything not to become a vampire.

Carlisle thought about it for a moment, "Well then I will let her decided" he said, discomfort present in his voice, "well I have to head off to work, I will see you all tonight", and with that he left the room.

Everyone sat and talked for a while, we all where distracted by the possibility that someone will have to suck the venom out of Renesmee. After everyone left to go do their own things, Alice decided that she wanted to go to Port Angelus to get she stuff for Renesmee's party, Jasper agreed to go with her reluctantly. Rosalie and Emmett decided them where in the mood for a tiny vacation again to spend some quality alone time together, and Bella and Edward decided to play piano.

After eating breakfast I decided that I wanted to visit my brothers, it had been a while since I last saw them and believe it or not, I think I actually missed some of them, even Paul, and I wanted to go see my dad.

So I had been mistaken, wearing more clothes today was a bad idea, I shrugged and headed outside.

"I'm going to see my Dad" I called before I walked out the door; I knew Bella hated it when I just disappeared.

"Okay, tell him I said hi" she said over the magnificent sound of the piano.

I laughed, I felt like a child whenever she did that, I walked into the trees and took off my clothes and put them around the string on my ankle. I phased easily and started running as fast as I could towards La Push, adrenaline pulsed through my body from the speed and I remembered how much I had missed this sensation. And before I knew it I was at my old shed, it looked even more like a piece of shit now that I compared it to the Cullen's garage. An ache formed deep inside of me missing my old human self, missing the days with Bella when it had been so easy.

I put my clothes back on and walked towards the house; the grass was getting a big long around the front so I made a mental note to mow it before I left.

"Who's there?" I heard my fathers voice asked from inside the house as I knock on the door, feeling stupid seeing as it was practically still my home. I shrugged and let myself in.

"Jacob?" my dad asked as he frowned at me in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?" I asked laughing.

"Well I don't know it's not like my son to visit his father" he said now smiling too.

I laughed to hide the guilt in my voice, "Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been around much Dad" I said apologetically.

Dad laughed, "Nah don't worry about it, I can look after myself" he said proudly hitting his chest, "But I'm still not sure it's really you, maybe it is because the lack of the beautiful young lady at your side".

I subconsciously looked beside me, where, as my father had said, Renesmee would usually be standing, "Nessie is at school today" I said.

"You look like a lost pup without her" he said grinning, I laughed too, knowing it was probably true.

"Hey if your just gonna make fun of me when I come visit my father out of the kindness of my heart, then I bid you good day" I said laughing, walking towards the door.

"Don't be an idiot", my father laughed, "I'm very happy that you're here Jake".

I felt a smile spread across my face, "Thank you that's a much nicer greeting, oh and Bella said do say hi" I said as I just remembered it.

"Ah Bella, Bella, Bella, how is she these days?" he asked curiously.

"She's good; her and I went with her to visit Emily yesterday" I said.

"That's good Jake, I'm glad you two are still friends, even tough you have Nessie you can't forget that you need your friends too" he said in his lecturing tone.

"I no, I no" I laughed.

"You how about it son, want to watch the game with your old man" Dad asked beckoning towards the couch.

"Id love to" I said happily.

Dad and I watched the game and chatted casually, I felt nice, felt like the old days when I was little. Dad used sport as a distraction ever since my mother had died; it was always something we shared together. We laughed about some of the packs behaviour then spoke our funny memories that had happened in this very room like the time Rachel chucked the remote at the TV when they didn't show her favourite show, I was only young at the time but I remembered it vividly. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and I remembered that I still had to see the other guys. I mowed the lawns quickly then said by to dad who was getting picked up by Charlie to go fishing.

"Tell the old man I said Hello" I said before walking out the door.

"You can tell him yourself" I hear a voice that didn't belong to my father say; I opened the door to find Charlie standing with a smile on his face and a fishing rod in his hand.

"Hey Charlie" I said patting him on the back as he walked past me into the house.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good and you?"

"Ill be good, only if the fish are biting today huh Billy" he smiled at me Dad and high fived him with his free hand, "Jacob I was meaning to ask you, How was Renesmee on Sunday afternoon when you guys left Sue's?"

"She was okay, I got her settled down eventually" I said smiling at the memory of our almost kiss.

"That's good to know, I'm so sorry about Leah, she was way out of line" Charlie said.

"Nessie and Leah fight again huh?" Dad asked, looking at me then to Charlie.

"Yup" I said, "Don't worry Charlie, they where both out of line, anyway I have to go see the guys, see you guys soon" I said.

"See you son" Dad said just as I turned.

"Oh Jacob, I forgot to ask you, are you free tomorrow night, I found some old tapes from when you are Bells where kids and I was thinking to invite you two and Billy over to have a laugh at your expense, Ness can come offcourse too" Charlie said.

I smiled then turned back around, "Sounds awesome, we will be there at about 6?"

"Perfect, ill pick Billy up on my way home from work"

I left Dads and headed to Sam's house again, guessing that everyone would be there for lunch, and I guessed right, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared where all present along with Emily and Sam, I guessed Sam had ordered Leah and some on the newer members of the pack to do patrols.

"Hey Vampire lover" I heard Paul call with a mouthful of food, he was the only one that was facing me, but when everyone heard his greeting they all looked around.

"Hey Jake" said everyone, I smiled and found another chair and made space for me to sit on the overly crowed table.

We all sat and talked for a while, everyone laughed at all of Paul and Quil's jokes and we all made fun of Jared when he sat back down and missed the chair, I heard Emily mutter laughing "Immature Werewolf's" at our hysteria over the stupidest things, Emily was right, when we where together and not hunting vampires we all acted like a bunch a kids, hitting each other, saying the stupidest things and having arm wrestles.

I noticed for the first time how much Seth looked liked me, I didn't pay much attention to him on Sunday as I could take my eyes of Nessie, but now that I payed attention, I saw the resemblance, his face was still more boyish and his hair was longer.

After lunch we all decided to do patrols, Embry, Quil and I decided to go together like the old times. We started betting when some of the young members of the pack will imprint.

"Brady will be first" Quil said after we had transformed back into out human forms.

"Yeah, he is shit scared of it because he already has Steph" Embry said laughing, Quil joined in. I didn't find it amusing at all.

Everyone knew how scared Brady was that he would imprint on someone and break his long term girlfriend Stephanie's heart, Brady would never to go crowed place and always avoid eye contact with girls that he passed. Embry and Quil didn't understand the feeling he was going through, they just think now that they have imprinted that the only girl worth being with is your imprint, but I knew how Brady felt, I remembered how terrified I was when I found out about imprinting when I loved Bella, knowing that if she chose me I could break every promise of commitment I swore to her just because of a stupid legend.

A small part of me ached as I remembered the painful memory, but that wouldn't have ever happened, If Bella had chosen me I would have never imprinted as Renesmee would have be born, there wouldn't have been any reason to worry. I felt guilty for thinking of my life with Bella; it was something I couldn't help even though my heart belonged to Renesmee, there where still times I thought about what might have happened if Edward never returned to Forks. I shock my head, pain filling me as my mind lingered on that subject.

"Well maybe no more of us will" Quil piped in, interrupting my unwelcome thoughts, "Maybe you will be the last one to imprint Em, how's your lucky lady anyway" Quil asked nudging him on the shoulder with a smirk.

"She wonderful" Embry said dazed with a smile across his face, he was still suffering from the side effects, like looking like a complete douche whenever someone mention Lilly.

"So you have told her" Quil pressed on.

The smile from Embry's face vanished and his brow frowned, "Not exactly" he admitted slowly.

"Eh why not?" Quil said shocked looking confused at me, I just shrugged.

"Did you guys find it hard to confront your imprint" Embry asked us looking humiliated, "Oh yeah right, I forgot" he continued with an after thought, "Your imprint's where kids, wish I was that lucky, I'm too scared to talk to her"

Quil and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Why in the world are you scared?" I asked laughing.

Embry frowned when I found it humours, "I don't know I just am Jacob! You saw what it was like yesterday, I couldn't even talk to her!"

That was true, I did remember him sitting on his bike with his mouth hanging open looking like a tool, but I thought that it was just the shock and that I would were off.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about, she's your imprint!" Quil said in disbelief of Embry's new coward persona.

"I no, I no, its just hard, I went down to her house yesterday to talk to her but I ended up just staring in her window for the whole night" Embry admitted.

"How do you know where she lived?" I asked curious.

"I heard her telling Nessie; I think she saw me too" he said looking horrified.

"Well dude you shouldn't stalk to poor girl, just talk to her" Quil said laughing.

Embry seemed to give up on the thought that Quil and I would be able to help his shyness, I really didn't have a clue how to help either, my relationship with Nessie came naturally, maybe it was because she was only a child when I imprinted on her.

I decided that I needed to visit Leah to inform her on the new schedule for our patrols, I was going to make them only twice a week now, Sam's pack had it under control so it was a lot less work. I mentioned my plan to go to the Clearwater's to Quil and Embry, Embry agreed which I was glad about, I didn't want him spending all of his time spying on Lilly Franklin, and Quil politely declined to join as he was going to pick up Claire from school, I felt the urge to pick up Nessie but I remembered that she had driven herself to school that day.

Embry and I got to the Clearwater's and to my surprise I found that Charlie's car was absent, I then remembered that he was probably still with my father. Seth greeted us, which confused me because he was supposed to be doing patrols on my orders.

"Hey guys!" Seth said letting us in, the house looked empty, Seth must have been the only one home.

"Hey Seth" I greeted him just after Embry had, "Why are you home, aren't you suppose to be on patrol?" I asked.

Embry sat down on the couch and started watching TV, Seth and I walked towards the table while he answered, "Nah, Sam said that I didn't have to, and you said I had to listen to him" Seth said smiling, enjoying that some good had come out of having to listen to Sam as well as me. "Sam said that he was going to find Leah and tell her to do a longer shift as a punishment for her behaviour".

Embry laughed from the couch, I looked around confused, Seth saw the expression and answered my questioning look, "She has been a pain lately, she still hates listening to Sam and ever since her fight with Nessie she's been downright a pain to be around".

I felt guilty, for one, the recent fight between the two girls was my fault, I shouldn't have brought Nessie around Leah and second, I felt bad that I had been absent from my duties as the Alpha of my pack, I had promised Leah that I would still do my job so she would have to listen to Sam as much.

I heard stomping on the porch steps, and I saw Seth flinch, "That's probably her, hope she isn't too mad that she did my shift, I'm not taking the risk, I'm hiding" he said quickly running to his room. Leah appeared in the living room seconds later, her hair was messy and he face seemed to be plastered into a permanent scowl.

"Hey Leah" Embry said not looking away from the TV she looked surprised to see him but only grunted in response, her eyes found me and then her scowl tightened, shit.

"Hello Jacob" she said sourly, her voice was full of accusation, and I could tell that she was going to blame having to do the extra shift on me because I made her have to obey Sam's orders.

I raised my hands defensively, "No, no, no, you're not taking this out on me" I said in my alpha tone.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the one that made me have to listen to the prick, just because your to lazy to control your own pack!" she spat at me, that hit a nerve.

I stood up and I felt fury build up inside of me, "Just remember Leah! That I'm only keeping this pack for you!" I said strongly and loudly, Leah buckled under my harsh tone, she knew I had a point.

"Your right, I'm sorry Jacob, it's just been a long day" she said apologetically, she went into the kitchen and then returned with a drink, she sat in the chair next to me.

I sat down as well, feeling guilty for yelling at her "No I'm sorry Leah, your right, I haven't been around much to give orders and I am sorry, but if it makes you fell better that's why I'm here today" I said resting my arms on the table.

She raised her eyebrows confused, "Why would getting orders make me feel better? You have become a seriously mental" she said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Well I wanted to tell you that I'm cutting the shifts down to twice a week" I saw her eyes brighten, "Unless" I added, "Sam is in desperate need of you and Seth's participation."

Leah grunted, "He better not be I swear, I need a break" she said stretching, I heard Embry scoff but continue to pay attention to what he was watching. Leah threw him a dirty look.

"I'm sure they need a break from you too" I said, I saw her look down ashamed, "You have got to stop pissing them off Leah, where your family, don't use us as your punching bag whenever you are mad".

"I no and I'm sorry, it's just that little girlfriend of yours pissed me off" Leah said accusingly.

"About that" I said reminded, "You two have to stop this shit, I have already told you that I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"

"Hey! It wasn't just me, go give the leach the lecture!" she said defensively.

"I already have!" I said, I saw surprise hit Leah's face, "I'm not taking sides in this fight because your both as stubborn as eachother, but I have authority over you so I demand you behave!" I said.

"Fine" Leah said in a huff, "but if she starts it I swear I will finish it!"

I shook my head, knowing that Nessie would have the upper hand in a fight against Leah, Leah new that Renesmee was more competition then she had first expected, though Leah would never admit it.

I decided to change the subject, I much preferred having a conversation with Leah that didn't involve either of us raising out voices, "Where's Sue?" I asked, looking around the corner into the kitchen to make sure I hadn't missed her there.

Leah shrugged, "She gone to pick up some relative that's moved into town or some shit, she should be here like…" Leah looked at the clock, "now".

I looked at the clock, it was 4, Nessie would be home from school, joy flooded through my body. I would leave to see her just after I said hello to Sue. Leah and I talked for a couple of minuets before we heard Sue's car roll up in the driveway.

"Great" Leah muttered to herself, "Seth! Get your arse out here, its time to play happy family" she called to her brother.

"Awesome! Are they here" Seth exclaimed as he entered the room, he looked a lot more enthusiastic about the news of visitors.

Sue came through the door first; "I'm home" Sue called announcing her presence. I heard the jingle of keys and the sound of extra footsteps.

I looked toward Embry, maybe we should of left, I felt intrusive in this family reunion, Embry was so devoured in his TV show that he did notice that the house now had two more people present.

Sue walked through the living and smiled as she saw me, "Hello Jacob didn't expect to see you here today" she said and then kissed her son on the check, Seth grunted away from the affection.

"Where's my cousin" Seth demanded looking around the room eagerly.

"Will you relax Seth she is here" Sue said walking into the kitchen to drop the shopping bags that she held.

Just then I heard footsteps come into the room, Seth noticed them first and ran over to greet his family member. I saw him hug a girl with long brown hair, hair that resembled Nessie's, I felt the ache for her return and I considered leaving to go see her, I looked over at the clock again.

"I'm Seth, it's nice to meet you" I heard him say, and then I heard a soft giggle that sounded familiar.

"It's nice to meet you Seth, I'm Lilly" said a soothing happy voice that I recognised immediately, my head snapped towards Embry who looked at me too, then at the same time out heads turned towards the new member in the room.

Seth let go of her as soon as she introduced herself then looked over to Embry, obviously recognising Lilly from Embry's thoughts. I got a good look at the person the familiar voice had came from and sure enough, It was Lilly Franklin standing in the door way, her face smiling but yet she still looked shy, he eyes saw me and surprise took over her face.

"Oh, Hello Jacob, fancy seeing you here" Lilly said laughing just as Sue returned from the kitchen.

"You know Lilly Jacob?" she asked me looking confused.

"Yeah" I said smiling welcoming at Lilly, "She is one of Renesmee's friends" I said earning a snort from Leah.

Lilly looked at her confused, "Lucky her, Hi Lilly, I'm Leah" Leah said forcing a smile.

"Small world" Sue exclaimed, walking over to put her arm around Lilly.

"Sure Is" I heard Embry's voice state; Lilly looked over to him as well of the rest of us.

"Hello Embry" she said smiling, her voice sounded happier greeting him than it had with me.

"Hey Lilly" Embry said, I noticed the confidence in his voice and smiled, good! He had grown some balls.

Leah looked from Embry to her cousin, then realisation hit her face, "Ohhh" she said smirking.

Leah looked towards me for confirmation of her theory; I nodded knowing she had recognised the sign of an imprint being present in Embry's face.

Everyone talked for a while, Sue informed us of Lilly's story, that her mother had died so she now lived with a woman called Anna who was her mothers bestfriend, I learnt that Lilly's dad Jeff Clearwater was Harry's half-brother and that he had died before Lilly had been born so Lilly's mother Lisa Franklin decided to make Lilly's last name her maiden name in effort to help her forget her father. By the sounds of it Sue wasn't very found of Jeff, I could only guess it was because Jeff and Harry didn't have a good relationship as brothers, and from what I could tell, Lisa Franklin didn't have a good relationship with the father of her child as well.

Lilly didn't look hurt when Sue re-told her life story, Lilly didn't really seem to be paying attention; she was staring at Embry with a confused expression, as if trying to figure something out. Embry just stared back at her with a smirk on his face; I could tell that Lilly was flattered by his looks.

We all talked for a while, Seth enjoyed getting to know his new cousin and explained to Lilly that he was one of Nessie's best friends too. Leah didn't seem very interested in the conversation and I could see that Lilly was intimidated by her like many other girls where, in La Push most of the girls where extremely jealous of Leah Clearwater, she was easily the prettiest and in all there eyes, she was in the gang with all the hottest guys in La Push. I laughed remembering the days when I presumed Sam's pack was a gang as well.

I looked outside, it was still daylight but I knew the light was going to disappear soon, I said goodbye to everyone and asked Embry if he was ready to leave too.

"Nah ill stay a bit longer if that's okay?" Embry asked Sue.

"Of course it is darling, Charlie will be here soon if you get sick of chatting with us" Sue said in her motherly voice.

I scoffed as I stood up from the table, knowing that Embry would be quiet willing to sit and stare at Lilly for a lifetime.

I headed back home, I phased and ran as a wolf, I didn't want to be exhausted when I got home. I got to the cottage and decided to put on a longer pair of jeans and changed into a brown singlet. I jumped out the window with joy, knowing that in a matter of seconds I would see Nessie. I ran inside, my good mood was obviously noticeable as Alice laughed.

"You look like a puppy when you all excited" she said smiling, I knew she didn't say it as a dog remark on purpose, "But you just going to have to wait, Ness is one the phone".

My shoulders dropped, but I still smiled, I waited the whole day to see Nessie I was sure I could wait a couple of minuets.

"Ah well, where is Jasper?" I asked, noticing his absence from this scene.

"That my friend" she said smiling, "Is a very good question, I'm going to find him, see you Jake" and with that she danced out the door.

I stood in the same spot for a minuet, wondering what to do while I waited for Nessie; I decided to go into the garage to see Rose, she should be back from her little vacation.

I found her there just as expected; she was working on the engine of Jasper's Hummer, she was chatting to Bella who sat on the hood of Edwards Volvo next to her.

"Hey you two" I said smiling walking over to them.

"Hey Jake" Bella said happily, I smiled at her then walked over to join Rosalie under the hood.

"Hey Mutt" she said, not looking up from what she was doing, her voice was friendly so I knew she was in a good mood.

"Have you checked the oil?" I asked looking at what she was doing.

"Yeah, its fine, this baby never has anything wrong with it" she said admiringly, I laughed and resurfaced from under the hood and then walked to sit next to Bells.

"You're getting slack mechanic boy, making Rose do all the work" Bella said smirking, Rose turned her head and smiled at Bella.

I laughed then put my arm around Bella's shoulders, "You're right, Rose shouldn't have to do it, Bella I'm sure you could handle it" I said laughing, putting some of the grease I had on my fingers on Bella's nose.

"Okay Gezz I know I'm talentless, no need to bag me" Bella said laughing.

Then I remembered my earlier conversation with Charlie, "I saw Charlie today, make sure you don't make plans for tomorrow night" I said smiling.

Bella looked at me confused, "What's going on" she asked.

"Where going to Charlie's to watch some old home movies" I said laughing. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Hah! This I've got to see, baby Jacob" she said mockingly pinching my check with her cold fingers.

"I'm sure we will all be laughing at your expense rather than mine, you where more of a klutz than me" I said, Rosalie laughed in response.

"I believe that" Rose said laughing; Bella kicked one of Rose's legs laughing too.

"Sounds awesome, what time are we going?" Bella asked.

"6, and I get to drive, I don't trust you behind the wheel of either of your cars" I said quickly letting go of Bella and jumping away from her and she attempted to hit me.

"I'm a good driver" she said offended.

"I'm a good driver" I mocked her in a stupid voice.

Bella frowned and crossed her arms, "Nope I'm not going now, I don't want to spend time with you" she said, trying to pull of the lie.

"Aww Bells" I said chuckling, "Don't worry you can bring your husband, I wont make you suffer being in my presence alone".

Bella dropped then act, "Cant, tomorrow Edward and Nessie are going hunting together, father daughter bonding".

I felt my spirits drop a little; I wanted Nessie to be there tomorrow. "Oh well, you're stuck with me then" I said sadly, "Speaking of Renesmee, she better be off the phone, see you two later".

I left the room and then quickly ran towards the lounge, Renesmee was chatting on the phone with her back to me staring out the window. I approached her smiling.

"Talk to you later Lills" she said and then hung up the phone.

I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a big tug just as she turned to face me. I held onto her for minuets and she held on just as strongly.

"Aww Jake, ive missed you" she said as I still clung to her.

"Ness you have you idea how much ive missed you" I said into her hair.

Her body in my arms felt amazingly good after it had been absent for so long, my hands stroked her back and her hands played with my hair. We stayed in out embrace even longer until I noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Common, lets go for a walk" I said grabbing her hand.

"A walk? Why?" she asked as we got outside.

"Because it's a nice evening" I said looking at the sky, it was, to any human it could have been seen as cold, but to me and Ness the air felt pleasant. The sun glowed bright; the light easily came through the clouds that covered the sun. I still had Renesmee's hand in mine and I stroked the soft skin on her hand with my thumb.

"Lilly said she saw you at Sue's" Nessie said as we walked, her head rested on my arm.

"Yeah, Embry and I went over there today, I had to speak to Leah" I said, I felt Nessie's forehead crease when I mentioned Leah's name.

"Oh yeah, about Embry" Nessie said, "Lilly was saying something…" Ness stoped, considering what to say next.

I frowned, what was going on?

"Lilly swears that he was in her backyard last night, I mean, did you see how he was looking at her yesterday?" Nessie couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Yeah about that Nessie…" I said, but she cut me off.

"I love Embry, don't get me wrong Jake, but he cant like spy on Lilly, I mean I understand if he likes her because a lot of guys do, its just I don't know if I can keep on sticking up for Embry if he is going to follow Lilly and spy on her" said Nessie, she was rambling on endlessly on a point she couldn't stick to.

"Nessie…" I said again, attempting to get her attention but it didn't work she continued to stare past me.

"Lilly like thinks he is a stalker, and then when he was at Sue's it like completely freaked her out I mean its up to Lilly if they go out and I don't want Embry to been seen as like some obsessive freak…" I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and yanking her around to face me.

"Renesmee!" I said shaking her slightly, it worked, her eyes snapped up to meet mine, "Will you just listen for a second" I said.

She nodded, her eyes still glued to mine. I sat her down on a rock that was near by and I joined her.

"Renesmee you have to understand something, you don't have to worry about Lilly and Embry's relationship" I said smiling.

Nessie turned her head toward me, "How do you know?" she asked curiously.

I inhaled slowly, concentrating on what to say, "Nessie… you know about imprinting yeah?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"You mean like Sam and Emily, and Quil and Claire?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly like them" I said looking at the ground.

"Yes but I don't exactly understand it" she said slowly, looking at the ground too.

"Well when us werewolf's find our _soul mate _we call it imprinting, because we imprint on them,it's sort of like a permanent bond that is formed, it makes our lives have a point and then we feel as if that one person is our hold here on earth" I said to her quietly, still not meeting her eyes.

"So you become like destined to love them?" she asked.

"You love your imprint no matter what, but they chose on what type of love it is, if they want you to be their brother, then that is what you become. If they want you to become their bestfriend, then that is what you become. And if, they decided that they want you to be their lover, then you will become their devoted lover and you will never ever leave their side, no matter what happens" I said feeling her gaze on me, I looked into her eyes, they where full of questions.

We sat silently for long moment; I listened to the sound of the wind disturbing all of the trees branches as it slowly gushed past. "When does it happen? I mean, when you imprint on them?" she asked.

I continued to stare at her, "After we have changed, when we look our soul mate in the eyes for the very first time" I said looking deep into hers, a sad smile on my face.

She swallowed and then her shoulders dropped and she turned away, she looked upset, oh no, did she figure it out? My heart started pounding, she didn't want it, she didn't want to be my imprint, I shouldn't have said anything, the ache of rejection formed inside of me the ache I would have to overcome for my lifetime.

Nessie opened her mouth to ask something, and then changed her mind, closing it again then continuing to stare in front of her.

Pain consumed my whole body, and I couldn't concentrate on the conversation anymore.

"So that's why Emily and Sam are so inseparable?" she said, she looked at me again.

"Yes, its absolute love, nothing will ever bring them apart" I said.

"Jared and Kim?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Exactly the same"

"But Quil and Claire? She is so young; Quil doesn't love her that way yet does he?" Nessie asked, she didn't sound repulsed as Bella had when we had the conversation.

"No, not yet, Claire is young and now she wants Quil to be her bestfriend, so Quil will be, but as soon as she is old enough to realise she loves him, Quil will love her back"

"What if Claire preferred them to stay friends?" I felt the pain double inside of me, I didn't know if she was referencing to our relationship.

"Well then Quil remain her friend, no matter how much it hurts him, he will accept it, but I doubt that will happen, it will be hard for Claire to not want her other half, Quil was made exactly to fit her"

Nessie moved closer to me and held my hand, that made the pain ease, maybe she didn't know yet.

"So Embry imprinted on Lilly?" asked Nessie.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about there friendship or their relationship, it will work out they way it is suppose to, imprinting usually does".

"What happens if it doesn't work out so easily, I mean, what if say Sam loved someone else before he loved Emily, would he still imprint?" she asked.

I looked at her, did she know Sam's story? But her eyes looked confused, she was honestly curious. "Well that is what sort of happened" I started, I felt her stiffen as she listened, "Emily wasn't Sam's first love, Sam had a girlfriend who he loved more than anything before he met Emily, but as soon as he looked into Emily's eyes none of it mattered".

"So he just left his girlfriend" she asked harshly.

"Nessie don't judge Sam, you don't understand, he hates himself for it even now, it hurts him everyday knowing he did that to her, but Sam loves Emily more than anything, she means more to him than life itself" I said.

"It still hurts him? Knowing that he broke his girlfriend's heart?"

"It's a pain that he always has to live with, he will never forgive himself for what he did to Leah" I said softly.

Nessie's head snapped up, she looked at me wide eyed, oh yes, I hadn't mentioned Leah yet, "Leah was Sam's girlfriend!" said Nessie, her voice full of pity and concern, much different from the usual acid tone that spoke Leah's name.

I just nodded, Nessie sat thinking for what felt like hours, her mouth slightly opened in shock, "Poor Leah" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Leah's tough, she handles it" I said, it was true I admired Leah's strength on the situation daily.

"How can she? She lost her love, how can she handle it?"

"She knows just how powerful the commitment and love of imprinting is, she knows that she never had a chance"

Nessie put her arms around me suddenly then moved to sit on my lap, she clung to me for dear life and I held onto her back, Nessie seemed horrified by this part of my life, and I would never be able to understand why, all I could do was wait and see how our life turned out, I didn't want Nessie to be filled with guilt for the rest of her life if she chose not to want me, I wanted to her happy if that was the case, at least one of us needed to be happy.


	9. Stalker RPOV

I woke up reluctantly on Tuesday morning, I sighed when my room was the first thing I saw, I much preferred waking up being surrounded by Jacobs. It was early, I didn't need to be at school for another two hours and I knew that Jacob couldn't entertain me in the mornings, he made my hate of mornings look tame. I got dressed, wearing just skinny jeans, a white tank top and a jacket seeing as humans would call this day to be cold.

I fought the urge to go check in on Jacob before I headed to the other house, but the risk of waking him was high and I wanted him to rest. As soon as I walked in the door my mom greeted me with a comforting hug.

"Good morning Renesmee" she smiled as she released me.

"Hey mom" I said, admiring her radiant glow that she produced whenever her face was animated.

"How did you sleep? Did the storm wake you up?" she asked.

I frowned, "There was a storm?" I asked looking towards the window for any sign of proof.

Mom laughed, "Of course you didn't hear it, you and Jake where dead to the world".

That we where, I was exhausted after yesterdays game of baseball against the pack, which us Cullen's only just won, I smiled as I remembered Jacobs attempts to outdo me every time he went to bat, he couldn't handle that I was faster and I could hit the ball further.

Then mom continued looking concerned, "But it got pretty bad, I thought for a second that the house was going to blow over, this weather is crazy I tell you Renesmee, it was horrific and now its peaceful" she finished gesturing toward the calm trees.

"Weird" I agreed.

Mom left to go and see Dad who was with Jasper and I headed upstairs as I didn't feel hungry so I couldn't think of anything else better to do, halfway up the stairs I was greeted by Esme, she had rolls of paper under her left arm.

"Hello darling" Esme said soothingly.

I leaned up to kiss her check as she was on higher ground, "Morning Esme, what are you doing?" I asked nodded at the paper.

"Oh this? I'm just sketching out a few plans for Isle Esme, I'm thinking of renovation the house up there" her voice sounded excited at the new project.

I was impressed by Esme's many creative abilities, "Sounds awesome, what are you planning on doing" I asked then lead us both down the stairs toward the dinning room table.

"I'm not sure yet, Carlisle has always wanted to extend some of it and I want an extra level of course" she said placing all of the papers down and the rolling out her plans, I studied all the countless amounts of detail she put into every one of her ideas.

"You did all this?" I said shocked looking through the pages.

Esme smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Sure did, I studied architecture a while back, I don't think I could handle a career of it but its fun to do every now and then".

I stared at her admiringly, I considered what I would study in my endless lifetime, my talent was music and sports but I couldn't attempt to make a career out of it, I couldn't strive to ever be famous, I'm sure if I was in the worlds eyes they would be sure to notice that I never aged one bit. I felt anxiety form inside of me as I remembered my approaching birthday, but I shock it off.

I left Esme to her plans and wasted time watching TV until it was time for me to leave for school, I went into the garage and grabbed the keys to my baby, my Lamborghini, it had been the best birthday present ever and I couldn't resist showing it off, Carlisle preferred I didn't drive it but how could I not, but anyway every kid at school already knew that the Cullen's had more than enough money so they didn't even question my vehicle.

I jumped into the car then headed off to school, it was early but there where still a fair amount of cars on the road and mine definitely stuck out.

I was almost at school when a cop pulled me over; I sighed and got my license out, everyone in the family was used to this procedure, especially Rosalie. The officer tapped on my window rudely and I slid it down, the man seemed to double take as her saw me and he stuttered for a moment.

"License and registration mam" he demanded weakly, he took off his visors to get a better look.

I gave them to him but he barely glanced at them, I just smiled hoping he would finish gawking so I could just get to school.

"Is this your vehicle mam?" He asked in his heavy accent.

"Of course it is" I said politely, his pupils dilated at my voice, men where pathetic sometimes really.

He looked at my licence once again, then looked at me, then back to the licence, "Renesmee Cullen? Cullen, oh yes, that explains it" he said handing it back to me.

My smile widened, "Is that all officer?" I asked sweetly.

He cleared his throat, "Yes that will be all, be safe on these roads, there awfully slippery".

"Ill be sure to be safe, have a nice day" and with that I put the window up and drove quickly to school.

My detour with the officer seemed to end my earliness, I arrived at school just on time and I headed for my first class. As I walked to English I heard Kye approach me.

"Hello there Miss Cullen" he said putting his arm around my shoulder, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't Miss Cullen me Mr. Krest" I said chuckling.

I looked at him and he smiled, "How are you?" he asked kindly, looking genuinely interested.

"Not to bad and yourself?"

"Same, ready for an hour of English?" he asked laughing.

"You know I am, your still jealous because I'm better than you in this subject" I teased sticking my tongue out at him.

He shrugged, "Ah well, can't win them all" he said as he pushed the classroom door open, everyone was already seated as I assumed we where late. I headed to one of the two empty seats in between Lilly and Megan.

"Miss Cullen, Mr. Krest, its nice of you to join us" said Mr. Brodes sourly, he never exactly liked me, he was adamant to see if he was cheating in his class, he didn't believe that I earned the perfect score that I had when I was absent for so many lessons.

"Yes it is isn't it" Kye said smugly, earning a snigger from our classmates. He sat down next to me and I hit him on the shoulder, warning him not to get a detention for the both of us.

Mr. Brodes was in a worse mood than usual so he just put on a movie for us to watch and we had to take notes, it was a movie I had already seen so I quickly sketched down some notes then chatted quietly to Lilly, she had already finished her notes too and was drawing aimlessly on one of her books.

"You've seen this before?" I asked quietly nudging her.

She startled as I pulled her out of her daydream, "Huh, oh yeah, I saw it at my last school, the curriculum is basically the same" she said in a bored voice, and then continued to draw with a frown on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to get a better look at her face in the dark room.

"Nothing really, it's pretty stupid" she said chuckling.

"Stupid is better than this" I said nodding toward the screen, a smile flashed upon Lilly's face, "Common I promise I wont laugh or anything".

She sighed and then lowered her voice, "It's just, I thought I saw someone outside my house last night, like they where there for the whole night" she said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, I saw them one outside my window and I didn't really think anything of it, but then every now and then I kept checking and he would always be there" she said looking up to make sure Mr. Brodes wasn't paying attention to out conversation.

"He?" I asked, that worried me, I didn't want some sicko staring in her window, "Did you tell Anna?"

Lilly shook her head, "No way, I didn't want to get Embry in trouble" she said.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I forgot for a second that we where in a classroom, "Embry!" I exclaimed, Lilly quickly hit me trying to make me be quiet and Mr. Banner came over to us.

"Will you two keep it down, Show me what you have done Miss Cullen" he snapped at me in a whisper and I handed him my work, his eyes scanned the page then he threw it back on my desk disappointed, "Just because your done it doesn't mean you can distract others" and with that he walked back to his desk, I scowled at his back.

"Will you keep it down Nessie" Lilly whispered outraged, but I was still so shocked I didn't even defend myself.

"Embry!" I said again but this time in a strong whisper, "As in my Embry?".

Lilly's eyes widened, "Your Embry? Is he your boyfriend, I thought there was something going on with Jaco…"

"No no" I cut in, "Embry's not my boyfriend, I just meant as in my friend Embry?"

"Yes who else, I don't know that many guys called Embry do you" she asked sarcastically.

What the hell was Embry doing at Lilly's house? I frowned confused, "So Embry was the guy outside your window" I asked making sure I was perfectly clear on this point.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes, I bumped into him on my way to the shops and we talked for a while, he seems pretty nice and my god does he have a good body but then he said he had to go, and then the next thing I knew he was outside my window when I got home" Lilly said, speaking to herself rather than to me.

"Did he know that you saw him?" I asked, confusion making my brain struggle taking in information.

"I don't think so" she said unsure, "When I opened the window to talk to him he vanished, disappeared in a second"

"Strange" I said to myself, Lilly heard and agreed.

"Tell me about it, then I went to look outside because I was worried he fell out of the tree or something but he was no where to be seen, I would have gone looking for him but I swear I saw this huge dog dart through the trees, shit Nessie you should have seen this thing, it was enormous, I didn't tell Anna, she would think I'm going nuts" Lilly finished laughing.

I made a mental note to yell at Embry for being so foolish, for running around in his wolf form around the neighbourhood, ridiculous, what is Lilly had gotten a better look, the pack might have been exposed.

"Maybe you have an admirer" I said trying to change the subject from the wolf.

Lilly snorted, "Maybe, but he is like everywhere I go Ness I swear, I saw him again this morning he was just standing at the front of the school wearing barely anything" I saw a smile come across her face then vanish before she continued, "but he didn't even talk to me, he just stared with this grin on his face…" Lilly trailed off smiling to herself.

I raised my eyebrows again; something was telling me Lilly didn't mind the attention from this particular male. "Well don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing" I said bringing her out of her daze.

Her shoulders fell and she sighed, "Yeah you're probably right, I have a tendency for overreacting" she confessed.

I Laughed at the shared trait, "Don't worry Lil, I do too".

We both smiled at each other then Mr. Brody turned the lights back on, I flinched away from the sudden brightness and rubbed my eyes, then I heard a sharp gasp of pain come from someone at the front of the room.

Ellie MacNeice was clutched her right hand and had her eyes scrunched up in pain, the room filled with a delicious scent and my throat burned, the sensation shocked me and I clutched onto the table.

"Ellie what happened?" said Mr. Brody rushing over to her, he took her injured hand in his but Ellie didn't open the closed fist.

It was Ellie's friend Laura who spoke, "She was cutting some paper and when the lights turned on it shocked her and I think she sliced her hand with the scissors" Laura said horrified, all the class whispered and tried to get a better look.

I sat unnaturally still, focusing on all my strength to breathe through my mouth; luckily no one seemed to be paying attention to me.

"Okay Ellie, let me have a look" Mr. Brodes demanded concerned.

Ellie whimpered and then slowly opened her curled fist, everyone gasped and then unwilling my eyes travelled to the cut. Dark, thick, delicious blood was pouring out of the deep gash in the middle on Ellie's palm, the blood ran down her arm and covered her whole hand, my throat screamed at me, feeling like I had just consumed fire and It was lingering at the throat, my mouth was dry and thirst took over all my thoughts.

I scrunched my eyes shut and pulled as far away as I could in my chair from the source of blood, I heard movement and I guess everyone was gathering around Ellie, I opened my eyes and saw that I was the only one who remain seated, my breathing was deep and uneven and I forced myself to look at the clock, the class wound be finished in minuets but I couldn't hold on, if I stayed a second longer Ellie would be a lot worse off than a cut on the palm, with strength I stood up from my seat and dashed quickly out the door of the classroom, I heard Mr. Brodes scream my name but I didn't listen, I ran through the empty hallway with speed that would be invisible to human eyes and dashed outside.

Clean air filled my lungs and the burning eased a tiny bit, I breathed in deeply through my mouth and nose and clutched my neck, the thirst was unbearable I ran to the nearest tap and drank 5 times my body weight in water. Relief washed over with each desperate gulp and I felt my throat and my mind settle down, the burn was still there but it was bearable, I had magnific willpower to ignore the thirst for the time being so I dashed back inside, I heard Ellie's cries of pain come from the direction of the nurses office as I entered, I made sure I did not breath and I walked toward my class and then the hall was quickly filled with students, I hurried to get back to the door so Lilly wouldn't notice that I disappeared and just as I got to the room she came out, she looked sort of pale.

"Nessie! There so are, you just disappeared from the room" she said, I grimaced on my own stupidity, what would people think?

"Yeah sorry, its just I cant handle blood" I said, sticking with the story that I always used to get me out of blood related school work.

"I can see that" she said laughing, and then she pulled me into a hug.

Mr. Brodes stuck his head out through the door and a sly smile spread across his face, "Miss Cullen, come in please"

I grunted, scared to go back into the room where the mouth watering smell probably still lingered, Lilly followed me in and thankfully the smell of bleach filled the air of the classroom and all the blood had been cleaned up.

"Would you care to explain your actions?" he asked rudely.

I opened my mouth to apologize but then he cut me off, "You don't have permission to just storm out of my class whenever you fell like it, when I was distracted by Miss MacNeice's injury you just decided to leave because you had enough" he snapped, he didn't mean it to be a question.

"No Sir" I said, I didn't have the strength in me fight back, I knew if I lost control of my mixed emotions I would probably end up throwing Mr. Brodes across the room.

"First disrupting the whole class and then just bailing out when you felt like it" his voice was louder now.

To my surprise Lilly snorted, "Give her a break sir, she left the class because she is scared to blood!" Lilly snapped back, I looked at her with wide eyes, her face was outraged.

Mr. Brodes seemed to be lost for words for a second, "I didn't ask you Miss Franklin" he spat at her, "Don't get yourself involved".

For the first time I actually agreed with a statement that Mr. Brodes had said, I didn't want him holding a grudge on Lilly too.

"If Nessie couldn't handle the blood then she had every right to leave, and its not as if she completely ditched, she waited at the door for gods sake!" said Lilly defensively.

Affection for Lilly Franklin gushed up inside of me, but I wasn't going to let her take the heat.

"Mr Brodes" I said, I noticed how croaky and hoarse my voice was, "I'm sorry that I left class without permission, its just I cant handle being around blood, and if I stayed in here a second longer I would be in the nurses office unconsciousness right now".

"You better not be making up this 'fear of blood' excuse to get out of trouble, I will ring your guardian to confirm and to let them know about your recent behaviour" he said, no concern was in his voice, he was dead convinced I was lying.

"That's fine, call my father, he will be home now" I said instinctively before I thought about it, shit! My dad was supposed to be dead!

"Your father?" he demanded.

"I mean my uncle, sorry, I just see him as my father" I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake.

Mr Brodes crossed his arm and then approached the phone on his desk and searched through a book for my parent's phone number, Lilly and I looked at each other.

Concern was all over Lilly's face as she stared at me, "Renesmee are you sure you're okay? Your eyes look…Black" she said leaning in to get a closer look at me.

I blinked instinctively and turned my face away from her, "Um oh yeah, It's the fluorescents, they make my eyes darker" I said, hoping she would believe the lie now, knowing that it would fail completely is she payed the tiniest bit of attention in the future.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Mr. Brodes speaking on the phone.

"Hello is this Edward Cullen?" he asked harshly.

With my perfect hearing I could hear the voice on the other end of the line that didn't belong to my father.

_No, this is Bella Cullen; may I ask who is calling?_

Mr. Brodes' face had a visible look of shock on it as her hear my mothers beautiful voice, "I'm Terry Brodes, I'm Renesmee's teacher, may I please speak to Mr. Cullen?" he demanded.

_Edward isn't here at the moment, could I be able to help you?_

Mr Brodes looked frustrated, "No, I need to speak to her guardian"; I felt the urge to punch him in the face the way he just spat an order at my mother.

_I'm Renesmee's guardian_

My mothers beautiful voice sounded angry and strong, I was glad she wasn't going to take Mr. Brodes crap,

_What is the problem?_

Embarrassment flashed on his face quickly then he continued, "Renesmee is here with me now because today we have had some problems in class"

I flinched but I was grateful it wasn't my father on the other end because he wouldn't take it as well as my mom.

"Renesmee distracted the whole class today during a movie and her constant loud talking made It difficult for all of us to pay attention the work" he said smirking.

I opened my mouth in outrage but bit my tongue, I looked at Lilly who stared at me in disbelief.

_Well I am sure that it wasn't Renesmee's intention, I'm sure she wont do it again_

I smiled at my mother's words; Lilly who was still staring at me looked confused as she could only hear one end of the conversation.

Mr. Brodes seemed to think about what to say, "But that's not all, today she just left class when she felt like it"

I shook my head in disbelief, I wanted to yell at him but I knew it would do no good; I would just show mom the full story when I got home, but Lilly could hold it.

"That's rubbish and you know it sir" she said loudly, obviously hoping my mother would hear, my mom would have heard easily if Lilly had just whispered it.

_Are you giving me the full story Terry?_

He bit the inside of his mouth and then gestured for Lilly to leave the room, she left but gave me a look to say 'ill be waiting'.

"Well there was an accident in class, a girl injured herself and while I went to check on her Renesmee decided that she wasn't needed in class anymore and left even after I called for her to return" said Mr. Brodes not looking at me.

_And what had Renesmee had to say about this, does she have an explanation?_

I smiled smugly as Mr. Brodes turned to me, his face was going purple with anger but yet he managed to control his voice, "She said she left because she doesn't like blood" he said slowly.

I waited for my mother's response, she was probably wondering if I had done something to give away our secret.

_Well then that's the reason why she left_

"You think that's a good enough excuse!" he demanded.

_Of course it is, I know for a fact that Renesmee can't be around blood and so if she fells she has to leave then I agree completely with her!_

My mothers voice was heavy in anger, "Being scared of blood doesn't have that much of an effect on a person" he snapped back.

_I happen to be scared of blood myself thank you very much! And if Renesmee wants to leave a classroom when she feels uncomfortable then she is aloud to!_

The authority in her voice was strong and full of rage; Mr Brodes couldn't seem to think of anything else to say, "Okay then Mrs. Cullen" he said.

_I would like to speak to Renesmee_

He stared at me for a long moment, the handed the phone towards me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_Darling are you okay, what happened? Do you want to come home?_

"I'm fine Bella, nothing happened I just couldn't stay in the room but I'm fine now ill see you at 4" I said, trying to convince her that I was alright without going into the full story because of my audience.

_Okay darling, ill see you when you get home, love you_

"Love you too" I said then I heard the other end hang up.

I stared at Mr. Brodes, waiting for my dismissal, he stared back with his face will purple, "Leave" he demanded, and I did so.

As soon as I got outside I noticed that the hall was empty again its only occupant was Lilly who was sitting on the floor playing with her nails.

"Good, he didn't kill you" she said when she saw me; I went over to her and held a hand out to held her up, she took it.

"I would be more worried about him killing you" I said laughing, "Thanks for sticking up for me Lilly" I said smiling.

She smiled with pride, "What are friends for" she said and then we headed off to Spanish which we where 10 minuets late for.

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast, I was constantly nervous that I would bump into Ellie but thankfully she was sent to hospital to get stiches on her palm. I ignored the burning in my throat for the whole day but I was still thankful when the school day came to an end, I said quick goodbyes and then jumped into my car and headed home, I was eagerly desperate for the comfort of my family and Jacob, I smiled when I thought of Jacobs name, he would be home and seeing him would make me feel fine again.

I parked the car in the garage and ran into the house, I didn't look where I was going as I ran through the door and ran straight into Jasper, the impact didn't knock him one bit but it made me rebound off him.

"Watch where your going kiddo" he said smiling, he held his arms out and then I gave him a hug.

"Sorry Jasper, just had a lot on my mind" I said.

He smiled, "Like almost killing some human today" he laughed, I frowned and crossed my arms, "Just kidding Ness, your not a killer, you have the best self control, probably even better than your mother, but don't tell her I said that" he finished in a whisper, nudging my arm.

I laughed, "I wont" I said giggling, "Are you going somewhere?" I asked as he was heading into the garage.

"Yeah I'm going into town, going to get some flowers for Alice, the poor girl is stressed out of her mind" he said.

"I'm so sorry; I told her that she doesn't have to give me a party" I said, it was true I didn't want Alice to worry too much about something that wasn't necessary.

"Nessie are you kidding, it has made her century planning this party" he said laughing.

"Well as long as she is happy" I said thoughtfully.

"Trust me Nessie she is, well I best be going otherwise the florist will be shut" he said.

"Is Jasper Hale admitting that a 'closed' sign will get the better of him" I asked laughing.

He laughed too and kissed the top of my head, "Absolutely not! See you Ness" and then he walked into the garage.

I walked to dad's room where I guessed he and mom would be seeing as the piano wasn't playing and they weren't in the cottage.

"Nessie" Mom said as soon as I walked in the room, she ran to my and pulled me into a strong hug.

"Hey mom, where's Jacob?" I asked the usual.

"He went down to La Push for the today, he will be home soon" she said still holding me tight.

I felt my heart sink but I ignored it and walked over to dad who was sitting on the couch, me and mom joined him after I gave him a hug.

"How are you Renesmee, I heard you had a tough day" he asked, I touched the side of this face with my palm and showed him the events that occurred, after I showed him I showed mom too.

"I'm very proud of you Renesmee" dad said putting one of his arms around me.

"As am I Renesmee, not even I could have resisted that" mom admitted.

"Are you still thirsty?" dad asked, I thought of the burn to give him an indication of how bad it was, "Its not too bad, I think we should go hunting tomorrow night" he said.

"Will you take me?" I asked, I still wasn't game enough to go hunting by myself.

"Of course, your mother and I will" he reassured me.

"Actually I hunted recently so you two can go ill stay here with Alice" mom said kissing my check.

"Okay then darling" dad said to mom.

They smiled lovingly at each other, as they always did.

"But anyway, your teacher is an arse Nessie" Mom said, earning a chuckle from dad.

"That he is, I don't know what he has against me" I said annoyed.

Dad chuckled again, "I do, don't worry its nothing you can control" I frowned at him asking for an answer in my head, "He is just jealous because you know more than he does, stupid really".

"Well that doesn't give him the excuse to be such a bitch" I said.

"Do you want me to go to the school and get Mrs Cope to move you to a different English class?" he asked.

"Mrs Cope is on vacation, you would have to work you charm on Rebecca" I spat her name out.

Dad laughed, "Maybe I could just get Jacob to go instead" he said, obviously reading my cruel thoughts from my last memory with Rebecca.

I crossed my arms and scowled at him, not amused the slightest.

"I'm only joking darling" he said kissing my forehead.

We all sat and talked for a while, I enjoyed spending time with my parents and I could talk to them forever, I loved how serious my dad was on certain subjects and how mom would relax him. Even tough dad had more authority and he was the boss, he was still wrapped around my mother's finger, she could get him to do anything. After about an hour Mum left dad and I to go see Rosalie and after dad and I talked about music until Alice called me.

"Nessie, A Lilly has called for you" Alice called from downstairs I got up quickly and kissed dad on the check.

"See you later dad" I said as I ran out the door, I leaped down the stairs and grabbed the phone off Alice after giving her a kiss on the check.

"Hello there Lilly" I said into the phone, just as I walked into the living room.

_Hey Nessie_

"What's going on?"

_Nothing much, I just got back from my aunties house_

"Awesome, how did it go? Where they nice"

_Yeah they where great, and apparently they know you_

That didn't shock me, everyone knew everyone down here, especially the Cullen's, "Oh really?"

_Yep, do you know the Clearwater's?_

I almost dropped the phone, "Yeah I know the Clearwater's? Is Sue Clearwater your aunty?" I asked.

_Sure is, how cool is that, small world huh_

I frowned in disbelief, "Yeah small world"

_Seth was telling me that you and him are great friends_

"Yeah Seth is the best, we have been best friends for ages"

_Yeah that's what he said, but his sister Leah didn't seem to think the same_

I snorted, and Lilly laughed on the other end.

_That's exactly what she did when your name was mentioned_

"Yeah well, Leah is a bitch"

_Her and Jacob seem pretty close_

I raised my eyebrows "Jacob?"

_Yeah, oh shit I forgot to mention he was there as well._

For a strange reason I felt jealously rise inside of me, Lilly got to see Jake before I did.

_Yeah but guess what!_

"What?" I asked curiously

_Guess who was there_

I frowned; I didn't have a clue, oh "Embry?"

_Yes! Can you believe it! It's getting pretty scary Nessie I swear, he is like everywhere I go!_

"Did you talk to him?"

_Yeah, a little he just basically stared at me for the whole time, oh my god Nessie maybe his stalker!_

I didn't believe that for a second, Embry wasn't like that, there had to be some reasonable explanation about what was going on, "Embry isn't a stalker Lilly, he is a good guy"

_Then why is he following me!_

"I don't know, but ill ask Jacob when he gets home, maybe he knows what's going on in that boys head", I knew for a fact that he did whenever he phased.

_That will be a lovely chat, 'Hey Jacob, is there any chance your friend is a psychopathic stalker?' you have fun with that._

I laughed at her sarcastic tone.

_Seriously Ness, don't get into a fight with Jacob over it_

"Don't worry Lilly, Jake and I never fight" I said proudly

_He seems too good to be true_

"He is Lilly, he is" I said sadly

_Well I got to go, See if Embry's outside again I guess, bye Nessie._

I laughed, "Talk to you later Lills".

I hung up the phone and stared out the window and then as I turned around I felt a pair a big strong arms hold me captive against a muscular torso, I immediately smiled and clung onto Jacob, the burning in my throat eased completely into a faint numb sensation, Jake made me feel human again. As I held him close I felt complete and I remembered just how much I missed him. We stayed pressed together with our arms wrapped around each other until he mentioned going for a walk to my surprise.

I thought it to be a good idea so I would have time to ask him about Embry, but yet I didn't know how to ask without sounding like a judgmental bitch.

"Lilly said she saw you at Sue's" I said to him, trying to decide on how to bring up the subject, I rested my head on his arm.

"Yeah, Embry and I went over there today, I had to speak to Leah" he said, I frowned, I bet Leah bitched about me for the whole time.

I decided not to start an argument about Leah and I focused on what I had been meaning to ask Jake, "Oh yeah, about Embry, Lilly was saying something…"I paused, how should I say it, I didn't want Jake to think that I was judging Embry or anything like that because I wasn't.

Jake was frowning at me; I hoped it was because he was confused, and not because he had figured out what I was implying.

"Lilly swears that he was in her backyard last night, I mean, did you see how he was looking at her yesterday?" I said, trying to decide where to start.

"Yeah about that Nessie…" he said but I spoke over him, I wanted him to listen before he got mad at me.

"I love Embry, don't get me wrong Jake, but he cant like spy on Lilly, I mean I understand if he likes her because a lot of guys do, its just I don't know if I can keep on sticking up for Embry if he is going to follow Lilly and spy on her" I said rambling, trying not to sound like I was accusing Embry of stalking.

"Nessie…" he said again, but I ignored it.

"Lilly like thinks he is a stalker, and then when he was at Sue's it like completely freaked her out I mean its up to Lilly if they go out and I don't want Embry to been seen as like some obsessive freak…" I was cut of when Jake's warm hands grabbed my shoulders and made me turn to face him, his touch sent electricity pulsing throughout my body.

"Renesmee!" he said shaking me, I looked up to his beautiful eyes and all speech was lost "Will you just listen for a second" his husky voice pleaded.

I nodded silently, speech still absent, I looked deeply into his eyes as he sat us both down.

"Renesmee you have to understand something, you don't have to worry about Lilly and Embry's relationship" he said amused, I was confused, how did he know, had Embry spoken to him about it already?

I turned to look at him "How do you know?"

He breathed in slowly, something he did whenever he was about to speak about something he wasn't comfortable talking about, "Nessie… you know about imprinting yeah?" he asked, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"You mean like Sam and Emily, and Quil and Claire?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, exactly like them"

"Yes but I don't exactly understand it" I admitted slowly, embarrassment took over me and I stared toward the ground.

"Well when us werewolf's find our _soul mate _we call it imprinting, because we imprint on them,it's sort of like a permanent bond that is formed, it makes our lives have a point and then we feel as if that one person is our hold here on earth" He said quietly, not meeting my curious eyes.

I felt my heart flutter, what did this mean; did they have no choice but to love some stranger that they imprint on? "So you become like destined to love them?" I asked.

"You love your imprint no matter what, but they chose on what type of love it is, if they want you to be their brother, then that is what you become. If they want you to become their bestfriend, then that is what you become. And if, they decided that they want you to be their lover, then you will become their devoted lover and you will never ever leave their side, no matter what happens" said Jake, he looked into my eyes, searching for something.

Dread filled my whole body, Pain, Fear, Agony all mixed into a new emotion that was now controlling me. Jake had a soul mate that was somewhere in this world, and it wasn't me. Excruciating pain stabbed at every part of me, why did it hurt so much? But maybe, just maybe, I would be that soul mate, maybe he was meant to imprint on me but it was just delayed.

A glimmer of hope was surely visible in my voice, "When does it happen? I mean, when you imprint on them?" I asked.

He remained staring at me, "After we have changed, when we look our soul mate in the eyes for the very first time" he said with a sad smile on his face.

I swallowed the scream that formed in my throat, the scream that had come in retaliation of my heart snapping in two. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the pain on my face, I opened my mouth to ask the one thing that my happiness in life depended on, but yet I couldn't, I couldn't ask him "Have you Imprinted?" because either way, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the answer, because either way, it wouldn't have been on me.

Maybe he already had, maybe he had a girlfriend but has never mentioned her to me fearing I wouldn't be able to take it, which seemed unlikely, Jacob wouldn't keep something like that from me. So that left the only conclusion to be that Jake hadn't imprinted, but he would one day, he would find the girl of his dreams and I will be nothing but a memory. A vision of Jake and some faceless girl erupted into my mind, looking into each others eye's just as Emily and Sam do, but maybe it's different for different people, maybe Jake would be the same.

"So that's why Emily and Sam are so inseparable?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, its absolute love, nothing will ever bring them apart" he said.

I fought back the urge to cry, "Jared and Kim?" I asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be what I dreaded.

"Exactly the same"

So there it was, all soul mates acted the same, no, hope formed inside of me again; there was an exception, "But Quil and Claire? She is so young; Quil doesn't love her that way yet does he?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not yet, Claire is young and now she wants Quil to be her bestfriend, so Quil will be, but as soon as she is old enough to realise she loves him, Quil will love her back"

"What if Claire preferred them to stay friends?" I asked maybe Jacob's imprint wouldn't want him as her lover; she might just want a friend, I felt horribly selfish at how much I wanted that, how much I wanted Jacob's soul mate not to love him. I was a disgusting person.

"Well then Quil remain her friend, no matter how much it hurts him, he will accept it, but I doubt that will happen, it will be hard for Claire to not want her other half, Quil was made exactly to fit her"

Guilt overwhelmed me; I couldn't believe I was willing for Jacob to have his heartbroken just so I could have him. I moved close to him and held his hand, as if I was trying to make sure he wouldn't leave me.

"So Embry imprinted on Lilly?" I asked.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry about there friendship or their relationship, it will work out they way it is suppose to, imprinting usually does".

What if I could make Jake fall in love with me before he imprinted, maybe that will be enough to make him stay, "What happens if it doesn't work out so easily, I mean, what if say Sam loved someone else before he loved Emily, would he still imprint?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked, had he figured out I was referring to us? "Well that is what sort of happened, Emily wasn't Sam's first love, Sam had a girlfriend who he loved more than anything before he met Emily, but as soon as he looked into Emily's eyes none of it mattered".

"So he just left his girlfriend" I asked harshly, how could Sam do that? Would Jake do that to me?

"Nessie don't judge Sam, you don't understand, he hates himself for it even now, it hurts him everyday knowing he did that to her, but Sam loves Emily more than anything, she means more to him than life itself" he said.

"It still hurts him? Knowing that he broke his girlfriend's heart?" I asked, did that mean that Jake would always feel guilty for abounding me for his soul mate.

"It's a pain that he always has to live with, he will never forgive himself for what he did to Leah" Jake said softly.

Shock knocked all the fear and pain from me for a split second, Leah? I looked at Jake, horrified by this revelation, "Leah was Sam's girlfriend!"

Jake nodded, a surge of pity took over me, I felt so sorry for Leah and I was destined to suffer her fate, How could she deal with it every day, how could she manage to see her old love with his soul mate. I felt admiration for Leah; I wouldn't ever give her a hard time again. "Poor Leah" I said too quietly.

"Leah's tough, she handles it" Jake said, did he think I could handle it? Because I couldn't, I wasn't as strong as Leah.

"How can she? She lost her love, how can she handle it?"

"She knows just how powerful the commitment and love of imprinting is, she knows that she never had a chance"

The tears where threatening to surface, I fought them off, I put my arms around him and then sat on his lap so I could hold him closer I wanted to cherish every moment he belonged to me, I never wanted to give him up, he clung onto me as well maybe he didn't want to imprint, maybe he was happy just to stay with me forever, but that wouldn't be enough, he would leave me one day, and on that day I will die and live my endless life as nothing more than a body that no longer contained a heart, my heart wasn't in my procession it did and always would belong to Jacob Black and when he left he would take it with him.


	10. Memories

Wednesday morning was present before I knew it, when I woke up it felt as if I hadn't sleep at all and I was aware that drowsiness had affected my mood so I decided to take a hot shower before I came into contact with anyone. I had the water on the highest temperature that was available and after a ridiculous amount of time I got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom ruffling my wet hair between my fingers, a sweet scent jerked me out of my burly stage as I entered my room and I saw an astonishing figure sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"Good morning you" said Renesmee brightly, her legs where crossed beneath her and she sat up straight.

I stared at the incredible beauty for Nessie and felt happiness form inside of me, "Morning" I said walking into my closet and shutting the door behind me.

"I swear you have longer showers than me, and I didn't think that was even possible" I heard her voice say from my room as I pulled on a pair of comfortable sweats and a t-shirt.

I re-entered my room and then joined Nessie on my bed, "Shut up you, I don't pick on how much time you spend in the shower so leave me alone" I said playfully bumping her.

A devilish smile spread across her face and she raised her eyebrows, "What are you going to do about it Jacob Black?" she asked sweet voice.

I mirrored her face by raising my own eyebrows and smiled, "This" I said deeply the put my hands on her knees and started tickling them.

Nessie let out squeal and then struggled to get herself away from my attack, when she overcame her fit of laughter she easily pinned me down and stopped my action.

"One day Jacob Black you will pay for all of this" she said in a gorgeous threatening tone. I grinned up at her enjoying the sensation of her body on top of mine.

I grabbed her waist and my touch seemed to jolt her strength on me so I took advantage and flipped her on her back so that I was now on top of her. I knew I shouldn't be playing around with Nessie like this but I wasn't thinking about consequences as my mind only took in the fact that I was on top of her and our bodies where pressed together.

I lowered my face down to her neck and whispered into her ear, "You keep telling yourself that darling" my voice sounded seductive and almost unrecognisable.

I was tempted to stay in my current position but then realisation hit me and I took myself off of Renesmee, for a fraction of a second I thought I saw a look of disappointment appear across her face, but she covered it up by changing the subject.

"I'm so glad I don't have school today" she said sighing, and then she rested her back against my pillows.

I moved to do the same next to her, "Me too, I heard about what happened with that girl" I said cautiously, hoping not to offend her.

She lowered her head ashamed, "Oh, did Dad tell you?" Nessie asked sounding hurt.

I looked at her horrified that Id hurt her feelings; I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, "Yeah, he mentioned it when he told me that he was taking you hunting tonight".

She looked relieved that I wasn't repulsed by her, which was a ridiculous idea because I completely understood that Renesmee was bound to have these urges every once in a while.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come with us Jake" she said smiling once again and turning around excitedly to look at me.

I felt my heart drop as I had to refuse, "Cant Nessie, Charlie has invited me over to his house tonight, and I think that your Dad might want some time with his daughter" I said tapping her nose.

A disappointed smile formed on her face, "Oh well maybe next time, why are you going to Charlies?" she asked curiously, usually the only time I visited Charlie was when he was at Sue's or when I took Nessie to visit him.

"He invited me and your Mom over to watch some home videos from when we where kids" I said laughing to myself.

Renesmee frowned confused, "You have known Mom since you where kids?" she asked shocked.

I forgot that I had never really spoken to Nessie about Bella and my friendship before Nessie was born, Renesmee only knew that Bella and I where practically like brother and sister.

"Yeah, whenever Bella visited Charlie when she was little my Dad would always bring me around to play with her, Bella was older than me and I always admired her" I admitted laughing.

Nessie smiled quickly, "I never knew that" she said in an unusual voice that wasn't filled with her usual enthusiastic tone, "How long have you and Mom been really good friends?"

I counted the years in my head, "Around about 6 or 7 years now, ever since she returned to Forks" I said shocked, I hadn't even realised how fast the time had gone, but yet at the same time I felt as If I had been close to Bells forever.

Nessie's eyes widened, "7 years! Whoa so you have been friends with her the same amount of time she has been with Dad" she said.

"Yep, we have always been pretty close" I said, hoping not to go any further into the conversation.

Renesmee to this day still had no idea of her mother's and I relationship had been before she was born, no one thought it necessary to inform Nessie of the feelings that Bella and I once shared so no one has and will ever tell Renesmee mine and Bella's past.

"Why did you and Dad always used to fight with each other, I heard Mom tell Rose how grateful she was that you two stopped now" she asked, obviously not letting go of the subject of my past.

I thought about what to say for a moment, I didn't want to lie to her but that didn't mean I had to tell her the complete truth, "Edward and I both had very different opinions on what was best for Bella's future" I said simply.

"You didn't want Mom to be a vampire?" she guessed.

"No, I didn't at the time, you have to understand Nessie that back then I saw vampires as my enemy and your mother meant to much to me to lose, but I understand now that It was for the best and now I wouldn't want Bells any other way" I said truthfully, I was so used to the vampire-Bella and honesty I couldn't even notice that much of a difference from the new Bella to the human one.

Nessie smiled at me and before she could talk Edward walked into the room.

"Nessie darling you have tutoring remember, you can talk to Jacob later" he said his impressive smooth voice.

Nessie sighed, "I forgot, see you later Jake" she said grudgingly and walked out of the room with Edward.

I sighed as I now had nothing to do, I decided to go to the other house where I wouldn't be alone, as I got inside I noticed how everyone seemed to be home. Rosalie and Emmett where embracing on the sofa completely ignoring the news that was on TV, I was about to ignore it to but them something caught my attention as I passed.

The headline read **Girl Missing, Rescuers have given up hope. **The phrase made me stop in my tracks and watch the news reporter speak wordlessly as the volume was on mute.

"Disgusting" I heard Esme say from behind me, I jumped slightly in shock as did Rosalie and Emmett who where unaware that they had an audience.

"Hey Esme ease up, you and Carlisle are just as bad" Emmett said defensively, obviously thinking Esme's words where directed at he and Rosalie's affection.

"Not that you idiot" Jasper said as he walked in the room, "She was talking about that" he said nodding toward the TV.

Emmett and Rose looked at the television and then frowned in disgust too. I looked around for someone to give me the answer as to what was going on. Esme noticed my confusion and answered, "They have been talking about this girl for a while now, disappeared a while ago, and they claim that she got lost whilst on vacation but we know better"

"The girl was in Europe when she disappeared, in one of the spots the Volturi like to go for fishing" Jasper spat revolted.

I suddenly understood this poor girl had been a nameless victim to the bloodthirsty vampire that lived in Italy; I shuddered at how easily they killed a human without any concern about the friends and family that would be left forever wondering what happened to their loved one.

"Nauseating" I said quietly as Esme un-muted the TV.

The reporter was speaking with a heavy Italian accent.

"_It had been a month since Elizabeth Foster vanished from the streets of Rome, reports say that she was last stopped leaving a restaurant late a night, her hotel confirms that she didn't return that night. The family of Miss Foster have flown from Washington to continue their desperate search for their daughter"._

The picture switched to a crying woman pleading for information about her daughter's whereabouts, I cringed and turned my attention away from the mother whose daughter had become a meal for disgusting vampires. I turned to leave the room but image on the screen caught my eye.

A red headed girl's photo was being shown and I recognised it at once, "Wait!" I said loudly to Esme who was about to change the channel, she looked at me confused. "I know that girl" I said approaching the TV to get a better look.

Sure enough the face belonged to a girl I had meet years ago on my desperate attempt to imprint on someone after watching Bella and Edward play happy family. Lizzie, the girl who accused me of stealing Edward's Vanquish, sorrow filled me and I remembered her lively attitude and good nature.

"You do?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

I turned away from Lizzie's picture to escape the pain, "Yeah I talked to her along time ago, the poor girl, she was so happy and sweet but now she's just gone and her family will never find the body, they will always be wondering" I said quietly.

Esme approached me and put her hand soothingly on my shoulder, "I know Jacob, the way the world works out is horribly wrong sometimes" she said sadly.

I looked at Esme and felt the motherly love that I had never got to experience; I smiled at her sadly and hugged her. Esme was someone who I was comfortable around, and I did basically think of her as a mother figure, Esme cared about my feelings and treated me as her own son, I appreciated what an amazing person she was and how lucky we all where to have her.

I left the lounge room as I wanted to forget the image of Lizzie's mother pleading desperately, I walked upstairs too the study where Bella was talking on the phone.

"Oh here he is now" she said as she saw me enter the room, "Charlie said to say Hi Jake".

"Hey Charlie" I said loudly.

Bella paused as she listened to the other end of the line, "Yes Dad we haven't forgotten, Jake and I will be there at 6" another pause, "No Renesmee and Edward are spending some time together tonight so it will just be us two" Bella said sticking her tongue out at me so I chucked a piece of paper that I had in reach at her, she caught is reflexively.

"No Dad, don't cook, ill get you, Jake and Billy some pizzas" she insisted.

I laughed then gestured to Bella that I was going for a run, she nodded smiling and waved goodbye.

I decided that I needed to get out of the house quickly before the dark clouds decided to rain; I knew I only had an hour maximum before the storm hit. I quickly phased and was surprised when I heard multiple voices in my head.

_Jake, nice of you to join us_, Sam's voice greeted.

_Yeah I know_, I thought laughing.

_Hey Jacob_ greeted five other voices that I recognised to be Embry, Brady, Jared, Paul and Quil.

_Hey guys, what's been happening? _I asked

Brady scoffed_ nothing as usual, been boring as ever, we have had to listen to bloody Embry for an hour!_

_Tell me about it_, Jared agreed _Not even I was this bad when I imprinted_

_Eh yeah you where_, pipped in Quil.

_Shut up Quil so where you,_ Jared defended.

_Nah we all know Jakes the worst, _Paul implied, _Renesmee is still all he ever thinks about_

_Not true,_ I stated, _Right now I'm thinking about punching you in the face_

In Paul's mind images of his and Rachel's last encounter filled his mind.

_Do you mind! That's my sister_, I scolded revolted.

Everyone chuckled; I didn't see the amusement in it. Then I saw what Brady had been talking about, Embry's thoughts where all on Lilly.

_It's good to see you can handle talking to her now,_ I stated

_Yeah, its so easy, I mean she is just so perfect, where going out together this weekend_, Embry's thoughts where excited.

_Have you told her about everything yet?_ Asked Brady

Embry remembered the last time he tried to tell her the truth about what he was, It didn't go as planned, _No, not yet, I'm leading up to it, I don't think she is going to be able to handle the whole werewolf thing._

_She will know soon enough_ Sam thought to himself.

_What do you mean Sam?_ Asked Embry, noticing his statement.

_Nothing, Don't worry about it; _ Sam made It clear that he wanted to change the subject. _Jacob now that you're here do you want to circle the perimeter of the Cullen's land for a bit?_

_Sure, sure _I agreed just as I felt a raindrop hit the top of my head, I looked up and sure enough it started pouring, great.

I ran the fastest that id run in a long time, the speed sent thrills throughout me that became addictive and I craved more speed, I forced the muscles in my legs to move faster and stronger, the rain became a nuisance as I ran through it with such speed that it made it hit my body with strong force. I had been running for hours, all the other voices in my head had gone so I guessed the rest of the pack had returned home to get our of the rain, I considered going back home and slowed down. A sweet beautiful scent filled the air and I heard my name being called from the distance.

I raised my head in the direction I heard the absorbing sound, and then I heard it again but it was much closer, I ran toward it eagerly, as I got closer the voice sounded desperate and worried. I speeded toward it ignoring the rain that attempted to slow me down from reaching the sound of Renesmee's voice. She cried out once more and I howled in response, hearing the sound of me caused her to run in my direction, I could tell that she was getting closer as her smell became stronger. Before I knew it Renesmee stood in front of me completely soaked from the harsh rain, her hair was curly and plastered to her skin, and her wet clothes clung perfectly to her gorgeous perfect body. She smiled in relief as she saw me and then ran to put her hands around my face. I shivered from the contact; her hands on my fur sent a marvellous sensation to each part of me.

"There you are" she said smiling.

I grinned at her in response.

"Common lets go home" she said just before she bolted off into the direction of the house.

Nessie and I reached the cottage in a matter on minuets, she went inside and I quickly phased and pulled on the sweats I had tied around my leg before joining her inside. I was grateful that the fire place was ablaze and that the tiny cottage was full of welcome heat, Nessie was standing near the fire attempting to dry off and I went to join her. She smiled when I reached her, I smiled back and my eyes couldn't help wondering over her T-shirt that had become see-through from being saturated, my breathing quickened and I forced my eyes away from her fearing that she had caught he staring, thankfully her eyes where concentrating on my bare chest, I smiled smugly I enjoyed how much Renesmee admired my body. I stared at her face and watched as she look in my bare torso and I saw her bite down on her lower lip, I felt a strong urge to gasp her face in my hands and replace her teeth with my own I pulled her closer to me but then felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Ow Shit" I said loudly, frustrated that the pain had to interrupt our moment, my hands went to the back of my neck and I clutched it in pain.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Nessie asked concerned.

I grunted, "Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to reassure her, she didn't buy it and pulled a chair to where I was standing in front on the fire.

"Sit" she demanded, I obeyed and sat down still holding onto my neck, "Here" she said replacing my hands with her own, "Let me help" and she massaged the back of my neck.

The feeling her hands on my skin caused was delicious, she worked on my neck with soft pressure until she realised that she could apply more pressure without hurting me, she climbed behind me so she could get into a better position, she sat in-between my back and the back of the chair and because of the little space between the two her chest was pressed up against my bare skin.

Her hands massaged the kink in my neck harder causing the pain to vanish completely and causing the spectacular waves of pleasure in my body. I groaned softly in content and bent my head back in pleasure, it was a response that Renesmee obviously liked as she applied more pressure and pushed herself closer to me, I felt her breasts through her shirt on my back and her breath on my neck, I took deep breathes and closed my eyes.

Her head rested on my shoulder as I leant my head completely back, she took her hands from my neck and the placed them around me so that they now where on my chest, her fingers trailed up and down my muscles tracing every outline of them, I kept my eyes closed and continued to moan in ecstasy, she exhaled deeply at the sound and then her fingers trailed down to my waist and my breathe got caught in my throat and I swallowed hard.

Then I heard the sound of Bella and Edward approaching and apparently Nessie did too as she leaped off the chair and stood next to the fire again.

Edward had came to take Renesmee hunting so Bella and I headed off to Charlies, as we drove we made fun of stupid immature things such as the guys we ran into at a set of lights, they had their loud music pumping from their small pimped out car, they rolled down their window and tried to get me to drag them, I shook my head and laughed in disbelief, both guys where attempting to show off the two girls they had in the back seat of their car who looked extraordinarily average to me, Bella seemed to notice what the guys where doing so she decided to show herself, both men's jaws dropped as they saw Bella and she just simply waved at them whilst muttering to me, "Stupid idiots". Both of the guys where still in shock when the light turned green so we took off laughing leaving them still stationary at the lights. Bella and I laughed about it all the way to Charlie's house.

"I mean did you see the look on that guys face" I said laughing as we walked through the front door.

"I know, it's pretty sad just how easily distracted men are" Bella said laughing too.

"I can't blame them for being a tad shocked Bells, you don't see something like you everyday" I said.

She frowned, "Is that a compliment?" she asked smiling.

"Of course it is" I said pinching her checks to piss her off.

She attempted to slap me but I dodged out of the way and bumped into Charlie.

"Gezz, you two still act like 5 year olds when your together" he said laughing.

Bella smiled her dazzling smile and gave her dad a hug, "Nice to see you both" Charlie said.

"Its great to see you too dad" Bella said happily then she went into the lounge room where I presumed my dad was.

"Hey Bells" Dad said beaming at her.

"Hey Billy" she said leaning down to hug him, "Its been so long, how have you been?"

"Not to bad and how about you Bella?" Dad asked her adoringly.

"I'm great" Bella smiled.

I laughed at how much Dad was found of Bella. Dad and Renesmee had a much different relationship, they where more the best friends, they chatted about sport and talked about everything and anything. But when it came to Bella it was more of a father daughter love, he looked as happy seeing Bella as he had when Rachel had came home.

As promised Bella ordered Pizza for all of us and she put on the dusty VCR tapes that where in an old box, I shoved the Pizza in my mouth and patted the spot on the sofa next to me and Bella joined me, Billy and Charlie sat on two arm chairs to the left of Bella and I.

"I couldn't believe I found these" Charlie said as the video began.

The screen showed a much younger Charlie with a lot more facial hair, he held an adorable little girl in his arms who was unwrapping a large present. The young Bella looked no older than 6 years old, she smiled in excitement as she opened a book that she had been given but she immediately hid away from the video camera as soon as she noticed it. I noticed a little boy jump into the picture attempting to take the book from Bella. I looked at my younger self, noticed how my hair was up to my shoulders and my chubby cheeks. The young Bella was furious as I attempted to snatch her present.

"_No Jacob!" _ She screamed at me hitting me on the head with the book.

"_I wanna see!" _ I cried at her jumping up and down.

"_Jacob leave Bella alone!" _my fathers stern voice commanded from behind the camera.

I watched myself stomp my feet and cry, _"Bella, Bella, Bella!"_

Bella ran of the camera view and I watched as I followed still screaming after her, Dad focused the camera of Bella and I running around Charlies house laughing.

The real Bella next to me laughed whilst watching our younger selves, she turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back and then focused my attention to the screen where a new scene played.

I guessed that this time it was my birthday as I was standing in front of a birthday cake with a big number 5 on it, I saw Rachel standing behind me looking unfamiliar with her baby face, everyone sang a chorus of Happy Birthday and I looked down at the cake excitedly and blew the candles out before the song finished, I look proud of myself as I blew out every candle when the lights where turned back on. My dad patted me on the head and wished me a happy birthday then Bella appeared by my side and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran away screaming in laughter, I looked completely dumbfounded and stood in front of my cake with my mouth hanging open and a blush over my cheeks. Everyone around me was laughing as a huge grin spread across my face and whoever was filming zoomed in to catch my delight.

"Remember that Charlie" my dad said from beside me, "We where confident that we where going to be in-laws" he finished laughing.

Charlie laughed, "Sure do, seems like just yesterday".

I looked at Bella smugly and nudged her softly, "I guess I was your first kiss then" I said grinning.

She laughed and smiled, "I know, weren't we just adorable" she finished my squeezing my cheek.

When I looked at the TV again this time we where in my living room, I looked older probably about 7 with shorter hair, and I was practising my karate **(A/N: Pictures of younger Bella and Jacob on my profile) **to the amusement of Bella who was filming me, Bella's high pitched giggles drowned out whatever I was saying.

"_You look silly Jacob" _Bella laughed at me, I saw myself stop punching the air and turn toward the camera outraged.

"_You're just jealous Bells because I'm awesome and you smell" _I said straight into the camera.

"_No way, I could take you down right now" _Bella said chuckling.

I raised my eyebrow at the camera, _"Sure, sure"._

I laughed watching myself use the words that I still used today, Bella obviously found it amusing too as she looked at me and laughed, as did Billy and Charlie. We continued to watch the hours of video tape of mine and Bella's childhood, every single event filmed seemed hilarious but Bella's favourite was when we where fishing with Charlie and Dad and I fell out of the boat, the Bella next to me mirrored the on-screen Bella's hysterical laughter, I saw myself surface from the water and splash Bella.

But my favourite clips where all the countless amounts of times Bella tripped over, I think I lost count around about her 737th fall.

We got to the video where Bella looked about 10 or 11 and I looked to be 8, I had longer hair once again and so did Bella, we where outside the front of Charlie's house and Bella was wearing a backpack about to get ready to get in Charlies cruiser.

"_Common kiddo we have to go otherwise your mother will kill me"_ Charlie called from the front seat on his car.

"_Coming Dad"_ Bella called but ran towards the camera instead.

I assumed my Dad was holding the camera as Bella hugged him goodbye, I saw myself looking sadly at the ground as Bella came to me.

"_Jake I'll be back soon I promise"_ She said to me.

I saw myself kick the dirt then look up at her, _"Promise?"_ I asked.

"_Of course Jake"_ Bella said giving me a hug that looked strange as she was an inch taller than me.

"_Miss you Bells"_ I said glumly as I clung onto my bestfriend.

"_Ill miss you too Jake"_ Bella said as she pulled away.

I saw the young Jacob kiss her on the check and I noticed a blush appear across Bella's pale face. She ran toward Charlie's car the dad filmed as they drove off. Dad showed me on the camera and I just stared at the stop where she disappeared.

"_Aww Jacob, don't worry she will be back before you know it" _He tried to reassure me.

Little did I know it then, but that would be the last time I saw Bella Swan for 7 years, I remembered the years I spent waiting for her to come back, whenever I went to Charlies with my Dad I remembered constantly asking where Bella was, Charlie always said 'She's grown up now Jacob, she will come whenever she wants". But thankfully the pain didn't last and over the years Bella was gone I moved on with my life, but that didn't change the fact I was still excited when Dad told me about Bella's permanent return all those years ago.

"That was great Dad, thanks for inviting us over to watch them" Bella said happily as the TV turned blank, she grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

"No problem, It's nice to remember the good old days" Charlie said getting up to stretch, "Billy how about another beer?"

"You read my mind, ill come get one" Dad said, Charlie helped him back into his chair then walked toward the kitchen.

"You want one Jacob?" Charlie asked as an after thought.

"No thanks Charlie" I said politely, I wasn't much of a drinker.

Bella released my hand after our dads had left the room and picked up the box and brought it over to me and sat down again, it was filled with photos and scrap bits of paper and certificates.

"Aww Jake look at this" Bella said handing me a picture of me and her sitting on the beach together underneath our tree, "Look how tiny you are" she said and I noticed it too, I looked like a fully grown 8 year old boy but compared to my size now it looked like nothing.

I chuckled as I stopped two pictures in the box, "Bella look, our school pictures" I said laughing showing her the picture of herself with short hair. **(A/N remember the pictures on my profile)**

"Eww look at my hair" she exclaimed giggling, "that's dreadful".

"I think you look like a cutie" I said mocking an affectionate tone.

"Look at yours Jake, you look adorable" she said shoving my picture into my hands.

I had short hair that was spiked way too much, I laughed at the younger Jacob's baby face.

"Well I had a good time tonight" Bella said putting down the box and resting herself against me.

"Me too Bells" I said smiling.

"Watching that last clip made me remember just how much I missed you when I went home" Bella said slowly.

"You missed me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah for a couple of years, and when I decided to move back you're the first one I thought of, I didn't know if you would remember me".

"Of course I would, I missed you too Bella, you have always been my best and closest friend, nothing will ever change that" I said holding her hand.

"I'm happy you're still around Jake" she said quietly.

I rubbed the skin on her hand with my thumb and I felt her smile. I realised now just how much Bella's presence in my life meant to me, the friendship between us both has always been there and now it was stronger than ever, she was the second most important thing in my life, and hopefully she knew that I would do anything for her.


	11. 16th Birthday

**A/N: Once again I am so very sorry for the delay in updating; I've jumped quickly to Renesmee's birthday because I want to get to the plot as soon as possible.**

**Now for all you twitterholics, if you want to have inside updates about when each chapter of Lunar Eclipse, or any other story I write, follow my fanfiction twitter TTTTm11 ****. Anyone who follows me I will follow them so you can all give me your opinions :) **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter**

September 9th had arrived unnaturally fast, days, weeks and even years seemed to disappear all to fast, I guess that was what was to be expected when you had all the time in the world, when time was irrelevant. Yet the date was relevant, it was the date before the day we all dreaded, Renesmee's 4th birthday. I shivered thinking about the events that would happen tomorrow, dread filled me as it always did whenever I thought about the day when Renesmee would undergo days of torture whilst her body attempted to transform her into a New Born Vampire. Everyone was concerned, yet no one would ever let it show to Renesmee, she needed us as her family to be strong in her time of weakness, weakness that she never once showed. Renesmee acted completely oblivious to the fact her transformation was tomorrow, she never talked about it to anyone of us after the night she found out.

I looked down at her and frowned sadly, Renesmee and I where in the living room watching some insane TV show where contestants had to complete the most ridiculous obstacle course I have ever seen. I sat on the sofa and Renesmee lied across it with her head resting on my lap, she has been so exhausted lately from her nightmares, an unfortunate trait she had taken from her mother, so I was eager for her to stay asleep, I had the TV volume off and I just sat silently stroking her hair, She was going to need energy for her party tonight.

Just as Alice had promised, she was throwing Renesmee a 16th birthday party tonight and it would probably turn out to be the biggest party the town of forks had ever seen as Alice had no limitations about how big the party could be like she did with Bella's graduation. Renesmee told Alice to go for her life and do whatever she wanted, the party that was supposed to be a distraction for Neisse had been twisted around by Renesmee so that it was now a distraction for Alice; Renesmee didn't want her or any one of us worrying about tomorrow.

I continued playing with her perfect dark brown hair and heard her peaceful breathing become deeper and deeper as she fell more into sleep, then a crash came from upstairs followed by Emmett's loud cursing. Nessie jolted awake at the sound and looked up at me, I smiled at her and she rested her hand in my lap again sighing.

"What happened?" called Esme from the other room.

"Bloody Alice is what happened" Emmett called back frustrated.

I shook my head, frustrated myself that they had woken up Nessie but all that frustration was forgotten when Ness shifted her head in my lap trying whilst she stretched, my breath got caught in my throat and I tried desperately to focus my thoughts on something appropriate as Edward would be someone in hearing distance of them.

"What have I done now?" Alice asked bored, walking to the foot of the staircase.

"All of your party shit up here, I ran into it" Emmett grunted kicking something.

"It's not my fault you don't watch where you walk, where is Rose?" Alice asked looking around.

Rosalie appeared next to her that very instant, "Right here".

"Good, can you do me a massive favour? I need you to go get some new make up for tonight, the one we have now is old and you're the only one who's fashion sense I can trust" Alice said as she ran up the stairs then instantly returned with holding black and white materials.

"Alice you brought that make up two days ago?" Jasper said from the hallway.

Alice looked around at her husband in disbelief "Exactly, that's why I need more for tonight" she said simply.

Jasper shook his head and then looked at me, he caught sight of my expression and we both laughed. "Sure Alice ill go now" Rosalie said amused.

I felt Nessie frown against my leg; obviously she was frustrated that she couldn't fall back into sleep. I moved my hand from her hair and rubbed her back, she moaned softly. "What time is it?" she asked her beautiful voice was rough from waking up.

"Its only 11"

She grunted, "Is that all? So I didn't sleep through all the preparations?" she asked laughing.

"Unfortunately not" I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Damn" she yawned sitting up.

"Not that enthusiastic about tonight?" I asked as she rested her self against me.

"No, I am I guess but I just can't be bothered getting ready for it"

"Well that wont be a problem, Alice has everything under control" Bella's voice said, as she and Edward walked into the room. Edward sat in the chair on our left and Bella sat on his lap with his arms constricted around her.

"You got that right Bells, that shortie multitasks like a freak" I said earning a chuckle from Edward.

"She is stressed out of her mind, even Jasper can't calm her down" said Edward stroking Bella's arm.

"So who is even coming to this thing Nessie" I asked.

Nessie scoffed and then laughed, "Ask Alice, she's the one who wrote the whole guest list".

"Great" Bella said laughing, "500 teenagers should be a blast".

"Ah don't worry darling Bella" Alice said appearing next to her sister in law, "I've made sure there is a section of the house where our family can stay while the party is going on for when you have had enough".

"Excellent" I said happily, "Count me in".

Nessie looked at me outraged, "You're not going to stay with me tonight?" she asked hurt.

"I will for some of it darling, but your going to be the centre of attention and a lot of people are going to walk to be with you and I don't want you spending the whole party with me and not you friends" I said hugging her close.

Nessie opened her mouth but was cut of my Alice, "Oh Edward and Jacob, I need you both to pick up some stuff for me as well" she said and handed Edward a list, "Bella and Nessie you two can help me with the food".

Edward and I reluctantly left the room and headed to the garage.

"Nice save before" Edward said as we where out of hearing distance from the girls, "With you excuse about not staying at the party" he finished nudging my shoulder.

I laughed once I understood, "Thanks, if I stay there two long I'm probably going to knock each guy who stares at Renesmee out".

Edward laughed in agreement, "At least you don't have to hear what they are thinking about when they stare at her" he said.

He had me there, "True, I admire you for that; how the hell can you do it without killing them".

"Practice Jacob" he said in his musical voice, "I had to deal with it with Bella as well and I think that's even harder".

"I bet" I agreed, once we reached the garage we both stood and looked at all the cars, "Which one?" I asked Edward smiling.

"Your choice Jacob" he said.

"Can't go wrong with the Vanquish" I said and grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall.

Edward laughed as we approached the car, "Wait" he said as I approached the driver's side, "I drive".

I looked at him uncertain and then considered it for a moment, Bella had always mentioned how much she feared Edwards driving, and I wanted to see what the fuss what about. "Hmm okay" I said throwing him the keys then getting in o the passenger side. Edward sat in the drivers seat and then closed his door, "But don't crash or anything, where not all made out of stone" I added.

He simply chuckled and we took off as soon as the garage door opened, he drove insanely fast and that was coming from me, the cars we passed where nothing more than blurs and I was sure it would be almost impossible for anyone to read the number plate, I admired Edward's precise driving, he over took each car easily and handled each corner perfectly. We arrived to the main street of town by the time we got all of the things on Alice's list it was about 2 o'clock, she sure was very specific on every single thing that she needed. When we got home we noticed that there was no Alice rushing around trying to sot everything out, there was no Esme, Bella and Nessie in the kitchen.

"Strangely quiet" Edward stated as soon as we walked in the door. We walked up to the second level and found Emmett and Jasper in the room Renesmee used to study, basically the rumpus room. "Where is everyone?" Edward asked them.

"Girl time, they have been getting ready for this party since 12, I mean seriously, how much time do they need, the party isn't for another…" Emmett checked his watch, "5 hours! Holy shit their crazy".

Jasper laughed then turn toward Edward, "You should see Bella Edward, they have basically had to lock the doors so she can't escape" he said smiling.

I laughed, that was so typical Bella, and she was definitely one of a kind. "That's why I love her" Edward said adoringly.

"Jacob, wanna join us" Emmett asked gesturing toward the game of poker that he a Jasper where starting, "Edward up can just watch" he added because of Edwards mind reading advantage.

"Sure ill play" I said and I sat in one of the empty chairs around the table.

"I think ill go check whether my wife is surviving" Edward added then disappeared from the room in an instant.

"Ready to lose boys" Emmett said as he dealt out the cards.

We played at least 5 games by the time Edward had returned, Emmett insisted that Edward sit where he could watch him, to make sure he didn't give others hints about his cards. After the 3rd game Emmett kicked Jasper out claiming that this mood reading abilities where cheating, I had to admit you would have to be able to mood read if you wanted to catch Emmett bluffing, he was a pro. So now it was just Emmett and I playing our last hand, I had attempted bluffing but it wasn't working out well for me, I had once a pair of 3's and I had put at least $2000 in the pot. When the last card was turned I immediately knew I had to chance I wanted to fold because I could not see whether or not Emmett was bluffing.

"_Go all in Jacob" _Edwards voice said but I was looking at him, his mouth didn't move, it took me a while to realise that I had heard the voice in my head, I gave him a questioning look and he nodded his head quickly in confirmation. Shit! He had learned a new trick.

_Are you sure _I asked him mentally

_Trust me _Edward said simply

"Hurry up Jacob; I don't have all day to kick your ass!" Emmett said impatiently.

"All in" I said, pushing all of my money forward. I regretted playing with real money now, I had a fair bit of money but it wasn't completely worthless to me as it was to the Cullen's.

Emmett looked at my shocked, then smirked and pushed his enormous pile of money forward too, "All in".

I looked at Edward once again; he just nodded his head slowly.

"Show your cards buddy" Emmett said grinning smugly.

I turned them over, "Pair of three's" I said quickly, analysing every feature on his face to be able to tell his reaction, his face turned from smug to outrage.

"Are you kidding me! That's fucked!" He said angrily scrunching up his cards in his hand.

Relief washed though me and I smiled at Edward _Thanks Edward_ I thought as I gathered all my winnings, there was at least $20, 000 here, I didn't need this much money, I considered giving it to Edward.

_No Jacob, it's all yours_

I looked at it again, I had no need for it, I already had every thing in life that I wanted, a beautiful girl, a wonderful family… that's it, family, ill give it to my dad.

"That's very considerate of you Jacob" Edward said, speaking now.

I looked at him, shocked for a second, "Oh yeah, well Dad needs it more than me" I said shrugging.

"You a decent guy Jacob" Edward said.

"More like crazy, if you don't want it ill have it" Emmett said as he attempted to revive the cards he destroyed.

"Hey its 5, we better get ready" Jasper said, getting up from his seat.

I looked out the window, the sky was slightly darker than it had been the last time I had looked, the clouds didn't move and all the trees where completely still, it was going to be a very peaceful night, a perfect night for a run. Emmett and Jasper went to their rooms and Edward and I headed back to the cottage. Someone, probably Alice, had put clothes on my bed; I presumed that meant that I had to wear them. The theme for Renesmee's party was a black and white party so obviously my clothes matched that style. I put on the selected black pair of jeans with a tightly fitted white T-Shirt with a black vest, not my usual clothing choice but I would have to do. I laughed when I thought of the rest of the pack trying to find something to wear; most of them didn't own a shirt.

I headed back to the other house where Edward, Carlisle and Emmett where already done and waiting. Edward wore black suit pants with a white shirt and skinny black tie and blazer, Carlisle, who had only just got home I presumed, wore the same style pants as Edward's and had a lighter black shirt, Emmett wore black jeans as well but had a black shit with a white tie. Jasper walked down the stairs wearing black pants, a loose white t-shirt and a black cardigan.

"And now we wait" Emmett said and we all headed into the living room.

"There almost done" Jasper said chuckling, "I can feel Bella's relief".

And at that moment Bella came down the stairs, she wore a simple black dress made out of material that matched Edwards's blazer, **(A/N: Pictures of all the girls dresses are on my profile) **her hair was very straight and all of the natural red highlights seemed to show, Edward jumped up at the sight of her to was by her side unnaturally fast, he put his hands around her face and kissed her passionately, the two stayed in there embrace completely oblivious to their audience.

Esme was next to come down the stairs, her hair was pulled into a loose bun with many strands of curls falling out to frame her face, she wore a black dress too but her was very loose, it covered almost all of the upper half of her body and the long selves had a slit through the middle of them. Carlisle approached her and gave her a quick kiss then led her into the kitchen.

Rosalie followed Esme; she has a very, very tightly fitted white dress on which has see through patterns on each side of it, it was held on by spaghetti straps. Her hair was perfectly wavy and hung long. Emmett grunted in pleasure when he saw her and then whispered something into her ear that made her giggle.

Jasper and I looked at each other as we where the only ones left, we both turned around when we heard someone else come down the stairs, it was Alice, she was wearing a white dress that was exactly her style which had a little black bow at the waistline, Alice's hair had a bow that resembled to one on her dress, Jasper put his arms around her and then they walked into another room.

My heart started pounding as I realised I was about to see the girl I loved, I had been apart from her for at least 7 hours and it was torture. Renesmee's heels clicked as she approached the stair case, I could only see her face, she looked at me from dark eye-shadowed eyes and smiled, she looked so heartbreakingly beautiful, her long perfect hair was straight and hung perfectly with not a strand out of place, and it was different from her usual look straight look. As she walked down the stairs I saw her outfit, my pants grew uncomfortably tight. Her dress was amazing, the top half was black and lose but yet It hugged her breathtaking body perfectly, it showed a fair bit of her cleavage and I licked my lips unconsciously, the sleeves of her dress where like Esme's with the slit through the middle. The bottom half of the dress was a very tight silver material that showed of her long legs.

"Hey you" she said when she reached me.

I looked down at her with my eye wide open and my lips parted, I smiled widely and put my arms around her. "You have no idea how amazingly beautiful you look" I said staring deep into the black framed eyes.

A smile, my smile, was on Renesmee's face, "You don't look too bad yourself" she said staring into my eyes.

I continued to take in her perfection, her face inches away from mine, "Perfect" I mumbled.

She put her hands in my hair, "Let's not go to this party, I just want to spend the whole night with just you" she said in her marvellous voice.

My soul was alight with happiness, I would be happy if I could just stare at her for the whole night, study each part of her face for the billionth time.

"Don't you think about it darling" Alice's voice said, taking me out of my daze, Nessie released my hair and we both turned toward Alice, "Nessie go wait in the garage while I finished putting everything up, no peaking either, Jacob you can stay with her, and don't mess up your hair Renesmee!" she called after us as we went to the garage.

"Hasn't she finished everything yet" I asked confused.

"Nope, Alice didn't want me to se the final product so she left the decorating to last, trust me she will be done in a matter of minuets she's that fast" Renesmee said sitting in her Lamborghini.

"Oh I believe you alright" I said and then I joined her in the passenger side, the air was warm in here, both of our body heat warmed up the inside of the car almost instantly.

"Tonight's going to be a long night" Nessie said.

I murmured in agreement.

"But I'm going to make sure I enjoy it and spend time with everyone, it may be the last time I ever get to see them…" she trailed off, I looked at her surprised at her choice of subject.

"Of course it won't be, Renesmee you will be fine, you will be back to yourself before you know it and it will be like nothing ever happened" I said reassuringly.

"But what if it isn't Jacob" she said, my heart still pathetically leaped every time she spoke my name.

"Well no matter what happens, you will always have me and your family and the pack" I said looking into her eyes, I was heartbroken to see that sadness lingered there.

"I'm scared Jake" she said and she hung her head low. I desperately craved to comfort her but the tight space in the car made it difficult so I reached over and pulled her from her seat carefully so I wont mess up her dress or her hair and placed her on my lap, she put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"Don't be love, everything will be fine" I said soothingly, she faced me and I kissed her cheek, my lips lingered on her skin for a long moment and I felt her shiver.

Just then I head Alice calling Renesmee's name, that could only mean one thing, it was party time…Great…


	12. The Beginning Of An End

The house was almost unrecognisable; if it wasn't for the fact that I had seen some of the decorations up before hand I would have sworn that it was the same place. Black and White materials hung from the ceilings, giving the inside of the house a sort of canopy look, the second level, which was where the party was to be held I presume, seemed to filled with a white mist, dry ice? Alice had really gone all out on this one, the front door had lights hanging from the roof that made a pathway toward the stairs that lead to the second level, and each step seemed to glow eerily. Nessie and I looked at each other in disbelief as we came through the front door.

"Alice" we both said together.

She grabbed by hand and led me up the stairs, when all of the second story was in full view I was astounded at the amount of detail that Alice had put in every object, everything was either black or white, all the furniture had been moved and rooms where blocked off with black material that had lights through it so it resembled the night sky. The room was warm and welcoming and was diffidently a beautiful sight, there was a raised platform that contained what I presumed to be a DJ stand, Nessie had mentioned to me before that one of her friends Mary's brother worked in a club in Seattle as a DJ, I wondered if he was coming tonight.

"Wow, Alice" Nessie gasped and she let go of my hand and walked into the middle of the room, she raised her head and admired all the white lights and decorations on the ceiling.

"Oh, Nessie" Alice said as she appeared through a slit in the black materials that blocked off the staircase leading to the third level. "Do you like it" Alice asked Nessie when she walked over to her.

"Alice" Nessie began, "I'm speechless, this is amazing, you're amazing, thankyou so much, I love you" she finished by throwing herself at her aunty and giving her a tight hug.

Alice smiled and looked extremely pleased with herself, "I love you too Renesmee, I'm glad you like it".

"Where's mom?" Nessie asked looking around and noticing that no other family member was in sight.

"Were all up here" Alice said and led Renesmee through the slit of material where she appeared.

I followed them both through the dark curtain, I noticed that the decorations didn't end here, the continued up the stairs and on the third level where every Cullen was waiting for Renesmee. I guessed that this was the area Alice had set up for us to escape the party; it looked like downstairs but a little less fancy, someone, Emmett I guessed, had moved the furniture from the lower level up here so it seemed more comfortable.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee" each pair of spouses said as we came into view.

Renesmee ran to all of them and gave the a hug and a kiss, I moved and sat next to Carlisle and Esme who where on one of the couches, Emmett and Rose where standing near the open door that led out onto the balcony, Alice joined jasper standing next to the table of food including Nessie's huge cake, Edward and Bella sat on another couch.

"Whose the food for Alice" I asked, I noticed a table very similar to this downstairs but I wondered why there would be one up here seeing as I was the only one who ate.

Alice looked surprised and then looked at me confused, "For the Charlie, Billy, Sue and the pack of course, I didn't think they would spend the whole night with a bunch of teenagers downstairs so they are welcome up here too" Alice said sweetly.

"Thank you very much for considering us Alice" said Sam's voice gratefully; he was coming up the stairs supporting a very pregnant Emily.

"Sam! Emily" Nessie cried in delight as she ran over to welcome them, she gave Sam and hug the faced Emily, "Em you shouldn't have, you should be resting" Nessie added after giving her a kiss of the check.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Ness, Happy Birthday" Emily said, her face had a pregnant glow to it.

Emily wore a very lose black dress but yet her baby bump was still very noticeable though the fabric. Sam wore dark jeans and a shirt, he looked surprisingly clean and dressed up, he and Emily went to join Bella and Edwards couch after saying their round of 'Hellos', Bella immediately started chatting to Emily about the baby and Sam and Edward started a conversation about due date.

A loud boyish voice sounded from downstairs that belonged to Seth, "Where's my best friend" he called enthusiastically.

Nessie tuned toward his voice excited, "Seth" she exclaimed and he came running up the stares with a big present in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Ness" He said giving her a hug.

"The pack is bringing the presents from all of us" Sam added from the sofa.

Nessie smiled at him then made casual conversation with Seth until we where joined by Charlie, my dad and Sue.

I ran to help Charlie carry my father's wheelchair up the stairs, "Hey Jake" they both greeted me, and I gave my dad a hug and then sat back down whilst they greeted everyone.

I heard the sound of many pairs of feet and the packs secret call; I rolled my eyes as Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Lily, Quil, Claire, Brady and Steph came running up the stairs, they each had a huge present in their hands and they all went to wish Nessie a happy birthday. I considered giving Renesmee my gift tonight but I changed my mind because I wanted to give it to her on her actual birthday, before the transformation of course, Carlisle predicted that it would occur at around 12 or 1pm as that was roughly the time Bella gave birth to Renesmee.

Everyone chatted for a while, Alice and Rosalie where in charge of letting all the guest in and Renesmee would come downstairs once Alice told her too, the music started so I guessed someone filled the DJ position and I heard the very loud voices of many kids excitedly greeting one another each time Alice or Rosalie opened the curtain and came back up to our room. At exactly 7:30 Alice came up to our room and told everyone that we all needed to go downstairs for when Renesmee made her entrance, Emily stayed and my dad stayed behind.

"Jacob, come down with me" Nessie pleaded as I headed off downstairs too.

I kissed her check, "Darling this is you entrance, not ours" I said laughing and then kissing her nose.

Nessie crossed her arms and looked at me sadly, "Please, I don't want to go there without you" she pleaded, I gave in almost immediately, I put my arm through hers and lead her down the stairs.

The noise was noticeably lowered as everyone was waiting to see Renesmee, as we reached the black curtain I looked at her, she looked back at me with a nervous grin, and I kissed her forehead and whispered "Happy Birthday" just as I opened the curtains.

My whisper was repeated in a loud chorus of hundreds of people, Nessie beamed as she looked at them all and instantly she was surrounded by many guest wanting to wish her a happy 16th and wanted to show appreciation for being invited. Nessie chatted to everyone she could and her attention was being sought after from all directions, the music started once again and then hole room was filled with strobe lights that belong in a nightclub environment.

I learnt over and whispered in Renesmee's ear "I'll see you later" and kissed her on the check once again, she tried to protest but I moved away and my spot was immediately taken by two tall guys that looked somewhat familiar. I approached the section where the pack and the Cullen's stood, the Cullen's each looked freakishly beautiful and the lights gave them more of a mysterious look. I imagined what Nessie's family would look like to outsiders, You have her "Adoptive Parents", the couple who looked like they belonged in a perfect relationship commercial, each inhumanely beautiful and had some sort of aurora that surrounded them whenever they where together. You had Nessie's grandparents; both looked in their late twenties at the latest with the charming Dr Cullen and his wife who was easily the envy of very other housewife in forks. Nessie's aunty, a blonde young woman whom everyone considered to be a supermodel and her huge buff husband standing protectively by her side. Alice, an aunty that every girl in forks would kill to have and her mysterious ad dangerous looking husband Jasper.

I laughed and shook my head, we all must of looked like freaks to everyone else, and to top it off next to the Cullen's there was a group of men that apparently looked like they belonged in an underwear commercial according to group of girls we met in La Push last week. Each member of the pack was smiling and was chatting enthusiastically to the Cullen's, they looked friendly enough but I noticed how each male backed away from them enviously. I also saw how there where groups of teenagers all looking toward the Cullen's and gossiping widely, I saw the girls jealously stare at Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Alice, wether it was because of their looks or because of the man at their side I wasn't sure. I saw groups of boys admire the women as well then hit each other on the arms and then continue to stare. There where also a bunch a giggling girls who attempted to get closer to the pack, Steph, Kim, Rachel, Lily and even little Claire held their imprinties arm possessively letting the other girls know that they where taken.

The party was a full swing by about 8, Nessie had welcomed almost everyone, and I noticed how she greeted everyone exactly the same, with a bright dazzling smile, even the people I could tell she didn't even know. Most of the Cullen's, excluding Alice had all ventured back upstairs along with Charlie, Sue and Sam. The pack where having the time of there life with their girls and ignored any other girl who talked to them. I just basically stayed with Seth and watched Nessie for most of the night, I kept a careful eye on every boy that was even remotely close to her and even those who kept their distance, thankfully most of the guys seemed to in awe of Renesmee's beauty to even talk to her but there where still a few that where very interested and tried their hardest for her to dance with them. Renesmee didn't really dance with anyone; she just drifted around to each group of people and made casual conversation. After an hour Seth left me to dance with a girl with long sandy hair who was dressed in a very revealing white dress, I didn't mind being alone, I was happy to just stand and watch Nessie enjoying herself for the whole night, but the problem when you alone is that people assume that your lonely and try to make conversation.

"Haven't seen you around here before" said an annoyingly high voice behind me; I turned to face a girl with blonde hair who stared at me with very adamant eyes.

I said nothing and just shrugged, I was not the slightest bit interested in making conversation with this girl but she seemed determined. "I'm Kayla, and you are?" she asked in too loud voice, she made sure it was heard over the music.

"Jacob" I said not looking at her.

"Well Jacob" she said putting herself into my view and twirling her hair, "You enjoying the party, I must say it's pretty impressive for a sophomore", when I didn't respond she added, "I'm a senior you see", she said it as if it made her better than everyone else in the room.

I just nodded my lack of interest made speech seem too much on an effort, "So Jacob, did you come here with a date" she asked in what I guessed to be her flirty tone.

"I'm here with Renesmee" I said proudly, I wasn't lying exactly.

"Oh" Kayla said looking disappointed, "Typical" she spat, I thought she was going to give up but once again I as wrong, "Well she isn't really spending much time with you".

As much I tried to ignore it, it hurt, but it was to be expected that I had to share Nessie once in a while, "She is just enjoying her party".

"Well I would be spending time with you" Kayla said deeply moving closer to me, I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "trust me baby, I'm way more experienced then her, id be lot more fun" she said licking her lips.

I backed away from her, not caring if I hurt her feelings, "No thank you" I said dryly.

"Oh come on, what is it about her anyway, see those girls over there" Kayla added, I looked to where she was indicating, appreciative for the excuse to look away from her, there were a bunch of 20 or so girls all huddled in a corner waving at me, once again I raised my eyebrows, "There my friends, you can have anyone of us you want, or all of us if you would prefer" she whisper leaning far to close to me.

"Look" I said forcefully moving away from her, "I'm not interested okay"

"Is something wrong here?" a beautiful voice asked and I felt two perfectly soft hands on my arm. Renesmee stood beside me looking as beautiful as ever.

Kayla double taked for a moment, clearly not impressed by Renesmee's intrusion to her attempts, hate and envy filled her eyes as she stared at Nessie.

"Hello Kayla" Nessie said sweetly, fixing her beautiful eyes on the girl in front of her.

"Renesmee" Kayla spat.

"Jacob come with me for a moment" Nessie said turning to face me, her hands left my arms and cupped my face, her fingers running through me hair, I felt electricity shoot through me and I grabbed her waist, "See you around Kayla" Nessie said not looking at her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the curtain leading up to the staircase.

Once we where hidden from the sight of other guest Nessie sweet face turned sour.

"I'm going to go back out there and rearrange that face of hers" Nessie said angrily.

"There will be no need for that darling" I said laughing.

"I mean how dare her, I mean…what a slut" Nessie said crossing her arms.

"Nessie how many guys have tried to hit on you tonight" I asked.

She look confused, then she considered it, "It's not the same, it doesn't mean anything to me…"

I cut her off, "You think that it means anything to me? Nessie, you are the only girl I want in my life" I said strongly.

She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, and then smiled "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted like that" she said apologetically.

I laughed, "Nessie you handled it a lot better than I would of, why do you think I've been staying away from you tonight, if I heard what those guys say to you id kill them" I said laughing but it probably was the truth, "Go enjoy the rest of your party darling, ill be up here waiting for you" I said kissing he forehead.

She grunted, "I'll miss you" she said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too" I said and then let her go, she gave me one last smile then returned to the party.

I walked upstairs and noticed how everyone was up there now, the pack, the Cullen's and Sue, Billy and Charlie. Each pack member sat with their imprint, Seth was in a conversation with Edward and Bella. I walked over to Sam who was sitting with Rosalie and Emily.

"Hey Jake" Sam said patting me on the pack, "Got sick of the party?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah" I admitted, "I've never been much of a party goer".

"So have you thought about any names for it yet" Rosalie asked Emily smiling.

Emily beamed, "Well I still haven't decided yet, I'm thinking of Cameron if it's a boy, and if it's a girl definitely Tiffany" Emily said rubbing her belly.

Rosalie smiled, "They are both beautiful" she said admiringly, I really did feel sorry for Rose sometimes.

"Oh yes and Jacob while you're here we have something to ask you" Sam said, "Bella you too" he called over toward her.

Bella turned away from her conversation with Charlie surprised, then she was at my side, "Hey what's going on?" she asked.

"Bella and Jacob, we would like you two to be the god parents of our baby" Emily asked smiling.

Bella opened her mouth in shock, then happiness spread over her face, "Oh really? Thank you so much" she exclaimed running to kiss Emily's check and give Sam a hug.

I looked at Sam dumbfounded, "Me? Godparent? Are you sure" I asked Sam.

"There is no one else I'd rather Jacob, no offence guys" Sam added to the rest of the pack but they all laughed it off.

"Wow" I said, Godparent, a light formed inside of me full of pride, "Wow, thanks Sam" I said, I gave him a brotherly hug and then kissed Emily's check too.

"I'm glad you too are happy, Leah is godparent too" Emily said, I smiled, Leah would like that, she would appreciate the gesture.

The party continued until early morning, it was about 2 when everyone had gone home, Nessie was busy saying goodbyes to Carlisle and I took the chance to mention to the pack about the events that would be occurring today.

"Don't worry Carlisle each member of the pack would never harm Renesmee, even if she does become uncontrollable" Sam said, his voice was stern.

"Renesmee won't become uncontrollable Sam" Carlisle said confident, "She already had adapted to our diet so I think she will be fine".

"So how long will it take, I man, how long will she be in pain?" Paul asked concerned, Paul constantly made fun of Nessie yet he was protective of her as well.

"We believe it will take three days for the transformation to give up, Renesmee will be in pain every single second before it does" he said, obviously he thought it better of not to lie about it, "I have stocked up on donated human blood, I will give it for her during the transformation, hopefully that should ease the pain for her".

As much a Sam tried to hide it, disgust was present on his face, "Well whatever is best for Renesmee. Well we better head off, Emily looks like she's about to pass out and all the boys need their rest, we will circle the perimeter of your land tomorrow".

Sam, Emily, Sue, Charlie, my Dad and the pack all left after wishing Renesmee an official Happy Birthday. Alice, Bella and Esme set to work at taking all the decorations down, Renesmee offered to help but everyone insisted that she get some rest for the big day ahead of her. Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Carlisle went to his study to set up the hospital setting for tomorrow, I cringed. I had no intention of going to sleep but Carlisle told me that I also needed to have energy for the rest of the day, so Nessie and I went to the cottage.

"Did you enjoy your party?" I asked her as soon as we where alone.

She smiled as we walked into the dark mornings cool breeze, "Yeah, it was amazing" she said, "I managed to stay away from Kayla" she added laughing.

"I'm proud of you" I chuckled.

"Jake?" she said as we walked up to the stairs to our rooms.

"Mmm" I said turning to look at her.

"It's my birthday, can I ask for something?" I raised my eyebrows, "can I stay in your room tonight" she asked in her beautiful pleading voice.

I laughed, "Of course you can".

Renesmee fell asleep in my arms almost instantly, I studied her amazing face as slept peacefully, surprisingly I didn't think about what would happen to this perfect girl in a matter of hours, I didn't think of the pain she would be in and the pain I would be in from watching her and I didn't think about how she would be afterward, because now, all I could think about was how much I love Renesmee Cullen with my life, my heart, my soul.


	13. It's Beginning

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of the twilight saga…**

**A/N:**

**To everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited and simply ready the  
story, thankyou all so very much from the bottom of my heart, each time  
I check my story traffic I have so much gratitude for everyone who has  
taken interest I'm my story. Also a special thank you for all of my  
loyal readers who favourite my story and continue to leave reviews  
giving their immensely appreciated opinions.**

To show how much appreciate each one if you who favourites and reviews  
my story I will dedicate chapters to you and make sure I'll mention you,

This chapter I'm going to dedicate to two amazing people:

**Skatr****:**** who gave me a review that simply made my year, and continues to always give me their opinion on each chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your complements on my writing, it mean so much to be that you enjoy reading my story, Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Shiny Otter****:**** who helped me in my weakness area; she created a new member for the volturi who I'm sure you are all going to love.**

**Thank you for your creative idea, you have helped shape the storyline perfectly.**

**And I'm sorry for accidentally using your name for a bitchy character :P**

**If I haven't mentioned you this time, don't worry I promise that I will in future chapters. **

**  
I no you want to read the story so I'll shut up now... ;)**

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

I looked down at the rectangular black box in my hand, It had a white bow on top and looked extremely small in my huge palm, Renesmee birthday gift, I had waited until she had received all of her presents from the Cullen's, A ring from Bella and Edward, Clothes from Alice and Rosalie, a Playstation 3 from Emmett and Jasper and grand piano from Esme and Carlisle. The ring from Bella and Edward was amazing, a simple pure silver with melted tiny specks of diamonds band that always glistened, my gift seemed like complete shit next to it so that was why I now stood upstairs contemplating whether I should even give Nessie my gift. Snap out of it Jake, I shook my head and then headed down stairs, I approached Renesmee who was standing by the window as she watched Emmett and Jasper attempting to set up the Playstation amused. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight V neck jumped, she looked like an illusion of perfection with the outside light surrounding her. I exhaled deeply then walked over to her in a couple of long strides. She beamed when I reached her.

"You know, I think these two had different intentions when buying me the Playstation" she said in a mock hurt tone, staring at them.

I laughed, she was absolutely right, Emmett and Jasper where now fighting over who got to play it first, "I think your right" I said, she turned to face me and I fiddled around with the present behind my back, "I have something for you" I blurted out quickly.

She smiled excitedly and put her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. I placed the box in her outstretched hands, "Happy Birthday".

She opened her eyes and looked down at the box surprised; she looked up at me again with her chocolate eyes full of happiness, she took the lid off slowly and my nerves got the better of me.

"It's nothing really, just something to remind you of all of us" I said shrugging.

She took out the anklet and held it between her fingers, her eyes widened and she simply observed it from all directions. The anklet consisted of multiple chains made from silver that held onto charms.

"I mean, I know you love silver and I got Carlisle to show me how to make your family crest" I said and I pointed out the small replica of what every Cullen had on their person at all times, I had carved it perfectly out of a white crystal that I brought, "and this" I continued, "I didn't make, I went to the jewellers and got him to melt down some silver and shape it, I no your not a part of the pack but it symbolizes our family and your definitely a part of that", I showed her smaller silver version of that tattoo each member of that pack had.

I took a breath and then continued, "and well, Renesmee I would give you my beating heart as it does belong to you, but that would be kind of gross so I'm giving it to you in a form of this diamond heart, it seems more appropriate" I laughed nervously, she studied the glimmering diamond attached to the chain. Her mouth was opened yet she didn't speak, she just turned the anklet over in her fingers and then she focused on the diamond heart once again for a long moment, I watched her carefully and when she brought her eyes up to meet mine I felt my heart hammering in my chest.

"Jacob" she breathed, It was a soft beautiful sound that made my heart thump harder, her eyes where filled with love and awe, "No words and describe how perfect this is, how perfect you are…" she stopped and looked down, lost for words, she looked up again with tears in her eyes "I love you, thank you so much" she said softly and then threw her arms around me.

This hug with by far the best we had ever shared, it had no traces of friendship it was simply love, she held herself firmly against me, trying to mould herself into me, and I put arms around her shoulders and lifted her up sightly. She put her hands in my hair and she nested her head on my shoulder and my hands moved up and down her back.

After what could of easily been hours she let go of me and I took the ankle from her and put it on her right foot, it matched her skin perfectly and she moved her leg around to admire it in the light. She looked up at me again, "Jacob" she whispered.

I smiled as a reaction to hearing my name out of her lips.

"Renesmee" Carlisle called, his voice was stern.

Oh no, Shit! I looked toward the clock, 11:30am, it was almost time, the grace I was feeling vanished and was replaced by horror, I frowned and looked toward Nessie, and she was frowning too. She smiled but the smile didn't touch her eyes.

We waited in Carlisle office, it was almost exactly the way it had been for Bella's transformation, how ironic, each time I was in this room I watched the girl I loved suffer. I shuddered, only Bella and Renesmee where missing from the scene, Nessie was changing into more suitable clothes and I assumed Bella was with her, I looked toward Edward, and he was stationary.

"How is she" I asked moving to stand next to him.

He looked at me and smiled sadly, "Bella is shielding her" he said unsurprised.

I grunted in disbelief, I went to open my mouth but he cut me off.

"I told her too, Bella is right, Renesmee deserves some privacy" he said.

I contemplated that, he was right, whatever made Renesmee fell better at the moment was what mattered, and at that moment she walked into room. She wore a black tank top and sweats; she attempted smiling at everyone as she walked in the room. Everyone smiled at her too, using the smile as a mask from their true emotions. Renesmee walked to Jasper who was the first person on her left.

"Nessie" he said weakly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Jasper please, you must promise me you wont stay around if it effects you" she pleaded, I understood what she meant, she didn't want whatever she was destined to go through to be passed onto Jasper.

He forced a smile and then kissed her cheek; "I promise" he said and then let her go.

Nessie moved to Alice, "Alice, it's your job to make sure I have something nice to wear after this" Nessie said in a short laugh.

Alice's little face was full of sadness but she giggled, "I will" was all she could manage to say, she kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

"Renesmee we will always be here for you no matter what, where your family and we are going to get through this as a family" Esme said as Renesmee hugged her.

Nessie nodded and then kissed her grandmothers cheek.

Carlisle put his hands on her shoulders as soon as she reached him, "I will not leave your side Renesmee, I will do everything I can to make this easier for you, I promise" he said.

"Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what any of us would do without you" she said pulling him into a hug.

Renesmee moved to Emmett, it was strange seeing a man so strong look so weak, he pulled her into a bear hug and held onto her tightly, "You be strong kiddo" he said into her hair.

"Thanks Emmett" Nessie said as he let her go.

She moved to Rosalie, who looked horrified "Renesmee, I love you, like my own child, Esme is right, we are all here for you" she said her voice breaking.

"I love you too Rose" she whispered as she hugged her.

Renesmee moved slowly to her father, Edward looked at her with a pained expression of grief and sadness. "I love you" he said in a whisper so quiet that no human could hear it, his voice broke and I could of sworn he was crying.

Renesmee did cry, tears had formed in her eyes and she exhaled before she hugged him, "I love you dad" she cried as she held onto him.

They both stayed like that for a long moment, she wiped her eyes after he let go of her and then she turned to me, my heart was slowly tearing apart as I looked into her tear filled eyes, "Jake" she said in a high sob and then the tears poured from her eyes.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my crest, her sobs shock us and then I realised that I was crying too, I held onto her with everything in me, never wanting to let her go, "I love you" I said into her hair as I cried.

She pulled her face away from my chest to look at me, "I love you too" she said in a shaky voice.

I pulled her head toward mine and kissed her forehead, I scrunched my eyes closed to stop the tears whilst I kept my lips pressed to her skin. I let go of her reluctantly and as I felt her skin leave mine I felt my heart and soul leave with it.

She moved to face Bella, "Mom" she whispered as she looked into Bella's gold eyes.

Bella's face was twisted in pain, her body shook as if she where sobbing, she took her daughters hands "Renesmee, you are just the most amazing person" Bella breathed shakily, "I still can't believe that I created such a magnificent person, you truly are… beautiful, inside and out. I love you" Bella finished her musical voice cracking.

Bella and Renesmee held each other for minuets, Renesmee sobbing once again. I looked at the two women who mean the most to me and I almost felt like smiling. Renesmee pulled away from Bella and then walked over to the bed in the middle of the room; she sat on it and then looked at Carlisle. I could tell he was having a hard time managing to keep a calm face.

"Okay Nessie, I need you to lie down for me" Carlisle said in a soft voice.

She did as she was told her head face Carlisle so I couldn't see her expression, "Now Nessie you need to relax for me, I'm going to give you gas to make you fall asleep, It should be easier for you if you aren't tensed and sleeping will make you muscles relax, but when the transformation starts you will wake up" he said still in a soft voice.

She nodded quickly and then Carlisle turned to get the mask and he turned a handle on a small tank, Renesmee's chest rose and fell and she turned her head to face Edward, Bella and I, she looked at us with scared eyes then she inhaled slowly and turned her head to she was looking at the ceiling. Carlisle put the mask over her mouth, I felt my heart beating faster than It had ever done before and I realised I was shaking. I watched as her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side facing Carlisle.

Bella whimpered and then fell to her knees her body shaking violently, Rosalie rushed over to comfort her, I figured that Edward, like me, was probably too petrified to move. Renesmee was still except for her chest rising and falling from her deep breathing. I looked at the clock on the far wall and saw that it was 12:30, which meant the transformation could begin at any second, I felt my stomach knot. She looked so peaceful as she slept, so completely oblivious to the pain she was about to endure.

I backed up against the wall then slid down it, I sat silently watching Nessie's every move and then I realised that Edward was sitting next to me with his head resting on his knees, Bella came and sat between us both, she grabbed my hand from my face and held it firmly, she was still shaking. We all sat without talking and watched Carlisle get out countless amounts of vials of blood and set them up on his desk, it had been 38 minuets exactly when I looked up and noticed that most of the Cullen's had left the room due to the amount of human blood present, I stared at Bella, she seemed to have gotten control over herself now yet she didn't not move an inch she just sat simply staring at her daughter.

But then it all happened so fast, Edwards head snapped up from his knees and his whole body tensed.

"What's happen?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

Edward stood up instantly and we both did the same, "Its beginning".

A/N: Ah yes I know I horrible for ending it here, Remember to review and favourite :)


	14. The Transformation

**A/N:**

**Ah yes the chapter is finally here, now I don't want to keep you too long so ill make this quick.**

**Dedications are now at the bottom****, make sure you check then out if you have reviewed or favourited because you will be definitely be mention in one of the chapters :)**

* * *

I shot a glance at Bella, her liquid gold eyes where wide in fear, her pupils dilated, she grabbed Edwards hand and they slowly moved closer to Renesmee and I did the same. Renesmee was still sleeping and Carlisle rushed over to her and pushed his fingers on her neck, then he checked his watch, we all looked at him and he studied the watch carefully.

"Now" he said to himself and he took his eyes away from the watch, removed his finger and looked at Renesmee.

She was lying flat on her back facing the ceiling, then her back arched, her chest was yanked up by some invisible force, her eyes opened and she quickly inhaled a deep breath, the sound that was produced wasn't right, the air seemed to whistle down her throat as she breathed it in. Renesmee's eyes where opened wide but they didn't once look at any of us, she stared up and then her eyes rolled up into her head and her back slumped down against the bed with such force that the bed moved back and hit the wall.

I watched in complete and utter horror, never in my life had I felt so useless and pathetic, Renesmee's body was limp, besides from the occasional fierce twitch of muscles, her face was what gave away her pain, her beautiful face which was so calm only seconds ago was now scrunched up In agony, her eyes squeezed shut and her neck and jaw tensed.

Bella was hysterical, sobbing without tears once again; she clutched onto Edwards arm frantically and looked toward Carlisle in desperation. Carlisle hovered around Renesmee checking her pulse and staring at her in complete concentration. I looked at Edwards face; the look resembled the won he wore when Renesmee was inside the human Bella breaking all her bones, his brow was frowned and eyes where black and projected sadness, he stared at Renesmee, concentrating deeply.

"Her venom is released" he whispered, not removing his gaze from his daughter.

Carlisle nodded, I looked toward Renesmee, her neck and jaw seemed to be forced up and her mouth opened to release the scream that I know had formed inside of her, yet nothing but the twisted sound of the scream and air came out, her jaw clenched. I noticed how her hands turned to claws and attempted to grab empty air, her fingers trembled and all of her movements where stiff.

Carlisle moved away from her for a slit second and then returned with vials of dark red blood in his hands, the look of concentration on his face was gone and there was now one of fierce desperation. Renesmee's body went into a spasm, her limbs jerked widely as if they where trying to pull themselves from her torso in effort to escape the pain, and Carlisle looked toward us all.

"Edward, help me hold her down!" he said through his teeth.

Edward approached hesitantly, and couldn't seem to touch her body, I didn't blame him, I was completely paralysed in fear, I could imagine having to hold Renesmee's thrashing body down. Carlisle looked at Edward and mentally pleaded with him, Edward touched Nessie's cheek then put his hand on her arms, Bella rushed over and cupped Nessie's face in her hands, she whispered reassuring promises as she stocked her cheek. Renesmee seemed to relax the tiniest bit at her parents touch and Carlisle took advantage of it and spilled one of the vials of blood into her open mouth, Renesmee chocked but yet swallowed the dark liquid, the chocking seemed to jolt her self control and she began thrashing around again and attempted to take constricting arms off her. I felt the urge to take Edward and Bella off her but I knew they where doing what they could to help her, more so than me. Carlisle continued to pour more and more blood own her throat until it got too much for her and her gagged then threw Edward and Bella off her easily. Edward and Bella landed neatly on their feet even tough the force that Renesmee applied threw them back past me, Renesmee let out a small whimper as more blood was given to her and I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran over to her and grabbed one of her hands that where clutching the bed, as soon as I touched her skin she jolted and then slowly relaxed.

"Renesmee, its Jacob, everything's okay darling, the pain will stop before you know it, I promise" I coned softly, tear begin to fall from my eyes as I lied.

Her grip on my hand tightened painfully, but I did not withdraw from the bone crushing strength and I focused on Renesmee who was becoming remotely still, her mouth closed again but her eyes remained tightly shut and her face was still scrunched up.

I held her hand and she remained in the same position for at least a couple of hours, I didn't leave her side, even when Esme insisted that I go down to the kitchen to eat. I figured out a few things about Renesmee's condition, she didn't like people standing too close to her, that was why I was now sitting on the floor next to the bed, every time one of us stood around her she would tense up ad then thrash her head from side I guessed that she sensed that persons presence and it was too close and overwhelming for her. Edward and Bella sat against the far wall, Bella was holding herself against Edward's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"How bad-d-d" Bella asked in an extremely shaky voice.

Edward cringed and then stroked Bella's hair, "Carlisle was right, what she is suffering makes our transformation pain look like nothing, But she is strong, she cant hear us and she doesn't know that we are here, but she knows that we would be so that is why she is trying her hardest not to let the pain show" Edward said his face showed agony as Renesmee's did.

My heart stopped beating or at least that was what it felt like, my whole body felt numb, a natural reaction for when you body was over come with too much emotion pain, it was instinctive for it to try block out all senses. I felt light headed and weak from the lack of food, my body was simply running on pain.

_Jacob leave, go get some food, nothing will happen to her in half an hour_

Edward's voice was pushed inside of my head, I shook my head, _No I'm fine_ I thought.

_Jacob, Renesmee wouldn't have wanted you to never leave he…_

A terrible, excruciating scream cut him off. Edward and Bella where both by Renesmee's side instantly, I jumped up and looked at the source of the scream and the sight away almost as horrible as he sound. Renesmee now was twitching uncontrollably, Carlisle was had ran into the room rushed over to hold her down and she struggled violently with him as he did.

"I wasn't paying attention to her thoughts" Edward was mumbling as he looked around helplessly, "It's reached her heart, I should have seen it coming".

"Edward it's not the time to feel guilty" I snapped at him, "Carlisle what can we do" I asked in desperation.

Carlisle was almost losing his battle to keep Renesmee still, he looked at me with a frantic expression, "We need to get her to drink this blood" he said roughly.

I nodded as I couldn't seem to find speech, Renesmee screamed once again, all of the Cullen's where now coming into the room.

"No! Get out, Its claustrophobic for Renesmee, we don't need to add that to the list of her suffering" Carlisle order at everyone, the all backed out the door but waited in the hallway, "Jacob, Edward try calm her down, Bella go fetch me some more blood from the other room".

Bella disappeared and Edward and I did as we where asked, Renesmee kept whimpering in pain as she struggled against us, her eyes remained shut. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain form in my wrist, the pain the outcome of how hard Renesmee was now clutching my hand, I felt the pain turn into complete agony as her grip became unbelievably strong and then I felt my bones in my hand crush and I let out a short scream. My scream was followed by another scream from Renesmee and I completely forgot about my hand. I didn't bother trying to remove my hand from her own, it was already broken into a million pieces what more could she do? Bella was back in the room but she came empty handed.

"There's none left" She said looking desperate, her voice was high in fear.

Carlisle's head shot up, "That's not good then this is the last of it".

Carlisle whole body was rigid and his hands where trembling as he reached for another vial. We had to get Renesmee to relax other wise she would just simply choke on the blood again, "Carlisle" I said loudly over the sound of Renesmee attempting to break free of our hold, my voice was 10 times worse than Bella's, "Why don't you give her some more of that gas? I know it won't make her sleep but if it calms her down then you can be sure all of that blood actually goes into her and doesn't get spit out".

Carlisle stopped what he was doing, he nodded quickly then got the mask, he had trouble getting it over Renesmee's face but when he did it seemed to have worked, it brought tears to my eyes watching Renesmee have some mask shoved upon her when she was obviously so frightened, she had know idea who was holding her or what we where doing to her. 5 second after the mask was on her Renesmee went still, Edward and I backed away from her cautiously. Was it working? Or had I just made things worse.

Seeing Edward frightened was fighting in itself, "She's grateful" he said not looking at me.

What the hell was he talking about?

"The gas has made it easier for her to stay still, and she is grateful for that, she was trying before to remain calm but she fells as if the pain is controlling her" Edward said roughly, he looked away from Renesmee and I could see that his eyes sought Bella, he rushed over to her on the other side of the room and kissed her.

Bella was now comforting Edward, he looked a mess and I wondered what I looked like.

"Jacob, Please go and eat, ill come and get you if her condition changed the slightest I promise" Bella pleaded.

"No, I'm not leaving her" I said my voice breaking, then I was aware of the horrible pain in my right hand, I had forgotten about that.

"Carlisle, take a look at Jacob's hand, Renesmee has broken it" Edward said.

Carlisle had my hand in that instant, I cringed in pain as he touched it, "No I'm fine, look after Nessie" I insisted. I attempted to take my hand away from him.

"Jacob" Carlisle ordered in his doctor tone, "This is serious; your bones are shattered, sharp shards are going to cut through your veins and tissue if you keep moving it".

Carlisle put a brace on my hand even after I insisted that he didn't, while he did I kept looking at Renesmee, observing her to see any signs of the gas wearing off, Edward informed us that she was wide awake and still hurting terribly but the gas had relaxed her muscles so that she now had control of her body once again. The numbness in my body had taken over again; it felt like my body was filled with emptiness, and in that emptiness echoed an emotion that was too horrible and painful that not even a million foul adjectives could describe it.

And that feeling didn't leave me for the whole of that day, and the whole of the next, I just sat and watched her. Hurting with her, her pain was and would always be my pain, I didn't leave her side for one moment, I did not sleep, I did not move, I did not eat. And for the first time I actually doubted Carlisle promise that Renesmee would return to normal after tomorrow, how was it possible for someone to be the same after experiencing this, how could Renesmee ever recover? Maybe she was right, maybe she had been right all along, maybe Renesmee Cullen lived no more…

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it was very rushed as I didn't want to make you al wait any longer, make sure you let me know if you think I got the transformation right, even if you hated everything about it lol**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**chelseycullen**** who reviews chapters wit her personal opinion, and always complements on the story, and has also favourited me as an author.**

**Thank you so much, I love reading your reviews as you always give me an inside of what you think, and thank you so much for having me as a favourite author, I appreciated it so much :) **

**CherryStorm**** who reviewed the last chapter and has favourited the story**

**Thank you as well, I'm glad that you like Nessie and Jakes relationship and thank your for favouriting Lunar Eclipse. P.S I want her anklet too lol :P**

**gg123****who has complimented many chapters of lunar eclipse and has favourited the story.**

**Thank you for always leaving positive reviews, every time I get one from you it makes me proud of the chapter **


	15. Venom

**Dedications are at the bottom**

**If you have reviewed, alerted or favourited Lunar Eclipse have a look because this chapter is dedicated to all of you :) **

* * *

September 13th had arrived unnaturally slow, Bella enjoyed the fact that her birthday wasn't celebrated as much now that she had been 'dead' for many years, Yet none of the enjoyment was present this year, so smiles, no laughter, no happiness at all was present in our family, for the past two days rarely anyone spoke about anything that didn't relate to Renesmee, No one would leave the house, not even for hunting and there wouldn't be one fraction of a second that no one remained by Renesmee's side. Yet everyone tried to act normally, everyone tried to be strong, everyone expect me. I sat in Carlisle office against the far wall and did not move, Emmett brought a sofa in the room but I didn't go near it, I just stayed in my same position every second of the day, the only time I moved was whenever a single part of Renesmee moved the slightest, I would rush to her side to make sure her conditioned hadn't changed. Though her movement brought horrible fear to me as it was usually indicting she was in pain, I couldn't help feeling relieved whenever I saw a finger twitch or her toes curl because it was a visible sign that she was still alive, when she was still she looked so fragile and it didn't seem humanly possible that she was a form of life.

I looked at the clock, 9:30am, I felt so weak and every part of me ached for something, food, sleep, a more comfortable place to sit, movement, thirst, too many things for my body to contain so it just simply gave up in trying convincing my brain. I felt so alone, even tough there was always someone with me in this room I have grown to hate, Without Renesmee I was alone, I was nothing, and even tough she was merely a few feet away from me, her soul seemed absent. When you felt alone there was nothing to do but ponder your own thoughts to keep yourself from going insane. I felt how dry my eyes where, either because I had simply cried all liquid from my body or because I hadn't blinked in so long, how long had it been since I has last blinked? Minuets? Hours? Days? I realised that I didn't care; I didn't care about anything that had to do with me, my concerns where only on Renesmee.

Carlisle was drifting in and out of his office, he jotted stuff down on a grey clipboard and then disappeared again, Rosalie was the other family member present in the room, she was very quiet and as unnaturally still as Nessie. I saw in my peripheral vision Rosalie occasionally looking at me out of concerned eyes, she looked a mess, well from an outsiders view she would look perfect as always but I knew her better and I noticed her always gold eyes where black, her blonde hair was a lot less shinier and a little mess up, but just they way she held herself was completely different, it wasn't the gracious way she had days ago but it was now very stiff and she never showed any emotion on her face, she just looked blank.

I watched Renesmee again, I observed closely and I noticed how her left leg suddenly tensed, relief washed through me again and then I noticed Renesmee's closed eyes tighten and her eyebrows pulled together, like she was frustrated. I remembered what Edward had said right after her transformation.

"_She fells as if the pain is controlling her" _

She was trying to fight it. Admiration gushed up in side of me, she was so brave unlike me, she was trying to make sure know one knew she was hurting. I stood up slowly, putting my whole weight on my legs felt unnatural and walking seemed to take a lot of effort, I moved to her and stood by her side, she was so still again, her beautiful lips where pale and slightly opened and her flawless skin seemed to be glowing.

I extended my left arm and my fingers tumbled as they approached her check, my warm skin connected with her own and for a spilt second electricity shot through me, the sensation shocked me and I went to withdraw my hand as soon as I felt it but yet I couldn't, Renesmee had my uninjured hand in her strong grasp, my breathing quicken and I looked at her in panic, but she was still immobile and she looked exactly like she had minuets ago.

Carlisle rushed into the room toward me accompanied by Rosalie, "Jacob you must get her to let go of your hand" Carlisle ordered, "She is even stronger now, she might break it again and I will not be able to heal it".

I considered that for a moment, I looked at Renesmee's face and saw that a smile was forming on her lips, did she know that I was here.

"Renesmee, Its Jacob, can you hear me?" I whispered.

We all looked Renesmee, hoping for a response, yet she remained completely still and I felt my heart drop.

"Renesmee give me some sign if you can hear me" I pleaded; anything would do, movement of her fingers, a jerk of her leg, anything.

I sighed and then I pulled my hand from hers, I felt her grip tighten its hold and I was unable to remove my hand.

_Jac..cob_

I gasped and jumped backward it was her voice, Renesmee's voice, with wide eyes I looked at Carlisle, he frowned at me confused, "You did hear that?" I asked.

"Heart wha…"

_It hurts, why doesn't it ever stop, why am I still here, why cant I just die…_

Renesmee words where in my head, her mouth never moved, I looked down and realised, she had my hand, I was hearing her thoughts, she was accidentally pushing them into my head. Tears formed in my eyes again and though I ached to hear her voice I feared what it would say.

_Someone will be listening, I mustn't think it. What am I fighting for, who am fighting for, certainly not myself, I want to give up why cant I just burn, No, he will be listening, it will hurt him, it will hurt all of them, I mustn't hurt them…_

I understood, I felt what she was feeling, she was confused, she wasn't quite sure who would be listening to her thoughts, I presumed it was Edward she was talking about, but she did not know it.

_It will be over soon, they promised, I will be with him soon; it will stop burning soon…_

The tears that had formed spilled down my checks; I tightened my grip on her hand.

_My heart hurts, its beating too fast, it isn't going to be able to fight it anymore, the burning is worse but now everything else is hurting more, something it pulling me, stretching me, it hurts, make it stop, please, please, someone… Carlisle! Carlisle will help me, you promised._

She was mentally shouting at him and through all her pain I could tell she was relived to remember the name of someone.

"Carlisle, its hurting her even more, she is begging for your help" I said my voice high.

Carlisle seemed to understand immediately that I was hearing her thoughts through contact, "What pain is she experiencing" he asked quickly.

I focused on her thoughts, they where only occasionally being pushed into my mind,

"I don't know exactly, she is thinking about burning and… and stretching I think" I said unsure.

_I know that voice, I can hear it, its him, it's… Jacob, yes Jacob. He knows what I'm feeling? That isn't right, he isn't the one who can read them… my hand, oh no…_

The connection between mine and Renesmee's mind had gone completely, she had realised that she had been showing me her thoughts and she let go of my hand, but we needed to hear them, her condition had changed, she could hear us now and she was understanding who we all where, we needed to be able to she inside her head.

"Edward" I called roughly.

He was next to me instantly, he looked at me and then nodded, he understood everything through my thoughts.

"Edward, tell us everything that she is feeling" Carlisle demanded.

Edward concentrated for a moment and I noticed that Bella was now by his side, "Jacob is right, she still feels burning but that isn't what is hurting her the most now, the venom is all heading toward her heart, she knows it, she has figured out that as the venom leaves parts of her body its hurt even more, she feels like they are being stretched".

"Ah" Carlisle said, realisation showing in his eyes, "I was wrong, The venom changes her body after it leaves, as the venom leaves a section of her body that part transforms, making her stronger, making her a new born. Her body is growing too fast as well, its growing to its full size, that means after her transformation she wont grow, age or change at all anymore"

Everyone took all this information in; every Cullen was now in the room. Now that I looked closely I noticed how she looked taller, her baby face was almost completely gone, she didn't look like a 16 year old at all, and she looked as old as her mother and father, halfway in between a teenager and an adult. Her face was changing, darkness was forming around her closed eyes, making her look like she was wearing eye shadow, Renesmee's jaw line was now one that any model in the world would kill for, her lips became slightly thicker and a lot paler. My mind couldn't adjust to it; she was growing so fast right before my eyes, becoming more and more inhumanly beautiful and I never thought that possible.

Her beauty was now so great that it was almost impossible to look away; she looked like a dark goddess, so amazingly perfect that it was scary, but yet I felt the tiniest twinge of pain form in the bottom of me, but ignored it.

"Edward, how close is it to her heat" Carlisle asked.

Edwards eyes where blurred, he stared without seeing, he didn't say anything but Carlisle got an answer that wasn't heard by any of us, Edward told him mentally.

"How long" Bella whispered, her face showed her pain and her suffering from concern about her daughter.

"It will reach her heart in a matter of minuets, and the venom will fight for half an hour and then will give up" Carlisle stated.

Time passed and no one spoke a word, we all just silently observed Renesmee growing all to fast, it got to the point where the sweats Renesmee was wearing became too short for her now long legs, Alice kicked all of the men out of the room whilst she changed her into something more appropriate. When I returned in the room I went and stood by Renesmee once again, Alice had dressed her in a silk dress which earned a half smile from Bella as it had been the same attire Alice had put her in.

I soon noticed that I was struggling to look at Renesmee but still I couldn't look away, these past days I had always had trouble looking at her like this, it brought me pain to watch her in pain but now another feeling was present inside me, as I looked at how she had become even more breathtakingly beautiful I felt a twinge of pain become stronger and stronger inside of me, I was already so unworthy of her and now it was unfair that she had become even more marvelous because now I felt if I stood no chance.

Cut it out Jacob, stop thinking about yourself, you selfish pric….

My thoughts where cut off, Renesmee mouth opened and her back arched, no sound came from her for a spilt second and then a dreadful scream filled the air, My heart hammered and I felt so pathetic as I looked around confused about what to do, Renesmee had stopped screaming but her breath was coming out forcefully and uneven, all voice seemed to be caught in her throat and as it built up there It caused her chest to be pulled up further, the venom was obviously all now in her heart.

Carlisle was quick to act this time, he had the mask ready in his hand and he put it over Renesmee open mouth, she struggled for a moment and then her body went limp like a corpse.

"Half an hour" Carlisle mummer and then checked his watch.

Everyone was silent for a never ending moment until it was interrupted by Edwards's voice, "Jasper, leave" he said simply, his voice week.

I looked up shocked, but then I understood as soon as I saw Jaspers face, Renesmee's emotions where too overwhelming for him and Edward was just giving him permission to leave, I looked at Edward after and he too looked a mess.

Bella obviously saw it too, "Darling, go downstairs for a while, I know it must be hard for you as well" Bella said kissing him softly.

He seemed too weak to protest, so he stood up slowly and walked out of the room, Bella seemed sort of empty without him by her side so I approached her and put my arms around her, she jumped at my touch but then held onto me.

We both stayed in that position for what felt like days, but then I realized after looking at the clock it had only been half an hour, I watched as the second hand hit the 12 and at that very moment Edward returned into the room along with Jasper, everyone jumped up and turned toward Renesmee. Carlisle, who had been at her side the whole time, was checking her pulse; I stopped breathing as I waited for a look of confirmation on his face.

Carlisle face remained blank as he observed Renesmee, and then a smile tugged on his lips, "Her heart beats, as strong as ever" he said beaming, all tension seem to be lifted off his body as well as mine and everyone else's.

"Oh thank god" Bella whispered and she left my side and hurried to her daughters.

Everyone in the room stared at each other and then stared at Carlisle and Bella by Renesmee's bed and then joined them, I moved myself so I was close to Renesmee's head, Edward on the opposite side and Bella at the head of the bed.

Edward grabbed his daughters hand and I followed suit, he looked at me, he gave me a small nod of gratitude and then I saw his eyes open wide and he looked down at Renesmee, her alluring face still looked extremely still.

"Renesmee?" Edward questioned his voice full of concern and love.

Silence filled the room, everyone's eyes upon Nessie and no one dared to breathe, she squeezed my left hand and I gasped in shock and looked at her from wide eyes, her mouth opened slowly and then she inhaled deeply and her eyelids shot open to reveal back eyes.

* * *

**Everyone who has reviewed and favourited "Lunar Eclipse" before the last two chapter, I just want to thank you all and ill dedicate this chapter for you all, you are all amazing readers and I appreciate all of you :)**

**I don't know if there will be enough chapters to personally dedicate all of you wonderful people so I'm putting them all in one for now, just so you all get mentioned. But if you want a future chapter dedicated to you just keep reviewing :). And to every one of my other readers also remember to favourite and review, just because I want to personally thank you all for reading **

_**Last Chapter**_

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle:**** who has favourited Lunar Eclipse and has it alerted.**

**I love your name ahaha and thank you so much, Im glad you like it enough to favourite it : )**

**Winter's Soul:**** who has altered to my stories**

**Thank you soo soo much, I means so much to an author when someone alerts to their stories :) **

**NessieThompson & Trip626::**** who alerted to Lunar Eclipse **

**I'm happy that you both like the story enough to want to read further chapters, thank you **

**We are human:**** Review**

**Thank you I'm so honoured you like my story, thank you**

**Shiny Otter:**** Review **

**Thank you for always leaving you opinion :) **

**Isabell Kistinger:**** Review**

**Im glad you liked the chapter, if you liked it then I'm happy with it lol**

**gg123:**** Review**

**Thank you once again :)**

_**Any chapter **_

**Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**1world-traveler**-**Ashley Speck - Ashy93**** –**** BiggestFanOfTwilightAndHP ****- ****Black Phoenix-2009 ****– ****CherryStorm**** -**** gg123 ****- ****hed78 ****– ****iamarabella**** – ****ilovevampiresthatsparkle**** - ****Isabell Kistinger**** – ****iXloveXjacob ****– ****lOViinLUnatic**** - ****MeghanCullen8**** -**** Momma Missy**** -**** MonkeyBuddie45**** –**** Poddle ****– ****RandomatGedz**** –**** Saephillips**** -**** Shiny Otter ****-**** Twifan334**** - ****xlizzieluvsthecullenboysx**

**Reviewed Lunar Eclipse**

**MeghanCullen8**** – ****TwiHardFanWendi**** - ****1world-traveler ****- ****pretty sure of it**** – ****Poddle**** - ****gg123**** - ****Linny101**** - ****lewislahver127**** - ****Shiny Otter**** - ****jessie12h**** - ****We are human**** – ****Skatr**** – ****chelseycullen**** – ****CherryStorm**** -**** Isabell Kistinger**

**Alerted For Lunar Eclipse**

**1world-traveler**** –**** CherryStorm ****- ****gg123**** – ****iamarabella ****–**** ilovevampiresthatsparkle ****–**** iXloveXjacob ****-**** jessie12h ****–**** Karriharris ****-**** lewislahver127 ****–**** NessieThompson ****-**** pretty sure of it ****-**** Shiny Otter ****-**** Trip626 ****-**** We are human**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The whole story is dedicated to you guys :) **

**If I missed anymore make sure you let me know**


	16. Blood

**Last Chapter for 2009, so exciting I know **

**Dedications at the bottom**

* * *

Black eyes observed us, they showed fear and confusion but most of all relief. Renesmee's white lips parted and she cautiously breathed in again and relief filled me as a smile tugged at the corner or her mouth then a frowned suddenly appeared on her across her forehead, her head jerked violently toward me and her black eyes grew wide. Before I had time to even register the way she was looking me I saw Edwards head shot up his black eyes on me too.

"No!" he gasped, and then he dropped Nessie's hand and then put both of is his hands on her arms, pinning them down.

I frowned confused but as I did that Renesmee's lips pulled back over her teeth and she let out a dangerous snarl from her exposed teeth, I jumped back horrified. My heart hammering so fast, what had happened, more importantly what had gone wrong, I looked at Carlisle for the answer but he seemed just a clueless as I was, he just rushed over with Jasper and Emmett to hold Renesmee down as Edwards strength did not match hers, she hissed at them and then cried out in pain. Despite the fact she was snapping at me I couldn't help feeling horrible as she hurt.

"Carlisle! Get some of the blood! Now!" Edward ordered sharply, ignoring Bella's desperate pleas for information on what was happening.

"There's none left, we used it all during the transformation" Carlisle said struggling to hold Renesmee's legs down, she was trying to throw them off her in attempt to get to me, her eyes stared at me full of thirst.

"Carlisle she needs blood! She is dying!" Edward roared impatiently.

Bella wailed and I almost dropped to the floor, "No, no, no, no Renesmee!" Bella cried and she pushed her way to her daughter.

I felt dread, horror, pain, depression, and anxiety mixed together with horrible, overwhelming fear, my breathing quickened to a pace where I was panting.

"Emmett go hunt something for Renesmee" Carlisle ordered his son quickly.

Emmett let go on Renesmee, "Animal blood won't work, her body needs…" Edward voice broke, "human blood, the venom requires it so that it can return to her bloodstream".

Carlisle looked desperately at Renesmee, his face full of concern and also horror, "Rose, you have the best self control out of all your siblings, go fetch a human" Carlisle said painfully, as he spoke the words his whole face scrunched up in agony.

Rose who had her head in her hands looked up shocked, Renesmee screamed once again and I moved beside her which only seemed to make things worse and she struggled harder then.

"No" Edward croaked, "There is no time… she needs it now"

"Then she has it!" I snapped, everyone looked at me, "My blood may not be as pure as the one of an innocent human but it is human blood!" I cried desperate for them to all move to allow Renesmee to bite me, to survive.

"Will it work?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at me, "It might, but Jacob mustn't understand, she will probably kill you! If she doesn't then her venom will poison your system, it's a huge risk for something that might not save her".

"I don't fucking care!" I roared, horrified by the amount of time that was being wasted, time that in which, Renesmee was dying.

"Noooo!" Bella screamed, her voice high in distress, "I can't lose you both, I cant, Jacob please, there has got to be another way".

"Bella she is dying!" I exclaimed roughly, "Carlisle" I said, I was not asking for approval, I was just asking for him to release her.

Carlisle nodded slowly and removed his hands from her and then gave each of his son's looks that indicated them to follow, Emmett and Jasper looked at me and then moved away from her, Edward remained behind, he was managing holding Renesmee down now as her body wasn't able to put on a fight anymore, she looked so weak, all colour was leaving her…

"Edward" I pleaded, my voice was venerable and desperate.

"She wouldn't have wanted this, she wouldn't have ever wanted to kill you" He said.

"If you don't let me do this then you will never know what she wanted, because Edward, your daughter will die" I croaked out.

Edwards jaw clenched and he slowly lifted his hands off of her, he slowly backed away and gave me a tiniest nod of approval. I approached Renesmee slowly she slowly sat up, she was panting, her body trying to get a lifetimes worth of breaths before it gave up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Bella was whimpering, she was in the arms of Alice and Esme who looked as if they were falling apart.

I was in front of Renesmee, her eyes looked straight into mine, the pain that was about to come couldn't compare to what I felt now looking into her eyes and seeing that they did not recognise me, I was a stranger to her. She wasn't snapping her teeth at me anymore, so just looked at me with desperate eyes as her body shook from her panting. She stood up slowly, she seemed unable to hold herself on her on feet but she managed, she stared at me questioningly, as if asking for permission.

I smiled, even tough she didn't know me and I was basically what she needed to survive she still kept her conscious, she still knew inside of her that what she was doing was wrong. I looked at her beautiful face, and admired everything about it; I memorized every breathtaking feature as I was perfectly happy with it being the last thing I would ever see, her scent the last I would ever smell, knowing that her lips on my skin would be the last thing I would ever feel.

I nodded, and shocked filled her eyes as she was given permission, she moved slowly so that she was pushed up against me, she stood up on her toes so that her mouth was at the hight of my neck, her hands moved up and held my head softly and I still shivered pathetically at her touch, her eyes left mine as she moved her mouth toward my neck, I felt her sweet breath on my skin and I closed my eyes in pleasure, her lips touched my skin and kissed it quickly.

"I love you Renesmee" I whispered.

Her lips returned to the soft skin at my neck, her head was tilt to the side and her hold on my head became slightly stronger, she breathed heavily against my skin and I felt her teeth pierce my neck….

_ _ _ _ _ 

* * *

**Ahh yes I know, I'm a bitch :)**

**Couldn't help myself I had to end it there and I know the chapter is seriously short.**

**Well in Australia it is now 12:37am on Christmas Eve Day, so I wish every one a Merry Christmas and ill have the next chapter up in the new year :) **

**TTTTm11**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**

**Carlisle'sCoven**** - ****love-life7890**** - ****AC-1993**** - ****vikib456****: who all favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you all so much, and I'm so glad you enjoy the story :) **

**Skatr****: Story Alert, Favourite story, Review**

**Thank you once again **** I love your reviews so much, knowing that you felt involved in the story makes me feel so honoured because I know that I love reading stories where I fell like I'm living them too **

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle****: Favourite Author, Review**

**Thank you so much for putting me as a favourite author, I feel so honoured :) and thank you for your review I'm glad you liked it**


	17. Awakening

**A/N:**

**I know I said that I would have a chapter out after New Year, but I got so many amazing reviews on the last chapter I had to post this chapter early just for you guys, thank you all so much and remember….**

**Dedications are at the bottom :) **

* * *

I felt the sharp sting of my skin being penetrated, as her teeth dug their way into my flesh I felt the tearing of my gains, the pain was there, my brain sensed by body screaming it, but yet I didn't feel it yet... The only sensation I was aware of was Renesmee's lips surrounding the area that felt numb. I could feel all my blood rush  
away from my jugular in attempt to save itself from being withdraw from my body and felt lightheaded as limited blood was making its way to my brain. All of these feelings where pushed aside as I felt a vibration on my torn skin, a moan that had form in Renesmee's throat escaped, it was one of pleasure I could hear the satisfaction and desire in it. My heart thumped, causing more blood to be produced and sent straight into Renesmee, she moaned again and I felt her suction increase, and I felt a sound escape my mouth, it was not the logical scream because I didn't feel the need to, I felt her pleasure and I groaned too, Knowing that I was having this pleasurable effect on her sent satisfaction through me.

I realized eventually that my body was going weak and I found myself unable to support myself, Renesmee's arms held onto me strongly as she held me up. The light-headedness got so intense that my head fell back suddenly causing my eyes to shoot open in shock, I took in my burly surroundings and I noticed that almost every Cullen was trying to force Renesmee off me but there attempts where useless, she was too strong, I now was aware of the bone crushing strength she was applying as she held me. My eyes where fluttering shut as they where too weak to stay open, my body was dying, I knew it but I felt more alive then ever. The past three days I had felt dead and now that I was in Renesmee's presence I felt alive again but yet ,y heart was giving up, it realised that all the blood is was frantically pumping was not reaching it's desired destination. I didn't fell any part of my body, as if my soul was leaving my body early, I gave up fighting to keep my eyes open and let them slowly shut.

"Renesmee" I whispered through my open lips, whether it was a plea or just simply a goodbye I didn't know.

All I knew was I felt myself dissolving into the girl I love who's mouth was still attached to my neck, I focused my attention on the feeling of her soft lips against my skin as everything behind my eyelids went a deep black.

I lost focus of the lips and I felt empty, dead, which was probably the correct explanation as I couldn't fell anything anymore, but why was I still in This lifeless corpse, was this what death was like? Because if it was, then it sucked complete shit! But then I felt the extremely fast beating of my heart that seconds ago given up, it had also realised that the teeth had left my neck and it was pumping blood to every section of body, I felt feeling slowly return to each section of me and I had enough strength  
to realise that I was confused. Once the feeling returned in my arms I noticed that Renesmee's where no longer around them, where was she? Was she okay? That curiosity brought enough strength for me to open my eyes. Once they where open all of my vision was blurred, slowly my eyes refocused and I saw chocolate brown eyes staring deep into mine, Renesmee's eyes where wide in complete horror. No arm's where on her now and her breath was quick and deep in fear. I wanted to speak to her but I couldn't move, I studied her eyes and I felt life slowly return to me, her eyes left mine and I followed her gaze to my neck that was cut open and covered with blood stains in the shape of her bite mark. She gasped as she saw it and her eyes returned to mine.

"No?" she said unsure, her voice high and firm.

She looked around at her family members questioning, tough none of them spoke she got her answer.

"No" she repeated but it wasn't a question, it was a statement, her voice was much louder and she turned into a blur and then appeared again on the other side of the room. Jasper and Emmett held her arms but yet she did not struggle.

"Renesmee, darling" Edward said in a soft pleading voice.

"No" she screamed, "No, No, No, No. Why would you let me!" her voice was hysterical. "Why?" she asked again her voice close to a sob.

I didn't care that I had only just regained feeling in my limbs, my only concern was on girl across the room, I attempted to walk toward her only to realise the my brain was too busy concentrating on keeping me alive so as soon as I moved my leg I fell over. As I hit the floor the pain caused triggered all the repressed pain from the wound in my neck, I grunted as the sharp pain ricocheted throughout all my body.

Warm hands were on me as soon as I hit the ground, "Jacob!" Renesmee's beautiful voice screamed. "Carlisle what's happening to him! It's killing him! I've killed him".

I wanted to reassure her I was alive, every second that passed my body healed at it's unnatural rate, but I couldn't speak just yet, The warm hands rolled me around so that my back was on the floor and I was looking up into Renesmee's deep chocolate eyes, she was panting and her teeth where stained red and dark liquid dripped from the corner of her lips.

Instead of feeling the natural horror that scene brought, I felt satisfaction seeing my blood drip from those perfect pale glossy lips, I felt pride in knowing that my blood now mixed with hers and my life was now within her,

I smiled, an action that wore me out completely, "Jake" she whispered.

Her face was so close to mine, if I had any strength in me I would kissed her right there and then on front of everyone without ever thinking about the consequences, the nightmare was over, she was alive she was safe, that was all that mattered.

She was moved off me and I wanted to scream in protest, I needed to be with her, I would never again leave her, forever, I would stay by her.

"Jacob can you hear me" Carlisle said from beside me, he was knelling at my side with a small flashlight in his right hand, moving it from side to side, I squinted as the bright light filed my vision and my pupils reluctantly followed it.

"Yes" I attempted to speak, my voice was weak and horse like I was suffocating and the word was slurred but it was understood.

"Oh Jacob" sobbed Renesmee, she wasn't in my vision but I sensed she was near.

Carlisle ice cold fingers pressed against the side of my neck that wasn't burning and then put his hand over my heart.

He let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand, "He will be just fine" Carlisle spoke happily, "Renesmee managed not to inject her venom into him, he lost a lot of blood, if Renesmee didn't withdraw from him he would have died".

Renesmee withdrew herself? She had gained control? I listened carefully, desperately wanting for someone to explain exactly what had happened but everyone's focus was on my health.

"Edward, tell me how he is feeling" Carlisle asked of his son.

I was grateful, Edward would tell them that I'm fine and I can be left alone with Renesmee, "He is weak, and very sore, for some reason the wound on his neck" Edward lowered his voice at this seeing Renesmee's face, "Isn't healing at the rate the rest of his body is, it needs time and he needs rest".

What! I didn't need rest, I needed Renesmee, she was the one they should we worrying about not me.

"Alright, Jacob will stay in here and I will observe his condition to make sure he heals, Emmett go fetch another bed from the cottage, Everyone else will go hunting", Bella started to object, "No Bella you go as well, Renesmee you need to stay in here a bit longer too I need to take some samples to see how the transformation had effected you".

"Carlisle, Renesmee still needs to hunt" Jasper implied, I saw him looking at her in sheer amazement.

"And so she will, she will go after I have checked her, Jacob will escort her once he has his strength back which should only be in an hour or two at the rate his body is producing blood".

Everyone in my view opened their mouths to refuse but Carlisle did give them time to, "There is nothing more to discuss, go all of you" his voice was firm.

Everyone moved to Renesmee to hug her but she basically ignored all of them, she was making sure it visibly know that she was upset with them, obviously for letting her put me into this condition.

Once the room was empty and Emmett had brought in another bed, Carlisle picked me up easily which impressed me, I felt the pain increase as I was moved but I didn't object even tough I felt that I could now. I could fell that I had the ability to speak now so I turned my head toward Renesmee who was sitting upright of her bed.

"Renesmee" I said softly, my mouth formed a smile as I spoke her name.

Relief washed over her and she jumped off her bed and looked down at me, she looked so different, so grown it, it was almost scary.

"Jacob" she whispered, "I'm so sorry" she said ashamed.

I attempted to cut her off but my voice wasn't loud enough, "Don't be, you have done anything wrong" I said, panting a little, It wore me out to speak but I needed her to hear it from me, "Don't be mad at- at you family, its wasn't their… idea" my voice go quieter as I went on, "I'm the one who suggested it, if y- you are going to blame anyone, blame m-me".

She frowned in disproval, "Look what it has done to you Jacob" she whimpered.

I huffed, "It was worth it, your alive that is all that matters Renesmee" I finished pushing the words out, my eyes where falling shut, my body screamed to rest.

"Renesmee, Jacob saved your life, if you didn't take his blood then you would have died, I will explain all of this later" Carlisle said rubbing his granddaughters arm and then pulling her into a tight hug, "but for now, I'm just grateful to have my grand child back" he said over her shoulder.

"You where right all along Carlisle, I got myself all worked up over nothing, I feel fine now" she said, I smiled and I felt happy, for the first time in days.

"That's fantastic to know, I will have a look at you in a second but first…" Carlisle walked over to me, "Jacob, you need to sleep".

"No" I mumbled as forcefully as I could, I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to stay with her… my body objected to this and my eyes fell shut once again.

"I promise to wake you in an hour, Renesmee will be here don't worry" Carlisle said.

"Jacob" Nessie whispered, "Sleep darling" she kissed my cheek and I gave into unconsciousness.

***********

I was awake, I could tell because I felt the warm air of the room pressed against me, I smelt the sweet aroma of Renesmee's scent in the air and I was aware of the burning in my neck, it was a lot less painfully then it had been before I had fallen asleep. I felt strong again and I was tempted to jump off the bed and run because it felt like I hadn't moved in years, but I stayed still with my eyes shut.

"Fascinating" Carlisle's voice murmured, "Your strength is unlike any of ours, even stronger than what your mother had been when she transformed".

"Is that bad?" the beautiful sound of Renesmee voice asked.

I noticed how her voice was lower, like it had gone down a key so that it now sounded much more adult, but it still had its marvellous musical ring to it that made it irresistible. She sounded so mature but most of all, absolutely sexy.

"No, no, it's not bad at all, it's amazing actually, I have never seen anything like this" Carlisle said excitedly, "You're a new born physically, but just as I thought you have tremendous self control as you have already adapted to our diet".

Renesmee scoffed, "Self control, what do you call what happened with Jacob?"

"Well the logical explanation is that you acted instinctively in a way to survive, your body knew I needed his blood to survive so it took it, but I watched you and you looked different when you took his blood. almost like someone else was controlling you, but as soon as you where satisfied and your body had taken enough blood your eyes changed colours and suddenly you became yourself again, you saw what you where doing and you stopped immediately" Carlisle said impressively.

"I sort of remember taking the blood, it was amazing, the most delicious thing I have ever tasted and the most pleasurable experience I have ever had but it felt wrong and then it sort of clicked and I realised that I shouldn't be doing it" Renesmee said confused.

Carlisle tapped his finger on something, "Hmm, well, it doesn't matter now, everything is back to normal, except that the sample of bone marrow I took from you is extremely different from your mothers when she was a new born, and it should be exactly the same" Carlisle said, and I heard him move and then quickly tap the keyboard.

"Us vampire have three types of Cells within us, which will be a scientist greatest discovery as only living things are supposed to have cells, yet our venom gives us these three that are an exception and they live in the dead. You see, in your mothers bones she has these cells, see them?"

Renesmee murmured a yes.

"These cells, like I said are the outcome of the venom, they are in all of us, they give us our strength, looks and our speed when they are first introduced into our body they are bigger and stronger, and while they are like that we are 'New Borns' as we get older, two of the cells shrink and we lose a bit of that strength and speed" Carlisle explained.

"You see those Cells? The one that have that weird shape? They are the ones that contribute to our speed; your father has more of those cells then all of us and they haven't shrunk as much as most of us, that's why he is the fastest. The other cell, the one that looks circular, that's the one that contributes to our strength, Emmett has more of them and once again they haven't shrunk as much as well" Carlisle said tapping the keyboard once again.

"What about the other cell?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"The other one is what gives us our inhumanly beautiful looks" Carlisle laughed, "These cells don't shrink, they always stay the same, but some vampire have more than others…"

"Rosalie" Renesmee stated.

"Yes exactly, Rosalie does have more of these cells, the most I have ever seen, until now…" Carlisle murmured.

"What do you mean until now?" Renesmee asked.

"You have just as many, if not more then Rosalie. You cells are have this strange power to them and are larger then most new borns, that's what I was talking about before. I've studied how your mothers cells looked when she was a new born, and I look at yours now, are you have almost twice as many and yours are much bigger" Carlisle stated.

"So…?" Renesmee asked.

"It explains why your are stronger now than any new born I have came across, today when you hunt you will experience how fast and alert you are as well, I would greatly appreciate it if you could show me as soon as you get back" he said politely.

"Of course" she said.

My mind knew it should be taking all of this information in, but I could only focus on Renesmee once again, I opened my eyes and I noticed that my sleeping position was unnatural, I was laying on my back when I usually always slept on my chest.

Renesmee and Carlisle where both standing with their backs to me, looking at the computer and continuing talking cells, I stretched and noticed how I didn't fell stiff at all anymore, I felt full of energy and happiness, I stood up and walked to Renesmee.

She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful, her hair seemed to have grown a couple more inches and she was now at least 5, 6. She was wearing the same silk dress that hugged her perfectly sculpted curves and put my uninjured hand on her bare arm, she jumped and then in a slipt second she had my arm twisted around my pack with that much pressure it felt like it would pull pulled from my body.

"Ow Renesmee, Just me, just me" I said cringing in pain.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, "Jacob I'm sorry" she apologized, letting go of my arm.

Carlisle chuckled, "Her reflexes are a bit stronger now" he stated smiling.

"A bit?" I scoffed, rubbing my arm.

Renesmee's gaze found the brace on my hand, "Jake what happened to your hand" she asked holding it with her own.

I laughed and Carlisle answered, "You sort of broke it Renesmee" he laughed.

She looked less then amused, she look furious at herself "When?" she asked in a flat voice.

"The first day of your transformation" Carlisle said.

Her eyebrows lowered in confusion, "Why hasn't it healed then" she questioned.

She was right, I had broken many bones before and they had only taken a couple of hours at the most to heal.

"Well when I say that your sort of broke it, I meant you sort of crushed it, a couple of the bones broke multiple times. It's sort of like the time with your ribs Jacob" Carlisle reminded, and I cringed at the memory.

Back then I thought I couldn't ever hold so much pain every again, when I had half of my body broken but most of all, my heart shattered by Bella. But none of that pain compared the slightest to the pain I felt the past three days watching Nessie.

"What happened with your Ribs?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle and I looked at each other; he let out a guilty smile and then left the room. No one had ever told Renesmee about the whole 'New Born fight with Victoria', mainly because that incident was involved with the situation of mine a Bella's past relationship, no one dared to speak of the fight in fear that some details of mine and Bella's love for each other would surface, it was never ever spoken about, even when Renesmee wasn't there.

"Ill tell you some other time, but for now" I finished by throwing my arms around her.

She responded with more enthusiasm as she put her arms around my neck and held onto me with her head tightly against my chest.

"I've miss you so much" I said as I rested my head against hers.

She sighed in contempt and whispered my name repeatedly as she held onto me with her new strength, it was painful but I didn't mention it because she still wasn't close enough, the ache for her had became unbearable, I don't think that it is possible for me to wait any longer, being confronted with the idea of losing her forever made me realise that maybe I didn't have forever to tell her. I needed to tell her how I felt about her now, because at any second it could be too late.

I pulled away, earning a groan of disapproval from Nessie, I looked her stunning face trying to find the right words to begin what I was about to tell her. Just as I opened my mouth Carlisle returned into the room.

I was grateful for the interruption; my confidence was shattered and I needed more time to plan everything that I would say carefully.

"Renesmee, I know you must be starving" he said thoughtfully, "Let me stitch up Jacobs neck and then you both can go".

I took Carlisle a while to find something to stitch me up with that didn't break due to the heat of my skin, I felt no pain at all as he closes the deep cuts, I just stared at Renesmee and she stared back, our eye contact told each other everything, it told her how much I was glad she was okay, it told me how much she was grateful to be back with me and most of all, it told us both how much we meant to one another.

Once he finished the stiches, I stood up eagerly, "Shall we" I asked smiling.

She was cringing from watching Carlisle fix the wound she gave me but when I spoke a smile spread across her face and she nodded, "Let's hunt".

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope so all enjoyed it, I wrote it all on my iPod touch so sorry if it has shitty grammar ahaha**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and I wish you the best New Year :)**

**Now dedications…. :)**

**This chapter gave me by far the best reviews; I adore all of them and thank you so much**

**Poddle:**** Reviewed Lunar Eclipse**

**Hahaha yes Aussie Pride :P I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you had a merry Christmas as well :)**

**Chelseycullen:**** Reviewed Lunar Eclipse**

**I'm sorry to hear that you weren't well :( I hope you fell much better now**

**Thank you once again for your reviews, and I'm happy that its one of your fav chapters :) You always give a great personal opinion in your reviews and I'm so grateful for that.**

**Don't worry darling ahaha, there would be no chance in hell I would kill Jacob :P**

**And I'm with you with wanted a Jacob ahaha**

**This chapter was mainly uploaded for you and your review so thank you :)**

**Carlisle'sCoven:**** Reviewed Lunar Eclipse**

**This chapter was very much uploaded for you as well**

**Your Review made my day, I agree with you on the fact that Jacob should have a happy ending and that's basically why I wrote this story, I loved him too much to leave his story untold ahaha**

**Hahaha I'm glad to know you think Australians are cool :P make sure you leave another review telling me where your from :)**

**JaneStrauss6:**** Reviewed Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you for your review :) I'm so glad that you think it has the right feeling, that always means so much to a writer when someone understands the emotions behind their writing so thank you :)**

**Catherine Iruri:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you so much, im glad you enjoyed it enough to add it to your favs :)**

**CaitSuzannah:**** Alerted Lunar Eclipse**

**I'm honoured that you are interesting in reading further chapters thank you :)**

**The Chapter is dedicated to you guys, thank you so much and I promise to update soon.**

**Have a fantastic New Year **


	18. The Hunt

As we stepped outside, Renesmee's long brown hair blew in the northerly wind, she turned toward me as I followed behind her and smiled excitedly, she looked like a child about to test out a new toy for the first time. The air was warm and pleasant and the sun shone brightly down upon us, Renesmee skin sparkled so it formed a natural glow and she raised her head and smelled the air with her eyes closed, her head jerked toward a section on the surrounding forest.

"I can feel everything, it's amazing" she said not facing me.

As she stood facing the direction her head turn toward to, I walked to her side and then put my arm on hers.

"You're amazing" I corrected; she looked at me and beamed, "lead the way Ness".

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Let's see if you can keep up" she challenged.

A while ago I would have been nervous but I felt strong, extremely strong now, with no explanation my muscles ached to burn. Renesmee smiled and I immediately recognized her game plan, I avoiding being put under her trance I took off my shirt and I used her strategy against her, her eyes fixed upon my exposed torso, "Not this time darling" I said smirking and with that I shot off into sprint.

I felt the house and the cottage being left behind me instantly, not even a second had past and I was deep into the forest, Renesmee must have gotten over the initial shock of me using her tactics and I sensed her come bolting from behind me. Holy shit she was fast, just as the words had formed in my mind she shot past me in speed that was almost invisible to the supernatural eye, I mean, she was insanely fast just as Edward, probably a couple of milliseconds faster. I heard her laughing in enjoyment and I easily quickened my stride to catch up with her.

My muscle felt incredibly strong, I was travelling through the trees of the familiar forest in a speed I had never reached before, and I felt inside of me that I had the ability to go much, much faster. The adrenaline produced from this speed was addictive and pleasurable so I wouldn't have increase my speed but I wanted to have Renesmee in my sight; I knew there was no possible chance that I could pass her or even catch up to her in my human form. As much as I enjoyed running as I wolf, I felt amazing running on two legs, it felt so real and overwhelming.

I sought the extra energy inside of me and I focused to putting it toward my speed, it was much easier than I had expected, signals where being sent from my brain to my muscles at an incredible speed so they worked faster and stronger than ever. With in a couple of seconds I would have passed through miles of forest and Nessie's beautiful long brown hair was in my sight and then I smelt the very distinctive smell of a couple of deer. Ness obviously smelt them to as she stoped and leaped gracefully into a tree, I followed suit with much less grace as I grabbed braches and pulled myself simply up to the branch Nessie was perched on.

She smiled at me and then quickly returned her gaze to the source of the smell, four deer drinking in a nearby stream, her dark outlined eyes where fixed and she looked like a hunter, a beautiful and dark predator. She had an aura around her that would give any onlooker a simple message, _Dangerous_. But yet I knew that no man could ever run from her and no man would ever want to, they would have welcomed death instantly if she was the one who brought it.

Her head twitched to the side as she watched her prey, she looked curious for a moment but then instinct took over her again. She leaped with stunning grace into the air and landed behind a tall shrub where she perched herself, I watched in amazement, fascinated by everything about her. Three of the deer where close to she and she leaped from her hiding spot straight into their view; I frowned that wasn't the right tactic, attack from behind Renesmee! The deer saw her and she snarled at them defensively, they quickly ran off together and she made no attempt to chase them.

What the hell was she doing? It was like she was purposely trying to scare them off… then I saw that one deer remained, it looked at Renesmee with a look in its eye that wasn't fear, more of relief? I watched the scene below with immense curiosity, Renesmee didn't attack the deer and walked toward it and placed her hands on its head, she hushed it like it was an upset child.

"I'll make it go away" she promised it in a whisper that I only just heard.

With that she snapped its neck in an easy motion, its body went limp and she lowered it to the ground carefully, when it was lying on the floor I watched her crouch over it and I saw her mouth open and clamp itself around its neck. She continued to take blood from it for a good two minuets and I leaped to the ground and landed beside her just as she withdrew herself, she stood up slowly licking her lips and blood tickled from her mouth, I cant believe that this used to repulse me as all if did now was turn me on, scary I know.

She wiped the blood on her jaw away with the back of her palm and then looked at me scared, when she saw that I was smiling at her she relaxed.

"What was all that about before" I asked her curiously.

She looked confused and I gestured toward the deer, as I looked at it once again I noticed that its left back leg was basically dead, it was covered in dried by blood and the bones where in abnormal positions. Understanding was slowly coming to me up Renesmee speed it up when she realised what I as talking about.

"Oh, He was in terrible pain, his leg had been hurting him for a long time, he wanted to die" she said embarrassed, she felt stupid.

I felt admiration, she was so amazing, "You purposely scared those other three away didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I mean I know its stupid, 'world's most dangerous predator'" she mocked her father's voice, "and I shouldn't care but it's hard to kill an innocent animal" she said looking down.

I smiled at her, "It's not stupid, it's just shows how amazing you are".

She smiled but I was still curious, "But you never cared all the other times" I said, it came out a lot worse then I had meant but she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well I never really enjoyed it, but now things are different, it's like I can almost sense their feelings or something… I mean not like Jasper can, he can feel what they are feeling physically and Dad knows what they are feeling mentally. But I just understand them, and their relationships with others and themselves, that deer didn't want to live, the others where a family, I must sound ridiculous, I don't know how to explain it, that's just what it feels like to me…" she said rambling on.

"Renesmee, it doesn't sound like your ridiculous, its just sounds like you're gifted. Carlisle will understand, we will tell him" I said.

She smiled at me once again, I noticed that she still had some blood at the bottom of her lip, "Ness, you got some…" I bushed my finger over her thick lower lip and wiped off the blood and then her tongue licked the remains of the blood off my thump, I swallowed the moan that ached to escape.

She giggled, "Doesn't freak you out?" she asked laughing, referring to the blood.

"Nope" I said, making the popping sound on the 'p'.

She raised her eyebrows, "So you're not scared of me?" she asked outraged.

"Not the slightest" I said laughing, it was the truth.

Her forehead frowned but her eyebrows remained raised, "I just killed a living creature right before eyes" she said her voice raised a little a frustration and she walked over and pointed to the deer, making sure there was no chance I missed it.

I scoffed, "You would never hurt me" I said smirking.

It was her turn to scoff, "Only a couple of hours ago I almost killed you" she reminded in disbelief.

I shrugged; "I'm not scared of you" I smiled.

She looked frustrated; her beautiful eyes showed she was lost in thought but then she looked up and met my gaze, a dangerous smirk spread across her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief. I frowned, okay I lied, I was scared if her, but only when she got like this, but damned if I was going to let her know that!

"Are you sure?" she said asked seductively.

I swallowed hard and she stared at me as if I was something to eat, "Yes" I managed to keep my voice normal.

She walking toward me in a slow strut that belongs on a runway, she had her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. She reached me and stood with her body only inches away from my bare chest.

My heart started to thump and knew she would hear it, and I know that she would enjoy having this affect on me, "Well I happen to still be extremely hungry Jacob" she whispered into my ear.

I shivered involuntary at the feeling of her sweet breath on my skin, "Really?" I croaked out.

"Mmm" she sounded from deep in her throat. She smiled and the moved around me whilst keeping her hands on my arms, "Really…. Hungry" she murmured into my other ear, slightly nipping on it, resting her body against my back.

My breathing quickened but I was determined to call her bluff, she walked around me so that she faced me once again, "Well, I'm happy to be of service" I whispered huskily, proud of myself at the amount of seduction in my tone.

Shock visible in her eyes from a slipt second but then she recovered and stared at me with lust filled eyes, she licked her lips and my knees almost gave in, my self control was wearing thin.

She put her hand up my chin and brought her face up to mine and pressed her check against mine and spoke directly into my ear, "Jacob" she moaned, and I felt her lips on my ear and eyes closed in pleasure.

My knees almost gave in completely and I exhaled deeply, "Nessie" I groaned in complete pleasure, pressing my lips into her hair.

Her breathing was deep and it matched my own, the air filled with out entwined panting and no other sound. She still wanted to play the game and she moved her head away from mine, I opened my eyes to see where she went but she didn't go far. The hand she had on my chin raised my head and then put it on an angel exposing my neck, I swallowed and enjoyed all of the lust surrounding both of us. She looked at me with hungry eyes, and then moved her head to neck. I felt lips just above my skin and she said my name once more and I felt her teeth pass my skin lightly as she opened her mouth, once her mouth was opened fully she dug her teeth in slightly. I gasped at the wonderful sensation and my eyes closed again and I threw my head back, she pressed her teeth in a tiny bit more and I let out a soft moan, her lips and teeth began to close around my skin so that she had some of the delicate skin on my neck between her teeth and she bit down softly and sucked at it slightly. I whimpered in delight and she enjoyed the reaction and then she kissed my neck in multiple spots.

"Renesmee" I panted, my eyes rolling back into my head.

I felt her lips smile against my skin and she kissed it again, and again working her way up to my jaw and then slowly enough her lips reached my check and a corner of her lips brushed the corner of mine. Pleasure so overwhelming shot through both of us and she withdrew herself but kept her face an inch away from mine, we both where breathing deeply and never removed our gaze from each others eyes, her chest was pressed against my bare torso and I felt both our body's move against each other to create delicious friction as we panted.

"Jacob" she breathed.

"Ness" I breathed back.

We both slowly closed the tiny distance between our faces and our lips meet each other. Both of our knees gave in and we clutched onto each other to steady ourselves but we didn't move our lips, we kept them softly pressed together as I felt unbearable pleasure and electricity spread throughout me. She closed her lips around my top lip and I did the same to her bottom.

She whimpered and I grunted, and our lips began to slowly move with each other, softly and gently. I couldn't convince myself that this was real, for so long I had dreamed and longed for this moment and now I couldn't believe it was real, but it was real, I was kissing Renesmee and most of all, she was kissing me back, her lips where on mine, I was softly groaning her name and she was moaning mine.

Our deep breaths mixed with our moans created a delicious sound, and then I put more pressure on the kiss which Renesmee returned enthusiastically pushing her lips firmly against mine and our kiss became much stronger and I scrunched my eyes up as so much pleasure built inside of me it almost hurt.

I felt Renesmee's hand go into my hair and pull me closer and I heard her let out a sigh, she pushed her chest up against me tighter and I moaned putting my arms around her and holding her incredibly tight against me. Our kiss became more desperate and our panting became so intense, our lips moved violently against each other and we both aimed to have each part of us pressed against each other, we where whimpering in pleasure and in frustration as we couldn't get enough of each other, my whimpers sounded like ones of pain as all of aches for her.

When the sexual frustration got so intense that both of us where almost crying in pain and pleasure, we pulled away, our foreheads still resting on each others and both of us still panting, when we both recovered we looked in each others eyes.

"You're amazing" I whispered said smiling, "Renesmee there are so many things i want to tell you…. I mean…. I don't know where to start…"

"Jake darling shh" she kissed me quickly, "Lets go home, then we will talk" she smiled at me and then I pressed my lips firmly against hers and smiled as well.

She sighed and melted into the kiss completely, "Maybe…" I kissed her again, "we could…" again I cut her off with a kiss, "go home later" she finished and then yanked my head toward hers again.

I could kiss her forever, the sensation it produced was like a drug but it didn't compare to the amount of satisfaction, desire, lust, pleasure and love that radiated between both of us know that we both knew each others true feelings. She was mine, this beautiful, amazing creature belonged to me, No, I belonged to her, and now she knew that, and she welcomed it.

_Jacob bring Renesmee home, Carlisle needs her._

Edward's voice was in my head, it was stern in disapproval. Shit! I forgot that he probably knew what happened, but I didn't care, he could yell at me all he wanted, he could attack me and I wouldn't even defend myself, any punishment in the world would still be worth kissing Renesmee. Man he must be mad, and it won't even compare to how mad Bella would be…. Oh shit! Bella! No, no, no.

_Edward, Edward, Edward! Edward please don't tell Bella, please I'm begging you, please, please let me tell her, please, I have to tell her, she has to hear it from me, _I mentally pleaded him.

I loved Renesmee more than anything, but I needed my friendship with Bella, Bella would go crazy if she heard it from Edward. Stress took over my whole body.

_Alright, I'll let you tell her, bring Renesmee home please_

I exhaled in relief, and then I was aware of someone calling my name.

"Jake?" Nessie's beautiful voice asked, her hands cupping my face.

I saw her and smiled, "Nessie" I said, and as I stared into her loving eyes I forgot about Edward confronting me as I got home, Renesmee was worth it, she was worth everything, I would give or do anything for her.

I kissed her, it was soft and sweet and even tough every part of me protested I pulled away from her, "Your dad wants you home" I said, my voice weak from passion.

"Hmm, I guess we better go then…" she said putting her arms around my neck.

Damn why did she make it so hard, "Yes we better…" I said almost giving into temptation and kissing her again.

Come on Jake; don't want to piss off Edward any more. I laughed as mentally part screamed that It didn't care. "What's funny" Nessie asked curiously.

I grabbed her arms from around my neck and twisted my fingers with her own, "Nothing, Come on, I'll race you" I said laughing at my approaching defeat.

She snorted and I laughed even more, "This shall be fun" she giggled and then as soon as I felt her fingers leave mine she was gone.

I laughed and shot after her, not even attempting to catch up to her, I just once again enjoyed the sense of power that this speed gave me, I was literally leaping as I ran, my good mood made everything more interesting and I found myself not sticking to the ground and sometimes leaping from tree to tree, it slowed me down it bit but I knew there was no chance in beating her so I didn't mind. Once I recognized the trees that surrounded our land I slowed and jumped into the tree I knew to be the closest to Carlisles office window, I knew Renesmee would already be in there dying to tell him about her speed and what happened with the deer, I laughed when I saw the window had been opened, they all knew me to well, I leaped through it with ease and landed straight next to Carlisle whom had Nessie's hand on his face.

His expression showed amazement as Nessie showed him her new abilities and I watched the smile on his face grow wider and wider, once Renesmee removed her hand he opened his eyes and they where almost glowing in excitement.

"Amazing, simply amazing" he said beaming.

"She is isn't she" Edward said proudly as he and Bella walked up to their daughter stood at her side, "I'm still the fastest darling" he said chuckling and kissing her forehead.

Carlisle laughed, "I'm not to sure about that, we will have to find out later, and Emmett we will have to see how your strength compares as well" Carlisle said.

Emmett stood on the other side of his niece laughing, "Not a chance kiddo" he said in reply to her smug look, and hugging her.

She laughed and punched his arm playfully when he let her down, he laughed it off but I saw him cringe as he walked back to Rosalie.

"Well Ness, from what you showed me, it seems you are mentally linked to a living creatures mind, you can't read there thoughts as your father can, you can just understand who they are and who and what makes them what they are. The deer that was injured let his pain take over him making him want to die, that's what you sensed yes?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"You are able to sense an emotion a creature is feeling if it Is effecting who they are, you will be able to sense every one a creature cares about as it makes them who they are, do I make sense?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean I sort of understand" She said unsure.

"Basically you have can sense everything about a creature, basically what any psychologist in the world would kill for. I think you have it because it is sort of an extension of you first power, you are able to invade peoples minds and put what you want in them through contact and now you have the ability to understand their mind as well, it's definitely something that you will understand more as time goes on" Carlisle finished.

"But right now, I don't really sense anyone's mind" she admitted confused.

Carlisle had an explanation immediately ready, "Ah this is because I don't think your power works on minds that you already understand, you already know us all too well, ever since you where born you could always tell what we where feeling and if we where unhappy, we all thought it was just a part of how intelligent you where but now it makes sense, you already know everyone naturally and you can still tell if we are nervous or upset and you already know everything there is to know about all of us".

"Your like a perfect mix of Edward and Jazz" Alice pipped in happily.

Nessie looked at her aunty and smiled.

"Ah but that is not all" Carlisle said happily and he turned toward Bella, "She has a tiny amount of your gift in here as well, a much less powerful version. I believe she is able to turn her mind off at will, she can block out people from getting into her mind, but only for small amounts of time".

"You are my child" Bella laughed proudly, hugging Nessie.

"Well I think that is more than enough for now, Emmett I do believe you're due for an arm wrestle" Carlisle said moving to put his arm around Esme.

Emmett looked at Nessie with eager eyes, "You're ready to lose kiddo" he challenged.

Nessie raised her eyebrows, "Are you?" and with that she jumped through the window.

Everyone stared after her for a moment until her voice called "Are you coming Emmett or do you surrender".

Emmett was instantly out of the room and the rest of us followed at human speed. The sun was still high in the sky beaming its heat in every direction, when we all got outside Emmett and Nessie where play wrestling as they debated which rock would get destroyed as they arm wrestled, the rest of the Cullen's all made there way through the sunlight into the shade, as they passed through the light I had to look away as bright light reflected off there glistening skin. Bella remained in the sun, enjoying the heat, a trait that she and her daughter shared, they both loved the sun.

I was about to make my way to sit next to Bella when I heard a distance howl, my head jerked toward the direction of the sound and I understood the message in my human form, Sam was calling me. Renesmee looked at me, her expression asking if something was wrong.

"Everything is fine, Sam just wants to see Jacob" Edward said to her.

Nessie looked upset, "Aren't you going to watch me kick Emmett ass?"

I smiled apologetically and kissed her head, "I already know that you can kick all of our arses, Sam needs to see me now, ill be quick I promise".

I ran toward the trees and took off the 3 quarter shorts I was wearing and tied them around my ankle; I phased on the spot and looked into Sam's mind to see where he was.

_Hello stranger_ Leah's voice stated.

_When can I come see Nessie Jake_ Seth asked excitedly?

_Yeah, nice to see you both too _I said sarcastically.

_We are very glad to hear that Renesmee is alright _Sam spoke sincerely; _Carlisle called us before and gave us the news. I called you Jacob to ask permission to borrow Seth for a week or two, Emily demands him all the time, he seems to be the only one that can calm her down, pregnancy hormones are definitely something I tell you that._

Seth chuckled, _she is just tired, please Jake I like looking after Emily_

_Uh yeah sure, do whatever you want, Leah you have a week off while your brother does_ I implied.

I felt her happiness straight away

_Unless_ I continued, _Sam needs you_

_Thanks Jacob_ Leah said gratefully,

I noticed how there only where only three voices in my head, curiosity spread through me, _where are the rest of the guys?_

_Right here Jakey boy _Paul's voice entered my head as well as a couple more.

_Hey Jake, long time no see_ Quil spoke happily

_You got that right _Embry agreed

_No one told me Jacob was in the pack_, a new female voice stated that I recognized from somewhere.

_Who…_ I started to asked but then was cut off.

_I was getting around to telling you Jacob, We have a new member, Jacob I'm sure you're familiar with Lily Franklin _Sam told me.

_Lily?_ I asked in disbelief

_Hey Jacob_ her voice spoke, I sensed that this was still very overwhelming to her.

I felt Embry's pure joy in the fact that his imprint knew everything about him, and actually shared his secret, oh shit, did she know about the imprinting yet?

_Yes I know_ Lily assured, love clouded her mind as it did with Embry's and they both remember there last human encounter.

_Ah please, gez this is just going to suck having to see into the love birds minds_ Jared commented.

I was able to ignore their graphic memories and my own flooded into my head, I tingled in pleasure as I remembered Nessie's soft lips on mine, her smell so close to me, her body pressed extremely tightly against my own, the sound of my name being moaned from her perfect mouth…

_Jacob! Please!_ Leah spat

_Jake, you and Ness! Congrats mate _Seth commented cheerily, his voice was the loudest over every member of the pack talking in my head, I understood some.

_Good you finally grew some balls and told her_ Paul teased.

_I told you everything would work out mate _Quil said.

I knew that I was so extremely lucky to have such amazing brothers, and sister of course, well _sisters_ now, whoever said it wasn't possible to have two families is a complete idiot. I knew they all felt my gratitude; they could tell how much they all meant to me so I didn't have to put it in words.

_Thanks guys,_ was the only thing my pathetic mind could come up with.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Renesmee's best friend was in my head, Lily Franklin couldn't be a wolf, she was just a good kid, well we all where until that one day when we got a little too pissed off, I wonder what set Lily off.

I heard her chuckling_; Embry was actually the one who did it._

She remembered the scene that showed herself and Embry surrounded by unfamiliar trees, Embry was trying to tell her about imprinting and then backed out, Lily demanded to know what he was talking about before he stopped and when he refused she well, phased into a wolf with dark brown fur that had mixtures of lighter browns running through.

_Good one Embry _Leah laughed.

_Yeah well, shocked the hell out of me, probably even more than it did her_

Lily scoffed_ Yeah right; I totally woke up that day knowing that I'm going to wreak my favourite top and shoes as I turned into a giant wolf_

I heard mixtures of laughter from all of the pack but then I felt Sam's frustration.

_Come on guys we need to focus, and Jacob needs to get back to Renesmee I'm guessing, Jared and Quil circle the Cullen's land for the rest of the afternoon_

_What's happening to Renesmee? Why are we circling the Cullen's land? _Lily asked.

_We will explain later, first of all you need to get used to the whole wolf thing before we will you in on all the details_ said Sam.

**12:01am 2010 (A/N: Its 2010 officially :D yes because its raining in lovely Melbourne and therefore wrecking my plans, I spend my New Years Eve writing stories for you guys because you are all simply the best, I wish you all the best for the New Year :D )**

I realised that while I was listening to everyone I had ran a complete lap of the Cullen's land and I was now in the exact place I phased, well, that was convenient. I phased into my human form, got changed and walked in the direction I new the house to be, when I was through the trees I saw a sight that brought laughter to me. Renesmee jumping up and down in triumph with Emmett making excuses to his failure of strength. Nessie prancing around in the sun in glory brought déjà vu to me; she looked so much like her mother sometimes it was scary.

Nessie saw me and then she as on me in an instant, she jumped on me and had her legs wrapped around my waist, "Jacob, you should have seen it, seven times! And I dominated every one of them" she exclaimed in delight.

I laughed, and kissed her forehead, my lips protested as they and every other part of me craved her lips, but today wasn't the day to be showing off our changed relationship, even if Edward knew it.

"Of course you did" I said as she jumped off me and ran to Bella, recounting every moment of her battle proudly.

Jasper was teasing the shit out of his Emmett and it got to the point where Rosalie had to calm him down, which she did easily, Emmett sort of melted at her touch. I was fascinated by the bonds each Cullen spouses shared, they had a love that was incredibly strong, almost as strong as the love us werewolf's had for our imprints, but the way I differentiated it was that when werewolf's find our imprint, it sort of makes us whole, they are like our other half and they complete us, as if we only started living when we meet that person, so that meant that no matter what we are exactly perfect for them. With vampires, when they found there love it sort of was like having two people being moulded into one, creating a stronger force and an inseparable team, and that was exactly what Rosalie and Emmett where, just like each other Cullen couple.

It was almost dark when we all ventured inside, Nessie was still carrying on about beating Emmett, he had accepted his defeat and he promised a rematch for when Renesmee lost her new born strength.

Inside the house was a soothing cold, a good relief to the outside heat that none of us where used to. Everyone sat watching TV, each of them positively full of joy to be a full family once again, Renesmee made her way to all of her family members and made casual conversation, I sat on the single chair just simply staring at her in wonder. Still trying to comprehend whether or not this day was actually real, yesterday everything was horrid and heartbreaking and painful, how can today be so  
amazingly perfect? Renesmee was alive, as healthy and happy as ever and for some insane illogical reason she returns at least some of the feelings I have for her, a light of pure happiness radiated inside of me and I felt almost invincible.

I noticed how Nessie would occasionally meet met gaze and gave me the smile that was only for me but it was very capable of breaking millions of hearts, she looked so irresistible with her long silky hair framing her face and her eyes glowed when they looked into mine.

I was distracted when I heard Carlisle speak my name.

"Huh?" I said pathetically.

"How is your neck feeling?" he repeated again.

I focused my attention to the part if my neck that had a bandage over it, "oh umm, it's not that bad now, it doesn't hurt or anything" I admitted, it was true, it sort numb and felt non existent, sort of like that part had been removed from me.

Carlisle moved to me and slowly pulled off the bandage, I twisted my head to examine my injury, I was shocked when I saw that the deep cut has completely healed and a light scar that stood out on my russet coloured skin took the shape of the bite mark it replaced.

"At least you will never forget me now" Nessie joked, eyeing my teeth shaped scare, that resembled the one Bells had on her wrist.

"As if I could ever forget you" I said truthfully.

Carlisles freezing fingers traced the outline the scar and applied pressure to certain points of it, "Well it seems that my theory works" he said thinking out load.

"What theory?" asked Jasper.

"Well I think that the packs incredible healing power is powerless to vampire bites just as it is to vampire venom, so while Jacob was sleeping, I injected quite a bit of Renesmee's bold into the wounds as her blood holds fast healing powers as well, and it seemed to have done the trick" said Carlisle.

I felt satisfaction knowing I had Nessie's blood inside of me just as she had mine in her, how messed up was that.

"And it should of made your hand heal faster as well" he added taking my hand In the brace and again putting pressure on spots I knew my bones to be, "ah yes, it has healed perfectly, did I bother you when you phased?" he asked.

"It felt a tiny bit sore, but nothing too bad" I said recalling the faint string in my front paw

"Hmm, it must have healed we before you phased luckily" he said and then he slowly removed the brace.

I yawned as I felt like days of not sleeping catch up to me, my hour nap only gave me some energy that I used up completely when Nessie and I went for a run.

"I think I'm going to go get some sleep" I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Already, but it's only 9, mom and I are going to watch a movie "Nessie said.

"Nessie let poor Jacob sleep" Rosalie said as she was next to her, "he didn't sleep at all during your transformation"

Ness looked at me shocked. "You did? Aw Jake" she said adoringly, she came up to me and kissed me on the check, her lips torturously close to my lips, "Goodnight" she whispered.

"Night" I said holding her tightly against me.

I was walking out of the room when I heard Edward speak up, "You know I think I'll go to the cottage for a bit too" he said getting up.

Bella opened her mouth to object but Edward cut in, "I'll be back soon love"

She obviously saw some sort of explanation in his eyes because she smiled lovingly at him, "Okay darling".

Edward and I walked to the cottage in silence that I very much welcomed, as we walked into the small comfortable living room and he gestured me toward the couch, a part inside if me knew the silence was going to be replaced the conversation Edward and I had been dreading ever sine Renesmee was born.

**Ooo my longest chapter yet ahaha**

**Please please tell me if you think I got there kiss right; I wanted it to be a moment rather just a kiss out of the blue. :) Have a great 2010**

**Dedications:**

**Now I know I dedicate chapters to people heaps of times but they just keep giving me reviews that I'm so grateful for that I have to put them in again :)**

**Favourited Lunar Eclipse: ****Lila Neeve - Winter's Soul – chelseycullen – CherryPiePage **

**Altered Lunar Eclipse: ****Lila Neeve - – CherryPiePage**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed, and dedicated a chapter of her story to me, (Make sure you check it out)**

**I know I thank you all the time but I cant help myself, thank you ahaha**

**I loved how you said that sometimes you think I'm actually Jacob, darling I wish I was ahaha.**

**Chelseycullen:**** Reviewed, Favourited**

**I laughed so much when I read your review, it was lovely :), I promise my new year will bring more stories to entertain you :P**

**And I'm totally right with you with wanting those three cells :P**

**Yelly Girl: Reviewed, Alerted **

**Im glad you enjoy the story :) when I read your review I had already written Nessie and Jakes kiss and I was like 'uh oh' I'm rushing into it now ahaha, but anyways I hope you liked it. I had to give poor Jakey some action :P**

**Carlisle'sCoven:**** Reviewed**

**I had to update before New Years, I cant keep you guys waiting :P that's why I made sure I had another chapter ready on t he first day on 2010 **

**Haha trust me, if I killed Jacob, I would have died myself :P **

**Thank you for all of your reviews :)**


	19. Volturi

**Okay so this chapter is in VolturiPOV, I don't have much experience writing as a third person so I hope it makes sense lol. Now the next two chapters after this one I seriously encourage you to read the RPOV one for it all to make sense :) **

* * *

Aro waited as patiently as he could, he sat on his throne and stared at the tall doors, he watched his guard look nervously at each other, they all knew that he didn't like waiting, and they where exceptionally right. Aro tapped his finger on the arm rest of the chair, very gently as he had no desire to wreck one of his prize possessions, a delicate work of art that was made especially for him.

It had been a day since he sent Marietta, the human whom he had no use for anymore, to the town of Forks, he sent her with simple instructions, find out how the offspring of Edward and Bella Cullen had grown up, whether she was as good as they promised her to be when she was an infant. Aro was very edgy when he found out the 'Cullen Family' had a new member, the wolf that he had seen with them with all those years ago…. 10 immortals in the Olympic Coven now…. Aro didn't like that at all. Though they promised that they would never challenge his leadership he had to take precautions, and he wished more than anything that they would do the slightest thing wrong so that he could exterminate them all.

Caius sat next to Aro, looking as inpatient as ever, he didn't see reason of wasting time like this, he told Aro that he should simply kill the Coven with no explanation, however tempting it was Aro refused, he was a good leader and he had morals and rules to stick by, Marcus on the other hand had grown tired of Aro's obsession with the Cullen's destruction and repeatedly told him that they where no threat to their leadership.

The large door opened and Marietta walked in confidently, stupid human pretending to not be afraid of her leaders, Aro watched Felix's eyes followed her hungrily.

"Ah dearest Marietta" Aro spoke charmingly and she blushed, "What news have you brought me, Is Renesmee Cullen as innocent as I was promised".

She smiled smugly, obviously proud to what she had uncovered, "Master, she is as innocent as ever", Aro's jaw clenched, but Marietta continued, "But, I bring much more interesting news, I over heard their leader speaking to one called 'Esme' who I suppose is his mate of some sorts…"

"Yes…?" Aro edged her on eagerly.

"Well its seems the child is unlike any Vampire …."

Aro grew impatient, "Yes, yes she is a half breed, like Adrianna, but what did dear Carlisle say?"

Marietta smiled, "Yes I know that, but she is much, much stronger than Adrianna, much more beautiful, much faster and much more gifted".

Adrianna, the newest member of the Volturi guard, stood in the far corner looking less then impressed with this information. Adrianna was the dhampir daughter of Alec, After the Volturi saw Renesmee they sought out to create a half breed of their own, Alec had been in a 'relationship' with their old human receptionist Gianna so it worked out perfectly in Aro's eyes. Adrianna was born and then the guard had an addition of her unusual but effective power, they only problem that occurred was the fact that Adrianna loathed being in the Guard as she had hatred for Aro as because he sought to create her, he cased her mother's death, Adrianna only stayed in the guard so she could be with her father whom she had an awkward relationship with because she was furious that he agreed to making a dhampir when he knew that it would kill Gianna. Adrianna was beautiful in human eyes, but she didn't compare to Chelsea, Marissa or Heidi, her short straight dark brown hair framed her always serious looking face, her eyes where a stunning green and she had a slight olive complexion with she inherited from her mother.

"Just remember Marietta" Adrianna spoke harshly, "That I'm much, much faster, stronger, beautiful and gifted than you so you better watch what you say".

Aro's shocking red eyes darted to her, "Adrianna hush" he ordered in a polite tone that she hated.

Adrianna frowned but objectively obeyed her master's orders.

Marietta looked smugly toward Adrianna and then continued, "Their leader spoke and said Renesmee had more power than any new born he had ever came across, even the blonde one agreed with him, and you said he used to fight them. He said something but I don't know if I can explain it properly".

Aro floated toward her and grabbed her hand between his own, he looked inside her mind and saw what she was talking about, Renesmee had an aura of power around her and Aro watched Carlisle speak about it, _"The Cells are amazing, I've studied them for so long and never have I seen any like Renesmee's, and not just because of the quantity and size of hers, hers have this sort of layer of protection around them, like a shell, If I'm correct…. with that shell there her cells will never shrink and will never die"_

His wife looked curious, "_Meaning…?"_

Carlisle smiled, "_Renesmee will always have this new power, her strength, speed and instincts will always remain one that is much stronger than any new born. Remember me saying how she would have special abilities rather then the one she had before, well I'm guessing this is one of them"_

"_Along with her ability to sense people's minds and shut people out from her own"_

"_She is very gifted, and I think that there is even more to her than_—_"_

The memory ended there, Aro looked down at Marietta shocked, "Well this is defiantly something…" he said looking around the room.

Aro felt Renesmee's power even through Marietta's memories, it was strong and it attracted any vampire, never had he been so tempted with such an amazing weapon, he would trade his whole guard for it…. Marietta cleared he throat trying to get Aro's attention on her so she could be rewarded.

"Ah yes well you have done well Marietta, however I have no use for you know and you know too much…. Felix you can have her" Aro said getting lost in thoughts once again.

"Aro, what did you see" Caius asked, ignoring Marietta's screaming as Felix bit into her neck.

Aro turned to him with his red eyes still wide, "Renesmee Cullen is gifted, extremely gifted; she has constant new born strength…"

"No" Felix said outraged dropping Marietta's drained corpse to the ground carelessly, "That is not possible, how can that be logical! Adrianna does not have that power, why should the Cullen girl have it?"

"Because dearest Felix, she is gifted, it is one of her many special abilities" Aro said excitedly.

Jane looked furious at Aro's eagerness to be in control of Renesmee's powers, she was his pet, his favourite, and she didn't like that position being in threat of being replaced, "Aro you know she will not come".

Aro's head jerked toward Jane, "Jane darling, you must realise, I always get what I want".

"How do you approach this then Aro?" Alec asked.

Aro smiled, "First, we ask her".

The guard looked at each other in disbelief, "Aro you heard Jane, she will not come, I felt her relationship with her family when she was young, and it was stronger than anything I have ever seen, especially the bond she has with that wolf" Marcus said.

Aro ignored all of this, "Adrianna, you will go and give Renesmee Cullen my invitation" he ordered.

Adrianna looked as if someone had tried to burn her, "Are you kidding me! There is no way I'm going near that bitch" she cried outraged.

Alec stepped in, "Aro you know how Adrianna fells about the Cullen's and especially Renesmee".

Tough Adrianna blamed her father and Aro for what happened to her mother, the main source of the blame she pointed on Renesmee Cullen, she was the one who gave Aro the idea of a half breed, she was the one that caused her mothers death so she hated her with everything in her.

"I will not do it" Adriana said firmly.

Aro crocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously, "Marissa" he said without removing his gaze from Adriana, and Marissa understood the order.

Marissa was the second newest member of the guard and the wife of Demetri. Heidi had brought her back when she went fishing in Australia, Demetri saw Marissa in the crowd of people that where to become their meal but he took her aside and gave her immortality, Demetri was always found of beauty and Marissa stood out, she was a tall and slim model in her human life, but after she changed she turned into a long legged, blonde hair beauty that was heavy competition for Heidi and Chelsea. Marissa had silverly/blonde hair that travelled down half of her back, she had skin like silk and rose red lips, she was self centred and vain and she hated anyone whose beauty threatened to outdo her own. Aro had accepted her transformation and offered her a place in the guard as she had special abilities too, Marissa had the power to control people's memories and actions, which was useful for Aro because when he gave an order to any one of his guard he would make Marissa force them to do it.

Marissa smiled and then looked at Adrianna, "You will do as you are told" she ordered in a sweet voice.

Adrianna's resisting was cut off but she still looked furious, Aro smiled "Ah yes things are much easier when you co-operate sweetest Adrianna".

Jane was determined to get Aro's attention back on her, "Aro why not let me go instead, I can make the girl come easily" she said.

Aro looked at Jane lovingly, "Jane darling we have to give Renesmee the opportunity to choose for herself, and I have good reason why I'm sending sweet Adriana".

"Do you now" Caius asked.

"Yes, Does everyone here forget that the Olympic Coven happens to possess a vampire who can see every decision we make, But the beautiful Alice cannot see half breeds, therefore if Adrianna is a part of our decision, they wont see us coming"

* * *

**I hope it made sense lol :) **

**Dedications**

**Shiny Otter:**** Who created the character of Adrianna.**

**Thank you once again for helping me out with the story by giving me your idea of an amazing character, She has helped me make the storyline so much so thank you thank you thank you :)**

**Lilla Black:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you for your review, I'm so glad that you think I have good writing and I means so much to me that you enjoy the way I make Jacob and Renesmee :) thank you so much**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**Ahh I'm so happy you liked the kiss, thank you **

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much once again; I'm so so happy that you think I got the kiss right :) **

**And I no I answered your question but I'm going to say it again just in case others are confused, No Nessie doesn't know about the imprinting yet**


	20. Heartbreaking

I sat on the couch as Edward turned on the lights to fill the dark room, I thought it funny how much things had changed, years ago I wouldn't give a shit if Edward was pissed off at me, in fact I usually aimed to make him, but now I was nervous of how he would react. Not that I was scared he hurt me or anything, but I sort of liked the friendship we shared and I didn't want to jeopardise it. I avoiding looking at him but I saw from my peripheral vision that he had taken a seat in the armchair to the left of me and he wasn't looking at me either. Man he must be mad at me…

Edward gave a forced chuckle, "No, I'm not mad at your Jacob" he said and I looked at him.

Edward did meet my gaze and continued, "I knew it was coming, I'm glad I had 4 years to get used to the idea, I'm glad you waited until she knew her feelings. I knew it was coming any day, weeks before the transformation she knew her feelings, and I was very proud of you because I knew that you where picking up the vibes that she might return your feelings and you still waited".

My feeling or nervousness was placed by a usual feeling of fondness, I listened to each one of his words carefully taking everything in and pondering over it multiple times in my mind.

"You know Jacob" Edward said, he frowned, I guess this subject isn't one he would enjoy talking about, "I am truly glad that you are here now, I mean, a part of this family".

I laughed once before he continued.

"For Renesmee, I am very grateful of how much you want to protect her and how you respect her rights, and, as much as this is painful for me to admit, I am glad you imprinted on my daughter" he finished swallowing hard.

My eyes widens in shock, I wasn't expecting that. I looked at Edward and for the first time I knew that he was definitely my friend rather than my enemy, he was a good guy, I still cared immensely for Bella and I was happy that she had such a devoting husband. Edward smiled the grin the he and Renesmee shared, I guess he was enjoying hearing my thoughts for once.

"Renesmee cares very deeply for you Jacob, she wears her heart on her sleeve for you which isn't something that is easy for her to do, she is terrified that she isn't the one for you—"

I scoffed, "How can she think something—"

Edward cut in, "Jacob she is very self conscious when it comes to you, she knows about imprinting and she thinks that you haven't imprinted yet and she thinks that one day you will leave her for someone else".

I frowned and repeated, "How can she—?"

"You are going to have to tell her Jacob, she needs to know" he said simply.

"I know she needs to know, I am going to tell her tomorrow, I am just nervous, what if she doesn't take it well? I said, confessing my deepest fear.

"She loves you, she will understand" Edward said it so simply and it didn't ease the fear and nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"I hope so, with everything in me"

"But like I said, I'm very glad that you have been here for Renesmee, But I'm also glad you're here for Bella's sake" he said, then his smile was replaced by a look of seriousness, I frowned, not understanding. "You see Jacob, I wasn't sure she was going to be able to live forever without you".

Pain was present in his face now, I still didn't understand where he was heading, my mind screamed questions at him, Edward sighed.

"Yes I know she loves me" Edward said softly, answering my mentally implied statement, "But she still loved you, and it was hard for her to choose me over you, it tore her in half, it was horrifying to watch her endure so much pain because she chose me".

Shock rattled through me, I didn't know that, I assumed she just ran happily back into his arms as soon as she left my house that day.

Edward laughed in disbelief, "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob- you thought that it was easy for her? I had never seen her break down like that before, after she left your house I found her parked on the side of the road and she was hysterical, it was excruciating watching her suffer like that and I immediately asked her is she was sure she made the right decision" he trailed off.

We sat in complete silence for a spilt second before Edward worked up the courage to continue.

"I remember she looked me in the eyes and said she was sure, but I could see that half of her was screaming for you Jacob, I took her home and she just sobbed for hours and hours, It broke my heart knowing I caused the pain I guess she felt bad for letting me see her in this state because she came up to me and kissed me, but there was a strong feeling inside of me that knew that it was someone else's lips she was aching for…"

Edward sat still with his head facing the ground; I remained frozen in shock, unable to react to this heartbreaking information.

"I know how much you loved her and how hard it was for you to see her with me, so you need to know that she needs you as her best friend more than you know; she needs to be Jacobs Bella to be complete. I know she is happy and I know she is happy with me, but she still wants you Jacob, maybe not in the way she did before, but yet she still needs her best friend".

The Jacob that loved Bella was inside of me, deep, deep inside of me. It was almost unrecognisable compared to the Jacob that loved Renesmee but yet it was always there, and will always be there. My love for Bella never left but it just simply changed, just like how Bella's love for me had. But it was just as strong even now it wasn't romantic.

"I need Bella too Edward" I chocked out, "I loved her with everything in me and I always will" I said quietly, we sat in silence that was interrupted by a knock upstairs, "and my bond with her is permanent. Even though Renesmee owns my heart, that bond of friendship will always remain between Bella and I".

"I know that Jacob and I will respect the bond you and Bella share, I wont stand in your way if you want to spend time with her I promise" Edward said.

"She might not want to spend time with me after I tell her about Renesmee and I", I admitted feeling a gut wrenching pain twist my insides.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Of course she will, she has accepted that you love her daughter, it was hard for her to do but she is alright with it now, and I sort of gave her a tiny heads up to take off some of the shock when you tell her" he said.

I smiled at him; gratitude filled me and I appreciated what a decent guy Edward was, "Thank you, for everything" I said from the bottom of my heart.

"No, thank you Jacob" he corrected.

I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve such a perfect and amazing life, I didn't deserve any of it but still I felt as if I was the luckiest man alive, everything was perfect, and I hoped it would stay way forever.

The door of the cottage burst open and I saw Bella observe the room in half a second, she obviously didn't find what she was looking for and she turned into a blur as she ran up stairs, Edward and I looked up each other confused and within two seconds Bella returned in front of us with a horrified expression, both of us looked at her demanding to know what was wrong,

"Jasper was right" she said in a weak voice to herself.

"Bella love what has happened" Edward asked rushing to her side.

I stared up at her horrified and I felt dread build up inside of me, and the three simple words she was about to speak would wreak the perfection I just claimed my life to be completely.

"Renesmee is gone"

* * *

**Dedications :)**

**I hope the people who people who review multiple chapters don't get sick of having chapters being dedicated to them cause im going to keep doing it because I adore you all :D**

**Yelly girl: Reviewed.**

**Once again, thank you ahaha . I know what you mean, I don't like VolturiPOV aswell but I had to do it lol, I'm glad you liked Aro, I love how he is sort of innocently evil lol.**

**Thank you again :)**

**Poddle: Reviewed**

**Thank you for always reviewing, well I'm glad to tell you I have about 3 chapters ready so you wont have to wait long :D**

**Shiny Otter: Reviewed**

**Its all good :) Ah well I know what its like not to have fanfiction, I almost died lol, good to hear you got your laptop.**

**Thank you again for Adrianna**

**Have fun at you mom's :)**

**Chelseycullen: Reviewed**

**I'm sorry that you didn't know that Nessie didn't knew, I wanted for her to fall in love with Jake on her own, not just because she felt forced to love him.**

**But seriously, who wouldn't love him :P**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love getting them :)**

**X**


	21. Heartbreaking RPOV

**A/N: **

**Can anyone else believe that Taylor Swift didn't love Taylor Lautner enough :O I mean I love her but, is she crazy :P she had her own personal Jacob!! ahaha. Review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Today couldn't get any better, I felt so alive, so strong, so… loved. Power coursed through my veins, my bones and my blood, making me feel so vibrant strong and alert, everything was so clear and I felt as If I could succeed in anything attempted. I had a feeling that started in my toes and made its way through to the top of my head, a feeling of strength that made me feel almost dangerous, and though I knew I wasn't, I enjoyed the feeling. It was almost like I knew I could destroy anything I wanted with the slightest ease and tough I didn't plan to do such a thing, it still gave that delicious sense of power that most vampires craved seconding to human blood. I remembered the sweet mouth watering taste of Jacob's blood as it poured down my throat, the hot liquid was indescribably good and unbelievably delicious. I felt the dry burn in my throat increase slightly but I easily repressed it and I focused putting my thoughts on something more appropriate, Jacob's beautiful warm lips capturing my own, and the rough moan of pleasure that he produced as our lips moved together and the incredible earth shaking waves of pure lust and intense pleasure that was created as our mouths connected and our body's pressed tightly together. I felt my heart race as recalled our heated moments, shit Dad's going to be listening, okay, okay Renesmee, you've got to try work his blocking out your mind thingo…

I focused on my thoughts and spoke mentally to myself, okay, alright when I show people my thoughts I open my mind by allowing memories to escape rather then be repressed, the power that enables me to do that I can move through me and pass it trough contact, oh, I get it now, so I just have to figure out how to move that power backward so it closes my mind….

I closed my eyes which went unnoticed as everyone was too busy focusing on the movie we where watching, I felt a sort of mild electric force being sent from my brain to my palm as I pretended to use my normal gift, and then with every bit of concentration I had I felt the electric signal move slowly up toward my brain and when it reached my mind I felt a slight jolt.

Did it work? I jumped slightly as my thoughts echoed slightly inside my mind, okay it must have worked, I realised that I had to concentrate completely on shutting out my mind and when someone touched my arm I lost that concentration completely and I felt pressure leave my mind as the shield disappeared, I opened my eyes.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Mom asked turning my head toward her and analysing my face.

I blinked and then I became aware of exhaustion that filled my mind, "Um yeah I'm fine, I just realised that I'm actually pretty tired, I think I might go to sleep" I said yawning.

Mom looked at me lovingly, "I'm not surprised, you have been through a lot, goodnight Renesmee" she said kissing my forehead, "I love you".

I smiled at my beautiful mother, "I love you too" I said smiling.

I bid goodnight to everyone and then I was outside in the cosy warm air, I smiled at the lovely weather and then I realised that the fresh night air seemed to wake my mind up slightly, maybe I didn't need to sleep? No, I should get some rest, my mind had taken in a lot today and shield it seemed to be its final limit. My body felt awake and streaming with pure energy, I felt the urge to go for another run as my muscles ached to release some of the loads of power they had in them, I decided not to go for a run but to use some of my energy but getting into my bedroom through the opened window, I ran toward the tree outside my room and I jumped with ease onto a branch that was at the same height as my window, I leaped into it simply and landed with a delicate thud on the soft brown carpet.

I smiled in success and moved toward my closet to get changed, but then changing my mind as I walked toward the door, I decided to see Jacob and give him a goodnight kiss as my lips still screamed for his. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, I was surprised when I heard Dads voice coming from downstairs….

—"Self conscious when it comes to you, she knows about imprinting and she thinks that you haven't imprinted yet and she thinks that one day you will leave her for someone else" he voice said.

My heart thumped as I realised he was talking about me, I could see into Jacob room and I saw how he wasn't in bed, Dad was talking to him, I with effort I immediately closed my mind. 'She thinks you haven't imprinted yet' my mind refused to absorb this information but still I understood it and what it meant, I felt my stomach drop, I was wrong, Jacob had imprinted…

"How can she—?" Jacob's voice started and I felt my stomach twist as I heard his beautiful voice.

"You are going to have to tell her Jacob, she needs to know" Dad cut in.

My breathing started to speed as I felt my heart being to ache, how could I be so stupid! Everything that happened today was a joke, Jacob didn't love me, I wasn't his soul mate, why the hell did he kiss me like that, why would he get my hopes up just to crush my heart?

"I know she needs to know, I am going to tell her tomorrow, I am just nervous, what if she doesn't take it well?"

No! no, I couldn't handle hearing it from him, I wouldn't be able to take that, my mind formed the scene perfectly, Jacob standing in front of me and his perfect mouth saying 'Renesmee, I'm in love with someone else'. My heart burned and trembles of pain shot though me.

"She loves you, she will understand" Dad said.

Dad got the first part right, I loved Jacob with everything I had in me, but how could I understand, how could I just except that Jacob had lead me on, that he had kissed me and confessed his love for me when it was all a lie. He belonged to someone else…

"I hope so, with everything in me"

What the hell, why did he care! Because he didn't want to hurt me! Too late for that! He still wanted to be my friend… obviously the women he imprinted on didn't want him and so he wanted to make sure he didn't lose his best friend, that was all I ever was to him…

"But like I said, I'm very glad that you have been here for Renesmee, But I'm also glad you're here for Bella's sake"

Wait. What? How was this about Mom? Dad continued and I listened carefully, trying to take my mind off my heart slowly breaking.

"You see Jacob, I wasn't sure she was going to be able to live forever without you, Yes I know she loves me, But she still loved you…"

Holy fuck, what the hell was going on! This was some insane bizarre nightmare where my reality was being crushed along with my heart, how could my mother love Jacob? How was this possible, It couldn't be happening, I mean, it just couldn't

"And it was hard for her to choose me over you, it tore her in half, it was horrifying to watch her endure so much pain because she chose me".

I couldn't think, this was too much, it was killing me I couldn't listening anymore, I had to leave, but I was paralysed and so I was forced to listen to information that had been kept from me by everyone I loved and now it slowly destroyed everything I was.

Dad laughed and then replied to Jacob's statement that I hadn't heard, "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob- you thought that it was easy for her? I had never seen her break down like that before, after she left your house I found her parked on the side of the road and she was hysterical, it was excruciating watching her suffer like that and I immediately asked her is she was sure she made the right decision"

Realisation hit me like a struck of lightning, disabling all my senses expect for my hearing. All of this time, the old rivalry between my dad and Jacob was over my mothers love, Jacob had imprinted on my mother, I felt my heart tear to the point where it was being held together by one tiny artery of hope that this was all a nightmare. Jacob had imprinted on my mother, but she chose my dad and so Jacob settled for second best…me…. Bella Cullen's offspring. I felt sick…

"I remember she looked me in the eyes and said she was sure, but I could see that half of her was screaming for you Jacob, I took her home and she just sobbed for hours and hours, It broke my heart knowing I caused the pain I guess she felt bad for letting me see her in this state because she came up to me and kissed me, but there was a strong feeling inside of me that knew that it was someone else's lips she was aching for…"

The sickness was increased by a staggering amount and if I could move at all I would have thrown up, Mum had came close to choosing Jacob, _my_ Jacob. She had kissed him and had him as her own, but she threw him away and chose my dad and then regretted it…

"I know how much you loved her and how hard it was for you to see her with me, so you need to know that she needs you as her best friend more than you know; she needs to be Jacobs Bella to be complete. I know she is happy and I know she is happy with me, but she still wants you Jacob, maybe not in the way she did before, but yet she still needs her best friend".

I understood this completely and bitterness took over me, Mom didn't want Jacob the way she wanted my dad, but she didn't want him with me because she obviously still loved him, he was her property and she wanted his as a best friend, he was hers and she didn't want him to ever be mine, she was selfish and wanted him even after she broke his heart

"I need Bella too Edward" Jacob said and I felt a knife being shoved into my back as well as my heart, "I loved her with everything in me and I always will" Jacob finished and that was it for me, that was all I could take, my heart spilt finally into two and I stood up, I had almost no strength in my knees and I fell toward the wall causing a loud thud and I lost concentration on blocking out my mind but I didn't care if the heard me anymore, I didn't care about anything and I ran out the open window.

**********

The pain is indescribable, it's worse than anything I'd ever experienced. Physical pain cannot hurt worse than this does. I feel as if someone could run me through with a knife right now and yet I'd still feel nothing. I would give anything to be able to feel the steel being shoved into my body because the brutal pain that would be caused would be better than the numbness. I feel nothing but emptiness and even if concentrate my hardest I still cannot find my heartbeat within me, probably as my heart was now spilt in two. Yet if I put my fingers on my wrist I can feel the steady pulse of blood streaming through my veins which meant my heart was still working, and I'm not sure if I want it to be.

The sensation of breathing was horribly different; each time I inhaled after I exhaled I felt no relief as the air filled my lungs just the same echoing feeling of empty that my body possessed. My eyes begged for the allowance of tears yet I resisted as I knew it would do no good.

The night surrounded me and I sat perched on a high rock somewhere far away, I had no idea where I was and I had not a care in the world. The darkness of the night was welcoming, it beckoned me toward it as I was a creature of the dark, of the shadows, I sensed the fear or the animals that surrounded me as they backed away from the dangerous predator that I was. I knew I had the strength to tear down the entire of my surrounds but I felt so incredibly weak, weakness filled the emptiness inside of me.

How did I not see this, how could I not sense it? Jacob had always been, and will always be in love with my mother, and she would probably always love him too even if she was with my dad. Vision of Jacob and my mother together filled my vision, I should of noticed it, they way they would always laugh and mess around together, anyone could tell that they belonged together just as much as my Dad and mom. I had always sensed how strong the love between Jacob and my mom was but I just thought it to be their friendship, and now that I concentrated I realised how much my mom had an effect on Jacobs life, everything revolved around her to him, the reason he stayed with the my vampire family and the reason he always behaved to his enemies, Jacob was the packs true Alpha so he had the ability to tell them all to behave as well, he did this all for my mom and I never ever saw it.

I felt so used, Jacob had used me as a distraction as he tried to get over my mother, that's all I ever was, a distraction, the last resort distraction. Why had no one ever told me about this, why wait until I fell deeply in love with him to break this heartbreaking news on me, Surely everyone could tell how much I loved Jacob and yet still no one thought it wise to tell me that he had imprinted one my mother!

Not even my father told me, Dad would have known that Jacob and I kissed today, he knew exactly how much I cared for him I knew that because I heard him telling Jacob! But dad warned Jacob that I should know, why wouldn't he just tell me himself? No! Better yet, why would he let Jacob kiss me when he knew that he didn't love me, why the hell wasn't my dad furious?

Did he not care if Jacob ripped out his daughter's heart and then toss it away as he gave his to my mom?

I looked around the dark, my eyes seeing every detail of the forest, I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but I sensed someone watching me, and I felt their presence and I felt their mind, a dark selfish person…

"Renesmee Cullen" A musical voice said.

I was prepared for it and I turned around to face the source of the sound ready to defend, I growled at the figure in front of me, A short girl who looked the same age as me with short straight dark brown hair looked at me from piercing green eyes.

"Relax would you, if I was going to attack I would have done it whilst I didn't have you attention" she spat.

I didn't enjoy the way this person was speaking to me, she spoke down upon me like I was filth, who the hell did she think she was, I sensed her mind and I saw what made this women who she was, human blood, power, the….

"Volturi" I said, thinking out loud.

"Oh very good, Aro told me you are quite…. observant" she said in a cold tone trying to find the right word.

I got fed up with this chick giving me a hard time, if she wanted a fight I was more than happy to give her one, I felt the power inside me rise up to this, agreeing completely.

"Who are you and want do you want" I said in a tone that showed her I was boss.

She didn't seem to like that at all, "My name is Adriana" she said acidly, I studied her beautiful features, her face was cold and looked stern, showing that she obviously hated being here.

I waited for her to continue, when she didn't I raised my eyebrows in impatience, "Well that's great" I said in her tone sarcastically, "Now why are you here".

She looked at me with eyes that showed she wanted nothing more to kill me, but I didn't see her as a threat, I knew I was much stronger than her for the time being.

She repressed her anger and smiled sourly at me, "Aro sent me" she said in a forced polite voice.

She swallowed and then continued, "He would like to invite you, Renesmee Cullen" her mouth turned into a snarl as she spoke, "To join his Guard".

I looked at the imposter with disbelief, "Is he serious?" I said, surely he knew what I thought of him and is little 'pets'.

"Yes, unfortunately" she said forcefully, "Aro is very interested in your… unique, gifts" she said with a fake smile.

I returned the fake smile, "Well tell Aro that Renesmee Cullen kindly declines his offer" I said jumping off my rock and walking away from her.

She jumped down and stood in front of me, the forced kindness completely gone from her face, "Bad decision" she threatened.

"I'm terrified… really" I spat sarcastically.

Her lips pulled back over her teeth and she growled at me.

I scoffed, still in the furious mood I used as a defence to hide my sadness, "What are you going to make me" I challenged sweetly.

Adrianna gave a evil smile, "No, I don't want you anywhere near me, but I'm looking forward to how Aro reacts to this, he doesn't take rejection to well, it will be lovely to see what he does to you".

I smiled, "Looking forward to it, now why don't you run off back to your master" I demanded.

She looked with furious green eyes, "You deserve what's coming to you" she said and with that she ran off into the darkness.

I stared at the spot she vanished in confusion, what the hell was that all about! I didn't care about it at all right now, as she left she took my sudden act of strength with her and I fell apart again, clutching my stomach to keep my soul from being torn out if it, and at that moment I was aware of something trying to enter my mind, Dad was looking for me… Well I didn't want to be found, I managed to block my mind from his invasion and I realised that I needed to chose somewhere to go as Dad might of seen where I was.

But where could I go, obviously I couldn't go to my family, they all didn't care if this happened to me so why would they care if I was hurt. I couldn't go to Charlie or Billy either as they would have known, or even Seth, or the rest of the pack, I couldn't go to Lily… I had no one, no one would be able to understand what I was going through, no… wait… Leah!

I ran with incredible speed toward the direction I sensed La Push to me, as I got closer to home I heard the distant sound of a wolf howling and I speed up dramatically, at least this would be the last place Jacob or any of my family would look for me. I knew that Dad would have read my thoughts the minuet I let the shield down, and he would of told Jacob. They would all be out now looking for me, ready with some pathetic excuse, Jacob probably had the whole pack looking for me but I knew that Leah wouldn't help look for me even if the alpha demanded it.

Before I knew it I had reached the Clearwater's, the lights where on but I knew no human would be home, Sue and Charlie would have probably been told what had happened and where now looking for me. My defensive shield of anger was gone away completely and I stood that the door of the Clearwater's venerable and a mess.

The door opened after the second knock, Leah was standing before me, her expression turned sour as she looked at me.

"Oh there you are, I told them you didn't have the mentally capability to go too far" she said.

I looked at her pleadingly, with no intention of fighting back, she saw my expression and then the frown on her face softened.

"Can I come in" I asked, my voice was croaky and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

Leah's face turned to worry as she heard just how weak I was, she nodded and beckoned me inside. I walked into the house and waited for Leah to close the door, she turned around and looked at me and I let the tears fall down my face in fast heavy sobs.

"Leah I'm sorry" I said between sobs.

She hushed me and then put her arms around me, I clung on to her and just cried, there was nothing more to do. Leah seemed to forget immediately about our past fights just as I did, she knew that I needed her support when I had no one to turn to and she gave me it.

After a while I pulled away, tears still falling down my cheeks, "Hey its okay" Leah said soothingly, "Sit down".

She looked so confused and concerned, I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me, silently waiting for me talk.

"Renesmee, what happened? Jacob called me and asked me to keep an eye out for you" she said.

Hearing Jacob's name made the numbness inside of me stretch, so that felt like every part of my skin was being pulled, more tears fell and I felt so pathetic.

Leah seemed to realise her mistake of saying Jacobs name so she just waited for me to let it all out and then talk.

When my eyes had gone dry simply because I had cried all liquid from my body I attempted to speak, "Leah, I'm so sorry, I never had any idea about Sam and you. Leah how do you do it? I asked in a high weak voice, "How do you handle it".

Leah let out a sigh, "With great difficulty Renesmee, it took years for it to stop hurting me every time I saw them together, and it took even longer for me accept it. Before I knew about imprinting I just thought Sam betrayed me, but I understand now how strong the bond is with imprinting and I know he had no choice" she said softly.

My insides twist as I was reminded once again of the unbreakable bond of an imprint, I looked at Leah and her mouth opened in realisation, "Is this about imprinting?" she asked referring to my horrible state.

I simply nodded my head slowly, Leah let out a sigh.

"So he finally told you?" she asked, "About bloody time, I've been telling him for years that you need to know, the younger the better".

I cringed, did everyone know except me? "Not exactly, I overheard him and dad" I admitted.

"Oh, well it's good that you know, anyone who looked at him would see it, they way he looks at—"

"Leah, please" I begged, feeling sick again. "Its hard enough as it is".

Leah frowned at me, "What is?"

"Finding out about all of this, and knowing that Jacob was with my mom"

"You mean they never told you the whole story about the both of them?" she asked in disbelief.

I shook my head.

"What the hell! That messed up, I though you knew Renesmee I'm sorry, I would have told you, there's no way Jacob should have kept something like that from you"

"Yeah well, he did. And then I find out about the imprinting…" I trailed off, unable to keep going.

"But I though you and him where best friends?" she asked.

I scoffed, "I thought we where too, but apparently not".

"Renesmee if you really care about him then it shouldn't matter" she said.

Why did everyone think that, I thought Leah of all people would understand that it did matter.

"Of course it matters! He didn't tell me, it changes everything" I said weakly.

Leah was shaking her head confused, "It doesn't have to change—"

"But how can it not, how can I just go back and pretend like nothing has ever happened that he has kept something this big from me, which everyone has. How can I trust anyone when they knew I love him—"

"If you love him then what is the big deal" Leah asked.

I exhaled in disbelief, "The big deal is that he imprinted on my mother! How can I ever be able to understand that Leah?".

Leah just looked at me frowning, "What are you talking about?".

"Jacob is in love with my mom, all of this time. I was his second choice and he doesn't even love me"

Leah raised her eyebrows and then laughed; I looked at her in shock, why was she laughing.

"Oh Renesmee, Jacob didn't— no wait here for a second" she said and before I could object she had gone outside.

I just sat with my head in my hands, I was so confused. Leah returned moments later but she didn't sit down, "Renesmee go outside, someone wants to talk to you".

I looked at her pleadingly, "No please Leah, why did you tell him I was here, I can't talk to him" I said desperately.

"Renesmee trust me, he wants to explain".

When I didn't move Leah grabbed my hands and pulled me out the door as I was too weak to struggle, I kept my eyes on the ground when I felt the outside air, "Just listen to him" Leah said and then she let go of my hands and then went back inside, I went to follow her back she closed the door. I stood staring at the door, not wanting to face him.

"Renesmee" his beautiful husky voice said in relief.

My heart ached but yet I reluctantly turned around, there Jacob stood wearing the most pained expression, he looked so worried and hurt and I felt horrible knowing that I caused him this pain, no matter how much he had hurt me, I still loved him too much to hurt him.

"Renesmee please, let me explain, I'm so sorry I didn't want for you to find out like that" he swallowed and looked around desperately, he looked close to tears, "I was going to tell you but I just couldn't, I was too scared that _this_ would happen, that you would never want to see me again" then he really was in tears, "I— I u-understand if this is not w-what you want".

I was in tears too, "Jacob, how could I want this. I thought I was your best friend"

"You are Renesmee, oh you are, and I will still be your best friend if that was what you want" he said, tears falling uncontrollably down his face.

"But you and mom—"

"I'm so sorry, I never told you about it before Renesmee. But ill tell you everything now, no more secrets… I loved Bella, so much, and I fought for her against you father for so long, she loved me too but not enough. She chose you dad, and it took me a long time but I accepted that. And then your mom and dad came back from their honeymoon and she was preg—"

"Jacob I understand everything, Its just I love you" I cried, he looked at me stunned, "I love you Jacob Black more than anything, but I cant love you because you don't belong to me" I confessed, wanting nothing more then just to go back inside and cry.

Jacob didn't speak, he just looked at me. "What are you talking about" he said.

I rolled in eyes, I couldn't believe I was going to have to say this again, "You imprinted on my mother, you love her,_ you_ belong to _her_".

He looked at me shocked, and then slowly he smiled and he walked over to me, he stopped when he saw I was backing away from him.

"Renesmee let me finish my story please. Your mom was pregnant with you, and when you where born I remember looking into your beautiful brown eyes and then everything was complete, Renesmee I imprinted on you, on the little beautiful baby daughter of Bella and Edward. I belong to you, you are my everything, you're the reason that I smile, you're the reason that I live. I love you Renesmee" he said.

I walked over to him, still unsure of what I was hearing, I knew it was too good to be true, "You do?" I asked him when I stood right in front of him.

He smiled and tears still feel from his eyes, "I do. With every breath that I am worth, I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen".

And with those words I was complete; I put hand hands on his cheeks and lowered his face to mine. Our lips meet hungrily, moving together as we both cried and held each other, pure happiness took over me and I put my hands in his hair to pull him closer, Jacob ran his hands through my hair. I pulled my lips away slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too Jacob"

He smiled and brought my lips back to his, I was his and he was mine, nothing else mattered. And I knew that from now on we where one.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I really don't know how I did with this chapter, I didn't know how to get it right, and it was seriously hot today so I like couldn't think ahaha.**

**I no Renesmee seems like a real bitch in this chapter but hey, we all act crazy when we are heartbroken so forgive her (and me) :P**

**And I really don't know how to write a nice Leah, so I think it's a lousy attempt ahaha **

**Oooo and I no that this might all get confusing so if anyone has any question at all feel free to ask me, I no that there are probably some details I miss that make it not make sense so just let me know :D**

**Dedications :)**

**m14p14:**** Alerted Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy reading future chapters :D**

**angel with fake wings****: Favourited Lunar Eclipse.**

**Thank you :D its an honour that you like my story, thank you so much**

**Rosey Twilighter:**** Reviewed, Favourited**

**Thank you for favouriting and your review, I'm happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed Renesmee's POV of it :**

**Thank you :)**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**Aww thank you, I really don't like writing as a third person, much prefer being Jacob :P ahaha**

**Yes I know the last chapter is predictable, but it had to be done for this one ahaha, trust me I don't like writing all lovey Edward and Jacob but I want them to be friends lol.**

**Thank you :)**

**Yelly Girl: ****Reviewed**

**Hahah I hope this chapter made it all make sense for you :P if you have any questions please just ask me :)**


	22. Limitations

When I woke up this morning I felt that the past days events had been a dream, a nightmare at some stages but the rest a wonderful, incredible dream, but memories of the day came to me and they where proven to be reality by physical evidence left upon me, for one I remembered injuring my leg as I looked through the woods desperately to find Renesmee after she had ran away, I felt my left hamstring ache slightly, I remember the fierceness of the kiss Renesmee and I had shared after we had been reunited and our misinterpretations had been sorted out, we had been both so desperate for each others touch that we had stayed in our embrace for so long that we had to be drawn apart, my lips where now swollen and still tingled from the touch of Nessie's. I opened my eyes and I was confronted by the expected sight of a miserable, dark, cold day, rain hammered nosily against my window and I sighed and stretched in my comfortable bed, I put of face into my pillow and smelt Renesmee's sweet scent on me and I was content to go back to sleep but I felt soft silky skin moved against my leg and I presume it to be Renesmee's leg, she was asleep next to me in her usual position of lying on her chest with her arms buried underneath the pillow she rested her head on. I smiled at her and even tough I was very tempted to wake her up and kiss her for the rest of my life I decided it was best to let her sleep. I put on a pair of jeans and my favourite white tank top and I walked out of the cottage to find Bella entering as I opened the door.

"Morning Bells" I mumbled frowning as I looked at the rain.

"Good morning Jake, you're up early" she said smiling as I stood aside to let her in.

"Mmm, where's Edward" I asked noticing his absence from her side, an unusual sight.

"His at the other house, I actually came her to speak to Nessie, I think it's best that she hears my side of the story" Bella said looking concerned.

My heart raced as I remembered that Renesmee was in my bed, that would be a lot of fun to explain, "Good idea Bells, but she is sleeping now so maybe…"

"I'm awake" a beautiful voice from the stairway, Nessie stood on the bottom step wrapped in a silk dressing gown, her hair was messy and she looked as beautiful as ever.

Bella rushed to her side, but looked at her unsure, Bella knew that she had forgiven me but I guessed Bella was concerned that Renesmee still had not forgave her. But a smile from her daughter took the tension off Bella's frame and she hugged Nessie.

"I'll see you both later" I said smiling and walking out into the rain, it hit my skin and dried off it almost immediately.

As I entered the other house I heard the obvious sound of Alice and Emmett bickering over something insignificant, Jasper had walking down the hall rolling his eyes and muttering his annoyance.

"What is it this time?" I asked when he saw me.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and laughed, "Kitchen utensils, Esme is teaching them how to cook".

I scoffed in disbelief, typical Alice and Emmett, the sibling love. "Have you seen my 'twin'?" Jasper said laughing at the term.

I hadn't seen Rosalie but I presumed she was where she always was, "Garage probably".

Jasper clicked his tongue and pointed toward the garage in agreement, "Should have known".

With that he left, I decided that I didn't have the patience to watch another one of the Alice/Emmett continuing disagreements so I headed to I went outside to sit underneath the patio and stare out at the pool as the crystal clear blue water that was usually still was being disturbed by the heavy rain drops hitting its surface.

I sat on the long lounge and watched as the rain fell off the roof that covered the patio. I wondered what Bella and Nessie would be talking about, I knew it would be hard for Bella to discuss her past love for me; Bella was never the one who enjoyed talking about her feelings. I knew I would be even harder for Renesmee to listen to how her mother loved me. Though if I could go back I don't think I would change a thing, I don't regret loving Bella, in the end she was worth every second I fought for her because she was still in my life, and that was what I wanted even If I couldn't have her.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second" a voice behind me asked politely.

I turned toward Edward, "Sure".

He sat down on single seater, "I'm very glad that you are Nessie are okay now, and I'm very grateful that you found my daughter after my own idiocy, I wasn't paying attention that night, I didn't hear her thoughts as she entered the cottage".

"Edward, it's not your fault" I said, if anything it was my fault for not telling her earlier.

"I should have known, but that's not what I am here to talk to you about, now that you and Renesmee are well…. Aware of each others feelings toward each other I must inform you of certain limitations that you both have. You have my blessing to be with Renesmee, but she is still my little girl, so as for your _physical _relationship I have to put some boundaries" he said awkwardly.

"Edward I understand, that's not what I'm interested in" I said truthfully, I mean well I was interested, but she is still so young and I didn't intend on doing anything of that sort until such was older.

"I know Jacob, you respect her rights and I don't think that you would do anything until you thought she was ready but can you promise Bella and I something, can you save most of _that_ until after you are married?" Edward questioned.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't comprehend what Edward had just said, "Yo-You… You're g-giving permission to marry Renesmee?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't think my permission will decide of weather or not you two marry, I know that one day it will happen no matter what I say, and I know you will ask her when you think right, I will know when you're thinking of asking her and then I will give you my full blessing"

I blinked as my widely opened eyes burned, "Edward I don't know what to say, umm…. Thank you" I said smiling.

"It's okay Jacob, but back to my original request, will you promise me that you and Renesmee will wait until after you are married"

"Yes of course" I said quickly.

Edward smiled, "Thank you Jacob" he said relived, obviously glad this conversation was over, he suddenly looked up and then looked toward the glass door, "Carlisle wants to talk to all of us while Nessie is with Bella" he said getting up and walking inside.

I followed him into the house and then into one of the many living rooms, everyone beside Bella, Ness and Esme where present, standing causally around the room. The atmosphere was relaxed and I calmed immediately, when Carlisle saw Edward and I enter he spoke.

"Now I informed you all last night about the condition of Renesmee's cells, and how they have the protective layer around them that will prevent them from ever shrinking. But now I have discovered something else, Jacob" he turned to me, "Have you been feeling… different lately?"

I thought about it for a long moment, "Um…. No, not really…." I said unsure, racking my brains to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary.

Carlisle saw my confused and explained further, "Have you experienced and physical changed, does your body behave differently now?".

"Um… A little, I mean, I feel stronger if that's what you mean, but I don't know…" I said, having know clue if this was relevant.

Carlisle beamed excitedly, "Yes! Yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about, so you feel stronger, what else?'

"I feel faster, and more alert and stuff like that…"

"Extraordinary, that is exactly what I predicted" Carlisle said.

Rosalie was standing against the wall that leads to the staircase, "What are you talking about Carlisle?" she asked.

He turned toward her and then moved around the room as he explained, "Remember how I injected Renesmee's blood into Jacob to try help with the healing process…"

"You mean…." Jasper said, obviously getting it.

"Yes Jasper, now some of Renesmee's cells are now living Jacob's blood. I withdrew blood from Nessie when she was still young so the cells transferred hadn't become prone to only surviving in her body, if I took them out of her body now and put them into someone else they would simply die as they are adapted to surviving only her body".

Edward understood, "So because you took them out so early they have survived in Jacob"

"Yes exactly, therefore making him much faster and stronger than any other wolf we will ever come across, now Jacob doesn't have a lot of these cells in him, which is why he isn't as fast and strong as Renesmee, but still it's amazing that our cells can something survive in another immortal" Carlisle said.

I pondered over the information with excitement and I had the childish urge to immediately go show off my new strength to Paul and to out run Leah in a race, but I remembered my maturity but decided that it would just have to wait. I realised that everyone had continued talking whilst I had been not paying attention; my attention was caught when I heard my name.

"Jacob you and Nessie have to do down to the store today, Esme told me that she is running low on some things and I think it will be good for the town to see Renesmee, I have a lot of people asking me at work about the whereabouts of my 'adoptive' granddaughter, this will help end all the rumours" Carlisle said to me.

I nodded, grateful for the excuse to get out of the house for a while, though I wasn't one to enjoy always being out in the town I did enjoy a change of scenery, the usual surroundings of both of the houses, the forest and La Push had became very predictable and dull.

******

Renesmee and I drove out of the Cullen's land of isolation and into the town of forks, I was driving with the windscreen wipers working overtime as the rain pelted on the stylish aerodynamic windscreen of the Audi r8, Renesmee sat in the passenger seat playing with some of the electronics of the car with her left hand resting on my leg. I tried desperately to concertante on the road but the sensation of her skin on me even through material was amazing and extremely distracting, I thought about my prior conversation with Edward and I realised just how hard it would be to keep the promise I had given him.

"I love you" I said to her, I would never tire of saying those words to her and knowing that she knew just how much I meant them.

I saw her turn and smile at me, "I love you too" she said, making my heart skip a beat, she leaned over and kissed my check gently.

I felt my skin tingle as her lips where withdrawn, I saw her eyes linger on me as I watched the road, she smiled as she took me in and I felt pride surge up within me,

"So, what did you get up to this morning?" she asked happily.

"Well you're dad and I had a talk" I said, approaching the subject carefully.

I saw her frown, "Uh Oh, anything that I should know about?" she asked laughing.

"Well yes you should know about it, it involves you and me. Edward was giving me permission to be with you" I said, "Not that I needed his permission, if you wanted to be with me then that's all I would have needed" I added as an afterthought.

Nessie laughed and rubbed my leg, "Well it's nice to know that he approves, I wouldn't want both of you fighting all the time, from what mom told me you two are painful to endure when you fight" she laughed.

"Bella is a winger" I joked.

"I get it from her then" Nessie chuckled, "So what did it cost you to get dads blessing?" she asked.

The conversation turned serious then, I tried not to look at the beauty next to me and focus of the passing trees, "Well actually I had to promise him something…"

"Go on…." Nessie urged.

"Well he is okay with us being in a relationship, but he has put certain limitations on us. You are still very young Ness, even tough you look as old as me you're only four, your still a baby in the eyes of your parents and its hard for them to see you grown up so fast" I said,

"I know, but I'm not a baby, everyone needs to understand that" she said hurt, I knew this annoyed her.

"I know you're not Nessie but you're still young, and Edward wants our physical relationship to wait until you are older" I said, deciding not to inform her that when I said older, it meant 'married to me'.

I looked at her and she was frowning, almost like she was disappointed… "Well I guess that's fair…." She said to herself.

She bit her lip and the urge to kiss her was multiplied dramatically so that I had to tightly grip the steering wheel, "Wait a second" she said suddenly, "I can still kiss you right?" she asked innocently.

I couldn't fight it any more, I noted the straight empty road ahead and leaned to press my lips against hers quickly, she moaned, "I take that as a 'yes' then".

I growled, "An absolute 'yes'".

Much to Renesmee's delight, the rain had stopped when we got to the store, the air was filled with the strong smell of humidity and wet grass, my nose tingled as the overwhelming scent surrounded me and I was grateful when we got into the store. It was occupied by the usual amount of customers, ones who had to grocery shop in this weather. Renesmee and I grabbed the list that Esme had provided and searched for the items listed, it had been a while since I had done this and it was a nice change. I headed toward the meat section and Renesmee avoided it, she was aware of the smell of animal blood in the butchers and decided to stay far away from it by going into the first isle.

I brought myself the usual amount of steaks that I would eat, along with plenty of chicken because I knew that Renesmee sort of liked it, There was only so much human food she would eat and whenever we found something that she could swallow without wanting to chuck it up we would make sure we had a good supply of it. I became aware of someone's gaze upon me and after I had gotten the meat I turned around to confront them, the young woman blushed when I caught her staring.

"I'd be careful what meat you get now, my brother is a butcher and he has been telling me that most of the animals hunted around here have been drugged" the woman said in a small slow tone.

Why would people be drugging animals? "Really?" I asked shocked, "What are they drugged with?"

The woman shrugged, "My bother said it is a really powerful drug that would simply knock someone out, animals are immune to it but if people eat their meat it's suppose to put us out cold, but don't worry I no for a fact this store has their meat brought from some where else, just be careful where you get it from" she smiled politely.

I smiled at her appreciatively, "Yeah I will, thanks".

"No problem, I'm Tessa, I haven't seen you before, you live around here?" she asked.

"Umm yeah, just out of town" I said, I looked for any sight of Renesmee, I realised just how much I missed her by being apart from her for a couple of minuets.

"Oh cool, so do you have a name?" Tessa asked.

"Jacob" I said simply, looking over her shoulder my eyes still aching from Ness.

"Oh my god" a loud shriek sounded.

I looked around confused and saw three girls come rushing toward me, I backed away frightened, sure id tackle intruding vampires any day, but screaming girls was a different story.

"Oh my god, Jacob Black" the girl in the middle said.

"Yes" I said cautiously, trying to figure out how she knew my name.

"Don't tell me you don't remember us" she exclaimed in a high girly voice, "Its me, Lucy O'Neil, we went to high school on the rez"

Memories slowly returned, I had almost completely forgotten about my schooling but I still vaguely remember some of the normal kids I and the rest of the pack attended school with at some point.

"Oh yeah, Hi" I said politely.

She beamed, "You remember Amber and Adele?" Lucy said referring to the twin girls who stood at either side of her.

Yeah I remembered them, Lucy, Amber and Adele where the popular girls in my year, each of them having asked me out multiple times in my schooling days, but then I was deeply in love with Bella back then and I wouldn't give them or any other girl the time of day.

"Hey Jacob" Amber and Adele said in unison, an annoying habit they shared.

"So look at you, you look great, I haven't seen you sine you dropped out of school" Lucy said, eyeing my hungrily.

I felt uncomfortable and tried to think of an excuse to leave, when no good one came to mind I thought it best to answer, "Yeah been busy" I said.

"I can tell, those muscles must be some work to maintain" she said now battering her eyelashes at me.

I raised my eyebrows and avoided each of the girls gaze, I looked past them and saw Nessie standing a the isle with raised eyebrows as well, I looked at her pleadingly with eyes that screamed 'help'. She must of understood because she smiled and the walked toward me.

Lucy was blabbering on about something when Nessie was at my side, each of the girls looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh Lucy, this is my girlfriend Nessie" I said proudly, putting my arm around her waist.

Nessie smiled her inhumanely beautiful smile, "It's lovely to meet you" Nessie said politely.

Renesmee was taller then each of the girls and with the help of her high heals and designer clothes she looked like a supermodel, Lucy, Amber and Adele looked at her out of envious eyes and where left speechless, that was a first.

"Well we better get moving Ness, it was nice seeing you all" I said nicely and walked away from them still holding Nessie's waist possessively

"Who were they?" Nessie asked laughing as we left them.

"No one, just some girls I knew in school" I said truthfully.

Nessie laughed, "Can you hear them right now" she asked in a soft laugh.

I concentrated and found the voices,

"_Typical, a guy like Jacob has to have some drop dead gorges model as his girlfriend"_ Adele's voice said.

"_I know, what are the fucking chances, first he was in love with that Bella chick, and I mean I saw her the other day I think and she is like whoa, I mean she is seriously beautiful" _Amber said.

Obviously none of then knew about the relationship between Bella and Ness.

"_I know, and now he has that as his girlfriend, she cannot be real, no one is that beautiful, where the hell does he find these women"_ Lucy said.

I decided that I was no longer interested in their conversation, I turned to Nessie and kissed her gently, she seemed to be distracted from the conversation as well and she melted into the kiss, moaning softly against my mouth.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" I teased, laughing slightly.

"No when there talking about my boyfriend" she said back our foreheads still resting on each others.

I smiled, "So you're my girlfriend?" I asked, the terminology wasn't strong enough to describe what we really where but it was still nice saying it.

She smirked, "I don't know, you have to ask me".

"Renesmee Cullen, will you be my girlfriend" I said huskily causing her to shiver.

She looked at me with loving eyes, "Of course" she whispered and then caught my lips with her own once again, my knees threatened to give in so I pulled away reluctantly.

We continued our shopping we walked through the store and I studied how much human's dordled, all the little quirks of being a human where almost completely  
forgotten. I was amused on how easily each human got distracted, they could be lost in deep thought about their groceries and in a spilt second lose their train of thought by the simplistic of things, though I couldn't blame their distractions when It came to Renesmee, she was a very worthy distraction. I watched as almost every mans head turned in awe and studied every visible inch of Nessie, I held her hand with pride and made sure every one knew she was mine, my muscular frame made guys back off but it also made many girls stare. It was an advantage that Nessie looked like a young adult, she look around the same age I did so we looked like a couple.

We were in the cereal isle and Nessie was debating which brand to get.

"Nessie you don't even eat cereal" I said after 5 minuets of deciding

She frowned, "Yeah I know" she confessed, "but I want to have a nice one for the day I decide I want to eat cereal"

I laughed In disbelief and stood behind her back put my arms around her waist "You're unbelievable" I teased.

She turned her head around so that it was almost on my shoulder, "You love me" she said smiling.

I kissed her check, "That I do".

I lead her away from the cereal with my arms still around her waist, "Oh wait I forgot something" Nessie said suddenly and pulled away from my grasp and went to something behind me.

I heard a loud noise and I turned around, a teenage boy was gripping the shelving as a support as he had obviously fallen.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Nessie said rushing to help him.

The boy who looked to be at least 19 was swearing as boxes of cereal fell from the shelf, "You should be, watch where you're going, I'm not picking this mes…." He cut off mid sentence when he looked at Nessie.

His eyes widened and he stood up straight, "I no, I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Nessie admitted.

All anger was completely gone from the boys face, "No, no I wasn't watching where I was going, completely my fault" he said his eyes travelling up and down Nessie's body, I cleared my throat loudly.

"What is going on here?" a worker angrily demanded the boy as he approached and saw the mess of cereal on the floor.

"I walked into this lovely young lady here and fell over" the boy said.

"Well I suggest you watch where you are going and you to missy" the worker spat frustrated.

He turned to Nessie and his eyes opened in shock just the same way the boys face had, "Mam are you alright" asked the man, who looked to be in his early thirties, his voice was politely and the complete opposite to what it had been a couple of seconds ago.

Nessie frowned in confusion, "I'm fine thank you, I have broken the shelf I insist that you let me pay" she said.

"No, no I will pay. I should have seen you coming" the boy said eagerly.

"There will be no need, in fact it's probably the stores fault, these floors are awfully slippery, tell you what Mam, all of your shopping today is on me, just tell the person at the counter that its on Bill"

Nessie raised her eyebrows and we looked at each other, she began to protest but Bill wouldn't have any of it, "I insist, if there is anything else I can do for you just let me no" he said, ignoring my presence completely and with that he left.

Nessie and I started to pick up some of the fallen boxes when the teenager objected, "No please, let me do it" he insisted and he grabbed all the boxes and stacked the perfectly before Nessie and I could object, "I'm so very sorry once again" he said and then turned down the isle.

Nessie looked at me, her lips pursed and her brow frowned in amused confusion, "That was… odd" she said slowly.

"Tell me about it" I agreed, "Well at least we scored free groceries" I said light heartedly.

She laughed, then she shook her head, "Well, that was enough weirdness for the day, lets get this shopping done" she said and with that he speed trough our list.

When we had everything we needed we headed to the counter, behind it stood old women who frowned at us when we approached her, she didn't speak to us as she scanned our groceries but simply looked at us disgusted, when she was finished Bill appeared at her side.

"Margret, this lovely lady will not be paying today, put her purchases on my account" he said beaming at Nessie.

The woman named Margret looked outraged, "You can't do that Bill!" she said in a rather high and annoying screech of a voice, "That is completely against store policy, wait until I tell Mark!".

"Thank you for offering but I am completely happy to pay myself" Nessie said getting her purse out.

"Tell Mark what?" another man said approaching our counter.

"Ah Mark, just in time, Bill here was going to give this lady free groceries by putting her costs on his account " Margret said.

Mark looked at Bill, "Bill you know you cannot show favouritism to customers even if they are beautiful…. Why hello there" Mark said eyeing Renesmee.

She didn't even bother giving him a fake smile, she just frowned confused.

"Bill there will no need to put this lady's bill on your account, she can have it for free" Mark said kindly.

Margret cried in disbelief, "This is outrageous; you can give her free groceries just because she looks like a Victoria's Secret model for god's sake".

Both men ignored her completely, I could tell that Renesmee wanted to object but I was eager to get her out of there so I grabbed all the bags and lead her away from the counter, with the two older men staring after her. Once we where outside I looked at her, trying to see if she understood what the hell just happened in there.

"Okay did you just see that?" she asked, turning toward the stores and looking inside,

"Yes I did, what the hell, I mean I know its usual for a guy to succumb to someone as beautiful as you but that was just different" I said.

She nodded, "Thing is they where all pissed off, I could sense it in their mind, each of those men had something troubling them and making them seriously angry".

I understood where she was going, "but as soon as they saw you they just completely forgot it, like they where ready to be your slave".

Her forehead creased, "You think we should tell dad?" she asked.

I took out my mobile phone and dialled Edwards number, he answered on the first ring

"_Hello Jacob"_

"Hey Edward, you might want to come down into town, and bring the rest of the family too, I think we are going to need their opinion" I said into the phone, Nessie nodded in agreement.

"_Alright, we will be there soon, but what is going on?"_

"Something is going on with Renesmee, don't worry she's perfectly fine, its just I think you need to see something"

* * *

**SPOLIER FROM ECLIPSE SCRIPT**

**I know I naughty I just read a bit of it and Jacob has the best line, when he says to Edward, "I'm Hotter than you".**

**Soooo true ahaha**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, because of the heatwave in Melbourne its been pretty hard to write so its been taking me longer than usual.**

**Now for Dedications:**

**panda girl 712****A **** l****ovelesshope****aniine: **** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you all so much :) I'm glad to know you enjoy the story**

**Lennatha: Alerted Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank You :) I hope you enjoy future chapters **

**Chelseycullen:**** Reviewed**

**I'm so glad you liked the chapter, not many people make Edward and Jake be friends but I like when there not fighting :P **

**Hahaha yes well its typical Nessie to overreact but I think I would to.**

**Aww sharing Nessie's pain, im glad it was all happy in the end :)**

**I do love getting your reviews, I appreciate them so much and I'm so honoured that you think I'm a good writer and you enjoy reading the story**

**Thank you :)**

**Skatr****: Reviewed**

**Your completely right, Leah should have been a bitch more bitchy but she needed to be nice. **

**Minus 27!! That's crazy! It was 45 degrees today for the second day in a row and I didn't enjoy it at all haha**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Hahaha yes you did predict it was Renesmee :P **

**You had a freezing day too! Hahah its weird**

**But I have to admit id prefer the heat then the freezing cold**

**Thank you so much for always reviewed :)**

**twiggy31:**** Reviewed, Favourited **

**Thank you so much, I'm glad to know you like the story :)**

**Thank you thank you thank you**

**Anne Shirley Cullen:**** Reviewed, Alerted, Favourited**

**Thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Thank you all so much :) this chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people**

……………………………………………


	23. Manipulation

Each of the Cullen's joined us in a matter on minuets, each of them parking next to Audi where Nessie and I waited sitting on the hood, Rosalie and Emmett in her BMW, Edward and Bella in the Vanquish and Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle in his Mercedes. The four expensive cars lined up was an usual sight for the residents of Forks so many cars passing slowed down to admire them, they whole of the Cullen family wasn't usually seen out in public and many people walking out of the store stopped and observed, either they knew who we where, or they just where stunned by the nine beautiful people all together.

"All right, what is going on" Edward asked looking from me to Nessie.

Nessie approached her father and placed her hand on his face and placed her other hand on Carlisle face, whilst she was showing them I decided to speed things up and inform everyone else.

"We where shopping and Ness bumped into a guy, he was seriously angry but when he saw her he became….I don't know, like under a trance, he was all apoplectic and stuff" I said, trying to explain it properly.

Emmett scoffed, "Yeah guys usual do that when the see a hot girl".

"Yeah I know, but then a store guy came to yell at us but then same thing happened, he saw Renesmee and insisted that it was the stores fault that the man fell and he offered us free groceries" I continued.

"Alright, so two men acted strangely around Nessie…."

"No wait there's more, when we at the checkout the manager guy came, he found out that the worked was going to give Nessie groceries on his account and he was mad…."

"Let me guess, he saw Nessie and it didn't bother him anymore" Rosalie said.

"Yep, he said that we get all of the groceries free of charge" I finished.

I saw that Nessie had finished showing Carlisle and Edward, who both looked at each other confused, then some thing clicked in Edwards mind and was visible in his face as his eyes opened wide.

"Alright, let's test this. Jasper, tell me when someone who walks out of that store are angry, I mean they are having the worst day of their life" Edward said.

Jasper walked over to get closer to the store and I figured that he would mentally tell Edward when he found someone, surprisingly that did take too long, a man with an arm full of bags of groceries came out of the store and was attempting to text someone on his phone.

Edward concentrated on him for a moment and then walked over to a red car, it wasn't nearly as good as ours but still worth a bit on money. Much to everyone's shock Edward punched one of the tail lights, leaving an awful dint among the broken glass, with abnormal speed he was with us again.

"Nessie, I want you to go over there and tell that man that you accidently hit is tail light, talk your way out of it again" Edward said and Nessie looked horrified.

"But-" Nessie said.

"It's just a test Nessie, just make him forgive you" Edward said confidently, "Okay everyone else, hide" he said and with that everyone vanished instantly.

I kissed Nessie on the check quickly and rushed to hide behind a building where I could still see what was going on in the parking lot. Nessie moved toward the man's car, she hid behind the side obviously knowing she had to let the man see the light before he saw her.

The man was in his late forties, he was balding and he looked like a man who was constantly put under stress, when he reached his car he noticed the damage instantly, I could easily hear his curse.

"What the hell happened here" he shouted into the open, as if knowing the culprit was watching, "Fuck this, this is all I needed today, when I find you bastereds you going to be in serious trouble, I happen to be close friends with the chief of police!".

Bella was hidden behind another building with Edward and I heard her scoff.

"Sir I'm so, so sorry I accidently ran into your car" Nessie said showing herself.

And just as I predicted the man lost half of his temper, I saw Edward concentrate on reading both of their thoughts and I just observed.

"How did you manage to hit me?" the man said, trying not to be mad, it seemed like some force was forcing him to forgive Renesmee and he was trying to fight it.

"I'm a lousy driver, I am so very sorry" Renesmee said, I saw her looking in his eyes strangely, like she was speaking to him through them rather than her mouth.

The man bit his lip frustrated and I saw Renesmee's eyes tighten, then the man smiled, "No worries, my parking was pretty awful today it isn't your fault that you hit me".

Renesmee smiled proudly, she obviously had succeeded in making him do what she wanted, "We where both in the wrong" she said sweetly and he opened his door and got in and rolled down the window.

"It was lovely meeting you" he said.

Nessie smiled and then dropped something in the window I recognized it to a bundle of money, it went to completely noticed by the man and he simply waved and then drove off, once he was far down the street we all stood by Nessie who was back at our cars.

"That was useless" Nessie said to her father.

"No, not at all, while you where talking I got a good look inside his head, its amazing, you where thinking of how you wanted him to react and he did it" Edward said.

Jasper spoke up, "And as soon as he saw you his mood changed completely, it was sort of like he was your puppet, he had no feelings or emotions he just was blank and then as soon as he left he was back into his normal self".

Everyone looked at Carlisle, waiting for an answer, "Hmm, well this is definitely interesting but I think we need to try it one more time".

Nessie huffed, "Where not wreaking anyone else's car" she insisted

"No we wont, the next guy who walks past I want you to bump into him, remember to fall over as well Nessie, It will raise suspensions if you knock over a fully grown man without moving an inch" Edward said.

"Fine" she mumbled.

We all went behind the same building and watched Nessie as she waited for a man to walk down the path, she looked less than amused.

"Edward, tell Nessie to do him" Jasper said referring to a guy walking away from the store.

Nessie's head turned toward us as she mentally heard Edwards order, she nodded and then disappeared in speed to appear near a car and she walked directly the in way of the chosen man.

"Ouch, god" the man said pulling himself off the ground.

Nessie who had fallen stood up and brushed the dirt off her designer jeans, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming" she said politely and then looked him straight in the guy.

"Just watch where you going next time" he said, I could see that she was still trying to make him do what she wanted but he just walked away from her.

She looked at us in shock, as she was left alone and we approached her I put my arms around her waist and held her tight against me.

"Well this is confusing" Nessie said and I kissed her neck.

"Yes it is" Alice agreed, looking at Jasper, "Why did you choose that man?"

"Because he was completely different than all the other men" Edward answered from Jasper.

"How so?" Esme asked.

"He was in love" Nessie said, understanding everything.

"Exactly. The other men today Nessie, where they in love?" Edward asked.

"No" she said after considering it for a while.

Carlisle seemed to have come up with a conclusion, "Well it seems that Renesmee can manipulate any mans soul to do her bidding as long as he still possesses it".

"So any man who is not in love…." Rosalie said.

"Correct" Carlisle said, "It is something we will understand over time, but for now that it is my theory, we better get home soon, Nessie has school".

"What!" she cried outraged, "No way" she said looking toward her parents,

"It's only for today Nessie, just so people know your still around" Bella said.

Nessie put her hands over mine that when placed on her stomach and lead me toward the car, she got in the drivers seat before I could stop her and I grudgingly made my way to the passengers seat.

Rosalie rolled down her window and Ness did the same, "Try not to kill Jacob Nessie" she said smirking,

"Ha" Nessie said sarcastically and then she reversed the car out of the parking space then pressed the accelerator down leaving the tires screeching behind us.

* * *

When we got home, Nessie dropped me off at the front of the house and after a quick kiss goodbye she drove off again and headed for school, luckily we had woken early this morning as Nessie was only just in time for school. Nessie and I had gotten home the fastest so I waited inside for every one to join me; I turned on the huge television at and surfed through channels as I lay on the couch.

"Emmett's home now that means remote is in his possession" Said Emmett's voice and suddenly the remote was gone from my hand.

"Hey!" I said tossing a pillow with strong force at his head.

Emmett recovered from the hit and launched it back at me, whilst the hand holding the remote was raised Esme snatched it with ease and turned the TV to the news, earning a groan of disapproval from Emmett and me.

"Get over it you two" Esme scolded as she sat in the arm chair.

Emmett was still protesting over the channel so Esme raised the volume.

"_There has been a alleged sighting of missing Australian Model Marissa Gilbert, Miss Gilbert disappeared over 5 years ago though photographs taken in Italy resemble her, her family claims that they aren't of their daughter, apparently the appearance of the model has changed dramatically so much now that she is almost unrecognisable with her new beauty"_

I watched as two pictures where shown on the screen, one of a tanned, long blonde haired girl and the other of a pale skinned girl with long silvery blonde hair, though the basics where completely different the facial structure of both of the girls was exactly the same, they was no doubt in my mind that that was Marissa Gilbert.

"_Though there is resemblance between the two pictures, doctor's claim that it cannot be Marissa as the woman in the latest picture cannot be older than 23 and Marissa would now be 27, police are calling the latest photograph an unfortunate coincidence"._

"Coincidence my ass, she is the Volturi's latest recruitment" Alice said, I hadn't seen her enter the room.

"Is she the new member of the guard you told us about all those years ago?" Esme asked.

"Yeah that's her, she is the one who can control anyone's actions and she can alter memories, Aro is very fascinated with her and she is married to Demetri" Alice said.

My photographic memory brought up the woman's two photos again and I studied the resemblance once again, it was definitely the same girl, I could see why she was a model, she had the scary vampire beauty but she didn't look like the dangerous type, she just looked mean, she didn't look like she belonged on the Volturi.

Her beauty didn't compare to Renesmee's at all, nothing could ever be more beautiful then my Nessie, God I missed her, I felt my phone in my pocket and I was very tempted to text her, I restrained myself, I was glad that at least Ness was with her friends, I hoped she wouldn't be as miserable I was without her, she would be having a good time with….. hold on…..

I grabbed my phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Sam!" I said as soon as he answered, "Please tell me Lily is with you today" I said speaking loudly.

"_What the hell is the matter, no Lily is at school"_

"Shit!" I said angrily, Bella and Edward came into the room to see what the fuss was about.

"_What's going on Jacob?"_

"Have you told Lily about the Cullen's yet?" I said ignoring his questions.

"_No not as yet why…. Oh, Don't tell me Nessie is at school!" _

"Yes she is!" I said loudly.

"_I didn't think you would send her to school so soon, Damn I'm sorry Jacob, ill get Embry to go down to the school…"_

"No it's okay I'm going down there now myself" I said hanging up the phone.

"Jake what's going on?" Bella asked but I walked past them toward the garage.

"Come with me" I said.

Edward and Bella where in the garage before me, Edward having read my mind was already in the drivers seat of the Vanquish, I jumped the in the front passenger seat and Bella was in the back, Edward speed out the garage as soon as the door was open.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Bella yelled from the back.

"You know Nessie's friend Lily?" I asked,

"Yes…"

"Well I forgot to tell you all, she is the new member of the pack, she was related to Harry or some shit and got the gene" I said.

"And…"

"Sam hasn't told Lily about you guys yet, it will be Lily's natural instinct to kill any vampire she comes across, and even tough Ness isn't a full vampire Lily will still be able to tell"

I heard the engine roar as Edward speed up.

"But Lily won't be able to hurt Nessie will she?" Bella asked.

"No, not if Nessie defends herself…" I said.

"Which she wont, Nessie won't try to hurt her best friend, she will only defend herself after she is hurt" Edward said slowly.

We where at the school in record time, we ran into the building as slow as we could but it was still faster than any human could ever dream of running, we avoided all of the glances of awe we got and headed straight to the office, I followed Edward and Bella as they knew the school more than me. Once we where in the office we where greeted by an old lady.

"Edward and Bella, look at you both, you haven't aged at bit" she said.

"Thanks Mrs Cope" Bella said quickly, "Would you be able to tell me the whereabouts of my dau.. Niece"

"Rebecca find where Renesmee Cullen is" Mrs Cope said to Rebecca who was staring at Edward and I hungrily.

"Uh, oh, yeah sure" Rebecca said typing madly on the computer, "Mrs Cullen Renesmee hasn't attended any of her classes today".

Edward, Bella and I looked at each other, "Tell me is Lily Franklin at school today" Edward asked of Rebecca.

After some typing Rebecca looked up at us, "Nope, she hasn't been to any classes either".

"Shit" I said and we all ran out of the office and down the crowed hall.

* * *

**I cannot get over the fact that everyone else Is freezing cold, am I the only one living in the heat wave… well it's over now but it was bad when it lasted lol.**

**Remember if you want all the inside updates about the plot and progress of Lunar Eclipse and if you want all the goss on anything twilight related to follow me on my twitter TTTTm11**

**Dedications :)**

**Landonsmommy0820: ****Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you so much, Im glad you have enjoyed the story so far :D**

**HreartTheMarauders:**** Reviewed**

**Aww thank you so much :) I'm so happy to know you think the chapters keep on getting better, it gets harder as I go along because I run out of ideas but as long as you still enjoy it I'm happy :)**

**Hahaha I feel the same way when I get emails saying that my wonderful readers have reviewed, favourited or altered, so thank you so much :D**

**Ohh and you're a Harry Potter fan too :D love it, I don't like how people say that we cant love both Twilight and Harry Potter, they are both amazing**

**Yelly Girl****: Reviewed**

**You're so totally right, Taylor Lautner is a hottie :P**

**Thank you for all of your reviews :)**

**Rosey Twilighter:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much, im glad you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**I'm so very jealous of you, I have always wanted to go to Louisiana :)**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much, I never ever get sick of hearing it, hahaha he is every womans dream :P **

**Hahah I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Jessredbird****: Reviewed **

**Thank you so much, I totally agree with you about how Edward is too mature that is exactly why I wrote him this way :) **

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story**

**Shiny Otter:**** Reviewed**

**Ahh you too! Though it sounds tempting I don't think I could handle the cold wave I've been hearing about it on the news and i feel sorry for you guys ahaha**


	24. Revelations

When we all where outside I ran into the trees and phased, Relief washed through me when I heard Lily's thoughts, I looked through her eyes and saw that she was confronting Renesmee.

_Lily relax, don't hurt Renesmee she is good_ I pleaded but she ignored me, I wasn't her alpha.

Edward recognised the woods in my thoughts where I saw Nessie and Lily and after I phased back and put my clothes back on I followed Edward and Bella as they ran into the woods behind the school. I knew Lily couldn't fatally harm Renesmee, her inexperience was one factor along with the fact that Nessie was stronger than anything Lily would ever come across, but as Edward had stated before, Nessie wouldn't defend herself until she lost a limb which would be Lily's first target, though she had no idea how to fight every wolf knew how to attack instinctively. I ran quickly through the trees, I attempted to smell Renesmee's scent but the overwhelming odour of humidity and moss filled my sensitive nose and I couldn't smell anything else. But thankfully Edward could tell where Ness was and Bella and I chased after him, he was insanely fast as well and even with my new speed I couldn't keep up with him.

I heard a large growl fill the air and we all ran towards it.

"Lily will you just calm down!" Nessie's voice screamed.

I ran faster and then I saw then both, Nessie standing on a tall rock and Lily perched to pounce a couple of meters away.

"Lily calm down" I said quickly but she didn't look at me.

Nessie saw Edward, Bella and I and was distracted for a spilt second and Lily attacked, Renesmee was still extremely fast and she disappeared to appear a couple meters away from where she had previously stood.

"Lily will you just stop!" she screamed, Lily snarled at her and attempted to attack her again.

Nessie produced the same move and reappeared behind the brown wolf, "God Dammit Lily!"

Lily was ready for it this time and she turned around and her body collided with Nessie's side, Nessie was thrown back and hit a tree that snapped in half like a twig with the impact and she let out a small grunt of pain.

"Lily!" I roared.

Lily looked toward the sound, but she looked to the side of me at Edward and Bella who where ready to interfere with the fight, Lily's teeth where shown and she let out a loud snarl, Edward and Bella made no attempt to attack, knowing very well they would kill the girl. Lily had seemed to have forgotten about the half-vampire and was now completely focused on the two vampires next to me, she growled and then lunged herself toward them with her teeth bared, Nessie had recovered from her hit and stood in front of her parents and caught Lily mid flight and threw her back with force into a rock.

"Don't you dare go near my parents!" Nessie screamed, perched protectively in front of them.

Lily whimpered in pain but ran straight toward Nessie again; Ness jumped and threw Lily to the ground where Lily snapped her teeth furiously at Nessie's neck.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, "Lily Franklin you will stop right NOW!" I screamed my voice thick with authority and power.

Lily ceased at once and Nessie immediately got off her, guess I was wrong, I did have an amount of control over Lily. Nessie walked over into the arms of her father and I approached Lily. She was lying on the floor obviously injured; her eyes looked at me in pain and confusion.

"Lily, come back with us to our house, you can borrow some of Renesmee's clothes and I will get Carlisle to look at your injuries" I ordered.

Lily looked horrified, "Follow us, Renesmee will show you where the clothes are" I began to say but Lily growled, "Lily, you will not harm Nessie, or any of the Cullen's that is an order!"

Her head bowed in my heavy tone, and Nessie, Lily and I headed toward the house, Bella and Edward returned to the school parking lot to drive the cars home, Lily could barley keep us with the speeds Nessie and I ran at and I guess that fact that she was being forced along slowed her down even more, but we eventually got home just as Edward and Bella pulled into the driveway with the Vanquish and Audi. I sent Lily to follow Nessie into the cottage to put on clothes after she phased, I didn't bother picking up the bits of Lily's clothing left in the forest.

I entered the house and called the Cullen's to assemble in the room below the first level, it was one of the largest rooms in the house that had the piano that had been repaired after Bella's 18th birthday party and it was now joined by the piano Renesmee had received for her birthday, this was the only room in the house that didn't have a window completely covering the south wall, it only went down half of it, everyone stood around and Edward gave me a look telling me it was my place to explain the situation. I quickly informed the Cullen's of the latest recruitment of the pack, they all remembered Lily from Nessie's birthday party and they understood everything once I informed them that when Ness went to school today Lily hadn't been warned about how her best friend was a half-vampire.

"Why didn't Sam warn Lily?" Carlisle asked, he looked every concerned for Lily safety, he knew that Renesmee could have easily killed her if Lily attacked to much.

"He didn't think we would send Nessie to school so soon, and he has prolonged telling Lily everything because her mom has just died and he doesn't want to overwhelm her by telling her that there is a family of 9 vampires, including her best friend, living down the road"

"That makes sense; Sam was just trying to protect the girl. This isn't his fault" Esme said kindly.

Bella entered the room, returned from making a phone call to Sam and telling him that everything was fine but that he should bring the pack over to help explain the situation.

"Sam and the pack will be here soon, he just has to find someone to look after Emily while his gone" Bella informed me.

"Thanks Bells" I said smiling at her.

Nessie walked down the stair case followed by Lily who looked around the room horrified, Nessie walked over and stood next to me and Lily remained at the bottom on the stairs, clutching on the rails to keep her balance.

"I'm so confused" she said looking at all the Cullen's and then to me, her eyes begged me for an explanation.

"Why don't you sit down Lily" I offered.

She sat and stared at me, avoiding eye contact with any of the vampires.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, there all vampires?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said simply.

Her eyes widened and she looked at everyone, "So why are you here?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm his imprint" Nessie said grabbing my hand.

Lily's eyes widened, "So that is why where not aloud to hurt them, because you imprinted on a leech!" Lily said staring at me reproachfully.

I cringed at the term, disgusted at myself that I used to use it. "No, we don't harm the Cullen's because we have a treaty with them…"

"But there Vampires!" Lily screamed, "They kill people" her face was twisted with rage but then suddenly she relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper" I said, and he nodded.

"Whoa! What the hell is happening to me, how are they doing it?" Lily asked, much calmer but her voice still showed fear.

"Relax, Jasper is just calming you down" I explained, "It's a special talent he has; most of the Cullen's have them but ill explain that later. We have a treaty with the Cullen's because they _don't_ kill people, The Cullen's don't harm any human and therefore we are on good terms with them, The Cullen's help us fight against the vampire who do kill people, where allies".

Lily frowned and took it all in, "But how does that work? There vampires, what do they eat then, I mean drink" she said disgusted.

Carlisle stepped in, "I understand this must be very shocking for you Lily, but believe me that none of my children or grandchild nor my wife and I would drink any human's blood, we call ourselves 'Vegetarians' because we only survive on the blood of animals, not including wolfs of course" he added smiling.

Lily melted under Carlisle's politeness, no one could ever think that Carlisle was evil and therefore she believed everything he said.

"So you guys are good?" she asked and every vampire nodded smiling, and she smiled too.

"Alright how is he doing that?" Lily asked, looking at me to Jasper who was obviously trying to make her happy.

"Like I said, it's his special talent, Jasper can control someone's mood"

"That's pretty cool, can they all do that?" Lily asked me.

The Cullen's and I laughed, "No we cant all do that" Carlisle said smiling, "But we all have our unique gifts, let me introduce myself, I am Carlisle Cullen" he moved toward Esme, "This Lily is my darling wife Esme, she easily has the most love out of all of us, she can find a positive side to everyone".

"It's lovely to meet you Lily" Esme said smiling warming.

"These" he said, "Are my adoptive children" he moved to Rosalie, "This is Rosalie; she is my daughter in –law, as you can see she is absolutely beautiful she is one of the most stunning vampires that any human would ever come across".

Rosalie smiled at Lily and then Carlisle continued, "This is Rosalie's husband Emmett; my adoptive son, he is one of the strongest vampires you will ever see".

Emmett smiled proudly and nodded at Lily, Carlisle moved to Jasper, "This is Jasper, my son in-law and as Jacob had told you, Jasper has the abilities to control any ones mood, and this is his wife Alice, Alice can see the future".

"That's awesome" Lily admitted staring at Alice in wonder.

Alice chuckled, Carlisle moved to Edward and Bella, "And you know my adoptive son Edward, he can read peoples minds".

"No Joke?" Lily asked in amazement, Edward smiled, "Yes I can read every one's mind except for my beautiful wife's"

And with that Carlisle continued, "True, and that is because that Bella is a shield, it means that no one can interfere with her mind".

"Whoa" Lily said.

"And of course you know my wonderful grandchild Renesmee, Nessie has many abilities which I'm sure she will show you later".

"So my best friend is a wolf" Nessie teased.

"So my best friend is a vampire" Lily said in disbelief.

"Well not exactly, I'm half-vampire" Nessie said.

Lily's eyebrows rose, "How does that work?"

"Renesmee is the birth child of Bella and Edward, they are her real parents not her adoptive, Bella gave birth to Nessie whilst she was still human so Nessie has both genes in her" Carlisle explained.

"But that's not possible, you're 16! My aunty said that Charlie Swans daughter only moved her about 10 years ago" Lily said confused.

"Well actually I'm 4" Nessie said and Lily's mouth dropped.

"Half vampires grow very fast Lily, Renesmee is fully grown and she wont age, just like how you had a growth spurt before you phased for the first time" Carlisle said and then I noticed how Lily did look a lot older.

"Man this is crazy, but… wait a second… How come Rosalie and Jasper have the same last name and the rest of you are Cullen, My Aunty said that you are Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"That's our cover story, Jasper and I are both Cullen's but my last name when I was a human was Hale so I used the name so I could marry Emmett without people thinking I'm actually marring my brother, and When Jasper wanted to marry Alice we gave him my name last name to prevent incest with the cover story that we where twins" Rosalie explained.

"Well you both do look like twins" Lily admitted.

Just then Embry came running down the stairs and Lily stood up and flung herself into his arms, the rest of the pack followed shortly.

"Lily I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the Cullen's earlier, I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything all at once" Sam said.

Lily smiled, "It's okay Sam, it was just a nasty shock"

Paul chuckled, "I bet".

"Where's Seth?" I asked noticing his absence.

"I left him with Emily, she is due any day now" Sam said beaming.

"Jacob we will have to visit her tomorrow" Bella said to me, I smiled in agreement.

I remembered Lily's injuries, "Lily how are you feeling do you want Carlisle to take a look?" I asked.

Lily shook her head, "Nah its okay, I'm perfectly fine now, the fast healing thing is pretty awesome".

"Well now that everyone is here how about I cook you some lunch" Esme said.

"No Esme we don't want to intrude" Sam said.

Esme laughed It off, "Don't be silly, I love having the chance to cook, why don't we all go upstairs and ill get everything started, I think we should leave Lily and Ness to talk for a bit".

"Oh I should ring Anna" Lily remembered looking worried.

"No need, I rang her already, I told her you where spending the day with us" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam" she said, she kissed Embry on the check as he made his way upstairs.

"I'll see you soon" I said to Nessie.

She grabbed my face softly and lowered my lips to hers for a short but sweet kiss that made every part of me scream in pleasure. I let her go and sighed, I gave her another quick kiss and left her with Lily as I went upstairs, everyone was seated in the dinning room and I sat next to Leah.

"Leah, I never got the chance to thank you for the other day, when you calmed Renesmee down" I said gratefully.

Leah smiled, "its okay, I knew she was obviously in distress if I was the one she turned to, but it was for the best, I'm glad that everything is okay between you and her now. But you should have told her earlier, I won't say I told you so but… I told you so" she added playfully bumping my arm.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah you're right, it's a mistake that could of cost me the love of my life" I said feeling my stomach turn in response to the words.

"But it didn't, and that's all that matters" Leah said smiling.

I observed everyone sitting around the table, it was almost hard to believe that half a decade ago that the two families where at war with each other now with everyone chatting casually, Alice was now complimenting Leah on her complexion and I moved to talk to someone else, Bella was sitting next to me listening to the conversation her husband and Sam where in.

I poked her sides simultaneously making her leap up in fight, "Gezz Jacob, don't do that" she scolded waking my arm "Asshole".

"Since when do you swear Bells" I teased raising an eyebrow at her.

"Since I'm constantly around men that do" she quirked instantly.

I mocked shock, "Don't tell me your perfect husband curses?" I said in fake disbelief.

Bella hit my arm again, "You're an idiot Jake" she laughed.

"Love you too Bells, so tell me, when are we going to Emily's?" I asked.

Bella bit her lip, "We should see when it suits Sam. Hey Sam" she called to him and he left his conversation with Edward to look at her, "Can Jacob and I visit tomorrow?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah sure Bella that would be nice".

Bella beamed a dazzling smile, "Thanks Sam, what time should we come?"

"Anytime is fine Bella, we will both be there for the whole day" Sam said returning to his conversation with Edward.

"Cool, Jake we will go sometime after lunch while Nessie is at school" Bella said.

"Cool"

I couldn't help but think of the day that Nessie and I would be in the position Sam and Emily where in now, though I knew it was years, maybe even decades away, but I couldn't help but fell the excitement form in the pit of my stomach thinking that one day Renesmee will have our child within her, our creation. But I knew what was to come first, Marriage, and I knew that Nessie shared the same views on marriage as her mother had done, Nessie believes marriage is something to be saved for later on in life, which was fine with me because I had forever, id wait forever for her and for the day when I would call Renesmee Cullen my wife.

* * *

**And that's the end of that Chapter… now I'm quoting lines from the Simpsons.. Very Sad ahaha**

**Omg for anyone who is a fan of YouTube Twilight parodies you much watch The Hillywood Show's New Moon Parody, its one of the best things I've seen in ages, they guy who spoofs Taylor Lautner almost looks like him ahaha**

**Check it out if you get a chance, and then let me know what you thought of it :D**

**Dedications :)**

**bballstar101:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you so much :) I'm glad you have liked the story so far**

**xxEdwards Bella2003xx:**** Favourited and Alerted Author**

**Thank you so so much, when people favourite or alert my stories its such a massive compliment, I hope you enjoy reading the rest of this story and stories to come :D**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you once again :) **

**Another freezing day? Gez I feel for you **

**Hope you liked chapter 24 :P**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**Ahaha thank you once again =)**

**Lol it would be pretty awesome to be able to manipulate guys baha**

**Hahaha hey I know how you feel, a couple of months ago I was translucent which if weird cause I have olive complexion :S ahaha **

**Shiny Otter:**** Reviewed**

**Ahaha well good thing to know its getting warmer lol :P**

**OverThinker DayDreamer:**** Reviewed, Alerted, Favourited**

**Aww thank you so very much, Im so thrilled to know you think ive gotten the characters right, Stephanie wrote them all so amazingly and I try my best to do them justice so thank you so much for you compliment :D**


	25. Revelations RPOV

After the hectic morning I had endured I made my way to school, I was late and I happily obliged to the excuse to speed, I was considering the reactions from my classmates when I made an appearance, what theories had they came up with to explain my absence, I knew many people had their suspicions about the Cullen's so I guess that many of the rumours spread would be over exaggerated and no one would believe them, I would just stick to the story that I was sick and I would use my tremendous acting skills to act unwell so there will be no surprise when I don't return to school for a while. School felt like such a waste, any moment I was away from Jacob felt like a waste, I wasn't complete without him, I wasn't my whole self, I needed him like air, he was essential for my survival.

I reminisced over our sweet and tender kisses last night before I fell asleep in his arms, after the mistake of taking myself away from him over something I had simply presumed I wouldn't allow myself to leave his side, I stayed with him the whole night, marvelling in the pleasurable fact that he was mine forever.

I pulled into the school car park and as I shut the door of the Audi the bell rang, I checked my watch and sighed, I had missed my first class, that meant id have to see Rebecca, I huffed and headed toward the building I was about to spend five of hours of my day, everyone had already entered the building and been in class for an hour so I was surprised to see Anna's car pull into the lot, I smiled as I watched my best friend exit the car then with shock I observed that Lily was almost unrecognizable, her figure had gown inches so she was now probably only slightly sorter than me, her hair was longer and her face looked, older, there was no traces of her baby face anymore and her facial features resembled one of a 20 year old. I knew that I had looked recognizably older and if it stood out on me as much as it did with Lily I would surely have to come up with some marvellous excuse. I sensed Lily's mind, maybe there would be an explanation of the sudden growth spurt but the only thing that I could see was Embry, he saw her everything, I knew if someone could see what made me who I was that they would definitely see Jacob too, I guess that was just an imprint thing.

Anna drove away and Lily turned to see me, a smiled spread across her face that was very noticeable even in the large distance between us, Lily walked toward me eagerly then stopped after a couple of steps, she dropped the bag she had around her shoulder and simply stared at me out of angry eyes.

"Lily….?" I said slowly, trying to understand what she was doing, "What's wrong?"

She smelled the air and then looked at me with complete disgust, I felt hurt as I watched her look at me reproachfully, "Lily, what's gotten in to you?" I asked offended.

When she didn't move I walked toward me and to my surprise she growled at me, Lily growling, okay that was officially weird, her rosy lips pulled back over her perfectly straight teeth and I noticed the strong resemblance between her and her cousin, this new face Lily had looked extremely like Leah's. Lily continued to growl up I still approached her.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked once again and her growling got louder as I got closer, but she wasn't backing away.

When I was in touching distance of her I felt a dull thus against my chest, it caused no pain but it threw me back a meter or two, I looked at Lily shocked and instinctively hissed at her in self defence, never in my life had I been moved unwillingly, I was outraged but most of all confused, how was it possible for a human to move me, I was as solid as a rock for god's sake! Lily's growls where mixed with vicious snarls and she held herself in a canine like stance, her back lowered and ready to attack, I looked toward the school at see if anyone was watching, when I saw that we where completely alone I turned to face her and saw her applied force to her the balls of her feet and she sprung forward with her arms extended like claws, my initial shock caused for me reflexes to be disabled and with surprising force Lily knocked my backwards and I found myself meters away from where I was standing, I bared me teeth at her and she lunged for me again her movements where slow and I easily moved out of the way with invisible speed, the failed attempt did not stop Lily getting ready to pounce again, I turned and ran toward the woods at the back of the school, surely Lily wasn't herself and the last thing I wanted was for any of the students to observe the bizarrely insane creature she was acting like. When I was deep within the mass of tall trees I turned around, I sensed her following me and I was shocked when she appeared with non-human speed toward me, this thing wasn't the human Lily.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" I yelled.

"Vampire!" Lily accused in a high screech.

How the hell did she know? Shock cut the time I needed to dodge her attack so when she was midflight I pushed her away; I limited the strength I used as I had no intension of hurting my best friend but she flew at least 30 meters and hit an tree, regret filled me as I heard her whimper, I still hadn't gotten used to this new strength, I moved toward her but she was already up, trembling with rage, I noticed the signs and back away from her, Lily Franklin's slender body transformed into a huge brown wolf, her elegant clothes ripped to shreds and left falling through the air as she stood before me as a wolf, four times my size and her teeth snapping aggressively. Confusion clouded my senses, how could Lily we a wolf, why hadn't Jacob informed me of this.

"Lily calm down" I said loudly, she lunched toward me and I dodged easily, "Let me explain" again she attempted to bit my arm.

I got sick of her attacks and I perched myself on a rock, so that I was now her height, she slammed the side of her body into the rock and it shattered to pieces but not before I had the chance to leap to another rock.

"Lily will you just calm down" I screamed demandingly.

Lily lowered her front legs and raised her back ready to leap at me.

"Lily calm down" came the beautiful husky voice of my Jacob; I turned and saw him along with my mother and father.

Lily flew at me and I was behind her before she even reached the rock.

"God Dammit Lily!" I said yelled frustrated.

To my surprise Lily quickly spun around with speed and her tough ribs collided with my side, the impact was the strongest yet and I was launched in the air and I felt my body smash into a tree; I recovered from the quick sharp pain immediately.

"Lily!" Jacob roared defensively.

I stood up and prepared myself for another one of Lily's attacks, I saw Lily snarl at my parents and she decided to attack them as well, that was it for me anger shot through me and instantly I stood in front of my parents protectively.

I caught Lily in the air threw her into a rock, I paid no attention to the amount of strength I applied, my only concern was on my parents.

"Don't you dare go near my parents" I threatened angrily.

I heard Lily's cry of pain but that didn't stop her from running at me again, I leaped and caught Lily's huge body around the waist and threw her to the ground, I held her down as her teeth snapped dangerously close to my neck, I wasn't in the mood for being beheaded and I applied bone crushing strength to her waist.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob ordered, I had never heard him use that tone before and I double taked, "Lily Franklin you will stop right NOW!" I realised that he was scolding Lily but I still listened and got of Lily as soon as she was still.

I ran into my Dads awaiting arms and held him as I watched Jacob observe the injuries I had given Lily.

Jacob informed Lily that she would be coming home with us so that Carlisle could see the damage that I had regrettably done, when we where at the cottage I went to my closet and picked out some clothes I had never worn that I assumed would fit Lily, I felt shame on my actions but Lily wouldn't hear any of my apologies and she made me leave the clothes outside for her while she phased and got changed into them. When she was done I lead her inside and Jacob and Carlisle informed her of the condition of my family, I was glad when I saw Lily's face relax after she understood everything. I was grateful when Esme made everyone head upstairs to eat whilst I got time to speak to Lily.

"So…" Lily said when everyone had left the room, "Vampire huh?" she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

I smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, it was for your safety trust me".

Lily shook her head, "No, I'm glad you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to take it if I was human" she laughed.

I smiled, "So how long have you been well…" I asked.

Lily grinned, "Not too long, couple of weeks, I had some time off school, got pretty sick, But Aunt Sue had told Anna that this would happen and so she understood, freaked her out of a bit and I couldn't understand why, and then one day… poof, I was a gigantic wolf, lovely fun"

I laughed at the humour always present in Lily's speech, "Ah well you gave me the fight of my life, growling at me like that' I joked.

Lily scoffed, "Imagine how I felt when I smelt you!" she said laughing, "A horrible stench, I don't know how it doesn't bother every one else".

"They have had time to get used to it, just like my family has gotten used to the smell of wet dog" I joked.

"We smell to you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well not to me, but Rosalie constantly bags Jacob about it"

Lily laughed, "It's just so much to take in…." she said, her voice turned serious.

I smiled sympathetically, "I know it is, but I still hope we can be friends…"

Lily smiled, "Of course we will be. Now are you going to tell me your powers or what?" she teased.

I beamed, "Better yet, ill show you" I approached her and placed my hand on her face.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked amused.

"Shut up" I said laughing.

I conquered up a memory I had of the day, the amusing sight of Lily snarling and pushed it through me into Lily.

"Whoa!" Lily said jumping away from me, "What the hell happened then!" she asked shocked.

I laughed, "I can show people my thoughts through touch" I explained.

Lily frowned and laughed, "Do it again" she said and she moved toward me, I placed my hand on her burning check and showed her the same memory.

When I felt the electric current finish I withdrew my hand, "Whoa, I look bad ass!" Lily said amused.

I snorted, "You look insane" I teased.

"Bah, Man that is awesome, so you can show people anything?" Lily asked,

I nodded, "Anything that I have seen, thought or heard" I corrected.

"That is so cool" Lily said, pausing after each word, "What else can you do".

"Well I'm the strongest and fastest vampire here" I said laughing.

"Carlisle said Emmett was the strongest…"

"Pfft! He wishes" I said smiling smugly, I quickly explain the transformation and the whole 'new born' thing.

"So you will be this strong and fast forever?" Lily asked confused.

"According to Carlisle" I said, "And today I found out that I can apparently make most guys do what I want them to do"

Lily laughed, "You could already to that"

"Yeah, well now its different, I scored free groceries this morning because of it" I laughed.

"Man we have so much to talk about" Lily said happily.

I hugged her, "Yeah we do, I'm glad there is no secrets between us anymore" I said smiling.

Lily beamed, a radiant smile that showed her relation to the rest of the pack, their shared beautiful and bright smiles, though none of them compared to Jacobs contagious grin. I cautiously hugged Lily and I knew that they current state of our friendship would take a lot of getting used to but it would all be worth it, she was someone I could trust and now I could tell anything. My mind wondered about the day that tomorrow brought, Lily and I would return to school after both of our long absences, the fact that we where best friends would fuel the rumours but the students of Forks High School would never suspect that they had a werewolf and half-vampire among them.

* * *

**Dedications :)**

**stephanie97:**** Author Alerted, Favourited**

**Thank you so much, its an honour to know you enjoy reading my writing, I hope you like the rest of Lunar Eclipse :D**

**Kayla Renesmee Black****: Favourited**

**Thank you very much for favouriting, I'm thrilled you have likes the story so far, hope you continue reading it :D**

**shortness11cat5:**** Alerted**

**Thank you, I hope you enjoy all chapters to come :D**

**Rosey Twilighter:**** Reviewed**

**Its soo good isn't it aha, the chick who does it is like amazing.**

**Thank you :) oh my god is it really, ahaha well thanks for telling me :D how did you find out, ive been trying to figure out his bday forever**

**Yelly Girl****: Reviewed**

**Haha very pleased to know you LOVED it :D make sure you send me the link of the video :P**

**Shiny Otter****: Reviewed**

**I hear you darling aha, but what if you got like the worst guy :O ahaha it would be all good if you got Jacob :P**

**Chelseycullen:**** Reviewed **

**Thank you once again, I hope this chapter explained why they weren't at school ahaha but if you still confused just let me know and ill tell you :)**

**This Chapter is for all of you amazing readers :D Thank you**

**Skatr: Reviewed**

**Im so glad you liked it, ah yes i know best friends shouldnt fight but i guess when ones a werewolf and the others a half-vamp is gonna happen ahaha :D**


	26. Explanations

**Ooo all of my chapters are ending in "tions"… baha things I notice.**

**Remember if you have Reviewed, Favourited or Alerted the last chapter read the dedications at the bottom because they are for you :)**

* * *

I was relived when everything between Nessie and Lily was sorted out, when they both returned up stairs and joined us for lunch we where all grateful to see them laughing and joking together once again, when Lily returned to the arms of Embry, I was able to say with Nessie, I held her hand for the whole time, even when a delicious steak Esme had prepared was laid out in front of me, it amused Nessie watching me eat the meat with one hand but she didn't remove hers. I proudly watched Renesmee and Leah have a real conversation; they seemed to have come up with some sort of unspoken amendment which I was delighted about, but to everyone else who didn't know the occurrence between the two of them on that night it was a confusing shock to see women who only days ago hated each other now smiling at each other.

Unfortunately the cold day yesterday had continued into today, it was now late morning and I was sitting in the kitchen eating the breakfast Esme had insistently cooked for me, I watched amazed at how easily she knew her way around the kitchen for someone who hadn't had to cook for centuries, she moved to one cupboard to the next swiftly almost as if she was dancing.

"You really enjoy this don't you" I asked smiling.

She continued to pack away the utensils in a twirling motion, she laughed, "I sure do, I love the feelings it gives".

"What feeling" I asked curiously

She turned to me and smiled, "Like family", and she turned to put away a plate, "I just feels like where human sometimes with you and Renesmee here".

"Because of the half-vampire and werewolf it fells more human?" I laughed, but I understood what she meant and appreciation for Esme Cullen filled me.

Esme softly hit me on the arm with a saucepan but laughed, "It's a step up from being around 7 vampires" she joked.

"I see…" I said still laughing.

Esme went to put the saucepan away when the phone rang, she reached out and answered it and I took another bite out of the sausage I was eating.

"Cullen residence" Esme said sweetly.

I watched her as I continued to chew my food, "May I ask who is calling for her?'

The person on the other end answered and I didn't even bother trying to hear what they said "Okay I'll get her for you" Esme said, "Bella phone" she said in a casual tone and left the phone on the bench.

Bella was there instantly and Edward followed close behind her, "Hello" she said picking up the phone.

I nodded a greeting at Edward as my mouth was still full.

"Why what had happened?" Bella asked.

I looked at her now interested, Bella's lips where pursed as she listened, "Okay, we will be there soon" and with that she hung up the phone.

"What happened love?" Edward asked.

Bella looked at him, confusion still spread across her face, "That was principle Andrews; he wants to talk to us about Nessie"

"Why what's happened?" I asked, swallowing my food at once and jumping up.

"I don't know, but he wants you to come to Jacob, you always take her to school and sign her in and out and he wants to see if you really are a family member" Bella scoffed.

"This guy sounds like a dick" I spat.

"Language Jacob" Esme scolded, I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob finish your breakfast and we will go" Edward said calmly.

I put the last piece of sausage in my mouth and chucked the plate in the dishwasher, "Thanks Esme" I said with a mouth full of food and hugging her, "Lets go" I said once I swallowed.

We where at the school quickly, and Edward ensured us that there was nothing to be worried about, our firsts concerns that Nessie might have gotten into a fight where eliminated as soon as we got close enough to the school for Edward to read the students minds, if there had been a fight it would be all the students would be thinking about. We walked into the front office and much to mine and Edward's annoyance Rebecca was there again, waving flirtatiously at us and eyeing Bella enviously.

"Principle Andrews' office is up down there" Mrs Cope said smiling at the ex students.

We walked into the office and my nose was hit with the disgustingly strong smell of coffee, it made me feel sick, I hated that smell. A tall lanky man with limited hair pushed into an attempt of a comb over greeted us.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen have a seat" he said, his voice was croaky and smelt of cigarettes, he looked at me, "Ah so this is Mr Black" he said disappointed.

"Yes, Jacob here has our permission to take Renesmee out of school, just so you know" Bella said sweetly.

I could see that the old man was trying very hard not to stare at Bella; Brotherly instincts took over me and I was tempted to hit the guys face, Edward chuckled at my thoughts and The Principle sat in his chair behind his desk and cleared his throat.

"Well the reason I have called you here today is to discuss Renesmee's absence from school, she has been away an alarmingly amount of times, I know we agreed for her attending school two days a week, but now she has gone over that time multiple times" he said briskly.

I looked at Edward and saw he was frowning furiously at the principle, obviously his thoughts weren't ones that Edward enjoyed hearing, I figured most of that was to do with the man's eyes falling constantly to Bella chest.

Bella cleared her throat and he looked up, "Renesmee has been ill" she said simply.

"Well I will need a doctor's signed letter explaining the illness" he smirked; he seemed determined that we where up to something.

"My father in law is the a doctor, we will get him to call you and tell you personally"

Principle Andrews looked out done for a second, "Family members do not count".

Bella looked outraged, "Carlisle Cullen is the best doctor the town of forks has ever and will ever see, if you can't trust him then you have some serious problems!".

"Look Mrs Cullen" he said annoyed, "I seriously just want to know why Renesmee hasn't been at school"

"And I told you, she was sick. Give the poor girl a break she has just moved here" Bella said falling back on the cover story.

"Yes well we all have issues, my wife is driving me insane but do I not come to work" he asked rhetorically in a frustrated huff.

"Bring me my daughter" Edward said simply.

Principle Andrews looked at him, "Excuse me?" he said.

"I would like to see Renesmee" he said again.

"She is not your daughter" he said, anger filled me and I began to tremble, I took control of myself with some effort but the temptation to hit this wankers face had increased dramatically.

"How dare you!" Bella said standing up.

"I love Renesmee as my own daughter" Edward said forcefully, "Now I encouraged that you bring her here at once" Edwards eyes were black, he looked frightening and I saw that Principle Andrews noticed it.

He swallowed, "Okay, um, eh… Scott come here".

A boy I recognized came into the office, obviously he had been in trouble, "Go get Renesmee Cullen for me" Principle Andrews ordered and then began typing at his computer, "I think she is in…"

"She is in my class" Scott said, he looked more than happy to oblige to the order, I frowned, "Oh hey man" Scott said nodding at me.

I raised my hand and forced a smile, Scott headed out the door and relief was brought when fresh air filled the office for a moment, and then when the door closed I was boxed in with the disgusting smell.

"Now this is all because I don't want Renesmee to fall behind in any of her class" the principle said coming up with a pathetic excuse.

Edward laughed sarcastically, "Please, You and I both know Renesmee is your best student, that is because whenever she is at home I personally tutor her, and if you go in the draw there you will find my student file, and I guarantee you it shows you I am perfectly capable of teaching Renesmee"

I laughed as Edward completely owned the douche; I tried to hide my chuckled behind my hand.

Only a couple of minuets had passed before there was a knock on the door, Renesmee's headed popped in; my heart raced as I saw her, she noticed us and smiled but then looked worried.

"You called for me sir?" she asked.

"Sit Renesmee" He said simply.

I saw Edward mentally instruct Renesmee about something, she smiled mischievously and sat down.

"Renesmee, I have told you parents that I am concerned about the amount of school you are missing and I don't know if I can allow you to only come to school for two days each week" he said, "Either you agree to attending everyday, or agree to not attending at all"

I frowned in disbelief, son of a bitch, he couldn't do that! I looked at Ness but she looked calm, in fact she was smiling, she concentrated deeply on something.

Principle Andrews looked at her waiting for a response, "I chose to keep things the way they" Renesmee said.

I looked shocked and waited for his reaction, "That's a fantastic idea Renesmee, I agree with you completely" he said smiling; I tried to see if it was a sarcastic remark, but he looked completely serious.

"It is isn't it" Renesmee smiled, I saw the look in his eyes, he was completely hypnotized and then I understood.

I smiled proudly at Nessie and watched the man in front of me be willing to do anything she wanted.

"You can continue attending school only two days per week; I trust that Mr Cullen here is very qualified in tutoring you from home on other days" Principle Andrews said smiling.

"Thank you Sir" Renesmee said kindly.

Edward smiled proudly at his daughter, he stood up and hugged her, "Have a good day at school Nessie" he said in a fatherly tone, "Good work" he whispered so softly that it would only be heard by immortal ears.

"Thanks d- Edward"

Bella stood up and kissed Nessie checks, "Love you"

"Love you too Bella"

Nessie smiled at me, "See you soon Ness" I said I hugged her tightly, I knew displays of affection wouldn't be appropriate in the Principles office.

She kissed my cheek, "See you Jake".

"Scott, go back to class with Renesmee. Next time think twice before blowing up those chemicals, this is you last warning, and ill be calling your parents and informing them of the payment they will be required to pay" Principle Andrews scolded.

Ness left the office with Scott, my eyes followed her and disappointment filled me as soon as she was out of sight.

"Well I'm glad this was all sorted out" Principle Andrews said clapping his hands together.

"We have to go" Edward said suddenly.

Bella and I looked at him, "Why darling" Bella asked.

"Emily's having her baby" He said simply, "Thank you for your time Mr. Andrews" and he turned and walked quickly out of the office without waiting for

Bella and I followed, both of us shocked, "Should we get Ness?" I asked as we got to the door.

"No time" Edward said and once we where outside and ran to the car.

Bella did the same and I followed, as soon as I shut the door to the back Edward started the engine, "Carlisle is with her, I read his thoughts".

The car roared down the street at illegal speeds, and we where at Emily's in a matter of minuets. I smiled as I saw the familiar house and Bella and I basically jumped out of the moving car and ran to the house, when the first floor was empty we both headed up stairs and we heard the cry of a baby, Bella and I smiled at each other and then were at the door to Sam and Emily's bedroom.

"Should we knock?" I asked looking at the door perplexed.

Bella pushed me out of the way and hit the door eagerly with her fist, it was opened almost immediately by Carlisle. The sight of Emily looking worn out and completely dripping in sweet greeted us, she held a tiny baby in her arms and she smiled warming at us. Bella and I rushed to her side and stared at our godchild.

"Bella, Jacob, I would like to introduce you to Cameron Uley" Emily said proudly, my heart warmed as I stared down at his tiny face.

"He is beautiful, Jacob look at our godchild" Bella said happily.

"Godchildren" Sam corrected.

We turned in shock to see him; in his arms he held another tiny baby and Bella squeaked in joy.

"Tiffany Uley" Sam said beaming as he held his daughter in his arms, I walked over to him and saw looked at the tiny girl, her eyes where closed and her little hands wrapped themselves around Sam's fingers.

She was the second cutest baby I had ever seen, she was so much smaller than Renesmee had been and it amazed me. Tiffany had dark brown hair already on her head and so did her brother, They where both going to be extremely cute kids, my godchildren. I noticed that Edward had come into the room and then I noticed Carlisle and Seth, they where all standing in the far concern observing the happy family.

Bella was talking to Emily and Sam approached Edward, "They are beautiful Sam, Congratulations" Edward said musically.

Sam's eyes where lit with happiness and he beamed, "Thank you Edward".

"She is beautiful" Seth said deeply, admiring the tiny baby in Sam's arms.

"I don't know how you do it" Sam said to Edward with a huff.

"Do what?" Edward asked curiously.

Sam nodded toward Seth, I looked at him and he looked apologetic but then he stared at Tiffany with adoring eyes, like a man who had just seen the light, Seth stared at Tiffany with new eyes seeing for the first time, I recognized the signs immediately.

"Ohhh" Edward and I said together.

"Yeah, I know I should understand it's just hard" Sam said, eyeing Seth.

Edward patted him on the back, "Its hard at first, but in the end you will realised it's the best thing for her" Edward said and then smiled at me.

I nodded grinning, "I know, Seth will look after my girl" Sam said smiling approvingly at Seth, Seth smiled and then looked down to Tiffany again, a wide smile covering his face.

"Can I hold her?" Seth asked eagerly.

Sam looked at his daughter and the handed for over to Seth's arms, Seth cradled Tiffany like she was the most precious thing in the world and I knew to him she was, his eyes staring at her in wonder. Sam joined Emily and took Cameron in his arms, the couple sat together staring at there children with adoring eyes, Emily smiled at Seth and Tiffany, she seemed to agree with the imprinting completely or she was too exhausted to disagree.

Bella walked over to Edward and held his arm, "Maybe I should have been a bit easier on you Jacob" Bella said staring at Seth and Tiffany.

I smiled a laugh and then Leah walked in, she looked at her cousin and tears fell instantly from her eyes.

"Emily" she sobbed rushing over to her, Leah looked at Cameron lovingly, her eyes full of happiness.

"Leah, this is your godson Cameron, and that is you goddaughter Tiffany" Emily said, she was beginning to look as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Twins!" Leah exclaimed happily, she turned and saw Tiffany in Seth's arms and I knew she understood the sight instantly, "Oh" she said.

Everyone's eyes where on Leah, waiting to see her reaction she stood up and smiled at Seth, "Congratulations baby brother" she said warmly and then she turned to Sam and Em, "And Congratulations you two" she beamed, Leah's face full of love, something that had bee missing from it for a long time.

I smiled proudly at Leah, I knew it was hard for her having everyone imprint around her, Leah insisted she hated the idea of imprinting but I knew it was basically because she believe it was something none of us wanted, she was very much like me, the idea of imprinting scared her, Leah was scared that she would fall in love with a man and then break his heart if she imprinted on someone else, she didn't want anyone else to suffer what Sam made her suffer. For years Leah thought the reason why she and Sam weren't imprints was because of the fact that she too was a wolf, she believed the imprinting could occur between two members of the pack, but when Lily came it blew Leah's theory out the window completely and it served as a kick in the gut to Leah. But now she was strong, she accepted life and anything that came with it, she smiled in happiness for her brother and for her ex love and her cousin.

"Ill leave you guys here for a while, I've got to go home for a bit and ill come back later to pick you up with Nessie" Edward said kissing Bella quickly, "Congratulations Sam, Emily Once again".

"Thank you Edward, see you when you get back" Sam said as Emily looked to exhausted to talk, she just smiled at him.

Edward left and I managed to steal Tiffany from Seth for a moment, I held the tiny girl in my arms and smiled at her, Bella and Leah both shared Cameron and gave Sam and Emily a moment together. I looked at Seth and laughed how he watched me hold Tiffany carefully, he seemed to have matured instantly and his eyes stayed fixed on the baby girl. Cameron and Tiffany Uley would be brought into the supernatural world, and I knew they would be perfectly safe and loved, Cameron would probably receive the gene and join the pack when he was older and Tiffany would be safe because I knew from experience that the boy in front of me would do anything for her, from this moment on, Seth was Tiffany's.

* * *

**I did this chapter extremely fast, I've got school starting in a week so I'm rushing through all my homework haha. I didn't get a chance to proof read it so I'm sorry for the many spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**After this week the time it takes me to upload chapter may increase a little, but I'm going to try my best and make sure I write them as quickly as possible, but if I take to long and your dying to know the answer to a question or if you need a hint of whats happening next just ask me in a review or message and I'll let you know :)**

**I just want to thank all my reviewers, you guys have given me so much inspiration so I'm actually starting a writing course so hopefully one day ill write better stories for all of you wonderful readers :)**

**Thank you all for your support, you guys are truly the best.**

**Dedications :)**

**JaniceLee:**** Reviewed, Favourited, Alerted **

**Thank you so much for your amazing review, its one of the nicest ones I have ever received, it made my day completely :)**

**Im honoured to know that you have only just begun reading fanfiction and you where interested in my story, I hope you find many more because there are amazing story writers on here and to know that some people think I'm one of them is so heart-warming. **

**Im thrilled to know you think I have made the characters fit with the originals, and im glad you like Jacobs POV.**

**Yes this piece is my first on this site but it is the first thing I have ever written, I have had no experience at all so I apologize for the constant mistakes I make :P**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I look forward to hearing you future opinions :)**

**Rosey Twilighter:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much once again, haha and thank you once again for reminding me about Jacobs birthday I'm sure you have informed a lot of people :)**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you :D I purposely upload my story late at night so all my readers wake up to it, and It always makes my day when I wake up to emails of reviews :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I adore getting them**

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**Ah thank you, hope you enjoy the rest :)  
**

**Shiny Otter:**** Reviewed**

**Ah awesome idea :P**

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle****: Reviewed**

**Hope this update was soon enough for you :)**

**Melissbr:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you heaps, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :D**

**HoN obsessive:**** Alerted Lunar Eclipse, Favourite Author**

**Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy reading future chapters :)**

**SunCB:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse, Favourite Author **

**Thank so very much :) Hope you like this chapter and ones to come :D**


	27. Explanations RPOV

I made sure I woke early the next day, I set the alarm on my phone to a ridiculous 7am and when the loud shrills of my alarm played the tone I loathed I sighed and reluctantly left my warm and soft bed, the day was freezing one again, so freezing that even I felt a slight chill which felt odd rather then my always warm body temperature. I ventured to my room sized closet and put on a pair of tight skinny jeans with a long sleaved top and a tight hoddie, I laughed as I considered Alice's reaction to my casual look but decided that my designer jeans should get me off the hook, I put on a pair Chanel boots just to be safe from Alice's fashion lectures. I tried carefully to walk across the wooden hallway between mine and Jacob's room without making to much noise; I entered his room and gave him a quick kiss whilst he slept peacefully.

"Love you Jacob" I whispered.

To my surprise he stirred, "Love you too" he said half asleep.

I smiled and left the room, I was proud of myself of the fact I walked to the house instead of childishly running and jumping everywhere, the breeze outside increase the slight chill I felt but when I entered the house the warm homely surroundings comforted me back to my normal temperature.

"Morning all" I said as I walked through the hallway, I knew they would all hear me.

'Good mornings,' where chorused from many musical voices all throughout large house.

I walked to the kitchen to eat some human food grudgingly, I wasn't a big morning eater and my stomach only required a small piece of fruit to shut it up with the winging for food, I snatched a perfectly red apple from the fruit bowl that only I ever touched, Jacob cringed at every fruit placed in front of him. My razor sharp teeth sliced through the apple like butter when I bit into it. That moment my amazing vision aloud me to see a fly land on the kitchen bench, I tilted my head curiously at the small creature, fly's where smarter than humans in the way how they knew that the Cullen's where dangerous, so the always avoided being anywhere near us like most creatures did, I had never seen a fly or any other bug in the house before, but fly was looking at me completely unfazed.

"Hmm" I said amused, only someone with my limited attention span would be fascinated by this.

I took another bite from my apple and continued to stare at the either brave or completely stupid creature and my mother and Rose walked into kitchen, mom kissed my check and when I continued to stare in front of me she became curious.

"What you looking at?" she asked.

"Fly" I said simply and took another bite of the apple.

"A fly in here?" Rosalie asked, "That's a first" and she too stared at the small bug.

Bella laughed, "You two are so alike it's scary".

My fascination left the insect and was now turned upon my apple, "Why do apples taste so good?" I asked looking at it; I actually enjoyed the sweet-bitter taste it produced.

Rosalie shrugged, "I'm not sure, they taste good to us too, it's probably the only human food I could handle eating, Carlisle said they fuel our venom or something like that but whatever".

"Hmm" I said intrigued by the new knowledge, "Well I better get to school, Love you both" I said, I kissed them both of the check and took another bite of my apple as I walked toward the garage.

I drove my treasured Lamborghini fast along the windy roads to my school, I put on my favourite pair of Louis Vuitton sunglasses and I turned on the radio and sung some Katy Perry song whilst still eating my apple, I had just about finished the apple when I arrived at school, though I was early there where still many cars along park in the lot.

I shut the scissor door to my car and looked around, I saw everyone looking at me and I was grateful for the sunglasses covering my eyes as bright light shot through the clouds, sun did hurt vampires in some ways, the bright light hurts our eyes but it was bearable, but still glasses where preferable on days like today.

"Nessie" came a harmony of two male voices; I turned just in time to be captured in a tight hug by Kye.

"Kye, Nick, hey guys, how are you?" I asked just as Kye put me down and I was captured again by the arms of Nick.

The two looked older, I realised that was impossible I had been only gone a week?

"Good Ness, we've missed you, where have you been" Kye said as I was faced with both boys.

"Been sick" I confessed, small amount of truth in there.

"Yeah Lily has been two I think, she hasn't been here either" Nick said.

I played dumb, "Oh really, I should call here and see if she is okay" I said.

"No need, here she comes now" Kye said just as Lily joined us.

Lily received the same greeting as me but with a little less enthusiasm, "We where just talking about you" Kye stated after they had finished their greetings.

"Oh really?" Lily asked, I knew she would have heard, her hearing was probably just as good as mine now.

"Yeah, you and Ness have both been away for a week, oh look who it is" Nick said laughing.

I felt two arms constrict around my waist and my instincts waited to through the person off instantly, a light amount of stubble passed my check and I figured out the culprit.

"Hello Sebastian" I said coolly.

He chuckled and kissed my check, "Hello darling Renesmee, good to see you" he said and kissed my check once again, I shrugged away from him laughing.

Seb greeted Leah with a kiss on the check as well the put his arms around our shoulders, "Common Ladies lets get inside" Seb said turning us around, as we walked toward the school Seb stopped us then he looked around, "You coming losers?" he asked Nick and Kye who approached us and kicked the back of Seb's heals, that didn't make him remove his hold on Lily and I and he walked us proudly to the school enjoying the many envious stares he got from by standing guys.

Lily and I looked at each other from either side of Seb and laughed. The morning started off great, I enjoyed seeing everyone again and Lily and I received a lot of comments on how older we looked, we both acted oblivious to the fact we looked in our twenties and acted surprised whenever someone mentioned it. The girls who where jealous of us concocted a theory that we both went to L.A for a week and got plastic surgery, many of the guys had presumed I had a boob job, they where much bigger and I was having a hard time adjusting to the D cup breast that now took over my chest.

I attended my first class with Kye and Lily, English first on my day back, which was a downer. Mr Brodes' sourly welcomed Lily and I back with smart ass remarks which I ignored with some effort. We where reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and I had read the novel multiple so once again I was bored, I didn't enjoy reading about racial conflicts as it was a subject I was a bit touchy on, and to think most of my family lived through a time where people where judged by the colour of their skin sickened me, Carlisle once told me that he once worked at a hospital and he was fired because he treated what they called "Negros", Carlisle started his own doctors clinic for any person no matter their background that was hidden from society. I wondered what it would be like looking back on the days now in 100 years, when I would still look the same. Whilst I was daydreaming I admired the beautiful ring I wore on my index finger on my right hand, the stunning silver band that resembled the one my mother wore on the exactly with the rare moonstone held by the band that had specks of diamond in it. It shinned in the light and I admired it from all directions. I put on hand on my ankle and felt the stunning anklet Jacob had given to me, both of these pieces of jewellery I treasured with everything in me.

I became aware of Kye snickering next to me.

"What's up?" I whispered as Mr. Brodes' explained the 5 chapter of the book.

Kye turned to me and I saw he was holding his phone underneath the desk, "I just got a text from Nick, and apparently Scott Williams almost blew up the science lab" he chuckled quietly.

I couldn't contain my laughed, I loud quick burst of laughing escaped my mouth causing everyone I stare, "Something amusing Miss Cullen?" Mr Brodes asked acidly.

"Nope" I said smiling with a high voice as laughter threatened to escape again.

He glared at me suspiciously but then continued talking and thankfully the bell ran for our second class. I was up in an instant ready to leave Mr Brodes' presence, Lily and Kye where right behind me as I headed into the hall.

"What do we have next Lil?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Spanish, I think" Lily said.

"Bah" I huffed, "See you later Kye" I said and I gave him a quick hug.

When Lily and I got to out Spanish class I wasn't surprised to see that Scott's seat was empty, I guessed he was sent to Principle Andrews and I pitied the poor kid, that man would give Mr Brodes a run for his money on my most hated list. Whilst we where learning how to indentify Spanish verbs Scott returned to class, his hair looked messed up but he didn't return to his seat.

"Eh excuse me Miss" he said causing everyone to look at him.

Our teacher who very much resembled Penelope Cruz looked at him "Spanish!" she demanded in her heavy accent.

It was a rule in our class that everything spoken must be in Spanish; it was her teaching technique which shut every one up besides me up since I could speak the language fluently.

"Eh…" Scott said looking confused, I knew he couldn't speak the slightest Spanish, "Miss I need Renesmee Cullen, Principle's Andrew's orders".

"Está bien, Está bien" Miss Sophez said shooing me off, she was in a hurry it get through her lesson.

Lily looked outraged in jealously of my departure, but I was jealous of her, id much rather be in Spanish then see old Andrew's, "Gracias" I said to Miss Sophez as I left the classroom.

"What have I done" I asked Scott as we walked through the empty hall.

He laughed, "Damned if I know, I think your Uncle was having a go at him from what I heard" Scott said which brightened my day, dad was here!

"Good" I huffed, Mr Andrews deserved a parent screaming at him, I turned to Scott, "So what happened to you in Science" I asked.

He laughed, "You heard about that hey? Just thought id piss Mrs Denn off, I mean when she tell the whole class 'DO NOT mix Glycerine and potassium permanganate', well she should have guessed that someone was going to" Scott chuckled.

I laughed, and we reached the office, Scott held the door open for me and I caught him staring at my arse as I walked through it, I rolled my eyes and headed to the office, I put my head through the door and was greeted by the sight of Dad, Mom and Jacob, my heart warmed as I stared at Jacob and I beamed at him.

"You called for me sir?" I asked.

"Sit Renesmee" Mr Andrews said simply, instructed like a dog lovely…

_Renesmee I need you to work your magic on him, get him to do what you want _ Said my dads voice in my head, I looked at him and smirked in agreement and sat down and listened to Mr Andrews.

"Renesmee, I have told you parents that I am concerned about the amount of school you are missing and I don't know if I can allow you to only come to school for two days each week. Either you agree to attend everyday, or agree to not attend at all"

My smirk widened, I concentrated on what I was doing, I caught Mr Andrew's eyes with my own and I felt I was linked.

"I chose to keep things the way they" I said simply, in my head I mentally chose his reaction, I visualised the words I wanted to come from his mouth.

"That's a fantastic idea Renesmee, I agree with you completely" he smiled, exactly what I told him to say, I concentrate on keeping him linked to my demands and it was as easy as breathing, anyway I wanted to him to react he would.

"It is isn't it" I said, I used the smart ass remark to really test my control over him.

I saw Jacob and Mom smile at me, they understood what I was doing, I thought of the words I wanted my puppet to say.

"You can continue attending school only two days per week; I trust that Mr Cullen here is very qualified in tutoring you from home on other days" Principle Andrews said smiling.

"Thank you Sir" I said beaming.

The connection I was using was complex and I wished I could understand all of it, Mr Andrews still had complete control of his mind but his mind told him to obey me, so this is probably why he would still agree to his words after I broke the connection. Dad smiled at me proud and hugged me; he wished me a good day and congratulated me on my work. I left the office with Scott after I bid my goodbyes to mom and Jacob, it was torture not being able to kiss him, I didn't know how I had gone years without it, it was so much like a drug to me now I couldn't imagine living without it.

The day passed surprisingly fast, I was grateful for the fact it was Friday. I enjoyed catching up with all my friends, they all welcomed my and Lily's return happily and during lunch Lily and I where amused when we both listened to the girls who weren't happy about our return bitch about us, I had always found it assuming being able to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations and I was even more fun now I had someone at school to do it with me. When school finished I was surprised and happy to see Dad leaning casually against the drivers door of my Lamborghini, he ignored the stares of awe he got by passing girls and even through the ray band sunglasses I could see that he was only staring at me smiling. I ran over to him after saying goodbye to my friends so gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Dad" I said kissing his check.

He smiled, "How are you Renesmee?" he asked me in his beautiful voice.

"Good" I said smiling, "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Hop in and ill explains" he said and to my disappointment he sat in the driver's seat, I stomped as I made my way to the hated passenger seat.

Dad drove us down the roads that lead to La Push and my confusion increased, "Are we going to the Blacks?" I asked.

Dad shook his head and I grew impatient of waiting for him to explain, but then when we turned to the road that lead to Emily's I understood.

I looked at dad in shock, my mouth hanging open, a smile forming on my mouth and I questioned him with my eyes.

His smiled confirmed my theory, Emily had her baby, I smiled in joy and I was excitedly tossing around in my seat eager to see her. When I ran up the stares I was dying of curiosity, was I about to meet Tiffany or Cameron Uley? I entered the room and excitement over took me when I saw twin tiny babies in the arms of Sam and Emily as Sam sat with her on her bed. Sam introduced me to Tiffany and Cameron and I was overjoyed.

We all stayed in the presence of the two new Uley's and an aura of love surrounded us all, I couldn't believe it when Seth informed me that he imprinted of Tiffany, Happiness for the beautiful girl was within me, she was so lucky and so was Seth, I joked around by telling Seth to make sure he told her as soon as possible so the same thing Jacob and I went through wasn't repeated. I watched Jacob hold the beautiful Cameron, I saw in Jacobs eyes that he wanted a child of his own as well, Jacob was old enough and had had a lot of time to get used to the idea, I felt guilty that I wasn't ready for some things Jake wanted, I felt guilty about how much time I was going to make him wait, I knew Jacob was happy to wait forever until I was ready but I wanted to give him everything. But I had to tell myself that I would give Jacob everything I possibly could, just some things, I had to wait until we where both ready for them.

* * *

**Ooo its Seth's birthday, well the guy who plays Seth, Booboo is 16. I was so happy to find one celeb born in the same year as me ahaha**

**Dedications **

**ImaTwitard, fibrin: Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Hope you liked the story so far, and enjoy future chapters :D**

**twiggy31:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much :) I couldn't decided whether I wanted them to have a boy or a girl so I cheated aha. Yeah I like this knew nicer side of Leah as well :) **

**Skatr:**** Reviewed **

**Haha yes, Seth needs his girl, it was your story that made me decide he needed to imprint aha**

**Aw your half way thru it, damn I'm dreading starting school, haha well shh I secret I am him.**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you once again, Seth is a cutie :P**

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle****: Reviewed**

**Give you a hint :P Seth wont have to wait as long as you think, some inside info :)**


	28. Genes

Sunday was relaxing, the wind was soft and comforting and the sun was completely hidden by thick clouds, humidity was minimal and I was as contempt as ever lying across the soft grass behind the house, My head rested in Renesmee's lap and I was close to drifting off to sleep as she stroked my hair whilst reading a book, leaning against a tree. Renesmee soft fingers massaged my scalp as she played with my hair and I sighed in pleasure. Everything was so calm and so perfect and everything seemed back to normal, but in a world where vampires and werewolf's exist, normal is far from what it means.

Nessie and I ventured inside once we saw Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the driveway and then into the garage, We where both eager to hear of the news of Emily and Sam's twins, Carlisle had left some time ago after receiving a call from Emily, I heard the call and Emily sounded pretty distressed, I knew nothing major could have gone wrong because Carlisle would have called much earlier to receive Edwards assistance, but either way Ness and I wanted to know what happened. The house wasn't as full as I was used to, Alice and Jasper where hunting and god knows where Rose and Emmett where and what they where doing. So when Carlisle called for us to assemble in his office the room was only filled with Esme, Edward, Bella, Ness and I. Carlisle looked confused as he looked through many of the thousands of books he had neatly stacked in his ceiling high bookcase that took up one long wall, he flipped through pages quickly and after repeating the same process on 4 books he slammed the fifth one on his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Carlisle what's wrong" I asked, seeing this sight of Carlisle distressed me, something must be seriously wrong.

Carlisle removed his hand from his forehead and stared at us, shaking his head, "I just don't understand" he muttered confused.

"Understand what darling" Esme asked, rushing to her husband's side and putting her arms around him.

Carlisle sighed and then looked at Edward, "What do you think Edward?" he asked his son, of course Edward would know exactly what was confusing Carlisle…

I turned to Edward and he looked just as confused as Carlisle, "I have no idea" he said looking frustrated, if it where any other case that didn't involve my best friends children I would have been amused to see Edward without an answer for once.

"Can someone please explain what is going on" Bella said stomping her foot, I looked at her and smiled at the distance memory of her first doing that.

Carlisle seemed to remember that we where all in the room, he took a deep breath, "Nothing is seriously wrong with Cameron and Tiffany Uley…"

"Then why are you so…" I cut in.

"Emily called me this morning because she was concern how big they had gotten in two days, they now look at least a month old" Carlisle started explaining.

"No!" Bella said, "But how, I mean, there not vampires…"

"I know, I studied their DNA and they have both have the gene that every member in the pack has"

My eyes widened, "No way! No, both those kids don't have to go through all of this".

"Well considering Sam's the Beta which considerable Alpha authority its pretty common for his genes to be very dominate when pro creating" Carlisle explained,

I frowned; I was now sharing the confusion.

"I can find any logical explanations to why Cameron and Tiff are growing so fast, it was always my theory that the process of growth spurt had to do with the amount of Vampires in one area, well since where still the same it doesn't make sense for the gene in Cameron and Tiffany to react"

"So…" Renesmee said, I studied her face while she watched Carlisle she looked more confused then all of us.

"So… We mustn't be the only vampire around here…" Carlisle said.

As I was still looking at Nessie's face when Carlisle spoke I caught her reaction, her eyes widened at the statement and her mouth opened slightly and she got lost in thought.

"That's impossible" Edward said frowning, "There would have been attacks, Alice would have seen it, the pack would have noticed, we would have noticed!"

"Edward you must admit we haven't been paying much attention these past couple of weeks, nor has the pack, with everything with Nessie and Emily" Carlisle said looking ashamed.

I was still looking at Ness as they spoke, she was still looking at the floor frowning in disbelief, and something inside of me suspected she knew something that we didn't…

"You see the gene reacts to how many vampires, how strong they are, and how much of a threat they will cause. That is why the gene doesn't react so much to us, even through we are large in numbers and we have impressive strength, we don't pose any threat so it cancels a bit of it out".

"So if you guys don't set off the gene, then why did Embry, Seth and I react to you guys?" I asked.

"Well at that time, the pack wasn't completely sure that we weren't a threat, so we probably had something to do with it. But I believe it was mainly because of James and Victoria, they posed a fatal threat to Bella and because Bella was so dear to you your gene would have reacted instantly to protect her, and the pack the same, it's in the packs nature to protect those each of them care about"

I took it all in.

"Did you notice that after a friendship between the pack and us had formed, you had no new members of the pack for years…" Carlisle reminded, I considered that.

"But Lily…?" I said then I understood, "These vampire have been for a while, that's why Lily phased so suddenly"

"I think so"

"How many vampires would cause the gene to react this rapidly?" Esme asked.

"Considering how strongly the gene has reacted I'm guessing there's a few and they are considerably strong and are a definite threat"

Nessie's eyes shot up to Carlisle and she looked frightened and he noticed it.

"Renesmee are you okay?" he asked concern.

Everyone looked at her; she became aware of us and looked around, "Um yeah… I think I just have to clear my head, I think I might go for a run"

"Do you want me to…" I started.

"No, ill be back soon" she said quickly and kissed me on the check and left.

After a few seconds I turned to Edward, "She's hiding something from us" I stated.

Edward sighed, "I know, I was distracted and noticed she blocked me from her mind"

"Do you want me to go and see…" I started.

Bella shook her head, "No, Nessie will tell us when she is ready"

I debated disobeying her, I wanted to go watch Nessie and see if she was okay, but I knew if she wanted this to be hidden she would make sure no one followed her and she would be paying attention. I decided that I would simply talk to her about it tonight

* * *

**I know its short but its just introducing for The Genes RPOV :)**

**Oh and just so you guys know, if I dedicate a chapter to you and your pen name has a . in it I have to write your name without it or it doesn't show.. :S weird fan fiction rule ahaha**

**:O I have 95 reviews! Thank you guys so much, I usual get 6 reviews per chapter so please review this one even if you hated it, if I get to 100 it will make my year**

**Lulyf1****Lacey4317 darktwilight418:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you all so much, im honoured you enjoyed so far :D**

**Angel fairy love:**** Alerted Lunar Eclipse**

**Thanks Heaps :D I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come :)**

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle: ****Reviewed**

**Ahh see, I can twist around there lifes aha, I don't want poor seth waiting too long :P**

**Aniine:**** Reviewed**

**Happy 16****th**** Birthday :) awesome another person from 1994 :P**

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoy the rest of it **

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**I know what you mean, id what for Jacob too! :P **

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**:O your comp wont let you write, I remember when I didn't have my comp I almosted died writing these chapters up on my ipod aha**

**Bahaha yes we don't want Seth becoming a lonely wolf-hobo :P**

**Exams… ewww…. Feel sorry for you **

**Vampirebiter****: Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted Lunar Eclipse, Favourited and Alerted Author**

**Ahh thanks so much, and for alerting and favouriting my story and my work :D its such an honour, made my day…. hope you enjoy the rest of it :D**

**Mrs Jaaacob Blaaack x:**** Reviewed, Favourited, Author Alert**

**Love your name :P**

**Thank you so much :D ahaha ill have to make sure I write the chapter where Seb meets Jacob soon just for you :P**


	29. Genes RPOV

**:D 100 reviews! Thank you guys so so so much, you are all simply the best and I was so overjoyed about the reviews that I uploaded this chapter earlier :) just to show you guys how much I appreciate you all**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!**

**TTTTm11**

* * *

Today had started so peaceful until of course the phone call from Emily, as soon as I saw the reaction on Carlisle face to the concerns of Emily's worried voice I knew in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. I tried to ignore the sense of worrisome that I had deep inside of me and enjoy my day with Jacob, I think he could tell that something was troubling me and when he asked what I was worried about I would simply state the truth that I didn't know. After a while the worrying seemed to expand inside of me so much to the point where I overanalysed ever small detail, my heart would stop when the phone rang, I would stress if I didn't no the whereabouts of someone. I decided that the best way to relax myself was to read a book, to get lost in the make believe world of someone else, I enjoyed reading stories of mythical creatures and pointing out the ridiculous presumptions ignorant humans had of my world. My stress levels deceased just as I had planned but when I saw Carlisle car pull into the house it all returned.

When confronted with the sight of Carlisle worrying it felt as if my dread had been fulfilled and I listened nervously at the bad news to come. I listened in horror as Carlisle explained how Tiffany and Cameron Uley where growing all to fast and the fact that they both shared the gene that each member of the pack had which enabled them to phase into wolfs to protect humans from the likes of bloodthirsty vampires.

"I can't find any logical explanations to why Cameron and Tiff are growing so fast, it was always my theory that the process of growth spurt had to do with the amount of Vampires in one area, well since where still the same it doesn't make sense for the gene in Cameron and Tiffany to react" Carlisle said confused.

I listened carefully, an explanation threatened to form in my head but I tried to stop it as I knew I would dread what it would be "So…" I said, searching Carlisle face for the answer I didn't want to hear.

"So… We mustn't be the only vampire around here…" Carlisle said simply and with that the explanation I had tried to suppress had took over my thoughts, fear and horror shot through me and I understood completely.

I didn't want to believe it but it all fits, I quickly shut my mind of from my dad's intrusion because I didn't want for him to know the horrible information I had just found out, The Volturi where still here. My surroundings blurred and the voices of my family continuing the conversation had drowned out to a distance murmur in the back on my head, Adrianna was here and this time she probably wasn't alone, I mentally kicked myself for being such a bitch to her the last time we encountered. Strange, how according to my father and Jacob my mother had always been a magnet for trouble, yet I was always asking for it, I brought it upon myself. My eyes looked down in effort to find the slightest bit of information that would object to the conclusion of Volturi that my mind had formed.

Maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was just some vampire who where at the wrong place at the wrong time, I tried to not think about it and focused on the conversation as soon as I heard Jacobs voice.

"But Lily…?" he said which confused me, how had this conversation gotten to Lily? "These vampires have been for a while, that's why Lily phased so suddenly" Jacob finished.

"I think so" Carlisle said.

I tried to think back to when Lily transformed, It was around about the time when I had encounter Adrianna, my stomach dropped.

"How many vampires would cause the gene to react this rapidly?" Esme asked, I listened carefully knowing the answer to this was confirmed or cancel out of theory.

"Considering how strongly the gene has reacted I'm guessing there's a few and they are considerably strong and are a definite threat" Carlisle said and I looked at him in horror, dread so strong that it was overwhelming and clouding my thoughts making it hard for me to concertante on keeping my dad out of my head, I had to get out of here, my breathing became uneven and I knew what I had to do.

"Renesmee are you okay?" someone said, considering Carlisle mouth mouthed those words I assumed it to be him who asked.

"Um yeah… I think I just have to clear my head, I think I might go for a run" I said ignoring the questioning eyes staring at me, I headed toward the door without waiting for permission.

"Do you want me to…" Jacob had started; I predicted this so I was ready to cut him off.

"No, ill be back soon" I said quickly and I took a couple of steps back and kissed him on the check.

I made quick work to run deep into the woods as soon as possible, I knew that Dad or Jacob would be tempted to follow me so I kept my mind shut off and ran to a distance I knew dad wouldn't be able to hear my mind. I darted and dodged the many tall trees with grace and tremendous speeds, once I was far enough out a found the highest park of the ground which in my case was a large rock and I stood on it firmly.

"Adriana!" I summoned in a tone that resembled the one Jacob and Sam used when giving Alpha orders.

I studied the area around me, there was no movement besides the wind loving through the branches, I grew impatient, "I know you are there!" I called into the silent air, my musical voice echoing off the tree.

When I still wasn't joined by the vampire I felt hope slowly form inside of me, maybe I was wrong, and maybe I had just overreacted as usual. But just as that tiny light of hope seemed realistic I became aware of a presence behind me.

"Hello Adriana" I said not facing her.

Though I couldn't see her I could tell that she was mad that her attempts to sneak up on me failed, "Renesmee. You bellowed" she said roughly.

I turned to face her; she wore different attire than she had on out last encounter which was strange to me because I was assumed the Volturi had a costume. Her brown hair was tired into a tight bun, showing of her jaw line.

I clenched my jaw and pursed my lips, I didn't know where to begin so I blurted out the adamant question in my mind

"Why are you still here?" I exclaimed frustrated.

An arrogant smirk took over Adriana's face and I felt my left eye twitch as anger rocked through me.

"You're a smart girl Renesmee. Figure it out" Adriana said smugly, perfectly content on baiting me.

As much as it pained me to admit it, she was right, I knew exactly why she was still here, she wasn't going to leave until she got what she was came for. I was reminded of the fact Carlisle stated, that there had to be a few intruding vampires.

It was my turn to smirk, "Well obviously Aro doubts you're abilities" I said cunningly.

Confusion was visible on her face for a moment.

"That it why he sent more of his pathetic guard over, He knows you aren't even capable of recruiting a Cullen. I'm surprised he even considered you in the first place" I said smiling.

Her eyes tightened on me and I saw anger shoot through her, "How do you know about the others…." She cut off realising she just gave herself away. "If I wanted to recruit you I would have done so easily, it's only on Aro's orders I'm not tearing you limbs".

I seemed the presence of other guard members was out in the open so they decided to do the same; my photographic memory enabled me to remember the faces easily, Felix and Alec appeared on either side of Adriana, as I looked at Alec realisation hit me as I sensed his mind, her concerns where controlling him, and each and every concern was about Adriana, I felt the love her had for her, love he would simply pass off as protectiveness. I sensed Adrianna and saw she had the same form of bond and the bond I remembered the deer to have, the deer that had a family, and I understood, Alec was Adrianna's father, she was only a half vampire like myself.

Each member of the three guard members stared at me with determined eyes, "Of course, why don't you Adrianna, you can show off in front of daddy, prove to him you are worth all the grief he suffers for you" I spat.

I sensed what I had just said, Alec cared deeply for his daughter but I could tell her stuck up for her and he wondered if it was worth it because to him Adriana didn't care about him, or anyone but herself.

I could tell my words hit a nerve, Adriana snarled and Alec and Felix had to restrain her.

"How does she know…?" Adriana hissed

"Adriana, calm yourself" Alec ordered.

"Aro told us that we mustn't harm the girl" Felix reminded her and Adrianna calmed herself.

"You all have to leave" I ordered.

Adriana let out a sarcastic laugh, "We'll only leave when you leave".

I cringed as my fears where proven true.

"I'm not leaving forks" I said simply.

"Then nor are we" Adriana smiled.

I felt sick, under no circumstances would I have them stay, because of the threat they posed to all humans within a hundred smile radius and of course the fact that as long as they where here Tiffany and Cameron lose their childhood faster than I had lost mine and I wouldn't stand for that, I had to get them to leave.

"Look, ill make you a deal" I offered, willing to try anything.

"Where listening" Alec said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll speak to Aro personally, as long as you all stay for away from forks"

They pondered this for a moment, "You will be speaking to Aro personally no matter what, we shall return to Voltera to inform him that you are willing to speak to him and he will visit" Felix said

"No!" I said quickly, "No my family cant know" I insisted and I saw Felix smile widely.

"They wont, Adriana will fetch you without your family knowing"

"Why me!" she exclaimed

"You know why Andrietta" Alec said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Don't call me that" she spat and then she disappeared.

I stared at the spot she disappeared from for a moment, confused by the complex mess of a girl, I returned my gaze to the remaining vampires.

"So you will leave Washington?" I asked.

"No, we will stay until Aro orders us away, we do not take orders from an outcome of the Cullen's breading" Felix said and then he and Alec where gone.

I knew that if I wanted to I could find them, but I didn't so I ran back home whilst thinking of a topic that would distract my mind from all of the Volturi dilemma, I decided that 'What clothes should I get Alice to buy me' would work perfectly. I walked to the cottage and decided to change my clothes; I didn't want to risk having the odour of three strange vampires on me, once I was in a comfortable pair of leggings and a long hoddie and I left my room, as I walked down the stair I noticed a concerned looking Jacob waiting at the bottom, his beautiful face staring at me in worry. I felt my heart fluttered and I realised how much I missed him, I leaped down the stairs into his arms and sighed with happiness and love as his warm around held me tightly against his chest, I couldn't handle the thought of being away from him and I was tempted to stay with him like this forever, just wishing that off of these reoccurring problems would just leave us be.

I pulled my head from Jacobs neck and looked him in the eyes, the look I gave him told him not to worry and he listened, he trusted my judgement and most of all he trusted me, something I was going to hate myself forever for breaking. We stared at each other and it felt as if all of worrying had just faded away, when I was with him nothing else mattered.

Jacob's beautiful lips formed a small smile, he stared at me with loving eyes and his smile widened.

"What" I laughed quietly in response to his questioning look.

"I want to kiss you" he slowly spoke huskily.

I smiled and brought my lips to his, the lust filled kiss made me forget how to breath, made me forget how I was and I pulled my lips away from whispered something I needed him to know all the time

"You know I love you" I said with my forehead still on his, out noses still touching.

He inhaled smiling, "I love you too" he said and he captured my lips once again.

* * *

**Last night I had a dream of a very **_**interesting **_**twist I might put on the story, I'm still pondering over it because I know that you guys probably wont like it…. But twists are good :D hmm ill have to think if I should do it :P**

**Dedications :D**

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you :D**

**Ahaha you guessed it right :) hope you enjoyed Nessie's POV**

**Skatr:**** Reviewed**

**Baha don't worry id kill my computer first, I learnt my lesson from losing 3 chapters when my comp died, I save each chapter on a usb now aha**

**Angel fairy love:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**futurecullen26: Reviewed, Favourited**

**Ahh good job for picking up on that :) I'm proud to know I have such observant readers **

**Bahaha I have done that as well, I always think my comp is charging when it isn't lol.**

**Im glad you took the time to find my story again :)**

**Thank you so much and I'm so very glad you like it :D**

**Poddle:**** My 100****th**** review :)**

**Thank you so much :D **

**Lol its hard to make Ness have a secret, bloody Edward :P**

**Ilovevampiresthatsparkle:**** Reviewed**

**Ahaha why thank you, hope you liked the chapter :)**

**vballchica78:**** Favourited**

**Thank you so much, I really hope the rest of the story :D**


	30. Abnormal Behaviours

Life was stressful once again, a familiar feeling I supposed I had better get used to. The growth rate of Cameron and Tiffany Uley hadn't decreased and by the time it was Tuesday they had grown so much that they resembled 6 month old babies when they had not been in the world for even a week! This had everyone stressed, I visited Emily frequently everyday after she had given birth and she was going insane with worry, it was torture to watch her children's childhood slip away with every second that passed, Sam was a mess too, he tried to comfort Emily but in the end he gave up as his own misery took over him. Carlisle worked desperately to invent an impossible solution that could slow down the genes but when that failed he claimed that the only way to slow down the genes was to get rid of these vampires. Hatred filled me as I thought of the monsters, even though I lived with vampires my views on them hadn't changed, the only thing that changed was my view on the Cullen's, any other vampire disgusted me and I was eager to kill my destined enemy. The fact that Carlisle concerned over how the intruding vampires had considerable strength didn't even bother me or the rest of the pack; we had no fear and knew we could easily take down whoever it was.

Edward and Bella fussed over sending Nessie to school, they and I preferred her to be in our protection at all times, but Renesmee won the fight by claiming that no vampire would attack her in a high school full of witnesses, I doubted that but Ness was insistent on it. For some reason she acted like she knew these vampires as if they where old friends, she spoke of them as if she understood them and what they where doing here completely, I questioned her if she could sense their mind but she said she couldn't and that all of her presumptions about the vampires just seemed logical. Ness always avoided the subject of the vampires and if she ever was in range of a conversation about them she would disappear. Her odd behaviour was very noticeable but Carlisle reassured it was just because she was knew to all of this which I guess was true, The pack, Cullen's and I had been through this more than enough and the only encounter Ness had had with other vampires was when she was just an infant. Though I had a reasonable explanation I still couldn't help but worry over Renesmee's strange behaviour, I wanted desperately to check in on her at school but I reminded myself I had duties to fulfil.

Since Sam didn't leave Emily's and his children's side, I had my Alpha duties to attend to, I was now running though the woods at my new speed, the cool breeze moved through me fur as I ran through it like a bullet. I stopped and used my back feet as brakes, I was stationary easily, I raised my head and howled into the silent air, my call wasn't as low as Sam's but the cliqued howl I produced was heavy in authority. Within a matter of seconds my mind was joined with the presence of each member of the pack, none of them seem surprised or reluctant to have to follow my orders.

_All right guys_ I started, _and girls… _I added as an afterthought. _You know we have unwelcome company and we are going to find those bastards and rip them to pieces._

I had many thoughts of agreement and excitement from each member of the pack.

_How many do you think there are Jake?_ Quil asked curiously.

I could tell they where all wondering this

_Carlisle believes that has to be at least three or more, Don't under estimate them, the fact that they haven't hunted humans shows that they aren't new borns, they will be experience but we are still stronger than all of them._

No traces of worry where present in any of the minds I had access too.

_Hell yeah we are! We gonna tear these bitches up! _Paul exclaimed eagerly.

_Embry, Lily. You both are too circle the residential side of Forks with Paul and Brady. Keep an eye out for Carlisle and Anna, actually no in fact. Tell them all to head down to the Cullen's, we will keep them there until this all blows over._

_Do you really thing these guys are that much of a treat? _Jared asked

_I'm not sure, but I'm not taking any chances, if we know everyone is safe its a lot less for us to worry about_

Embry, Lily, Paul and Brady left to obey my orders.

_Alright Leah and Quil, you stay around La Push, get Billy and Sue and tell them the same, I want everyone under our protection at all times._

_On it Jake _Quil said and he and Leah headed but to La Push.

_Everyone else, go warn Kim, Claire and Stephanie, and your families, once you are done circle the recreational side of forks, make sure you stay alert to places near water and the woods._

Everyone headed to do what they where told and I headed back toward the Cullen's land, I would circle it myself, I was faster than all of them and if I did encounter anyone by myself I was strong enough to deal with it on my own, I knew Sam would object to this as wolfs were supposed to always hunt and patrol with company but I was the Alpha and it was my decision to make.

I was at the border of out land in an instant and within in a minuet I had done several laps of it, I kept my mind on high alert and my senses worked over time, it wasn't difficult to ignore the Cullen's scent and focus on new ones, The smell of the vampires would be completely different to the Cullen's, I learnt that after fighting the new borns, the smell of human blood inside of vampires made them a very distinctive sweet odour and it was disgusting, the Cullen's didn't smell to me anymore, I guessed it was just something that a wolf had to get used too. After and hour of searching the land around the Cullen's I got frustrated when I found no new scent, I ran aggressively determined to find the disgusting creatures and put an end to their existence. When I still didn't find any vampires after another hour I decided to hunt for them in parts of the woods I had never been to before, they where miles away from the Cullen's land, I was deep into this new land when I smelt the beautiful smell of Renesmee, I looked around for her with my heart thumping excitedly, I waited for her but she was no where in sight, I ran to find her but her scent got weaker as I moved. Disappointed, I came up with the conclusion that it had just been my imagination and I focused to patrolling once again. I explored the new land for a while and thought I was going insane when I smelt Nessie's scent again, even though I knew she would be in school I was tempted to see if she was around, I phased back to human form and pulled on my cargo shorts, my human instincts would be able to tell is Ness was near, I turned around and jumped in shock as I realised I was not alone. A beautiful brown haired woman was in front of me but she wasn't mine, Bella Cullen smiled at me.

"Jesus Bells!" I exclaimed I fright, "Where did you come from?" I asked, it wasn't used to not hearing people approached.

She laughed and walked closer to me, "Sorry if I frightened you" she laughed smugly, "I was just looking for you, you have been gone forever Jake".

I frowned, it hadn't been that long? "I just want to find these bastards" I admitted.

"I could tell, you seemed very determined, I've been watching you for a while, don't worry I closed my eyes when you phased" she said nudging my shoulder playfully.

I laughed, "Sure you did, you love what you see" I joked.

Bella scoffed and punched my arm, "Cocky much?" she laughed.

I laughed and then remember the scent I smelt earlier, I frowned, maybe it had been Bella, I remembered the sweet smell that made my heart warm..

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Oh, um nothing, It's just I thought I smelt Renesmee before, but it must have been you" I said confused.

Bella shrugged, "Hope it was, if that girl is ditching she is in serious trouble".

I laughed a short laugh, and looked at Bella, sun was peaking through the clouds causing her to sparkle, and I smiled warmly at her. I sat down and realised that I needed a quick rest, I leant against a rock and closed my eyes, I sensed Bella joining me as I felt her cold skin brush against mine.

"How is everything with you and Ness?" I asked her concerned, I opened my eyes and looked at her, her gold eyes where looking into mine.

"Fine now" she smiled, "It was just hard to tell her everything. It's not every day you tell your daughter that you where in love with her boyfriend" Bells laughed.

I chuckled; hearing Bella admit she loved still affected the tiny of bit of me that still sort of felt it belonged to her. Sam explained to me that if we imprint whilst we do love someone that the person never really does leave our heart, I saw how much Sam cared for Leah, I could tell he wants nothing more to be friends with her the way I am with Bella, but Sam knows it hurts Leah so he keeps his distance until she is ready.

"I don't regret it you know…" Bella's musical voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

Confusion was obvious in my face, "Don't regret what?" I asked curiously.

"Regret loving you. I can tell you feel bad that our relationship has come between mine and Renesmee's, but don't. I think if I never accepted the part of me that loved you I would never have been complete…" Bella said softly.

I smiled at out shared emotions and wanted to let Bella know how much I appreciated her, "Bella" I said looking at her, "Come here" I ordered and I raised my arm and put I around her shoulder, she leant her hold head against my shoulder and I stroked her arm. "I don't regret it either" I admitted.

"You don't?" Bella said.

"No, The love I had for you so strong, and real, You made me who I was Bells and of course you brought me to Nessie" I laughed and she did too.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could provide you with a soul mate when I couldn't be. Truth be told I'm glad it's Renesmee much rather then some girl you meet in some random place"

I laughed at the memory of me going to search for my imprint In the park, the I remembered the red head girl I had encountered, Lizzie. A sickening wave of guilt and sorrow washed through me and I remembered how the poor girl had been became a meal for the Volturi. Fury for vampires filled inside of me and I was eager to continue my hunt.

"Bells, how bout you help me hunt for these vampires and then we will go home" I said jumping up and offering my hand to her.

She took it and with ease pulled herself to her feet without relying on my grip, "Sounds good" she smiled and then she ran off and searched the new section of the forest.

I laughed, I took off my shorts and phased and then followed Bella. Much to my annoyance there wasn't any sight of new vampires, we had searched for close to half an hour and yet there was nothing which was odd, because vampires never turned away from a fair fight and they would know that Bella and I would bring one, I was just about to suggest that we head back home when Bella suddenly stopped, she halted so quickly I almost ran into her.

I looked at her curiously and questioned her with my eyes.

"Do you smell that?" Bella said, not looking at me but staring straight ahead of her.

I turned my noses to face the direction she was looking and then it hit me like a tone of bricks, the disgusting scent of sweet aroma filled me nose and my whole face scrunched up as the foul scent couldn't be blocked out.

I growled instinctively and Bella hissed as we observed our surroundings, I could tell that the scent was one that was left behind; my instincts would immediately pick up the presence of a vampire that produced this smell, but this knowledge didn't put me off edge, my teeth where flared and I was completely aware of the slightest movement in my surroundings.

Bella, who's back, was arched as if she was about to pounce, straightened up, "There not here, they _where_ here…." She said through gritted teeth.

I growled in response to the fact I refused to believe.

"There's no one here now, but we will know to pay close attention to this area from now one. Common Jake lets go home" Bella said getting control of her animalist predator instincts that where furious that someone was in her territory.

Bella and I turned back to the house, where we filled everyone in about our findings, Emmett was very keen to return to the spot where we smelt the scent and wait there until the vampires returned and I was tempted to join him until Carlisle told us that is was very unlikely that the vampires would return to that particular destination as it was far from a source of food.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for the upload, school started and things have been hectic, I have been doing 10 hours on homework each night and its complete torture, but I ditched homework tonight to write this chapter so im sorry if it is short :(**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyways **

**Now there are a lot of Dedications :D**

**I didn't do some dedications, I am very sorry but I ran out of time completely, but if I forgot to mention you, know that I have read your reviews and I love them just as much as any of them :D**

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**Ahh im so glad so you loved it :D thank you so much, im so honoured that I got the 100 but I adore each review just as much :)**

**You love twists, that's the spirit :) well ive decided that I going to put the twist in and ill give you a hint…**

**Some characters are going to have their minds messed with.. :P**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Its all good, I enjoy getting you're reviews whenever you have the chances to give them :D Hahaha yes The Volturi ruin all of the happiness :P you're on the right track**

**luv2beloved:**** Reviewed, Favourited, Alerted**

**Thank you so much for you're many reviews, I enjoy getting you're opinion :)**

**I'll see if I can answer some of you're questions :)**

**First of all, Ness goes thru the transformation in my story because it helps my storyline, its just an idea I had and I decided to write about it**

**And I know you wanted Ness to be human, but once again for the storyline she needs to be powerful, Jake needs a powerful girl by his side as he is a powerful man :P**

**And about how you are confused about why I said there are 10 in the Cullen coven, I usually just include Jacob as a part of it, I know it dosnt make sense but I like calling him a part of it **

**And as to why I put dedications on my story instead to personally write them is because I adore each of my readers and I wish to show them and everyone else my appreciation for them by dedicating chapters to them. I'm sorry it takes up a lot of the room but I like my readers to know just how much reading my story means to me **

**But all in all, I still hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Carlisle'sCoven (Jaz):**** Reviewed**

**Ahh I see, well each time either of you three review just write you name if you want so I can personally thank you :D**

**Well Jaz, thank you so very much for you're review, it means so much to me that you enjoy my writing :D**

**Ill be very happy to answer you're questions :)**

**Nope, Nessie isn't telling her family anything about the Volturi, she's stubborn :P**

**You're completely right, Jake does deserve a happy ending and I hope my story gives him one, but there always has to be conflict and that's what the Volturi will bring, but I assure you Jake will always have his happy ending no matter what happens in the story.**

**Thank you once again for your incredible review, it made my day :D**

**bonnie xoxo:**** Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted Lunar Eclipse, Fav and Alerted Author**

**Thank you soooo much :), hope this chapter lives up to you're expectations :D**

**KatyBird, flowertje, Christmas Eve, jessrebird, Franzosa, mark37, Renesmee2000, Meli29, Musiclover33:**** Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you all so very very much, im glad you have enjoyed the story so far :D**


	31. Forever Is Never Definite

**A/N:**

**Im so so so so sorry for the delay in uploading, I'm running out of free time but every second I do have of it I am writing so you guys don't have to keep waiting.**

**Well I have some good news, I know by now you have all probably noticed by many grammar and spelling mistakes, what can I say, I'm 16 so I'm hopeless at it lol… But luckily ****Lulyf1 ****Kindly offered to be my Beta reader so thanks so much to her :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, again its short but its all for the RPOV**

* * *

After a couple of hours pondering over the whereabouts of the vampires I had failed in hunting today, I decided that I had to get out of the house. As Carlisle stressed over how much he had underestimated these vampires, I was desperately eager to check up on Renesmee. School would finish in half an hour but I couldn't wait until then, the aching nerve inside of me that stressed that Nessie was somehow more involved with these vampires, whether she knew it or not. I stretched my muscles to their ultimate limit as I ran incredibly fast through the woods taking the long way to Nessie's school so as to stick to the hidden path behind the trees. I didn't aim to cause any commotion in the town as a result of them seeing a huge wolf darting through the town toward the building where the majority of their children were located. When I reached the trees located near the back of the school I phased to human form and pulled on my shorts and the tank top I brought along as an after thought. Today wasn't necessarily the day to be walking around topless so maybe the top would make me a little less suspicious. I walked to the side of the school where a window was opened. My unfaultable eyesight caught sight of the clock easily and much to my dismay, there was still 10 minutes to school left, meaning 5 minutes of class. My impatience got the better of me and I headed toward the building at a speed that brought me there in an instant. I opened the doors and walked into the empty hallway. I sort of knew where Nessie's locker was as she had shown it to me on one of the occasions where she showed me about her day. I searched through my memory and concluded that it was not in this hallway. I walked down the hall and I saw students in classes stare as I passed their door.

The loud unexpected bell made me jump slightly, I guess I miscalculated my timing… Students filled the hall almost at once bringing along with the loud cluster of chatter and laughing filled with relief that the school day had ended. The crowed hall became aware of me but I ignored their stares and continued to walk toward the hallway I thought Nessie's locker to be, moving through the crowd was simple as the students immediately got out of my way to form a clear path in front of me as I approached them, even teachers didn't question my presence and simply stared. I was glad when I reached the hallway that I had seen in Nessie's memories and I immediately caught sight of my beautiful girl, relief filled me from knowing she was safe and that I had overreacted. Ness was slowly putting books from her locker into her bag she had slung over her right shoulder whilst she was talking to some football player I also recognised from her memories, and I think I had seen him at her party as well.

I approached them as I caught sight of a book fall from Nessie's locker after the boy reached to grab something from in there. "Oh Shit" he said quickly as he witnessed it being knocked off, but he cut off quickly as he saw Nessie grab it with her left hand with inhumanly fast reflexes.

"Whoa" the boy said, as I could only see the back of his head I couldn't read his expression but I knew it would be one of horrified amazement; there was no logical explanation for the sight he just witnessed.

I saw Nessie smile as a cover up, her face showing she knew she had made a massive mistake.

"Whoa, Geez Nessie, how did you do that?" he said, looking down at the book still held in the position Ness caught it in.

She straightened up and shook her head, "Good reflexes" she said looking directly at his face, I watched her pupils dilate and then constrict.

"Impressive" the boy said shaking his head, "Man you should join the team" he said nudging her shoulder.

Nessie laughed and then continued packing her bag, "Totally" she joked.

"Nah I'm serious, I haven't seen a save like that ever. And we can have a little fun in the change rooms" the boy flirted and I lengthened my stride.

"I don't think so Seb" Nessie laughed and then her eyes flickered to me as I joined them, a beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes brightened.

"Jacob" she breathed, I smiled.

We had both forgotten about the boy named 'Seb' standing in between us, "Who?..." he started to ask and then he turned to face me.

His eyes met the top of my pecks and I saw his eyes travel hesitantly up toward my face, when I met his gaze he jumped back.

"Seb this is Jacob, my boyfriend" Nessie said walking to my side and putting her arm around mine.

Seb's eyebrows where raised as his eyes flickered from me to Ness, "Um, eh, Hey man…" he said pathetically, offering his hand slowly.

I shook it and smiled smugly, "Hey" I said and when I let go of his hand I put my arm possessively around Nessie's waist.

After an awkward couple of seconds of silence Nessie cleared her throat, "Um well, Jacob and I have to go… See you Seb, tell everyone I said I'll see them later."

"Tomorrow you mean?" Seb asked.

Nessie looked up at him and sadness was present for a second but it was almost instantly replaced with a charming smile, "Yes, tomorrow" she beamed and then she closed her locker and pulled me along with her.

We didn't speak until we where outside, she turned to face me, "What are you doing here?" she asked smiling, putting her arms around my neck, but somehow I still heard accusation in her sweet voice.

"I missed you" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me and pulling her face to mine, claiming her lips with my own.

She sighed and melted into the kiss. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer and I felt my knees go weak as a little whimper of satisfaction escaped as her lips responded hungrily. We broke apart when I was In need of air, her gorgeous lips where pink and her eyes beamed love.

"I love you" I said admiring her.

She smiled, "I love you too," she said lovingly and then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her car.

She obviously figured I hadn't driven to the school as she threw me the keys and headed toward the passenger side. I smiled when I observed the keys I had caught reflexively and got in the drivers seat.

"By any chance…. Were you out of school at all today?" I asked as we drove.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessie's head jerk toward me in shock, "No… Why?" she asked.

I laughed, "It's nothing, It's just while I was hunting the vampires I could have sworn I smelt you. But obviously I made a mistake, our senses get clouded sometimes when we are angry." I explained.

"You were looking for these new vampires?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, I had the whole pack searching for them today, as well as your mother, and I will have the pack search for them every single day until we find and kill them," I said forcefully, feeling the anger burn inside of me, the conversation of bloodsucking vampires set all emotions in my body to 'fury'.

I was concentrating on calming myself down but I still noticed Nessie's sudden objection to my statement, "No Jake. You shouldn't be hunting these vampires, they could hurt you," she insisted.

I scoffed, "Please, your lack of belief in me is kind of insulting," I joked. Ness didn't seem to find it amusing. "Don't worry Ness, I'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about," I smiled reassuringly.

She put on a fake smile that didn't hide her worry at all. She changed the subject easily by bringing up her day at school, claiming it was dull and boring and that she had once again gotten in trouble for correcting a teacher, which I found amusing and to be a comfort as it was a sign of the old Nessie, not this on-edge new one. When we reached the house I was grateful to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, along with my father's truck and Anna's car. I saw Nessie's excitement mixed with confusion.

"I invited them all over, I want everyone to keep an eye on them whilst we have these vampires around, so they're going to stay in the cottage until we find these bastards," I explained.

"That's a major inconvenience for them for no reason," Renesmee insisted, which was a reaction I wasn't expecting.

"I don't want to risk it. Threat or no threat, I don't want these vampires anywhere around my family or my pack's family," I said firmly, disapproval of Nessie's statement showing in my voice.

My tone seemed to shock her, "You're right, I'm sorry…. I was out of line," she apologized.

"No Nessie, don't be, you're entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to disagree with it," I said kissing her cheek, the last thing I wanted to do was fight with her.

We both headed inside where we where greeted to a rather full living room, each of the Cullen's, besides Carlisle, were present as well as Billy, Charlie, Sue, Anna, Embry and Lily. They greeted us warmly and Nessie moved to personally greet each visitor.

"Jake, there was nothing of a threat around the residential area, there where some faint scents left around the school but I presumed they where from the Cullen's" Embry said as I sat next to him.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Alright tomorrow we will do the same thing," I mentally noted out loud.

"Awesome" Lily said happily.

"No, young lady, you are going to school tomorrow. Remember two days a week you have got to go, its Wednesday today so you have no excuses," Anna said with authority.

"Aww" Lily protested.

"A deal's a deal Lily, if you don't stand by it I won't let you go out with Embry this weekend. Sorry Embry," Anna added.

Embry smiled and then turned to Lily, "You better get your ass to school for the rest of this week then," he said to Lily kissing her on the cheek.

"Anything for you," Lily smiled kissing him quickly.

"If only she listened to me like that," Anna laughed, "How are you Jacob?" she asked.

I had only met Anna a couple of times, and that was before she knew about the existence of vampires, well obviously she knew now and I was surprised at how at ease she was.

"I'm great Anna, and you? How are you dealing with all of this?" I asked, gesturing at our company of werewolves and vampires.

Anna laughed, "Surprisingly well, it was a bit of a shock when finding out about the pack, and that knowledge sort of softened the blow about the Cullen's, but still… its a lot of adjusting."

"I bet it is," I laughed.

"Well I'm more fascinated rather than scared; you see I studied to be a Paranormal Investigator so all of this knowledge is like gold to me," Anna admitted.

"That works out perfectly then," I smiled.

The atmosphere was happy; everyone was enjoying each other's company. After the initial conversation of warning and explanation about the new vampires everyone relaxed and it was almost as if everything was back to normal once again. For a second even I forgot about the feeling of dread I had in the pit of my stomach that was always in my thoughts. I was busy laughing with Emmett and my dad and I was at ease, but then, just as sudden as the feeling had come it was wrenched out of me as soon as I looked in Renesmee's eyes. She wore a fake smile and she seemed to be trying desperately to concentrate on the conversation she was having with Anna and Bella, her eyes seemed to drift to the clock every minute and each time she observed the time her fake smile became less and less convincing. After the hundredth time of her looking toward the clock, she must have felt my gaze on her as her eyes left the clock to meet mine, a genuine smile spread across her face and even though I was worried the smile was forced, it still made my heart race.

"I'll talk to you later," Ness said to her mother and Anna, who where so deep in conversation they had obviously forgotten Renesmee was a part of it.

I walked to the sofa in the lounge room and I could tell Nessie was following, when I reached the chair I turned around and faced her, she smiled and softly pushed me backward so that I fell off the couch. I looked up at her with curious eyes and she moved to sit on my lap, wrapping her arm around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"You look tired," I said and on that cue she yawned.

"Mmm I am," she murmured into my shoulder, she lowered one of her arms and put her hand just below my other shoulder and grabbed at my shirt.

"Why don't we go to bed," I asked, then realised I had spoken the wrong choice of words.

Nessie laughed, "Why don't you go to bed and then I'll join you. I want to hunt quickly first."

I frowned, and Nessie spoke before I could object. "I know you want to come, but I just want to go quickly, I'll be back in 20 mins tops," she said sweetly.

Though I wanted to object she silenced me with her lips and I succombed to her efforts to stop my protest. Just as I went to deepen the kiss she pulled away, earning a groan of protest from me.

She giggled, "Go back to the cottage, I've offered Anna my room so I'll meet your in your room," she said and then kissed my forehead quickly.

I was still under a trance from her seduction and I just simply smiled, she turned and just before she left the room she turned back toward me and shot me a dazzling smile.

"I love you," she said and then she was gone.

"Love you too," I said to the empty room.

Once I regained control of my thoughts I realised the massive mistake I had made. What was I thinking? Letting her go off alone like that, I rushed back into the living room and found Edward.

"Edward, Renesmee has gone hunting by herself," I said, the stupidity of the action even more noticeable now that I had spoken it out load.

"I know, relax Jacob. I read her mind whilst she was telling you, she isn't up to anything or she would have thought about it at least for a second," Edward said calmly, "she will be fine, I'm sure of it."

If I couldn't believe Edward's reassurance than I was going crazy. He was right. I was overreacting once again and I had to stop before I made a fool of myself. It was decided then, I would stop acting all suspicious I would have to learn to trust Nessie; I had to convince myself that if there was something wrong she would have told me, I trusted her.

I said my goodnights to all of our guests and I headed to the cottage. I felt at ease being in my room as it was clouded with Renesmee's scent. I had a quick shower in an effort to ease the tension I had been carrying for days. The steaming hot water still felt cool on my skin so I increased the pressure and heat of the water so that my rather large shower was almost instantly filled with steam. The water hitting my face was soothing and I was reluctant to leave the calming water but I realised that Renesmee would be home soon. I put on a pair of sweats I used for pyjama bottoms, and I was drying my chest as I stepped out into my room. My eyes where disappointed when they didn't  
have the sight of Nessie to greet them. I sighed and walked over to my side of the bed.

I chucked my towel carelessly on the floor and ran my fingers through my damp hair. I was about to move the covers when I heard a creak from the floorboards, I turned around reflexively and Renesmee stood before me at the foot of the window, her amazingly beautiful face stared at me through unfamiliar eyes filled with angst, lust, need, passion and love.

She moved toward me at inhuman speed and I was caught off guard as she slammed her slender body into mine causing me to fall backward on the bed, bringing her down on top of me. Confusion was instantly gone and replaced by the urges my hormones produced.

Ness remained of top of me and grabbed my face roughly as she brought our lips together aggressively.

Ness's lips never left mine and I became overwhelmed with the lightning strike of pure pleasure shooting through every nerve inside of me.

"Ness....." I moaned loudly against her mouth. It was probably my conscious protesting as it was hard to resist her, but instead my moan was one of absolute ecstasy.

"Jacob…" she hissed and she bit my lower lip softly but with enough strength to produce pain that was amazing and mixed with the electric currents of pleasure.

I almost died when Renesmee grabbed my hand from underneath her and  
moved it toward her breast and I was too overcome in the heat of the moment to stop myself. Satisfaction beamed through me as Nessie's head flung back in pleasure, cries of approval escaped her lips and when her eyes met mine they where filled with passion. She forcefully pushed her lips back to mine as I continued to massage her breast.

"More Jake" she begged in a groan making my self control turn to a paper thin shred.

My breathing was heavy and when I didn't oblige to Nessie's demand she grew inpatient and her warm hand travelled from my naked chest and moved to the waist band of my sweats.

I almost screamed in desire and the incredible shot of unbelievable pleasure seemed to jolt my senses and I realised what we where doing and where it would lead too.

"Ness, Ness, Ness" I moaned in protested.

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me confused, hurt present in her eyes. I felt every part of me, especially one specific part. protest at my rejection. But I still had the strand of self control which notified me that what we where doing was wrong.

"What?" Nessie asked, the seduction haze look in her eyes gone, as if she had been brought back into reality.

"If we keep going Renesmee I wouldn't be able to control myself," I admitted shamefully.

A wicked smile spread across her face and she kissed me again, "Then don't control yourself," she whispered huskily.

My breath got caught in my throat at her invitation, her lips travelled to my throat and her teeth moved softly over the skin covering my jugular. I hissed in pleasure, part of my brain aching for the feeling of her teeth penetrating my skin.

I shook my head and stroked Nessie's hair. "Ness we promised," I said as an explanation.

I felt her sigh and she sat up on my legs. She wasn't looking at me but simply looking down, disappointed.

"Hey.." I said, grabbing her hands, "We have forever," I reassured smiling.

Her eyes snapped to mine and reacted oppositely to what I was aiming for. She looked heart broken and then suddenly tears fell down her beautiful face. She was in complete hysterics and the shock of seeing her suddenly go into this state made my reaction delayed.

"Ness," I said pulling her down to me again, feeling her tears as her face was on top of mine, "I'm so sorry Ness, I didn't know this meant so much to you."

I tried to get a response from her. Screw the promise I made to Edward, I would do anything she wanted to make her never be this hurt again.

"No...No Jake.. I'm sorry," she said is a strained voice.

"No Ness. You did nothing wrong."

"I've done everything wrong, I'm so sorry Jake," she stuttered.

"Shh darling, you're being ridiculous," I said kissing her.

She got off me and sat up. I sat up against the back of my bed and looked at her, I grabbed her hands as she sat cross legged.

"You're right, I'm ridiculous… Jacob you're so perfect, you're so understanding and loyal and patient and.. And I don't deserve you," Renesmee said avoiding eye contact.

I felt my heart burn slightly, my mind didn't want to ponder over the words coming out of her mouth and where they might lead to.

"Renesmee no, you deserve everything and anything. I don't know what I have done so right to have you in my life, but whatever it was I am grateful for it every second of everyday of my life," I confessed.

Nessie looked at me with watery eyes, and gave me a small sad smile.

"I want you always to know something... Jacob never forgot that I love you more than anything, and never doubt that for one second. You are everything to me, you are everything about me. Everything that makes me.. Everything I do is for you and I want you to be happy no matter what. Jacob Black, I love you with everything in me," she said seriously.

I smiled as hearing her say those words was still simply amazing, but my curiosity about what brought them on got the better of me. I stroked her tear stained cheek gently.

"I love you," I said softly and pressed our foreheads together.

She gave a quick smile and then briefly kissed me, she pulled away and then moved to lay down with her head on the pillows, I joined her and she curled up against me.

"What brought all of this on?" I asked as I moved her hair that was clinging to the moisture on her cheeks.

"Nothing" she mumbled, I could feel her eyes failing to stay open. "I just..." she yawned, "…want you to know how much you mean to me."

My response did come as it knew it would be unheard, Nessie's eyes flickered shut and she slept peacefully clinging on my chest, I smiled down at her and adjusted to head so I was lying more comfortable. I felt drowsiness slowly take over my consciousness and my eyes slowly shutting. Content as I was, lying here with my love in my arms I still couldn't help but feel as if her words where inflicting something else, I stopped my analysing thoughts and simply tried to just absorb the aura of Renesmee's presence and fall easily into a deep sleep…..

* * *

**I think you can all probably guess what is going to happen, but just in case your thinking I'm being to predictable.. THE TWIST IS COMING :P lol**

**Dedications to my wonderful readers :)**

**Lulyf1:**** Reviewed, Beta, Alerted**

**Thank you so so much for all of your help, this chapter wouldn't have been up for weeks if you hadn't helped so thank you :D**

**And thank you so much for your reviews, The second one made my day and has made me more confident with writing :D**

**A treat for you and for all the Edward Fans, I love him too so I'm going to give him his time to shine don't you worry, he is a BIG part of the reason for the twist :P**

**Jessredbird****: Reviewed**

**Thank you so much :) Im sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it :)**

**Twi4lyflovetaylorlaut:**** Reviewed**

**Thanks heaps :D A fellow Aussie and 16 year old :P love it. Your lucky, id love to live in Adelaide, its beautiful there :)**

**vampiremom1221: Reviewed, Favourited**

**Ah thanks so much, haha don't worry everyone will find out soon enough :P**

**Yelly Girl:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so so much one again :D**

**bonnie xoxo:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you :) Hint about the twist…. There is going to more Edward in some cases, but less at the same time… ahaha confusing I know, ill send you a message when I can think of any more hints**

**Carlisle'sCoven (Jaz):**** Reviewed**

**Thank you once again for your amazing reviews :) Baha I know how you feel, I get frustrated with Nessie even when I chose what she does :P Ah yes there are always what ifs… but if the pack and Cullen's find the vamps then theres no fun :P**

**Angie. cheeraimee07 randa10291 KatyBird:**** Alerted **

**Thank you all heaps :) Hope you liked the chapter **

**Sandi Baybeee Angie. CREEKFREEK1196****: Favourited**

**Thank you all so much, its such an honour :D**


	32. Forever Is Never Definite RPOV

**You guys im so sorry for making you wait this long, I have a bit of schools holidays left and everyday im going to write so hopefully you will get updates sooner :)**

**Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

Through the morning I was on high alert, I attended school after I reassured my concerned parents that I would be perfectly safe there, when in fact my true intentions where that the Volturi would be near me and therefore further away from my family. I felt guilty for jeopardising my classmates but I knew the Volturi wouldn't attack any human in my small town of Forks. At school there was some relief as my mind was aloud to ponder the Volturi subject freely. As soon as I got anywhere near my father I had to always keep my mind occupied with thoughts of Jacob, school, TV, homework, clothes and any other boring subject that would make my dad lose interest in my thoughts. I knew he suspected something was up just as much as Jacob did but I would rather die before I let them both find out. They would go completely nuts and get themselves killed for sure if they managed to take care of the few vampires present in forks then the rest of the guard would come adamant on my family's destruction. I knew I was doing the right thing, I would reason with Aro when we met and I would fix everything. That was all I could hope for.

At school, my day played out around me without me really taking it in. The only thing I focused on was any possible sign from Adrianna about my meeting time with Aro. Something inside of me knew it would be today so I was constantly waiting for Adrianna to simply walk into my school and take me away. I knew that was absurd but how else was she going to tell me when I was meeting Aro? Fear fuelled the fire of anger I had burning inside of me and it was hard to keep a straight face as I endured English. I suddenly became aware of voices around me when I heard my name being called.

"Miss Cullen?" Mr. Brodes asked firmly.

"Hmm?" I asked focusing my eyes on him and trying to adjust to my environment.

Mr. Brodes smiled smugly, "Obviously my class is boring you Miss Cullen, but it won't be my fault that you don't know how the author is portraying the character by making us focus on his selfish needs and urges."

I yawned, "Actually the author is trying to show that the main character is simply trying to find self-actualisation, a theory of one living up to their true potential created by the American psychologist Abraham Maslow," I stated simply stretching.

Mr. Brodes stared at me furiously, "No. The main character is trying to fulfil his wants without considering…."

I cut in, bored of Mr. Brodes' mistake, "No… the author, Ellie McNeil, believes in the Humanistic theory of what creates an individual's persona. Abraham Maslow was considered one of the creators of Humanism and Mrs. McNeil stated in an interview that she agrees with Maslow's hierarchy of needs motivation theory, therefore she has used this theory in creating her main characters' personality."

The whole class was silent, stunned by my correction, I heard a few giggles and I saw a few smirks at Mr. Brodes ropable appearance, his skin was turning red from fury.

"Out of my class…" he said slowly through gritted teeth, "NOW!" he screamed causing a few students to jump.

I raised my eyebrows at him when I realised he was completely serious. I sighed and picked up my books.

"That is so unfair you can't yell at her just because you were wrong. You're lucky that she correc…." Lily began to protest outraged.

"You too Miss Franklin," Mr. Brodes said, his eyes still fixed on me.

"What! This is ridiculous… We have both done nothing, you have gone insa…."

I grabbed Lily's wrist, _"Shut Up!" _I mentally scolded her by pushing the words into her mind.

As she hadn't became used to my ability yet the shock did what I intended it to, made her stopgetting herself into trouble. She looked at me shocked.

"_Just grab your stuff and leave,"_ I told her, then I removed my hand and gathered up my things and left the room.

Lily was out of the classroom just after me.

"Dude, that still freaks me out," Lily said laughing, examining the part of her wrist I had grabbed.

"It was the only way you would shut up."

"Bah he deserved it, I mean what the hell is his problem, kicking us out of class like that," Lily rambled.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward my locker.

"Ah well, I'm only here for a bit longer, then I have to continue my patrol. Anna insisted that I went to school for a bit before I started on Jacob's orders. Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lily said excitedly, skipping in front of me and then turning around to face me and then walking backwards as I continued moving forward, "Embry and I are going on a date this weekend," she said in a sing-song tone, smiling widely.

I smiled, "Good!" I proclaimed laughing, "I'm so happy for you Lil."

"Ah there we go, a smile! Nessie Cullen is back!" Lily exclaimed to the empty hallway, moving around to walk next to me, "Seriously Ness, what's wrong with you today, you seem really out of it, what's bothering you?"

I exhaled, "Nothing, just been thinking is all."

"About..?"

"Vampire stuff," I said truthfully.

Lily laughed, "Alright, sorry I asked because I'm no help there."

I laughed and opened my locker, just as Lily opened hers a couple down from mine.

"So what do we do now?" she said looking around the empty hall.

"Its lunch soon, we will just get there early I guess," I said, shutting my locker and Lily following suit.

"So wait, do you, I mean, can you, actually eat… like food?" Lily asked slowing our pace.

I chuckled, "I can, but I prefer not to," I admitted.

"What about like garlic?"

"Myth."

"Wooden Crosses? Stake through the heart?"

"Myth."

"So what part is true?"

"Well I do drink blood, you know that."

"Animal Blood."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm feeling sick now," Lily laughed just as we reached the cafeteria.

"You brought it up," I said my voice echoing through the empty room.

"I know," Lily laughed as we sat at our usual table right by the back window close to the entrance.

Lily and I sat for a moment and I once again pondered over the stress inside of me. Then suddenly, a horrific sound pierced my ear, the loud shrill echoed throughout my head causing physical pain. My hands clutched my ears in attempt to block out the painful sound until thankfully it stopped.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice was amplified just as the previous sound.

"It was just the bell Nessie, are you okay?" Lily asked concerned, her voice sounded like a loud squeal and I once again clutched my ears in an effort to block it out.

My ears burned and my mind ached as more unbelievably loud sounds filled my head. Footsteps sounded like earthquakes. Breaths of air sounded like hurricanes. A drop of a pen somewhere in the hallway sounded like an explosion. I looked around frightened and confused, willing to do anything for this horrible pain to stop. My eyes burned as the blinding bright light filled my vision, my nose refused to inhale air as the smell of food, people, the atmosphere was too strong. My confusion, my stress, my pain… every emotion I had had increased to the point where my body and mind could no longer contain it, everything inside of me was hurting, everything I smelt was hurting, everything I breathed, everything I heard, everything I felt was hurting.

I needed to get out of here… I needed to escape this pain; I was blinded by the light surrounding me and rushed to the direction I thought the door to be, within seconds I realised I was far away from the school and deep within the woods surrounding it. I kept my eyes scrunched shut and my hands over my ears, begging for this torture to stop.

I dropped to my knees, the impact on the ground hurt terribly, as if my lower extremities had been pulled off. Just as I was about to let out the scream of terror that had formed inside of me, everything just suddenly stopped. The blinding light, the amplified sounds, the overwhelming smells, the intensely strong emotions… everything was just back to normal. I opened my eyes hesitantly and I was relieved when I could see my surroundings clearly. I cautiously removed my hands from over my ears and the sounds around me were back to normal… What had just happened?

"Overwhelming isn't it?" asked a musical voice from behind me.

I whipped around to see Adrianna smirking at my position on my knees.

"You did that? How?" I breathed stunned.

"You're not the only gifted one," Adrianna spat, "Aro didn't let me join his guard simply because I'm Alec's daughter… No… Aro knows that I have the abilities to increase everyone's senses to the point of excruciated pain, everything you see, hear, feel, smell…. Is torture…" Adrianna smiled dryly.

I was panting, still recovering, "You have something to tell me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Adrianna said in a fake polite tone, "Aro said to say that you are to meet him in the clearing where you first did, at exactly 11:30 tonight."

"And if I don't…?"

"Then we are not going anywhere," Adrianna smiled sourly.

My eyes tightened and I pursed my lips, "Tell Aro I will be there," I said confidently. "And remember something…. I'm much… much stronger than you, and unlike you, I have the permission to kill whenever I want… so don't go using your power on me again," I threatened.

Adrianna's smug smile vanished immediately. I could tell she doubted I'd kill her but the fact that there was a possibility visibly scared her. She threw me one last loathing glare and then vanished.

I ran back to school and I was at the cafeteria door in a matter of seconds, just as I opened it Lily came out.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "What happened before?" she asked concerned.

My mind raced to form a lie, "I had to hunt," I said, knowing the vampire issues would convince Lily.

"Oh," Lily said, "Well next time like warn me, you scared the crap out of me. Well I'm going now, Embry is waiting for me to do patrols. See you Ness," Lily smiled and skipped out of the door.

I envied her escape, the last thing I wanted to do was join my friends at our usual table at the moment but since there was no other option, I endured it.

When school had finished, relief washed through me but was soon replaced by dread as I remember I was returning to my dad, which meant constant efforts to hind my true thoughts. I was excited that my Jacob came to pick me up from school. When he took me into his arms all of the stress disappeared for a moment and all I could think of was how much I loved him, but then I feared over the fact that Jacob asked if I had left school at all today. Was it possible that he was watching me? I was relieved when he told me he was patrolling the whole day. When I found out that Jacob had invited Billy, Charlie, Sue and Anna to stay in our protection whilst there were new vampires around I was noticeably annoyed. I felt guilty for the inconvenience I was causing, the Volturi were only here for me, and whilst I didn't cooperate everyone else was suffering from it.

As 11:30 approached I grew even more and more on edge. My uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Jacob who was becoming painfully observant. I hated lying to him and it killed me inside to know how much I was betraying his trust but I had to remind myself that it was for the best, I was doing this for the good of everyone I loved. After I made my quick promise to Jacob that I would return soon I headed out into the dark woods, my impeccable eyesight was far better than any high strength night vision goggles as I could see for miles as clear as day. The night was us vampires' natural habitat, creatures of the dark, predators of the shadows. My instincts were stronger in night and strangely enough I felt more animalistic as the dark air beckoned me into it. I ran through the silent surroundings without disturbing it, I could easily tell which direction I was heading in. I had been to the clearing we used for baseball multiple times so it was scripted into my complex but completely accurate memory. As I broke through the trees and was faced by the empty land of the clearing I noticed the area was lit up eerily by the silvery light of the moon, making anything in its glow beautifully scary. I moved more into the open space and I suddenly felt the stronger and powerful presence of many minds approaching me. Some I recognized but one I did not. That was when the 4 vampires glided toward me from the opposite end of the clearing. My instincts screamed danger at me and urged me to run as they sensed the power that was within the mind of the long haired leader, Aro. I stood my ground defensively and waited for them to come toward me. Unexpectedly Aro quickened his glide and was right in front of me causing me to jump back slightly in shock. His paper-thin skin stretched as his facial features formed a smile, the moonlight shone off his skin and his teeth making him a terrifying but yet still beautiful sight to any unfortunate onlooker.

"Renesmee Cullen," Aro said excitedly, his eyes taking me in, "Look at you all grown up," he said and he circled me slowly, whispering things to himself in Italian.

I remained still trying to keep eye contact. Aro faced me again and his smile had widened, "It is delightful to be in your presence once again," he said and he gestured for me to give him my hand.

I looked at him cautiously and didn't move. I had no intentions of showing Aro my life.

"Ah," Aro said at my rejection, still smiling. "I forgot you're a Cullen, very suspicious but no matter… I must say Renesmee, you are more beautiful than I have ever expected, truly amazing…. And, your powers are simply…. Unique," he bit his lower lip, "Outstanding."

I kept my eyes focused on him, and tried to control the involuntary rapid beating of my heart. Aro's piercing red eyes studied me whilst his lips stayed in the form of a wicked smile.

"But back to business. I believe Adrianna has already informed you of my request," Aro said, his voice was delicate and soft and it took on a friendly tone.

I made no response. Anger rose within me and I felt the power of strength I had in me moved to each voluntary muscle in my body, encouraging them to fight.

"But just so we are perfectly clear, would you Renesmee Cullen do me the honour of joining the Volturi Coven, you would be an excellent addition to the guard and we will ensure your safety and you can live the life of royalty"

Fury and fear fuelled the power I had erupting within me, the power felt like electricity inside of me that was at first spread evenly throughout my body, but it had now comprehended that I had no intention of letting it out through strength so it all moved to my fingertips, my brain didn't know how to react to something inside of my body that was moving on its own will. My brain simply ordered that I dispose of the heavy weight of electric currents that lingered in my hands. I felt confused, unsure of what I should do, so I pushed the power out of me, waves of power were formed in the wave around me as a gush of power was released into the atmosphere. It sent every animal and insect cowering in all directions. It even shocked the Volturi. Once the initial shock had left all of us, Aro's red eyes widened in excitement and he let out an insane laugh.

"Amazing!" he cried in joy, "Never have I seen anyone be able to externally release their power. You have tremendous skill Renesmee, skills that can be trained into a powerful weapon. So what do you say?" he asked once again.

I didn't speak. I stood shaking in fury but I was immobilised in fear. I could tell that my audience was growing inpatient and when the horrible sensation of every sense I had being increased overtook me again I couldn't find a way to fight it. Agony screamed within me as my surroundings became torture weapons, sounds of agonising pitches filled my ears, smells that where fumes of overpowering odour made me feel faint, my iris shut off my pupil completely yet the dark sky had suddenly turned into a bright mass of pain still managed to be shot onto my retina.

"Adrianna… Enough!" Aro's voice echoed throughout my head, my cranium felt as if it spilt into a million pieces.

I gasped with relief as suddenly everything returned to its natural state. Nothing was amplified, no smell was unbearable, no light was blinding… my senses relaxed. I looked toward Adrianna in outrage, my fury burning within me.

"I am so very sorry about that Renesmee. I did warn Adrianna not to use her gift," Aro moved and stood next to Adrianna, he turned to me and smiled, "Your father can read thoughts, you can change them… Your mother can block people out, you can let them in. Well it's the same with Adrianna and Alec. Alec can cut off all your senses, Adrianna can increase them…. It's fascinating," he finished by brushing a strand on Adrianna's hair away from her face. I could tell she was flinching away from his touch.

Aro's eyes fixated upon me once again, "Renesmee, my offer?" he reminded me though I had not forgotten.

"No" I said shakily, "I will not join your guard. I will not leave my family," I said firmly.

His sly smile disappeared completely and his paper coloured face turned blank. His piercing blood red eyes flared up in anger and I remained calm with effort. Hisses and scowls of disapproval where shot at me from the guard. Felix looked ropable as I refused his master.

"I think you should consider your answer Renesmee," Aro said simply.

"There is nothing to consider," I said harshly, "I'm not joining your guard."

"Think of the possibilities, you're a creature that didn't choose to live the life they're in. The Cullen's absurd diet… you can come with us, we can let you be yourself, you have so much potential Renesmee, don't waist it," Aro offered.

My upper lip was pulled up in disgust and a snarl threatened to escape my mouth, "I will not join your guard," I repeated frustrated, "there is nothing you can do to make me." I looked toward Adrianna and Aro, "Your guards' powers can hurt me, but they can't alter my decision."

An evil smile erupted on Aro's face at my words, "You're quite right Renesmee, but remember your not the only one my guard is capable of hurting," he said happily.

My eyes shot to his, attempting to determine whether his threat was  
legitimate, his smug smile said it all and I was sure that my expression threw off my calm act completely.

"Ah yes..... It would be such a shame if the Olympic coven lost a few members. Possibly starting with dear Bella Cullen. I must say that shielding ability of hers is a major inconvenience when it comes to negotiating."

"No!" I cried instinctively, my heart thumping as protectiveness for my  
family fuelled my repressed power.

Aro ignored my outcry, "….maybe Edward Cullen; stubborn boy, I know  
more than anyone just how useful his powers are so it would be a shame  
to waste them......"

"Please!" I begged as execution of the Cullen's took over Aro's mind, it was exciting him and I realised just how serious he was.

"Or…" Aro's eyes pit up as a new threat was thought of, "…maybe Jacob Black; yes.... I would like to be rid of the alpha, very convenient for me."

That did it for me, fear took over every part of my mind and I lost all common sense, "NO! No wait!" I screamed.

Aro chose to listen to me this time, his smile widening.

"Please no," I was stuttering in fear.

Aro's face turned serious, "…then let me rephrase my proposition," Aro said.

I felt my heart drop as I sensed what was coming....

"Join my guard Renesmee, and I promise that the Volturi will never harm any member of your coven and the pack you are so fond of," Aro offered simply.

"You won't ever harm them? No matter what?"

"You have my word," Aro said.

I didn't move. No one talked as I took in this offer. I would rather die than join the Volturi. I couldn't handle being away from my parents and I couldn't survive without my Jacob.... But the proposition of my family and the pack never having to worry about the Volturi again was far too tempting to ignore. I would give anything for the ones I loved to be safe and now I had the perfect opportunity to guarantee just that. So why was agreeing to this deal so hard? I knew why. To gain what I wanted more than anything I would have to lose everything....

"I need time."

Aro's eyes where bright, beaming with happiness, "Of course… I shall allow you 24 hours to make your decision. But I must warn you.." his facial features turned serious, "Speak a word of this proposition to your family, or the pack of dogs, then my offer is cancelled, and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of what I want."

I swallowed and nodded, trying to ignore the fear and depression that was trying to slowly swallow me from the inside out. Every part of my conscience tried to convince me that this wasn't happening, that my worst fears were being proven. The feeling of confusion, of being stuck in a situation where no choice seemed to be right ate at me. I looked up at Aro, tears forming in my eyes.

"24 hours…" he said in a flat monotone.

Before I could nod in response he was gone along with Adrianna and Felix. I exhaled, the night around me seemed silent. I felt the eyes of terrified animals observe me, observe this mess I was. I looked around, not knowing where to go, what to do, what to think…. I knew if I went back to my family, to Jacob, it would be almost impossible for me to leave them. Indecision inside me was depressing but what made it more painful was that I knew exactly what the decision was so I scolded myself for wasting so much time, 24 hours I had left…. 24 hours of life….

* * *

**Dedications :)**

**vampiremom1221****: Reviewed**

**Thank you so much ;) sorry for the delay in updates**

**Well Jacob and Edward will find out soon enough ;)**

**Lulyf1****: Reviewed, Beta Reader**

**Thank you so so so much for your amazing review, im so sorry that its taken me so long to update because ive been dying to reply to your review. :D**

**I owe you so much for reading and editing my story, it saves me so much hassle and the fact that you find time to do it whilst you have a 6 and 4 year old is amazing :) **

**I promise ill work on my spelling :P and yess one day when I get published ill come to you for editing :) ahaha**

**Theres no way I would forgot Edward, I love Jacob but Edward is still amazingly sexy lol, he does remind me of Stefan, but Stefan's got a hotter body ahaha… I love vampire diaries because I adore Damon… twilight saga is missing the bad boy ;P**

**Thank you once again :D**

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you heaps :) im glad you like Nessie and Jakes relationship, but unfortunately stupid Nessie is going to screw things up (bit of a spoiler there ;P) The twist will be a shocker I assure you that :)**

**Yelly Girl: Reviewed**

**Ahhh I assure you that you have no idea what the twist it, its still far away :) its got nothing to do with Ness, well it effects her but shes not a part of it, if that makes any sense ahahaha its cominggg soon :)**

**Lisa12345: Reviewed, Favourited, Altered **

**Thank you so much :D the twist is coming soon, it will shock you I promise :) Thank you one again for you great review :)**

**Twi4lyflovetaylorlaut: Reviewed**

**OMG me too, I wanted to see Paramore but they only played for good vibrations festival I like a tiny little room :| lol **

**Thanks so much once again :)**

**Hotmessz: Reviewed, Favourite Author, Author Alert, Alerted, Favourited**

**Thank you so so so much:) hope you liked the chapter :)**

**bonnie xoxo: Reviewed**

**Aww thank you heaps :) ill give you a hint about twist…. 2 characters will changed HEAPPS**

**Shiny Otter: Reviewed**

**Its okay :) im just glad you read the story :)**

**Brenzy, Miss Carlie Cullen Black, elizarosemurphy, Banks Inc, Ausa, xxEdwards Bella2003xx, HannahbaltheCannibal – Favourited Lunar Eclipse**

**Thank you all so very much, it means so much to me that you enjoy reading my story :D**

**Elizarosemurphy, verigirl – Alerted**

**Thank you both so much, hope you enjoy future chapters :)**


	33. When You Lose Your Life

**Im so so sorry guys that it's taken me so long to post another chapter, but im on holidays again and im eager to write heaps more chapters, Thank you guys for being so patient :) hope this makes up for the wait :)**

The sound of heavy rain slamming against the window awoken my senses from a deep peaceful sleep, each second my body became more aware of its surroundings brought the increased volume of the rain hammering down on the cottage roof. I sighed and kept my eyes closed, something wasn't right, I wasn't complete, the beauty I had fallen asleep with in my arms was no where to be felt, my eyes opened in curiosity. I scanned my room, empty. It was filled with nothing besides a low light being produced from my window. I looked outside and groaned when I realised the weather. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed on a day like this, but I couldn't sleep without Renesmee. I moaned and ran my hand through my hair and yawned as I headed out the cottage to the other house. As I walked down the stairs my mind was completely distracted by thoughts of Renesmee and her seductive actions last night. I was so caught up in the sweet memory that I walked outside the cottage, completely forgetting about the weather conditions I had only seconds ago observed out my window. As soon as I step into the open I was instantly drenched from head to toe. I sighed, I was a dumb ass. Since I was already saturated I saw no harm in continuing walking to the other house in the torrential rain. As I opened the door I chuckled as I saw a towel placed on the coat rack.

_Thanks Edward_ I thought laughing.

"Welcome," said his voice from an upper level.

I attempted to dry off as I walked sheepishly into the kitchen, just on cue my stomach growled.

"Whoa look at you," Bella laughed, she was on the opposite side of the kitchen bench chopping up some bacon, "Haven't heard of an umbrella?" she teased and then continued chopping up the meat.

"Oh yeah smart ass," I threatened walking behind her and messing up her hair and then pinching a piece of raw bacon.

She elbowed me in the ribs and then cringed as I ate the meat, "That's disgusting."

I scoffed, "Coming from the bloodsucker?" I teased.

"Oh you're funny," Bella said in heavy sarcasm but still laughing.

I took a seat on the opposite side of the bench, "What's with all if this?" I asked gesturing to all of the food Bella was preparing.

"Well we have company, and I'm sure that Billy, Charlie, Sue and Anna would like to eat."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten about the guests I invited to stay for their protection while we had these bloody vampires creeping around the town. I felt uneasy as I was suddenly reminded of the sweet scent I encountered yesterday whilst exploring the forest, I looked up at Bella who was staring at me with concerned, golden, eyes. She gave me a soft smile then her eyes flickered toward the window and stared outside. A slight frown formed upon her forehead, she blinked a couple of times and then returned to the bacon, chucking the pieces into the frying pan.

"You okay?" I asked her, concerned.

Her back was to me as she faced the frying pan, "Yeah…" she said uneasily, "I just don't have a good feeling about something…" her voice got quieter as the sentence went on.

I frowned, not liking the sound of it. I looked up at the time, seeing it was late morning, Ness was at school, and once again I was reminded that I felt incomplete without her presence. My brooding was interrupted as Charlie and Sue entered the room, Charlie's face erupting into a loving smile as he took in Bella cooking.

"Feels like old times Bells," he said happily, as he walked around the bench and kissed Bella's forehead, she gave him a one armed hug and continued to move the bacon and egg on the frying pan.

She looked over her shoulder at Sue who had pulled up a chair next to me on the bench, "If it wasn't for you Sue, he would have starved by now," Bella said smirking.

Sue laughed and grinned modestly, but Charlie scoffed, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself…."

"Sure, sure," Bella said, removing her arm from him and continuing cooking.

I smiled reluctantly at her words.

"Where's my darling granddaughter?" Charlie asked pulling up a seat next to Sue. He asked both Bella and I, he was aware that I would always be aware of Renesmee's whereabouts.

"School I hope. I didn't catch her leaving this morning because we were all upstairs," Bella said taking a step back and glancing at the clock.

That was odd, Renesmee always said goodbye to everyone… Maybe she had slept in and left in a rush…. Not that that sounded like something she would do. I smiled and my insides warmed. I loved when she slept in and then jumped out of bed like a ninja as soon as she realised it. I continued to watch Bella prepare breakfast as she, Charlie and Sue chatted happily, and we were soon joined by Alice and Edward, and then, once the aroma of bacon and eggs filled the house, it brought Billy and Anna into the kitchen. My stomach growled impatiently as Bella served the meal and she giggled. I scarfed the food down instantly and then I just sat at the table and listened to everyone else's conversation. I listened to the words, but my brain refused to make sense of them, my mind was elsewhere. It wasn't until after lunchtime that my lack of response was noticed…

"Jacob?" A high voice asked.

I blinked and looked toward the sound, I saw Alice staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay, you seem sort of... out of it…" Alice said concerned.

I shrugged, "I'm fine," I said honestly, but that obviously wasn't enough proof for Alice.

She opened her mouth to question me again but she was interrupted as we were joined by Lily and Embry. They both said there hellos, Lily kissed Anna on the check and almost instantly Bella served up a plate of food for both of them.

"Yes Anna… I know I was supposed to be at school for the whole day today, but like, everyone left because of the weather, the science rooms are basically a swamp now, the roof leaked."

Nessie and Lily both had science as one of their last classes today. Scary how I knew the timetable of Renesmee, but she spoke about her classes so often I had them memorised. I beamed, science would be cancelled, that meant Ness was coming home.

"Was Ness close behind you guys?" I asked Lily and Embry.

Lily frowned, and Edward's head snapped toward her, "No… Ness wasn't at school today, bitch, she left me alone in English with Mr. Brodes."

My head shot toward Edward and then Bella, each of them frowning.

"But.." Bella started but she stopped as Edward instantly left the table, she followed him, and then I did the same.

Edward went to the cottage, he slowed down at the door and Bella and I were right behind him just as he pushed the door open.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he called, his voice was thick in authority and demanding.

The empty house didn't bring a response. Edward moved with light speed to look in the kitchen. Bella sped to search the rest of the downstairs and I ran upstairs… both rooms whre empty… my stomach lurched and I was filled with dread.

"Anything?" Bella shouted desperately from downstairs.

"Nothing," I said as I reached the bottom step. I looked hopefully toward the kitchen.

"Nothing," Edward said as he emerged.

"Shit!" I said hitting the wall, "They've got her haven't they?" I yelled.

"Jacob we don't know that," Bella said, but her voice showed she thought the same as me. "She could be hunting or with one of her friends or…."

"Alright, lets not jump to conclusions. I'll go look in the woods, Bella, go look around her school and ask her friends… Jacob you..."

I cut Edward off, "I'll get the pack to search everywhere. I'm going to find her!"

I ran out the door and phased instantly, not caring for the destruction of my sweats. I let out a roar of a howl. I was accompanied by every member of the pack almost instantly, even Sam's thoughts entered my head. The howl of desperation would have told him that something was seriously wrong.

_Renesmee is missing_ I said simply, my insides tore as I thought the words.

Fear clouded every pack members mind; they all instantly thought what I feared…

_All of you go and find her, don't stop until she is safely with us again! And as soon as you find those fuckers, maul the shit out of them! And then bring them back to me, so I can finish them off! _I yelled the orders to them through my thoughts.

We all searched for hours, the pack looked everywhere Renesmee had ever been. We searched the entirety of Forks and La Push, and Bella spoke to every one of her friends who all said that they hadn't seen her since yesterday. Desperation filled me and I searched the same spots repeatedly, hoping more than anything to find some sort of trace of her but I got nothing. I was crying after about the 7th hour of searching. I ran around in circles giving up on trying to find anything. The rest of the pack were exhausted and I told them to go home and rest. I would stay out for the whole night, and every night until I found her…. But I was interrupted as I felt Edward's thoughts being pushed into my head…

_Jacob come home. Alice knows where Renesmee is…_

My heart jumped and I rushed the short distance to the house, though the dread wasn't lifted from me as Edward's voice still sounded terrified. I phased and ran into the cottage to put on some clothes and then with impossible speed I ran to find everyone, desperate to be filled in.

"What's going on!" I demanded as soon as I walked into the room, every Cullen was gathered around the large formal dining table, I guessed that Charlie, Billy, Sue and Anna where somewhere up stairs as I heard a small commotion above me.

I looked toward Alice, she looked distressed and ashamed. I got no information from her body language so I shot a glance to Edward, he was the only one standing. He stood stiff and he looked directly at the ground concentrating deeply. "Well?" I yelled when I got no immediate response.

"Why don't you take a seat Jacob," Carlisle offered, his voice calm but it still showed immense fear.

"No thank you. Someone please tell me what has happened to Renesmee!"

Alice flinched at my tone and then she spoke softly, "The Volturi."

Fury exploded within in me. What the hell did those bastards do to Renesmee? I felt my body quiver as rage shot throughout my body. I worked hard to keep control of myself.

"They have her?" I asked, hoping to be told I was wrong.

"She is a part of their guard…" Alice said, her voice full of fear.

"But that's impossible! The Volturi can't recruit members without their consent! Marcus made sure of that after they forced him to stay!" Rosalie exclaimed, she lost me, but everyone else seemed to understand.

"Renesmee joined willing Rose," Alice said quietly.

Confusion jolted the anger within me.

"But what..." I started but I was cut off.

"Aro has obviously blackmailed her into joining," Carlisle said.

Edward's head shot up and looked toward Alice with fury, "Why didn't you see this! I thought you were monitoring his decisions Alice?" Edwards voice was furious and demanding, it made a hysterical Bella flinch.

"Don't speak to your sister like that Edward!" Esme scolded, she sounded terrified.

Alice looked ashamed, "I'm so sorry Edward. Aro created a half breed. Every decision he made involved her, so I couldn't see. Edward I'm so sorry, please you have to believe me, I had no idea."

Edward looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Alice, it's not your fault, I should have known…"

"Edward, Alice, there is no way knowing that any of us could have seen this coming, both of you need to stop feeling guilty. That isn't going to help Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"You're right Carlisle. That is what's important now, getting Renesmee back. I'm going to go there now," Edward said.

"I'm coming!" I said immediately.

"Me too!" Bella insisted standing up strongly, she looked like she would collapse in fear at any moment.

We all went to leave the room when Carlisle's voice stopped us, "You will do no such thing!" he said firmly.

Edward looked at him in disbelief, "What are you talking about Carlisle!"

"We are going to get Renesmee back, but we are not going there without a plan," Carlisle said strongly.

Edward huffed, "Screw a plan Carlisle. This is my daughter! You wouldn't understand!" Edward said and then he went to leave again.

"Don't you dare, Edward! My son went to the Volturi to get himself killed! So don't you think for a second that I don't understand what you're feeling!" Carlisle yelled, it was a scary sight, even enough to stop Edward in his tracks. "I know the Volturi Edward. I know how Aro thinks, if we go there now he will kill us all, you know that's true. We will get Renesmee back, but we have to go about it the right way".

"Carlisle's right Edward. Aro wants nothing more than for all of us fight them. He is constantly looking for an excuse to kill every one of us. Why do you think he chose to let me know of his plans now? He wants us to go there and fight," Alice said.

Edwards jaw clenched.

"We will go to Aro in peace, we wont fight. We will get Renesmee back. We'll make a deal with him. I'll take her place in his guard if it comes down to it. He has always wanted me to rejoin…" Carlisle said.

"No Carlisle, I'll join, he has always wanted me to join…" Alice started

"No one is joining the Volturi Guard!" Esme said forcefully, "We will find another way to get Renesmee home."

I didn't believe that at all. We weren't getting Ness back without paying a price, and I didn't care what Carlisle said, I wasn't going to wait. I would get Renesmee back myself.

"We will wait and I will go see Aro, and once he knows that we don't intend to fight him I'll negotiate with him," Carlisle said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, not while he has my daughter!" Bella cried, Rosalie put an arm around her.

"You must Bella…" Carlisle said sympathetically, "If you go you will be killed…"

"I don't care!" Bella exclaimed and I knew it was true, Bella would, like I, sacrifice her life any day for Renesmee.

"I know it doesn't matter to you, but what about for Ness, what will it do to her if her mother dies for her? And Edward? You will kill him Bella. And as for us, we love you Bella, we will work through this as a family," Carlisle said soothingly.

Bella silenced, but she still didn't look convinced, and nor was I. Everyone could stay here and plan to get Renesmee back. As soon as I found out where I could find the Volturi I was going there and I was going to get Nessie back or die trying. It was as simple as that.

Everyone listened to Carlisle and Alice explain everything for hours. The sense of dread lurked in all of us and no one was making any effort in trying to hide it. Jasper and Emmett were silent. They just offered to do everything they could in order to help. Esme and Rosalie both looked sick with worry and Alice looked the same but with a look of shame plastered on her face. Bella was fragile, her body was constantly shaking and couldn't sit still and she looked toward Edward constantly and cringed every time she saw his face of stone anger and worry. After a while everyone was sent off and given jobs by Carlisle that would help with the negotiation with Aro. Carlisle ordered that Bella and I head to the cottage and try relax and then he told Edward that he had to hunt. Edwards eyes where pitch black and he obviously needed to get some anger out.

While Edward was gone, Bella and I sat in the cottage on the sofa; I was too on edge to sleep, so I sat still and held a still distressed Bella is my arms as I planned how I would find the Volturi. I planned things over and over again in my mind, but the plans still lacked the essential detail of where the Volturi was so I would have to wait until I could act upon them. I knew Edward would tell me where I could find the bloodsuckers. The exhaustion from the day hit me hard after about 3 hours of sitting on the couch with Bella and I passed out…

I woke up as soon as I knew I was sleeping, but obviously I had been out for a while. Day light filled the Cottage and Bella was no where to be seen, I tried to ignore the hole of emptiness inside me that was trying to devour me completely. I needed to be strong, I needed to find out where the Volturi were and find Renesmee. At that moment I heard an ear splitting cry from upstairs.

"BELLA!" I yelled. I jumped off the couch instantly and I ran toward the sound.

Just as I got to the staircase she crashed into me and flung her arms around me, her body shaking with tearless sobs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I hushed. "What's wrong?" I asked, holding her tight.

Her voice was shaky and hurt, "H-h-he's g-gone too!" she wailed. "Jake they're both g-g-gone, what do I d-do?"

**Hope you guys liked it**

**I can't do any dedications to this chapter; Fanfiction isn't letting me look at the reviews page for some reason :S**

**But you and I both know who you are and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys are simply the best **

**:) **


	34. Life Changing Decisions

**A/N:**

**Yes I'm back uploading chapters frequently :) now this is a serious short chapter and I'm predicting many upset reviews :P but don't worry its leading up to…**

**Not RPOV but…**

**EPOV! Excited much? :P**

**Just for my Team Edward readers :)**

**I know in the summary I said it would only be in RPOV and JPOV but there are gonna be the occasional BPOV and EPOV only to help you get other perspectives to understand the story :) hope you can forgive me :)**

**And… there are dedications at the end of this chapter, so make sure you check them out if you have reviewed, favourited, or altered :)**

**(Just a side note, if anyone who is reading this story has written their stories themselves, please leave me a review or a message and let me know, I love reading other writers work :)**

**Enjoy**

"What? Edward?" I asked and then I saw the note in her hand, I took it and read it as she clung onto me shaking.

_Darling Bella,_

_ I know you are going to be upset, but I have to go and get our daughter back._

_I know Carlisle will be disappointed but I can't just do nothing. Don't worry, I promise I won't get hurt, and I promise I'll keep her safe until I can bring her home._

_I Love you with everything in me, all I ask of you is to trust me, Bella. I know what I'm doing._

_Edward_

That bastard! How dare he go without me! If he got to go to get Renesmee back then so do I!

"Its okay, Bella," I assured her. I put my hands on her arms and pulled her away slightly so she could look me in the eyes as I promised her, "It's going to be alright Bella. I'm going to get them back. I promise you that."

Bella's large black eyes looked up at me through her thick lashes. Then, as soon as my words sunk in, they turned furious. With a quick swift move Bella knocked my hands off her arms and then she pushed me in the chest forcefully and I stumbled backward. I looked at her confused but her horrified expression explained everything.

"You will do no such thing!" she yelled.

Her moment of strength crumbled as she did, she fell to the floor and started sobbing again. I rushed toward her and held her again. Seeing her like this only increased the heart wrenching amounts of pain my body had been feeling ever since I had heard of Renesmee's disappearance.

"Bella," I hushed once again.

"You can't Jake," she pleaded, "I can't lose you too!" she cried.

I held her tighter, "You haven't lost anyone Bells, all I'm going to do is bring them back.. But Bells you have to help me with something…"

Her head was resting on my shoulder and I felt her looking up at me. I could tell she was waiting for my request.

"Tell me where I can find the Volturi," I said softly.

Bella turned her face to face mine. "No," she said simply.

I sighed, "Bella I need..."

"I'll show you," she wasn't asking for permission, she was making a statement.

Relief filled me, but then I truly contemplated her words.

"What? Oh no, no way Bella... No, no, no," I said removing myself from her gasp and standing up. "There is no way I'm risking your life as well!"

Bella stood up outraged, "Oh but you have perfect liberty to risk yours?" she yelled.

"Its my decision Bella!" I said forcefully.

"And it is mine! Jacob, it's my husband and my daughter! And you're my best friend! I'm coming!"

She was right, she deserved to come, "Alright, we'll go together."

She smiled sadly at me and then ran into my arms, even under these horrific circumstances we still couldn't fight with each other. I said that I'd let her come, but I wasn't, for a second, going to risk her getting in harms way. I would protect her.

"Lets go," I said, grabbing her hand a pulling her toward the door.

"Wait," she said. I looked at her. "We have to tell Carlisle first." I went to object but she continued, "trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," I said believing her and we headed into the other house.

The atmosphere in the house was one of that in a dying man's hospital room. No one spoke. Everyone just silently hoped and did everything they could in order to help. Carlisle greeted us at the door, he hugged Bella.

"Carlisle," Bella said in his arms. "Edward's gone to the Volturi," Bella said, her voice breaking in fear.

Carlisle pulled away and looked at Bella in disbelief, he sighed, "He has always been stubborn."

Bella wasted no time in getting to the point, "Jacob and I are going too."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest but Bella spoke over him, "We aren't going there to fight Carlisle."

We weren't? I wasn't under that impression. But I kept my mouth shut and let Bella continue.

"…but Edward is. Jacob and I are going to stop him Carlisle, and then we'll reason with Aro."

Carlisle considered this for a moment and then he nodded, "Alright that sounds like a good plan. I'll tell everyone else and we will leave as soon as possible."

Bella quickly objected, "No Carlisle, only Jacob and I are going."

"Bella we are a family, we are in this together."

"Carlisle, I know that there is a very high chance that we won't return from this visit, and if Jacob and I are killed, and Renesmee decides to come home one day, I want for there to be a family for her to come home to."

Carlisle contemplated this. "Alright Bella, we will stay here," he promised. He sounded far from pleased but I knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Carlisle," Bella said gratefully. "But can you promise me one more thing?" she asked, but she didn't pause for a response, "promise that no matter what, everyone will stay here. Give Aro no reason to hurt any of you. We will make sure he is aware that Jacob, Edward and I acted on our own behalf so he has no reason to hold a grudge against everyone else."

Carlisle stood silently but then slowly nodded. "Okay, I promise Bella," he put his arm around one of her shoulders. "Be safe Bella. You too, Jacob," Carlisle said, upset.

Bella and I quickly packed a bag of clothes for both of us, and then we jumped into her Ferrari, and drove to the airport at an incredibly high speed. But, I had something I had to set straight with Bella first.

"Bella…" I started.

"Yes Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I know you promised Carlisle otherwise, but I'm going to the Volturi and I'm going to fight. I will fight to the death to bring Renesmee back."

"I know Jacob. Me too."

**Baah I know Carlisle is acting a tad bit out of character by letting Bella and Jake go on their own but it was essential for the storyline… you'll see why shortly :)**

**P.S Who else is seeing Eclipse tomorrow? What scenes are you looking forward too ? Leave a review and let me know :D**

**Now dedications to my beautiful readers :) **

**I adore getting reviews from my usual readers :) and it was a nice surprise to see so many new readers in this chapter so thank you guys so much :)**

**jacobsgirl101:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much, I'm so sorry for making you wait but I hope I'm making up for it :)**

**Poddle:**** Reviewed**

**Aww im sorry I kept you in suspense until this chapter ;) hope you enjoyed this one, lol I know im making you wait again but I promise ill try have the chapter up ASAP **

**Thank you so much, you're a fantastic reader :) love getting your reviews **

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**ahaha yes everyone is going a bit spaz ;P and ill give you a hint, Edward left voluntarily (stupid idiot :P) well you will find out exactly why he left in the next chapter :) and I promise its not to far away **

**Thank you so much for your amazing review, im glad to be back and hearing from all my readers again, I missed you guys heaps :)**

**Anne Shirley Cullen :**** Reviewed**

**Im glad to know you enjoyed it, I hope you like this chapter too :)**

**ScorpiusRoseLover:**** Reviewed, Alerted **

**I know you have only just started reading the story so you probably wont get a chance to see this but thank you so much :) and I'm glad you liked the hooker heals jokes :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story :)**

**Loveromanticalot: ****Reviewed, Favourited**

**I know you have just started the reading the story as well :) but thank you so much for your review and I hope you read and enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**Simonebruneau, LASangel:**** Favourited**

**Thank you both so much :) I hope you like the rest of the story :)**


	35. Life Changing Decisions EPOV

**A/N**

**IMPORTANT:) **

**Okay guys just need your attention for just a bit and then you can read the chapter. Just want to say that the way have been writing chapters in certain POV's is going to change, as you probably know, I usually write JacobsPOV and then occasionally do Renesmee's after, but because the characters are separated its going to be difficult to do that, so in no particular order I'm going to write chapters in different POVs, just remember that if the chapter has the same title it means that is happening at the same time but just told in another characters perspective, hope that makes sense… if you ever get confused message me or leave and review and I will be more than happy to explain :)**

**Oh and one more thing, I saw Eclipse and loved it :) I must say, even though I write this story as Jacob/Nessie, I will always be a Jacob/Bella shipper :P If you have seen Eclipse make sure you tell me what you thought about it :)**

**Alright im shutting up :)**

**Enjoy EdwardsPOV**

I would never forgive myself for this, for the pain I would cause Bella, for the disappointment I'd cause Carlisle, for the stress I would cause my family... But if I didn't do this I also would never forgive myself, there was no way I'd leave Renesmee in the Volturi, unprotected and alone.

As soon as I was out of range from my families prying eyes I wrote a note for Bella, a note that I knew would break her heart, I cringed at the thought of causing pain to my beautiful wife, but I knew she would understand and I knew Jacob would take care of her... I felt stabbing in my chest as I remembered the promise I made to never leave Bella and now the horrible monster I was, was going to do just that again... I felt hideous but I had to suppress it and somehow manage to put this note in the cottage without alerting Bella.

I concluded that by putting the note upstairs would limit the chance of Bella hearing me so I stuck to that idea… As soon as I managed to throw the note with precise direction on top of Renesmee's bed through the window I flung myself down from the tree and then headed off with light fast speed toward the closet airport… I knew leaving the note in Renesmee's room was the right move as I knew that sooner or later Bella would look in there and I also know the choice not to take a car was logical because there was no way I would be able to hide the noise of a roaring engine speeding away. I shot through the trees at amazing speed and then I reached the highways I travelled so fast that no human eye would ever be able to see me, the rage I had so drastically failed to hide after finding out about Renesmee's location now was fuel to my speed and to my determination, I had no sense of fear, even though I knew there where high chances that what I was going to do would end with the ending of my life.

I restricted my thoughts not to ponder on the subject for any longer, I was aware that if I considered it too much I might change my mind, so I kept my mind blank and focused on the task on hand, which was getting to Italy. I was at the airport before I knew it, as it was still late at night… or was it early morning, I couldn't be sure, all I knew was it was dark out, there wasn't much commotion in the airport, just the usual business men all too absorbed in their laptops or iphones to pay attention to me. I found the check in desk and made my way there; a girl was sitting at the desk playing impatiently with her nails…

_They think they can give me the night sift… Just because Lisa had a funeral the next day.. Pfft! I have a party tomorrow! Doesn't that count for anything! Stupid pathetic job, every morning filled with the same low life's... oh what do we have here?_

The girl behind the desk eyes fixed upon me as I walked up to the desk, I grunted, I really wasn't in the mood for this, the only reason I had been paying attention to her thoughts in the first place was because they where preventing me from listening to my own…

_Holy cow! Oh my gosh he is coming toward me, he cant be real, look at that face, his skin, his mouth... those lips… Oh shit, common Elle pull yourself together.._

"Good morning Sir, I'm Elle. What can I do for you today?" the girl asked over politely.

"One ticket to Voltera, Italy please" I asked firmly but I made sure I was polite.

She smiled and then clicked away at her computer, "There's a flight leaving in 20 minuets and one in 4 hours"

"The closet one thank you"

"Sir, are you sure, you might not make it in time, the terminal is way down the other end" she said considerately.

"I'll make it" I said with a slight smile.

She beamed at me smile that I didn't direct at her, "Okay will you just fill out this paper work for me" she handed me some documents, "Would you like to book a return flight as well, Mr…." she looked down on the form where I had only just written my name, "Cullen?

"No thank you" I said, seeing as the chances of me returning where dim.

"Alright, so travelling alone Mr Cullen?" she asked as I continued to fill in the forms.

"Yes" I said shortly, not looking up from the paper work.

"So what is taking you to Italy?" she asked.

I handed the paper work back to her in a manner that would be sure to show her something on my left hand…

_Just my luck! He is married! Probably to some insanely gorgeous model…_

She was close enough, well about the insanely gorgeous bit, last time I checked Bella had no ambition to become a model…

"Actually I'm going there to visit my daughter" I said truthfully.

_Shit he is a father too! Wouldn't mind my offspring having a bit of him in them…_

"That's lovely, how old?" she asked

"16" I said honestly and then I smirked at the look of confusion on the girls face.

_16! There is no way this guy can be older than 20! _

If only you knew I thought to myself, I took the ticket from her and waited until I was out of sight and then I speed along the airport to my terminal, where I only just boarded the plane in time. I settled myself in for the long flight and keep my thoughts focused on my Bella….

Luckily once I landed in Italy I saw that it was dark out, once again I had no clue whether it was morning or night… I was grateful for the darkness, because in hast to leave I had completely forgotten about the weather conditions in Voltera, It wasn't like Forks and overcast everyday, it was always sunny and always bright, if I had arrived here during the day it would have been a massive inconvenience and a time consuming effort trying to avoid sunlight.

I considered the Alice's thoughts of her last visit here and remembered exactly where from her memories she had stolen the yellow Porsche that I later had to buy her in exchange from keeping Bella captive. I headed to the convenient undercover car park and tried to decide which car would be most effective, my eyes fell upon a black Mercedes sl65 and I immediately pried the hood open and disabled the alarm mechanism, I jumped in the drivers seat and then hot wired the car to start and then before I knew it I was racing around the streets of Italy heading straight for Voltera.

As I was driving I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked to see that Bella was calling… Just as I had planned, the only reason I brought my phone was for this moment, I knew that as soon as Bella saw the note she would call me, so now I knew how much time I had on them… It pained me not to answer, I wanted nothing more than to hear Bella's voice, listen to the hurt in it and make myself suffer the deserved pain I had for leaving her, but I couldn't answer, because then I would have to explain, and then worst of all I would have to say goodbye, and I wasn't strong enough for that… I threw my phone out the window and then continued to drive, feeling the stabbing pain of guilt throughout me. I considered for a moment that Bella would be inclined to follow me, in fact I knew she would, right at this moment she would be planning exactly how to stop me, I hoped that Jacob and Carlisle would talk sense into her but I couldn't rely on that, but I could rely on the fact that it would delay her, it would give me time for me to see Aro, and then Alice will see the vision of my outcome and then tell Bella, and then Bella would remain with those who could look after her in my absence…. I pressed the accelerator down to the floor, I had to hurry, Carlisle wouldn't be able to hold Bella off for too long, I smiled at my wife's stubbornness, at her eagerness to always do whatever she wanted, even though at this moment those traits of hers where causing me grief I still couldn't help but love them.

The sky seemed to be getting darker, that could only mean that it was night, my impeccable eyesight enables me to see perfectly in the dark. Carlisle explained it to me once, he told me that the rods in the retina in every human eye allowed humans to see at night and that each human has approximately 120 million per eye, Carlisle said that we had 10x more of those rods in our eyes that enabled us to see everything as clearly as we would during day, made sense really, since vampire where sworn to a life in darkness. With my perfect vision I was able to easily identify the outline of Voltera city as I approached it, I speed up even more and in a matter of minuets I was at the gates, the staff on hand seemed to be asleep, I knew that I could jump out the car and jump over the gate quiet easily but I refrained from doing so, I had to act as human as possible, until I was inside the Volturi's headquarters that is…

I sounded the horn impatiently and both guards woke up with a fright, I spoke to them in fluent Italian and they reluctantly opened the gates to let me in. I parked the car close to the where I knew the entrance to the Volturi's haven to be, and before I knew it, I wasn't alone…

Felix had my arms pinned against my back and he snarled at me, I remained calm, I knew he could kill me without provocation, and I wasn't going to give him, yet…

"What are you doing here" he snarled at me.

"I came to see Aro…" I said truthfully.

Felix hissed, "Fine" he spat and then dragged me.

"You know this isn't necessary" I said, referring to him pushing me through the tunnel.

Felix just laughed, and then continued to push me forward. Soon I was in the familiar reception room where I wasn't surprised to see they had recruited a new receptionist, I felt a wave of pure disgust fill me, and to think my daughter was now a part of this revolting group of monsters. Felix used to open the huge double doors that lead into the room that had the three chairs or thrones on the top of white marble steps… The room was lit with handles so that everything had an eerie glow to it… My eyes met Aro's and he gave me a sly smile…

"Edward Cullen" he said happily, "What a pleasant surprise"

I scoffed, "Surprise?" I said darkly, my voice rude and low.

Felix twisted my arm until the point where I thought it was going to be pulled from my body.

"Well it is a surprise to see you alone, where is dear Bella? You two are usually inseparable…"

"Where's my daughter" I demanded, I wasn't in the mood and didn't have time for his bullshit.

"Oh she is here, she is perfectly safe" Aro smiled happily.

"Bring her!" I ordered loudly, earning myself another pull from Felix on my arm, I cringed in pain.

Aro smiled, "Of course…" he said softly, "Guard!" he beckoned to the empty room and almost instantly the door to my left opened.

Out filed Jane, who looked furious, she was followed shortly by Alec and then by the rest of the familiar guard along with two new members, one looked to be a child, no older than Renesmee, I guessed that that one was the half-breed, and by the sounds of her thoughts she wasn't very pleased to being summoned. The line of the guard all filled out to evenly separated positions around the room and then after a tall new member with silver hair another member followed at a much slower pass than the others. Wearing a robe that like each of the others was unique, it was pitch black, the sleeves where tightly fitted but then the cuffs where long and lose, the waist was tightly fitted and the bottom back had a short trail that resembled one of a queen, at the front the bottom of the dress was cut into a V to reveal a slightly lighter black skirt with dark stockings. The clocked figured looked more powerful than all of them due to her attire as it resembled one of royalty, of a queen or a princess… I looked at this figures face, she had her head hung low unlike the other members, her brown hair pulled back into a tight but along with a gold headband, the figured looked up and it was then I saw the almost unrecognisable face of my daughter, of Renesmee..

Her eyes where dark, her iris where black to match the dark layer of eye shadow surrounding her eyes, her eyes flickered up to Aro and then she stood still in her allocated position and then turned to face me, her black eyes met mine and then widened.

"Dad!" she cried, she went to move toward me but then Demetri and Alec grabbed each of her arms and yanked her back in such force that made her whimper slightly.

"Get your hands off her" I growled and Felix pulled at my arm and I grunted.

"Dad, No! Aro stop him, you promised!" Renesmee shrieked.

Aro didn't look at her but said softly, "Enough Felix" and I felt the pulling stop, I sighed gratefully.

But then I felt a hand grab my hair and yank it back so that my head faced the roof, it was an uncomfortable position.

_Daddy No! Please! _Renesmee's thoughts cried

I ignored them, and I listened as Aro moved toward me.

_Dad he will kill you! Dad please!_ She cried at me through her thoughts

_Quiet Renesmee_ I ordered back to her and she stopped.

"Why are you hear Edward Cullen?" Aro asked darkly, "Are you here to fight me?" he asked hopefully.

I cringed as Felix yanked my neck back more and I heard a crack and I felt it in my neck.

"NO!" Renesmee cried

"Shh" Aro hissed and she was silenced but I guessed it wasn't by her own will

"So Edward…" Aro pushed for the answer.

"I'm not here to fight you" I said truthfully, Aro must have ordered Felix away as I felt myself able to move by my own accord.

"Then why are you here?"

I stood up, and looked toward Renesmee, she was crying in fear, Alec had his hands tightly over her mouth, fury burned within me and then I turned back to Aro….

"I'm here to join your guard"

**Shocker! Who saw it coming ? :P**

**But…. That wasn't the twist… its still coming :D**

**Oh and another side note, I was in a rush to put this chapter up for you guys so my Beta reader ****Lulyf1**** didn't get to proof read it and fix up all of my mistakes so I'm sorry if this chapter has really crappy spelling and grammar**

**Dedications :)**

**jacobsgirl101: Reviewed, Favourited**

**Thank you soo much :) I am sorry that my chapters are getting shorter, but I promise that even if I make short chapters ill make it up with more and more chaps :)**

**Well the suspense is all leading to the upcoming chapters :)**

**Poddle: Reviewed**

**Thank you so much :)**

**Again I am so sorry they are short, I just run out of time, but I promise ill keep updating as soon as possible**

**Anne Shirley Cullen: Reviewed**

**Thank you heaps :)**

**And once again I loved your story :)**

**shortness11cat5: Reviewed**

**Hahaha I know bloody Nessie likes to cause shit :P Edward will make up for being so mean, I promise :)**

**Go see Eclipse, I thought id be disappointed because it was my favourite book but I wasn't, my favourite of the saga easily :)**

**Lulyf1: Reviewed**

**Thank you again :D**

**You where so right about the scenes with Jacob shirtless :)**

**EzziiBii: Reviewed on Chap.16, 18, Author alter, altered**

**Im glad you enjoy the story :) it was my aim to keep my readers in suspense :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story :)**

**Carlisle'sCoven: Reviewed**

**Ahh Eclipse is worth the wait, make sure you tell me what you thought of it, I adored it :D**

**See I promised that I wouldn't make you wait long :) Sorry about the no fight scene, I want to do one but I really don't know how to write one yet but as soon as im comfortable with it ill put one in :)**

**I didn't get a chance to check our all of you guys stories just yet but I shall as soon as I can :)**

**vampiremom1221: Reviewed**

**Thank you so much :)**

**Of course they will fight for Nessie.. but just wait until you see what happens in the chapters coming up :)**

**Whipstitch, SimpleHybrid, Pandy-cakes: Favourited**

Thank you guys so much, I hope you continue to enjoy the story

SimpleHybrid, LASangel: Alerted

Thank you very much, I hope you liked the chapter :)


	36. Life Changing Decisions RPOV

**A/N:**

**Hey guys :)**

**This Chapter isn't that great, its sort of just building up for the twist which sound be in the next couple of chapters :)**

**But anyway, I still hope that you enjoy it :)**

**And REMEMBER, if you review the chapters check the dedications because you will be there, its my way of publically thanking you :)**

I looked at the reflection in the mirror and found myself startled as the unfamiliar person stared back. I looked every bit like myself, but in this attire and this setting I looked unrecognisable. My hands moved over my waist and felt the black clothing that covered me. The top of my uniform was basically, well no, actually was a corset, pressing tightly against my body. The waist was tight and then transformed into a loose skirt that cut off just above my knee. I continued to look at myself, feeling more ashamed every second I observed myself in the uniform that showed I belonged to the Volturi. My eyes flickered to meet their reflection. They were black, making it impossible to tell my iris' from my pupils. My eyes were framed by a thick layer of eye shadow, the black make up resembling the depression I felt inside of me. I felt as if it wasn't for the tight clothing I would be falling apart. My body felt empty, but the emptiness couldn't mask the pain. The pain was punishment so I endured it, I deserved it...

I knew Aro would become impatient if I took too long. This had been the only time he left me alone. He stopped his overly polite hospitality for now whilst he gave me time to change into my robes. I eyed the black cloak hanging behind me. I sighed and put it on, completing the image of a monster. The sleeves clung to my arms just as tightly as the corset clung to my waist. As the fabric reached my wrist it became lose so that the sleeves didn't stop past my hands but continued for a couple more inches. The waist of the robe was loose and trailed down to the floor. It trailed behind me as I moved, making me feel like royalty. I heard my name being called; I sighed and held my own hands in front of me as I walked out the large doors.

"Perfect!" Aro said happily as I approached him. "It is almost as if you were destined to wear it."

I cringed, Aro ignored it. "Walk with me Renesmee, I'll show you to your quarters."

I did as I was told. The empty, high ceiling hallways caused our footsteps to loudly echo, mine more so than Aro's. The heels I wore clicked loudly on the marble floors. I observed the surroundings as I continued to follow Aro. He was speaking to me but I wasn't paying attention. It was dark outside, I noticed as I caught view of the outside from one of the few windows. Inside was well lit, everything was lit with candles, but there were that many of them that everywhere glowed with a warm yellow light. We walked for a while, following the hallway. There was no way I was going to remember where to go. There were what seemed like hundreds of hallways which looked as if they either crossed through this hallway or started here. Aro turned left, into a small hall that led to one large double door, easily four metres high.

"This is your quarter," he said proudly.

The room was magnificent. Though my body was filled with distress and the revulsion I had of myself because of the betrayal to my family, I couldn't help but be amazed at the majestic setting. The room, along with the rest of the Volturi's lair had insanely high ceilings and carved with spectacular images that were too beautiful to start to describe. The walls were a dark grey marble that were accompanied by two white marble pillars at the entrance. The floor was a darker marble too, which expanded to cover the whole room and at the far end continued up two steps that led to a platform where an enormous bed was positioned. The bed was a four post masterpiece. The frames were elegant and hanging from each corner was dark red satin that was tied to the frame poles. The red satin matched the covers of the bed, a deep, almost maroon, red.

My observation of the stunning room was interrupted as Aro spoke. "I hope this is to your liking," he said considerately. I had to wonder whether the Mr. Nice Guy was all an act. If it was he sure as hell was a good actor.

Aro obviously spotted me staring at the bed. "I hope the bed is sufficient, we have never had a need for one here until Adriana."

I frowned at her name. I had a strong disliking for that girl. Even though I was as mature as an adult, I still obtained some childish traits, such as stubbornness, and I didn't take too well to Adriana treating me as if I was lower class to her.

"I can tell you are not very fond of her," Aro said, reading my expression. "That is understandable, you two didn't get off on the best terms."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that she threatened me, caused me complete hell, did that agonising thing with my mind and threatened to kill my family, I might actually feel sorry for her," I said coldly.

Aro chuckled softly, "Don't take it personally, she hates everyone," he said unfazed. He shrugged and then his expression turned serious. "I know you're not here on the best terms Renesmee."

I scoffed analysing.

He ignored it and continued, "but now you are here. You are welcome to enjoy our hospitality. I'm aware of your diet, but would you consider adapting to the…. Reasonable way of feeding?" he asked.

I guessed he meant feeding on the blood of innocent humans, "No." I said forcefully.

Aro smiled, I guess he expected my response, "Thought so, but I thought I'd ask. You are perfectly welcome to stick to your diet of animal blood," I could hear the repulsion in his voice. "I'll send someone to fetch you whatever animal you feel like."

I cut in, "Actually I prefer hunting for myself," I said honestly, plus it would give me time to escape this cage.

Aro's eyes turned dark and he frowned, "I will consider that and get back to you."

I didn't enjoy having someone who wasn't my family tell me what to do, but I guessed that this was something I was going to have to become accustomed to. In the end it would all be worth it, all the suffering I would endure, all the pain I would always feel, all the homesickness, because by me being here the safety of my family was ensured.

All of a sudden Aro's head shot toward the door of my room then he turned his head slowly back to me, "Well, Heidi has brought back dinner. Feel free to explore, or you can join us if you would like…"

"No, thank you," I said simply, and with that Aro left, closing the door behind him.

Now completely alone, the emptiness I felt inside of me seemed overwhelming as the emptiness around me accompanied it. I felt as if I was nothing. Everything that made me who I am was back in Forks. Here I was nothing, nothing but an empty person filled with pain and sorrow. The urge to break down and cry built up and I felt tension in my eyes. I decided that I had to escape the isolation of my quarters. I pushed open the large doors I had entered through and walked back down the small hallway. I continued following an unknown path, the echoing of my footsteps the only thing keeping me company. I approached a part in the hallway where I had three options of proceeding. I heard screams of terror and agony echoed from the hallway on my left so I chose to go right. I felt sick as I thought of the amount of human life that was being lost in that instant, the amount of pain that would be caused from this to the victims' families. I felt horrible and wanted nothing more than to run towards the direction of the sound and help those poor people but I knew that I would do no good. So I ignored every moral I had inside of me and continued to walk forward. The sound didn't stop even as I moved away from it. I felt as if it was following me, tormenting me. I grew frustrated and I turned to the closest door and pushed it open.

I looked at the room I entered. It looked to be a library of some sort, it was just as magnificent as my room. The walls consisted of bookshelfs three levels high that were completely filled. There were multiple ladders on tracks positioned around the large circular room. At the far end of the room there were two large curving staircases that led up to a balcony second level that appeared to have a desk and some other unrecognisable artefacts. I stared around the room in awe. I started walking to my left, observing the books and made my way around the room until I was up the stairs and on the other level. I sat myself on the large desk and drummed my fingers against the polished wood impatiently, now what to do?

I was about to grab a book that was left open on the desk just as the large double doors opened. The loud sound startled me and I looked up to see who my company was. An amazingly beautiful woman entered the room. She was tall and dressed in very tight fitting attire. Her long white legs where shown off with the short skirt of her robe and she had fairly long, dead straight silvery blonde hair. Her red eyes found me almost instantly, and to my immense surprise, she smiled warmly at me. I was confused but I smiled back. I hadn't encountered this woman before, but she seemed to have a friendly glow about her, something I was drawn to.

"You're Renesmee Cullen," she said in a voice that was an octave lower than mine and filled with softness and love and a heavy accent that I recognised from movies.

"Yes," I said simply.

The blonde woman beamed, "Well I didn't think it was possible, but you are just as beautiful as they all say," she said.

"Umm, thanks," I said, smiling unsurely. It was a compliment coming from this woman, she was stunning, but Aunt Rose would still give her a run for her money.

She was next to me in an instant, "I'm Marissa Gilbert," she said smiling, holding out her hand. I shook it, the name sounded familiar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely, and I guess I meant it. No one had really greeted me besides Aro.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said still beaming. I was able to determine her accent now.

"You're Australian?" I asked interested.

Her smile faded a bit, "I was…" she said quietly, she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "I lived on the Gold Coast, but one cloudy day I was going to work. It was the winter fashion parade and I was late. I was supposed to be in my outfit and ready for the runway an hour before so was in a rush. So I went the back way and got lost, and then I ran into Heidi. I thought she was another model so I asked her for directions and before I knew it, I was in Italy."

I frowned at how easily Marissa had lost her human life. I looked at her face, her pale features didn't seem too upset, and then something clicked in my brain, "I remember where I know you from, my family saw you on the news just recently. They told me about it," I said, proud at myself for remembering.

Marissa's eyes widened, in shock or excitement, I didn't know.

"The news?" she asked curiously.

I quickly explained, "Your parents are still looking for you, and someone saw you here and took a picture, but medical experts told your family that it wasn't you. They seemed pretty distraught. They must miss you so much," I said softly. To my surprise Marissa scoffed.

"They miss my money, they miss my income, that's the only thing I was to them… profit," she spat, her accent more noticeable when her voice was raised.

I looked at her shocked, "Wha..."

Before I could continue my questioning she spoke, "My parents were my agent and my manager. I was never their daughter, I was their client. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life. I loved being a model. I loved how everyone envied me… and when I was brought here I was upset that I was going to lose all of that, but I like this life more." Marissa sounded confident in her words; I couldn't and would never be able to understand why.

"But if Heidi brought you back, then why aren't you… you know..."

"Dead?" Marissa finished off my sentence, she laughed, "Demetri picked me out when they brought me into the room. I was terrified. Everyone one was dying, but the thing that terrified me the most, was that I was surrounded by these inhumanly beautiful people who were more beautiful than me. I know that sounds bad, but when you're brought up and made a living off your looks, it becomes the main concern of your life. I look at you and even though you seem like a wonderful person I can't help but feel competitive toward you."

I frowned. My head couldn't make sense of the information because I couldn't relate to it. Looks were nothing to me. I had been surrounded by beauty ever since I was born. I had sort of became accustomed to it… But then Marissa continued her story.

"Well, there I was terrified and confident I was going to be killed, but then this gorgeous man pulled me out of the room," she smiled, "he told me I was beautiful and he promised me that he was helping me and before I knew it…" she stood up and gestured to her figure, "I was this, this incredibly beautiful, red eyed, woman who craved blood."

I eyed the ring on her left hand, a stunning silver band that didn't hold a large diamond, but a large ruby instead. "You're married?" I asked.

She sat back down and then smiled, "Yes, as soon as I stopped killing every human in sight and was able to regain control of myself, Demetrius asked me to marry him, and of course I did. He helped me though my newborn stage. He saved my life and he treated me like I was the most amazing thing in the world."

I smiled, Jacob coming to my mind. My heart ached as I was reminded of just how much I missed him, and I felt it tear as I recalled how much pain I would be causing him. I looked back up at Marissa. Though she was completely self obsessed and vain, I liked her. She was nice and treated me normally, she didn't fawn over me like Aro did. She didn't glare at me like Jane did, she didn't try kill me like Adriana did… she was someone to stick with.

"But enough about me," Marissa said stretching, "I have been told a lot about you, but I would like to hear your side of the story."

I considered it for a moment, but then I figured that Aro would have told them everything there was to know about my recruitment. Might as well give Marissa the true story. I told her about Adriana, and I filled her in about why I chose to come here and I opened up to her about how hard it was for me to stay here.

"Well if you think you are doing the right thing then you probably are. I never had a family to consider so I can't really give you any advice, but I understand that you are hurting, but just remember that it's worth it. It's pretty easy to stick to yourself around here. We just have the occasional meeting with Aro, and sometimes he will send us out to do his dirty work for him," Marissa didn't seemed too fussed about doing Aro's bidding, which was my main hate about being here.

"Sounds great," I said sarcastically and Marissa chuckled.

"Just keep to yourself, and do what you are told, and you will be fine," she said it as if it was the easiest thing ever.

Before I could continue to consider just how difficult staying here was going to be for me I heard Aro's voice in the distance, "Guard," he called casually.

Marissa was up straight away and was at the door in an instant. She turned to look at me as I remained stationary, "Remember what I said about doing what you are told," she asked.

I sighed and I followed her. She seemed to know the place by heart as she headed with a confident stride down the hallway and she turned. Before I knew it we were with other members of the guard who were all beginning to form into a single line that entered through another large double door. Marissa gestured that I should follow her in the line, so I did.

"Just walk in and stand in your spot. Don't say a word unless directed to," Marissa whispered quickly.

She stood up straight with perfect posture and walked elegantly with her head held high into the room. I followed at a slower pace and I kept my head down. I felt like such a dog, being beckoned and then made to do whatever horrible act I was asked to do. I was once again reminded of the stabbing pain of guilt in my stomach and I cringed as I continued to walk into the room. I walked until I heard Marissa's footsteps stop and then I did the same. I reluctantly looked up and I noticed that I was in the main room, positioned right in front of the three thrones where Aro, Cauis and Marcus gave us orders. Aro was in front of me, staring at our guest. I felt eyes upon me and I turned mine to meet the gaze.

Horror filled me at once. Every part of my body tensed in a fraction of a second as my eyes took in what was in front of me. My father. His eyes as black as mine, his face twisted in pain, he was on his knees and was being held by Felix.

"Dad!" I yelled. I was desperate to get to him, to protect him, didn't he know the dangers of coming here.

My efforts to reach my father were stopped as I felt hands grab both of my arms. I made no attempt to see who was holding me captive because I was too distracted by my father's attempts to rid himself of Felix's grasp. He attempted to move to me but Felix yanked him back and dad grunted in pain. I felt immediately sick and terrified as I heard my father's pain, something I had never experience before. Dad looked in agony but yet he continued to try ridding himself of Felix's hold.

Horrified I yelled, "Dad, No!" he didn't listen to me. In desperation I turned to Aro, "Aro stop him, you promised!" I shrieked.

Aro didn't look at me, nor give me any sign that he had heard my plea for help, "Enough Felix," he said and I sighed.

I felt at ease for a moment but then I considered what my father was here for. I knew he was here for me, but why, how? How did he know where I was. Why did he come when he knew that Aro would like nothing more than to kill him. My heart was thumping inside my chest as I watched the scene unfold. I was terrified of what my father might do. If he tried anything Aro would have him killed in an instant. I was such an idiot, he was doing to be killed, and it was my fault. Everything was my fault. Then Felix yanked my father's head backward so it faced the ceiling and I heard him hiss in pain. I struggled in desperation to try to get to him but the arms holding me wouldn't budge.

_Daddy No! Please! _I screamed in my mind. I knew he would hear me, and I hoped with everything in me he would listen. Aro moved toward my dad and I shook uncontrollably in fear and still tried with everything in me to free myself from my hold. My incredible strength was nothing against the hold of two vampires stocked up on human blood. I began crying as I realised I could do nothing but beg and watch my father be killed.

_Dad he will kill you! Dad please! _I tried once more, my thoughts screaming at him.

_Quiet Renesmee! His_ voice snapped in my head. I was startled and silenced. And then I could do nothing but watch as I cried and felt my body being consumed by grief and pain.

"Why are you here Edward Cullen?" Aro asked darkly. "Are you here to fight me?" he asked hopefully. My stomach dropped, dreading the answer.

When my father didn't answer Felix pulled his head back more, resulting in a loud crack.

Horror filled me, "NO!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Shh," Aro hissed at me and I felt a force beyond my control silence me. Someone's hand clasped my mouth, making it impossible for me to plead… making me obey Aro's demands.

"So Edward…" Aro continued.

"I'm not here to fight you," Dad said and I sighed, but I could tell that this wasn't going to have a desirable outcome.

"Then why are you here?"

My father's eyes looked at me, though they were filled with pain, they still showed love He turned back to Aro.

"I'm here to join your guard."

My eyes widened and if it weren't for the hands preventing sounds from my mouth, the room would have been filled with my scream. What the hell was he thinking? I was suffering this fate so he could have a happy and safe life. I didn't want this for him. I didn't want him to suffer. I looked at Aro who seemed delighted with his response and then he turned to look at me.

"Alec, Demetri, that is no longer required," Aro said pleasantly.

Of course it wasn't required. Aro had gotten more than he bargained for. He scored himself two Cullen's. I felt the hands release me and within a fraction of a second I was in father's arms. I held him close with every ounce of strength I had in me and he returned it. I cried in his arms, and for the first time in what felt like years of me being here, I felt safe. I felt protected in my father's arms, and I never wanted to let go.

"Renesmee," he whispered. He sounded relieved but yet sounded so hurt.

I cried more and he stroked my hair, "Don't leave me again baby," he whispered his voice breaking and I knew if it where possible, he would be crying.

"I love you Renesmee," he cried.

"I love you too, Dad," I said as I clung to him. I knew that we would get through this together.

**Dedications :)**

**futurecullen26: ****Reviewed**

**I'm glad, I like it when my story isn't predictable :)**

**Eclipse was easily the best your right ;)**

**EzziiBii:**** Reviewed**

**Congratulations on graduating :)**

**Yes Bella and Jake might join, I haven't decided what im going to do with them just yet :P**

**You have nothing to be worried about, Eclipse is amazing, im pretty sure it wont disappoint you :)**

**twiggy31:**** Reviewed**

**:) Thank you, thank you, thank you :)**

**I'm glad you liked the chap :) that's pretty unfair that the UK have to wait a week, last year it was released in Australia before America but they changed it :/ I had to wait another day ahaha**

**Anne Shirley Cullen: Reviewed, Fav Author, Author Alerted**

**No problem, I loved your story :)**

**vampiremom1221:**** Reviewed**

**I was going to get Edward to do a trade, but then for the storyline I needed them both there :P **

**Hahahahahahaha , I completely agree with what you said about Eclipse :P**

**The tent scene is definitely my fantasy as well :P**

**Poddle:**** reviewed**

**Im glad :)**

**Aww thank you so much, im glad you keep on coming back to read more because I love getting your reviews :)**

**jacobsgirl101:**** reviewed**

**Thank you :) you'll get a taste of what happens next to Renesmee and Edward in about 2 chaps away :)**

**The tent scene should have been a bit longer in my opinion, and should of have more of bella and jake spooning :P**

**SimpleHybrid:**** reviewed**

**Aaww thank you soo much :D I'm glad you like the different POV's, its easy to do Renesmee's because Stephanie Meyer hasn't written from her perspective, but trying to get Bella (yes BellaPOV will be soon), Jakes and Edwards POV is difficult because I try to get it close to how Stephanie Meyer writes :)**

**Carlisle'sCoven:**** reviewed**

**Hahaha I know what you mean, I figured everyone would have a suspision of what Edward was going to do but everyone would be thinking "No shes not that mean, she wouldn't do that to him" :P**

**Well im glad you cant tell whats going to happen next, means you'll keep on reading :P**

**Hahaha good, Team Jacob all the way :) Taylor Lautner makes it impossible not to love Jacob, I meet him a month ago when he was in sydney and he is such a sweetheart **

**shortness11cat5:**** Reviewed**

**Hahaha you're a smartie if you could t ell it was going to happen :P**

**Hahah yes its not the twist :P the twist is MAJOR! I mean you guys are going be like "Theres no way shes actually done this to the story!" ahaha, I promise that you wont see it coming **

**Well I hoped your enjoyed Eclipse :)**

**And im glad you liked Edwards POV **

**:)**

**HannahbaltheCannibal:**** Reviewed**

**Thank you so much :)**

**Eclipse was amazing :) I saw it at midnight too :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**VolturiRules, dirkab:**** Alerted**

**Thank you both so much, I hope you enjoy future chapters :)**

**cocoalover1956, TRACE29,:**** Favorited**

**Thank you guys, I' so pleased that you have liked the story so far :)**


	37. Regrets

**Sorry for the delay guys :)**

**Once again the chapter isn't too long, but I hope it is enough for you guys to get your fix :P**

**Oh and I want to show you guys a couple of pics of when I got to meet Taylor and Kristen, pics links are on my profile, have a look and let me know if any of you guys have meet them aswell :)**

**TTTTm11**

We arrived in Italy in what seemed to take forever. Every second that passed by was agonizing, every moment that was wasted felt like a knife being shoved into my heart. During the whole plane trip I couldn't sit still. I constantly bounced my knee or fiddled with something to the point where Bella had to make me stop as I was making surrounding passengers anxious. Bella and I got off the plane before everyone else due to our shoving that earned many complaints but as soon as onlooking males got a look at Bella they were silenced. We ran through the terminal, struggling to keep our pace at a believable speed. Eventually we found the exit and our strides changed to lightning fast running across Italy. We were in a rather large city when we stopped. We both came to the realisation that running wasn't the most convenient option so we headed to the closest car dealership which we were surprised to find still open in the late hours of the night. Bella told me to go ask for directions to Voltera whilst she got us a car. I did as I was told but encountered one rather large problem. I didn't know how to speak freaking Italian for god's sake! I shook my head. I was so freaking out of it today. I decided to wait for Bella outside the car dealership and before I knew it, Bella pulled up next to me in a shining black Bugatti Veyron.

My jaw dropped. "No way! You bought this?" I asked in disbelief as I moved cautiously toward the car afraid to breathe on it.

Bella smiled from the open window, "I thought we could do with another car," she said simply.

I didn't question how she had the money for this in her pocket, I just jumped in the passenger seat and as soon as I had the door shut Bella sped down the streets of the city until we were out on an open road. I attempted to fiddle with the built in GPS in the car but the settings were in Italian. We drove for miles, Bella always checking her phone for missed calls. She had been waiting for word from Alice. Edward had a good 24 hours on us and Bella was eager to know what he had gotten himself into. But since the only word we had had from Alice was informing us that Edward was in Voltera, we presumed he was waiting before he attacked them. Hopefully that would give us enough time to find him and join him in the fight. The roads led us to a little town and Bella slowed down.

"Is this the place?" I asked confused. It was a tiny town consisting of what looked to be 100 houses maximum.

"No," Bella said, looking out her window and continuing to drive at a snail's pace. "But when I was with Alice we went past here, I recognise it."

Bella kept driving slowly through the streets until we came across a sign that had English words written on it. It was the sign of a small supermarket.

"We should go ask directions. Hopefully someone there speaks English," Bella said, getting out of the car.

I followed her and we both entered the empty, brightly lit store. A tiny European woman at the one checkout greeted us with a tired smile.

"Buonasera," she said in heavy accent.

Bella smiled at her, "Excuse me, do you speak English?"

The girl smiled, "Yes, but not very well. Hope may I help yous both?"

"Do you know how to get to Voltera?" Bella asked politely.

The girl frowned, "Yes, I will give you map, but Voltera is closed now. They won't let in until tomorrow afternoon."

I grunted at this information, great! What the hell where we going to do now, jump the fence, let the Volturi know we were there and then they would kill us in an instant.

Bella seemed annoyed by this information just as I was but still managed to act polite. "Thank you," she said when the girl handed her a map. "Do you know a place where we could spend the night? My friend here needs to rest."

"There is motel just around the corner, only motel in town," the girl said smiling.

"Thank you so much for your help," Bella said sweetly.

"Arrivederc," the girl said happily as Bella and I left the store.

"What are we doing now?" I asked as soon as were in the car.

Bella didn't look at me and turned the engine on, "There's nothing we can do until tomorrow afternoon, so now we are going to go somewhere where you can sleep."

"Bella don't be ridiculous, I don't need.."

Bella held up a hand to silence me. I was tired and frustrated and in no mood to fight, so I just did as I was told, only because I knew deep down she was right.

When we reached the hotel, Bella went into the reception area whilst I waited outside. She returned eventually and we parked the car and headed up a set of stairs to our room. As soon as Bella opened the door to room 23 I peered in. The room was tiny, consisting of a small kitchen and sofa (which I presumed was also a bed) and a small TV and table, I headed straight toward the end of the room to the door which opened up to reveal a bathroom. I sighed in relief, maybe a shower would take away some of the constant tension I was feeling.

"Have a nice shower?" Bella asked as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom. She was shaking out a sheet on top of the double bed.

"Mmm," I grumbled in response, not knowing the answer to her question. I frowned as Bella continued making the bed of the hotel room. "What? Has hotel service come down to patrons having to make their own bed?"

Bella laughed softly and put the sheet across the bed. "We where lucky to even get a room at this short notice, so if making the bed because the staff didn't get a chance to is the price I have to pay for you getting a night's rest then I happily oblige."

I sighed, "This isn't necessary Bella, we're wasting time…"

"You heard what they lady said. Voltera is shut closed until the morning. We could go and force our way in but we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves at this point in time. We know Renesmee and Edward are safe, so we won't unnecessarily rush into things. And besides, you need your sleep. You're so much like Renesmee, forgetting that you're part human."

I cringed as pain and worry filled me at the mention of Renesmee's name. "I guess you're right," I said quietly.

Bella chuckled quietly as she chucked the donna across the bed, "I'm always right Jacob," she joked with a smile.

She stopped her process of putting the bed together for a moment and looked down in thought, and then she sighed, "I do envy you one thing though," she said softly eyeing the bed. "What I would do to sleep," she whispered softly.

I looked up at her, staring at her eyes as she avoided mine, "Why?"

She met my gaze and then smiled slightly, "Just having a time where my mind wasn't thinking, where I didn't have to worry, or have a care, just to sleep…" she trailed off but then laughed it off. "Just many traits of humanity I took for granted."

I considered this. I knew that in any other time I would have responded to her confession with an "I told you so" or some lame joke about my mortality, but hearing her say that she had regrets pulled at a part of me that was buried deep inside, almost invisible.

"Do you regret it? Changing?" I asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

Bella grabbed a pillow case. "Not at all," she said confidently smiling as she tried to get the pillow case on the pillow.

"Did you ever have a future planned, when you were young?" I asked, moving myself so I was sitting completely on the bed.

Bella considered the question for a moment and then easily stated, "No." She smiled, "I never thought about my future before moving to Forks," she looked at me and then moved to get the other pillow case. "I mean, I can't say that when I moved to Forks I would have expected that in 10 years time I would be in Italy, trying to find my daughter, who ran away in order to protect our vampire family… And that I would be accompanied by my daughter's boyfriend, whom I was once in love with… and is also a werewolf," Bella said laughing as she returned to the bed.

I felt the muscles in my face form a smile and I chuckled.

Bella sat down on the bed next to me. "You know, when my mom was going through one of her obsession stages with graphology, palmistry and fortune telling stuff, a lady we saw told me that I would have a future filled with abnormality, but it would be completely natural and normal to me. Guess she was right," Bella finished with a smile.

"So you believe in Psychics now?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I didn't at the time. I also didn't believe that in my future I would be a vampire," Bella joked nudging my arm. "So now I guess I don't really know what I believe in. I'm in no position to judge the existence of mythical beings," she chuckled, looking at her feet, smiling to herself.

I couldn't help but smile too. I stared out the window and marvelled at the fact that I could actually see stars. There were no clouds that blocked the view of the moon and stars here in Italy. I wished that it was under better circumstances I was in this beautiful place. I looked back toward Bella whose smile, like mine, had vanished. She stared at something, thoughts visibly consuming all of her attention. I saw her brown frown slightly, a body language that I knew exactly what it portrayed, pain. Easily the same pain I was feeling. The shared hurt and worry of the fact that both of our loved ones were around monstrous vampires. I pitied Bella because of the fact that she had to deal with both her husband and daughter missing. I scooted closer to Bella and grabbed her hand that she had in her lap. She didn't need to hear my words of assurance and comfort. I silently promised her everything would be alright with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She understood and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so worried Jake," Bella whispered.

"I know Bells, me too," I said honestly, knowing there was no point in trying to cover it up.

Then the sound of Bella's cell phone filled the room. Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and looked where the sound was coming from. She stood up and walked over to the table and answered the phone.

"Hey Alice," Bella said, her voice supple and weak.

I heard a recognisable murmur of Alice's voice on the other end of the phone but I wasn't paying attention to try make out the words. I decided that I needed some fresh air so I headed out to the balcony. The night was dark and quiet. The air was warm and felt pleasant against my bare chest that was still a bit damp from the shower. The air smelt ironically of foods, reminding me of how hungry I was but I ignored my stomach's pleas for food. The view from the hotel room was beautiful. It wasn't a very flashy hotel, it was the only one nearby so it overlooked houses, yet the view was still magnificent. I heard the sliding door to the balcony open and Bella joined me at the railing. I looked at her. She was looking down in thought and frowning.

"What did Alice have to say?" I asked curiously as obviously it was something important to have this effect on Bella.

Bella kept her head down as she blinked as if in disbelief. "Edward didn't go to the Volturi to fight," she said in a tone that seemed like she didn't believe her own words.

I frowned, "but what…" I trailed off.

Bella looked me in the eyes, her eyes wide and shocked. "He joined the guard."

"What?" I said immediately, my face scrunching up in confusion. "Is he insane!" was all I could come up with as a response.

"I don't know what the hell he is up to. I thought he was…." Bella didn't continue, she seemed too confused to speak.

I exhaled quickly in disbelief. How the hell was joining the Volturi going to bring Renesmee back? What the hell was Edward thinking?

"At least I know he is safe," Bella said out loud to herself, as if trying to convince herself that this was a good thing.

I grunted and stomped back inside. A surge of anger rose within me at the sense of helplessness I felt being stuck so close to Renesmee but still unable to do a God damn thing to get her. I looked around the small room, looking for something to throw as a vent for my rage. I tried to repress the feeling by putting my fingers through my hair but I ended up yanking it at the roots. My breathing was rapid, my body began to tremble. I felt soothingly cold hands grab each of my arms and pull them away from my head. I happily obliged, feeling the sudden burst of fury fade. The hands didn't remove themselves once my arms were by my sides. They pulled me backwards and steered me until I felt myself being pushed down on the bed.

"Relax Jacob," said Bella in a silky velvet tone.

I tried to do what I was told. I continued to breathe slowly and deeply until my body calmed down. I looked at Bella who was kneeling in front of me and staring at me out of worried eyes and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me," I confessed ashamed. To my surprise Bella smiled warmly at me.

"It's alright Jacob. I was waiting for it actually. You have done well to keep your cool for this long."

"You're too understanding, Bella," I said smiling slightly.

Bella grinned, "What, would you prefer I yelled at you?" she asked smirking.

I chuckled as I remembered when she said those words, so I decided to mimic hers, "yes actually I would."

Bella stood up with a serious look on her face and then smiled, "Well, too bad Jacob. You need to sleep, right now, and then before you know it, it will be morning and we will go get Edward and Renesmee."

I lifted my legs from the ground and then placed them on the bed. I put them under the covers, positioned my back comfortably against the pillows. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt weight move on the side of the bed next to me and I opened my eyes to see Bella lying on her side, her back facing me. I reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me. I knew if she wanted she could have thrown me across the room, but she used none of her strength to resist and moved willingly toward me. She rested her head slightly against my side. And then I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell asleep with my best friend in my arms.

**I have to fit in some Jacob and Bella moments in there some how ahaha**

**I wrote this whole chapter listening to the Eclipse Soundtrack because im utterly in love with it :)**

**Hope you guys liked it**

**Meeting Taylor and Kirsten Pic Links are on my profile :) check em out :)**

**Dedications :)**

**Poodle: Reviewed**

**Well the twist is coming soon :) **

**Aussie pride for sure :)**

**Im glad you like reading the acknowledgements, so I put you first this time, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews :)**

**shortness11cat5: Reviewed**

**I don't this anyone is going to like the twist, but ill give you a hint... I'll like it, your prob not going to have any idea what I mean but once I post the twist ill explain it :)**

**Im glad you missed nessies POV because theres going to be a lot more of her :P**

**futurecullen26: Reviewed**

**Hahaha of course you get a dedications :)**

**Carlisle'sCoven: Reviewed**

**Hahah yes I met Taylor, he was utterly amazing and so beautiful, got to speak to him and I almost fainted ;P and get this, he is like seriously hot, like his hands where like warm as, I was in love.**

**Ahaha stupid Edward :P**

**JillDill: Reviewed, Favourited**

**Hahaha a proposal hey? Ill think about it :P**

**Woo another aussie :) Perth looks so beautiful I really wanna go there :)**

**Thank you so much for your review, hope you liked the chap :)**

**EzziiBii: Reviewed**

**Hahahaha I loved your review so much, absolutely hilarious ! and so true :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter :)**

**XxLydzxX: Reviewed, favourited, altered **

**Sorry for the delay in updating :) hope you enjoyed it**

**Bubbleflowergirl, garlauri, wolfpack princess: Favoutited**

**Thank you guys so much, means so much to me :) hope you enjoy the rest of the story**

**MarsOver: Alerted**

**Thank you so much :) hope you enjoy the rest :**)


	38. Regrets RPOV

I studied his expression, so many of his features mirrored my own. I remained sitting whilst he stood statuesque. His usual golden eyes pitch black and accompanied by his stern expression. He looked almost scary, dangerous. My eyes pleaded with his, begged him to speak. My mouth opened slightly with my apology threatening to escape but yet my brain wouldn't allow it. No sound was released, only a sigh. I looked down for a moment. I needed a break from the disproval in his gaze. Guilt was eating at everything inside of me. The break of eye contact did no good as I would still feel his gaze upon me, so I returned my eyes to meet his. He took in my expression. I was too overcome by shame to even register what it was, but it obviously was something that portrayed all the sorrow and remorse I had inside of me because his face softened. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. He could hear my thoughts, he could tell why I had done what I did, why I abandoned my family, why I was willing to endure a life of misery for their safety.

"Renesmee," he said softly, and moved to sit down next to me.

I didn't care if he was still angry. I didn't care if he hadn't forgiven me yet. I didn't care what he would say or how much he would yell at me, because right now I just needed him. I needed my dad… I threw my arms around him once again and clung tightly to him and he held me close.

We were in my quarters. Ever since the unexpected arrival of my father we hadn't had a chance to be alone. Aro, in his joyful excitement of the addition of my father to his guard was so eager to get dad settled in, hadn't left us alone, until now that is.

My brain obviously thought now was the appropriate time to speak. "Dad I'm so sorry," I said faintly, there are so many more things I want to say but I know he can hear them.

He smiled, "I know Renesmee," he said sadly.

"How mad are you?" I asked miserably.

He chuckled, "Renesmee I'm not mad. Disappointed? Maybe. But not mad, how can I be? I'd be a hypocrit if I was," he said chuckling again. "I did the same thing, ran away in order to protect Bella, knowing full well how much it would hurt her, but I thought it was what was best."

The words he spoke were exactly my thoughts on my situation. I knew how much my sudden departure would hurt my family, but I knew it was what was best for them.

Dad obviously heard this, "Renesmee, you need to learn what I figured out the hard way. Sometimes we don't get to make decision about what is good for others, that's their decision alone."

I contemplated this, as if my family would ever choose to give me up for their safety. That's why I made the decision for them, they would never decide on such as thing.

Once again hearing my thoughts, dad replied, "Maybe it's because they would rather be in danger than lose you. I know for a fact that any one of us would give our lives for you Renesmee."

I knew that, that was the problem. I didn't want them to. The fact they would sacrifice themselves for me when I was only a baby still terrified me more than anything. If any of them were to be harmed now I couldn't even consider what I would do, let alone if their harm was due to protecting me.

"How's Mom?" I asked, determined to change the subject.

Dads face instantly dropped. "She is worried sick about you," he said.

I cringed, I knew this was going to be the answer. I guess I just thought I needed to punish myself with pain some more. "You shouldn't have left her Dad, she needs you. How on earth did she let you leave?" I asked, as soon as I saw Dad for the first time here in Italy I was sure that in a matter of seconds my mother would appear. They were never apart, seeing my father without her made him look incomplete.

Dad's eyes looked down, avoiding eye contact with me, but I could still see the pain in his eyes as he focused on the ground, and it hit me.

"You didn't tell her!" It wasn't a question, it was an outraged statement.

He didn't respond. I was horrified but I knew I was in no position to judge. I had done the same thing.

"She will know where you've gone, she will come! Dad, she can't endure this as well!"

He raised his head. "Alice would have told her my decision. She would know not to come. Jacob will look after her," dad said reassuringly, but it wasn't me he was trying to convince.

My heart ached at the mention of Jacob, my God how I missed him. I didn't feel the same during my absence of him. I felt like though my body and my mind were here, my heart still remained with him, and now I was simply just this unoccupied body filled with pain that was only being ordered what to do. My logic to survive, which was basically 'shut up and do what I was told'. I considered my father's words once I managed to repress the pain and almost immediately I was filled with another unconstructive emotion… jealousy. I knew it was immature of me to be jealous of my mother at a time like this, at a time where she needed support, a time where her husband and daughter abandoned her. I was still jealous that Jacob was with her and not me.

Dad laughed quietly, "Jealously is a trait you get from me."

I felt ashamed at my thoughts, forgetting that I wasn't the only one listening to them.

Luckily my embarrassment was interrupted as a loud knock on the opposite side of my enormous doors echoed around my room. Dad and I both looked up and without waiting for my greeting the door opened. Adriana stood in my doorway stiffly, refusing to put one toe into my room.

"Edward, Aro needs your assistance," Adriana said casually, though she sounded pissed to be fetching people for Aro she sounded different when she wasn't being resentful; maybe she only saved that much for me.

My dad stood up and kissed my forehead quickly. I marvelled at how he managed to stay so calm. Every time I was given an order, the urge to destroy everything in my sight was so strong that I felt the dangerous instinct take over me. Once my room was empty I felt the need to do something to distract me, wallowing in self pity didn't help… I took off my cloak and observed my reflection. The attire wasn't really inconspicuous so I moved toward one of the other huge double doors in my room and opened it. My eyes widened as I took in the enormous closet. One side of the hallway was filled with many robes that were very similar to the ones I currently had on with a few slight variations to the style. But on the other side there were more casual outfits, each in shades of black or grey. I moved toward a light grey dress that caught my attention. I pulled it off the rack and liked what I saw. I got undressed and pulled the grey dress on. It was extremely tight fitting, clinging to my waist and chest showing off a fair bit of cleavage. The dress was loose from the waist down and stopped half way down my thigh. I enjoyed wearing a dress, something that wasn't reasonable to do in Forks. I twirled around foolishly as I looked at my reflection once again. I was on the right track, distracting myself was definitely the way to go.

I put on a pair of black heals and left my room. I headed down the hall, trying my best to remember which way led to some sort of exit. I was down an unfamiliar corridor when I saw a familiar face. Marissa poked her head out of a pair of large doors which looked similar to my own and smiled at me.

"Oh very nice," she said gesturing toward my outfit. "Heading out?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled, "Yeah I think I might explore for a bit."

Marissa looked a tad bit upset. "I envy you. We can only go hit the town at night, or when it's cloudy, which is usually never."

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

Marissa chuckled, "Don't be. Oh wait, just before you go," she gestured me to follow her into the room she had appeared from.

I entered the room and it was basically an enormous closet filled with many familiar designer brands. The room was organized so that every wall contained sections for a particular type of clothing or accessory. Marissa moved toward the far back wall and reached up on a set of shelves that contained at least 50 stunning hats. She grabbed a beautiful black hat and then moved toward a set of shelves that contained hundreds of sunglasses.

"How do you afford all of these?" I asked, as Marissa continued searching through the shelves of sunglasses.

She laughed. "Money isn't a problem. We have more than we need, but I didn't pay for any of these. It's amazing how much free stuff you score when you flash a guy a smile," she said smugly. She found the pair she was looking for and then walked back to me smiling.

She placed the hat upon my head and handed me the sunglasses. "There we go," she said, and then admired my look. "Perfect!" she said proudly.

She moved me toward one of her mirrors and I observed the hat on my head. "It's beautiful. Thanks Marissa."

"No problem, feel free to borrow anything you want. We are probably about the same size. It's nice to have someone around here who actually has a sense of fashion. Well Heidi does but she wants to burn me so, yeah," Marissa finished off laughing.

I chuckled. Marissa lifted her finger as if she had an idea, "I just remembered. You probably want to go shop for bras and stuff. Your closet won't have them."

I noted it. "Thanks will do. Hey can you show me the way out?"

Marissa happily showed me toward the exits. She tried to explain of the whereabouts of them all but I forgot it as soon as I stepped out the door. The door opened up to a back street that seemed deserted. Marissa instructed me that if I followed the street I would end up at a set of gates and the guards would know to let me out. Marissa warned me they would give me a tracking ring which would inform Aro of my whereabouts. I was fuming at the idea of being under surveillance, but I ignored it.

I headed into the town and was amazed by the atmosphere. Everything was so bright and sunny. Everyone was so incredibly tan and happy. Aromas of a mixture of foods filled the air. Each store was amazingly decorated. I walked through the streets and tried to avoid the sunlight. Even though I didn't sparkle, the glow on my skin could cause curiosity, but when it came to sections where sunlight couldn't be avoided, the glowing of my skin didn't cause too much of a stir. I was approached constantly by short Italian women calling me beautiful and offering me food. I had little girls come running up to me and calling me pretty and then run off giggling and I even had a little boy who looked to be 5 give me a bunch of flowers. I was astonished by the hospitality and kindness of these people, and none of these amazingly wonderful people knew they lived in the same town as the most vicious vampires in the world. I was happy at the fact that I knew they were safe. Aro liked the residents of Voltera. He informed me that they were off limits. I did my shopping and as I was walking aimlessly around the streets I was encountered by a frail looking man. He stood huddled in a corner screaming out warnings.

"They're after all of you! They will kill us all! We must leave!" He was screaming at anyone who passed him.

I stared at him with curiosity. He met my gaze and jumped up and ran toward me, "You better watch out missy," he said eyeing my neck, "they like lookers, they will love that pretty neck of yours."

I frowned; if only he knew that what he was warning me about I actually was one myself. "Vampires own this town. No one is safe, you're not safe!"

I grew uncomfortable as the man grabbed me and attempted to shake me, though I didn't move the slightest.

"Alright, easy there man. Leave the lady alone," said a voice from my left.

A tall boy grabbed the man and pulled him away from me gently. "She will be fine, the vampires won't get her." The man who just warned me stared at my rescuer in horror and then ran back toward his corner, but he was silenced.

The boy looked at me. Well he wasn't a boy, he looked slightly older than I did, maybe 19 or 20? He smiled at me, a wide grin, not as marvellous as Jacob's but still pretty impressive. He had bright blue eyes accompanied by sandy blonde hair that had that messy look he would have spent hours trying to accomplish.

"You okay?" he asked, the familiar accent was comforting, American for sure.

"I'm fine, umm thanks for that," I said. Though I knew I would have been perfectly fine without his help I may as well be nice to the guy.

"No problem, but maybe we should go get some garlic and crosses for you. Don't want those vampires to get near that pretty neck of yours," he said laughing.

I chuckled. "I'll be fine, vampires don't scare me," I said honestly.

My company raised his eyebrows and smiled complacently. "Oh yeah, little miss tough. Well they don't scare me either," he said smirking.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. _Well that's a good thing because you're talking to one buddy,_ was what I wanted to say. "Impressive," I said sarcastically, laughing.

The boy smiled, "Oh, I'm Conner Wilson by the way," he said happily, extending his hand.

"Renesmee Cullen," I said taking his hand and shaking it. "But Nessie for short."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said smirking.

"A real charmer you are," I said laughing.

Conner shrugged, playing along with my joke. "What can I say… well how about I buy you a coffee, I know the best place in town. I can tell you some vampire stories."

I considered his offer. I didn't want to head back just yet, and this would kill some time.

"Sure, sure," I said. "So, vampire stories eh? You like our friend over there? convinced this town is shared with vampires?" I was interested on his opinion, see if he was as clueless as everyone else.

Conner smiled as he led the way, "Yup" he said simply. "I'm pretty sure there is, but they're clever and don't cause a scene. Don't want to draw too much attention to themselves."

"Oh really?" I asked, proud of my acting skills.

"Yeah, but they stay inside cause they obviously can't walk in the sun. Speaking of sunlight, do you know how amazing you look in the light? You're almost shining," Conner said, eyeing my exposed skin as I moved into the shade.

"What can I say?" strategically using his words against him, he caught on and grinned.

We reached the café and sat outside. Conner spoke in fluent Italian to the waitress and ordered me a coffee. Since coffee tasted like strong mud for me I asked the waitress for water instead. Water was one of those things that had a nothing taste even when you were a vampire. It wasn't until I declined food as well that Conner questioned me.

"Not hungry as well?" he asked, taking a sip of his own water.

"Not really," I said. I thought of something quickly to change the topic, "So you live here?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. Been to Italy a lot though, but I have always been drawn to this place," Conner said smiling as he looked at his surroundings. He returned his gaze to me, "How about you?"

"Umm, no just visiting. I live in Washington," I said, almost truthfully.

"Washington, no sun down there eh?" Conner said, I caught on.

"Are you implying that I'm a vampire?" I asked in actual shock.

Conner grinned mischievously. "Possibly. Apparently vampires are supposed to be insanely beautiful, and you are beyond that."

I frowned, "Does that classify as hitting on me or as still implying I'm a vampire?"

"Both," Conner said smirking.

"You saw me in the sun a couple of minuets ago. Shouldn't I have burned or something if I was a vampire?" I asked, once again proud that I was this good at lying.

"True true. Maybe you're not then," Conner said smiling, "But I'll keep an eye on you," he joked.

"Just don't come running at me with a wooden cross, or throw holy water on me or anything."

Conner laughed. "I won't, but I may try wearing garlic around my neck, just to be safe. I mean I can see you eyeing it."

I couldn't get over this guy. I scoffed in disbelief and raised my eyebrows. His bright blue eyes shone brightly in amusement I could tell he was enjoying this and the smirk on his upper lip confirmed it. "You're unbelievable," I said and I unwillingly laughed.

This made his smirk transform into a grin, "That's a good thing," he said confidently.

"If you say so," I concluded shrugging.

I felt the ring on my right hand sting me a little. I looked at my hand confused then remembered Marissa's words, "It will shock you. That means Aro wants you. Don't ignore it or it will get worse and the only way to get it off is to chop your finger off, which actually does hurt. Adrianna tried it."

The slight pain increased as I became aware of it. I knew there was no point in avoiding it.

"You okay?" Conner asked me. Having forgotten his presence I looked up in shock, startled.

"Umm, yeah. Umm, I have to go," I said standing up.

Conner's grin disappeared. "Was it something I said?" he asked concerned.

I looked at him. "Oh no, absolutely not. It's just I have to be somewhere," I frowned as the stringing on my finger increased. _I get the point!_

"Would you like me to take you…" Conner was cut off as we heard a crash and someone screaming.

We both turned toward the noise. The window front of the café was smashed and a girl was on the ground. My mind understood the image instantly; the girl had fallen through the window, all patrons of the café rushed to help the girl and I forgot about the stinging on my finger and went to offer my assistance as well. I was stopped in my tracks of attempting to help as an overwhelming smell hit me with brutal force. The smell of sweet, delicious blood. I stood stiff, each muscle in my body tensed. With the last shred of will power I had, I forced my body to stay still and I screamed at my limbs to take me away from the temptation, but they wouldn't budge. They wouldn't move, which could be considered a good thing as it prevented me from moving toward the girl whose cuts were now beginning to seep with red, hot, thick, mouth-watering blood.

A hand gripped my shoulder. My head jerked toward it then my eyes followed the arm of the hand until they reached the eye of the person it belonged to. Conner was speaking to me, looking concerned. I couldn't hear his words, the only audible sound was the thumping of my heart, the blood of the girl slowly pouring out from each cut, the sound of white blood cells attempting to clot each of the wounds… and all of these sounds echoed within my head. I guessed that Conner had come to realisation as to what was causing my sudden immobility as I felt him trying to drag me away from the smell. I let myself move with his force and as the distance between the appetizing liquid and myself grew, I found it easier to gain control of my sanity. As soon as I had control of my stance, I regained my posture from the statuesque position.

"Not a fan of blood, I see," Conner's voice slowly became recognisable over the thumping of my heart.

"Yeah," I breathed

Conner chuckled. "Nor am I, so it's nothing to be ashamed of," he said reassuringly.

I couldn't hold the self control any longer. My throat burned for blood and my eyes were searching for a source of it, and Conner was the only one is sight. My hands clasped my throat.

"I have to go," I said and with that I ran off.

As soon as I was out of eyesight of Conner I shot through the back streets and headed toward the set of gates I left from. I found them fast enough and once I was inside and away from sources of human blood, I found it easier to regain control of my animalistic instincts. I found my father around the first corner I took. His arms were open and I ran eagerly into them.

"Breathe Nessie," he said soothingly, stroking my hair.

He waited until I was rational again.

"It's hard sometimes daddy," I said defensively, ashamed of myself.

"I know darling."

My brain remembered the stinging sensation on my finger. "What does Aro want?" I asked gesturing toward the ring on my finger.

"Not sure. Come we will go see him," Dad said. I clutched onto his arm as he guided us.

We reached the room I was accustomed to be being summoned to. Aro was positioned on his throne with Marcus and Caius at his side. The usual image, accompanied by the guard positioned around the room.

"Took your time," someone muttered underneath their breath. I recognised the voice to be Jane's. I shot a furious glance at her which she returned with burning hate in her red eyes.

"How nice of you to join us," Caius spat, looking down his large nose at us.

"My apologies," Dad said formally.

"I called you here as I have just been informed of new presences in our territory," Aro said to all of us.

A hiss or snarl was the response from most of the guard. I raised my eyebrows at them and dad nudged me, obviously this was to be taken seriously.

"Are they passing through?" Alec asked. He stood protectively near Adrianna.

"I'm not aware of their intentions just yet," Aro responded.

I was still holding onto my father's arm when I felt him stiffen. I looked at him.

"_What's wrong?"_ I pushed my concerns into his head, but he ignored them.

"Who exactly are the intruders?" Adrianna asked.

"Bella Cullen and Jacob Black," Aro said. His words registered in my mind and my head snapped from focusing on my dad to him.

"What!" I exclaimed in fright. "They're not coming here are they?" I asked my heart was thumping pathetically. I wanted nothing more than to see them both but the thought of them here was horrifying and simply not an option.

"I'm not sure. They are both suffering very dearly Renesmee. I understand their concern and I can only guess why they are here."

This statement was like a knife being shoved into every vital organ in me and the guilt within me was like that knife being shoved further and twisted. I had never hated myself more, knowing full well just how much I was hurting them. I was a disgusting person, I was a sadist…. As well as a masochist. I intentionally made decisions I knew would hurt others and I knew would result in hurting myself.

"Its very unfortunate that they have to suffer. Of course you know they are welcome here. You could stay together," Aro said.

I scolded the part of my mind that was tempted by this offer. "No!" dad and I said forcefully.

Aro smiled, having obviously predicted this response. "Shame, but of course I can make their suffering minimal. In fact I can cease the pain they are experiencing." I looked up in horror and Aro understood my accusing eyes. "No, No! Darling Renesmee, I won't harm them. It's just that it is within our power to stop their heart ache and worrying."

Now this offer tempted me. I looked at my father. He would be able to tell whether Aro's offer was legitimate.

"_Is he telling the truth dad?" _I pushed the words into his head.

_Yes_, Dad's voice echoed in my head.

"Then do it," dad insisted. I nodded showing my agreement.

It was Marcus that responded, "Of course."

"Well enough of that. It is almost suppertime. Heidi is here," Aro said happily.

That was my cue to exit. My father did the same, as he walked out the door he kissed my forehead and muttered that he had to do something quickly. I was tempted to follow, but from his tone I could tell he wanted to be alone. As dad was gone in an instant I was left alone in the corridor. I sighed once again not having a clue as to where I was going. I forgot that I dropped Marissa's hat in the entrance in my haste to reach my father's comforting hug, so I attempted to make my way along the corridors to the exit I had used today. I pushed open a large set of doors that led to a very large hallway which I recognised. The reception-like room was attached to this hallway. I was getting better at this. I moved down the hallway and then I heard the approaching footsteps of at least a hundred people… _oh shit!_

I heard Heidi's smooth voice guiding the footsteps down the hallways. I knew I had to get away. There's no way I could stand to see the faces of hundreds of innocent lives that were about to be lost. I moved quickly to the opposite end of the hallway into the reception and found that there was no where to go. The only other door led to the room I was just in that contained Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guard. I moved to the far corner and attempted to escape but it was no use. Heidi was already in the room, followed by excited looking tourists in some form of a messy line.

"This way please," she instructed them and she pushed opened the large doors. They all followed her in the room, like cattle for slaughter…

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't watch this without doing anything. I rushed toward the people whom hadn't entered the room yet, but I was too late. Everyone had entered the room… all but one. And that one person I slammed into and pushed toward a back wall just as Heidi closed the door and the screaming began….

I sighed feeling sick. I looked at the one I managed to save and my eyes widened in shock as I took in the figure.

"I knew it," said the amazed voice of Conner Wilson.

**Dun Dun Dun ! :P**

**Oh my gosh so exciting ahahah**

**I love new character time aahha, so let me know what you think of Conner so far, and if you have any idea of what he should look like send me a pic :)**

**Thank you guys so much**

**And to show how much I love you all**

**Dedications :)**

**shortness11cat5: Reviewed**

**I'm so glad you like the Jacob/ Bella moments, I totally team Jacob so I love putting little Bella/ Jake moments In :D**

**I can just tell know one will like the twist hahah :)**

**And its sooooo close :D**

**XxLydzxX: Reviewed**

**Thank you soo much :) hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Carlisle'sCoven: Reviewed**

**Thank you :D sorry for the delaying in updating :(**

**Hahaha its bad meeting Taylor cause it makes you love him moree ;P**

**jacobsgirl101: Reviewed**

**Thank you :) Im so glad you liked the Jacob/Bella side of the story :)**

**Yeah it was from the Sydney Lunar Park Q&A event :D**

**Lilli180: Reviewed, Favourited, Favourite Author, Alerted**

**Awww thank you so so so much :) one of those reviews that just made me smile :D**

**Im glad you think my writings good quality, im still learning as you can probably tell ahah but as long as I get the story across im happy :)**

**I adore dedicating chapters to my readers because I wrote for you guys and I want to personally thank you all :) and I like to be able to get feedback personally to help me make the story… and I love when readers create characters, helps develop the story so much (so if you have any ideas let me know ;P)**

**Thank you so much once again, I hope you enjoy the rest :D**

**inomniaperatus2: Reviewed, alerted, author alerted, favourited**

**Thank you so much, good job in reading it all in one sitting, I cant even do that :P**

**I don't have a really regular updating schedule but I try to update at least once a month, but as im in school and got exams coming up it slows it down a bit haha**

**EzziiBii: Reviewed**

**Aww im glad you loved it :) Thank you so much.. I haven't decided what im going to make the rest of the cullens do about it yet, and I liked your idea of the Volturi owning the motel, so lets just say they did and that's how they knew bella and jake where there :P**

**TCAK13: Favourited Author**

**Thank you so very much :) I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**feelings of mine: Favourited**

**Thank you :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	39. Fate

The air was hot. It pressed against my skin gently and a slight gush of wind soothed the heat as it cooled down the fine layer of sweat covering my body. I sighed in content. I was sprawled across the large, surprisingly comfortable bed, lying on my chest with my head buried within a pillow. I became aware that as per usual I only had a pair of shorts on with my bare chest pressed against the soft sheet of the bed, my large size caused for my feet to be hanging off the edge of the bed but it didn't bother me. The sensation I was experiencing was amazingly pleasant, like one that you experienced when you woke up on holidays and I guessed it sort of applied to our situation. I was perfectly satisfied to stay in this position for the whole day, but I knew one thing that would make the situation absolutely perfect. I felt around for her in my sheets and when I noticed that I was alone I was reminded of her absence. My heart dropped and disappointment disabled all the pleasurable sensations I was just experiencing. The separation from her was killing me. I needed her, to claim her in my arms once again, claim her with my lips, hold her and never let go. A familiar sense of déjà vu came across me as my heart longed for her, but I knew she was still mine and soon I would be with her again. I became aware of the feeling of emptiness inside of me, like a part of me was missing. Without her I wasn't the same, without her I couldn't think. The time I spent separated from her was non existent. My memory refused to store anything but the time I spent with her.

I rolled over so I was on my back and I hoisted myself and sat up against some pillows and looked around the empty room. Then, at that very moment, my heart raced, my palms grew sweaty, my breathing quickened as my eyes observed something so magnificent, so perfect that it couldn't be real, but it was. I scolded my mind for even considering the possibility that she had left me. Why that thought ever crossed my mind was ridiculous. I knew she would never leave me and now I had proof because there she was against all odds, standing on the balcony. Her back toward me, her beautiful brown hair, curls falling loosely down her back. A smile instantly formed across my face and I couldn't even begin to understand how something so amazing, so beautiful, so perfect could be mine. Mine, forever, against all odds she loved me back.

It had seemed like forever since she had been in my arms, since I was able to kiss her, since I was complete. Though I knew the time we spent apart wasn't that drastic, it felt like an eternity, but I didn't want to think about that now. All that mattered was that she was here. I moved out of bed slowly. Everything felt like a dream… my slow movements and the way she looked so picturesque standing on the balcony, small beams of sunlight shone upon her making her skin magnificent.

When I was at the doorway I felt my throat go dry, but a permanent smile was plastered across my face.

"I thought you left me," I said, my voice husky and still rough from having just woken up.

She didn't jump. She knew I was there. Expecting me, she turned to face me ever so slowly. My heart rate increasing and the smile on my face widening. The face of an angel, of my angel, looked at me, her beautiful features glowing with happiness.

"You know would never leave you," she said in voice that seemed to consist of millions of harmonies.

I moved toward her. "I know," I said softly. I grabbed her hands and pulled her toward me.

My lips lowered to hers and she entwined her fingers in my hair and pulled me close as she eagerly met the kiss. Her lips perfect against mine, our combined sighs of passion from the longing of each other was all that was to be heard and for what felt like centuries we stayed locked in our loving embrace.

"You know I love you," she said staring deep into my eyes, again the sense of déjà vu hit me.

I gasped pathetically at the words, three little words escaping her mouth had so much affect on me, words that I had waited for so long to hear from her mouth, the words I fought so hard for.

I looked at her, my soul mate, the person I was exactly right for, whom being with was as easy as breathing, the person whom considered me to be her own personal sun…

"I love you too Bella."

**And there's the twist, told you that you all would hate me after this, now im almost to 200 reviews my beautiful readers, and I'm hoping that this chapter will get me over that mark because I'm expecting a lot of questioning and even angry reviews. **

**Just for something different because there might be a bit of a break between the next chapters, I'm going to personally reply to every review, but ill still dedicated the next chapter to you wonderful readers :)**

**Review:****jacobsgirl101**

**Thank you so much :)**

**Oh im such a bitch, I leave with the cliffy with Conner and now I add this, opps my bad ;)**

**Review: ****Anne Shirley Cullen**

**Really, I never considered it that way, maybe that's how ill base his character from now on ;) thank you :P**

**Reviewed: ****SunCB**

**Thank you so much :)**

**Reviewed: ****Carlisle'sCoven**

**Aww im so glad you liked him :)**

**Reviewed: ****Poddle**

**Aww thank you so much, im so sorry that I don't get round to writing long chapters as much as I did, just running out of time but I promise ill try fit in more :)**

**Reviewed:**** shortness11cat5**

**Im glad you like the Nessie/Edward moments, I love them too :) **

**Ah well least you know the twist now :) sorry for keeping you waiting for so long**

**Reviewed: ****futurecullen26**

**:) hopefully that's a good "wow" ;)**

**Reviewed: ****TCAK13**

**Aww thank you so so much ;) hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Reviewed: ****XxLydzxX**

**I love your enthusiasm :)**

**Thank you so much :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Reviewed, Fav Author, Fav story, Alerted:**** blahblahehh**

**Aww im so honoured :) thank you so much ! :D**

**Reviewed:**** EzziiBii ****(NachoKid)**

**Thank you so much :D spoiler ! he doesn't die :) I like him too much to kill him ;)**

**Now every time I write I feel like eating Doritos :/ ahahaha :)**

**Reviewed, Fav Story, Alerted: ****AndreaElizabeth94**

**Aww thank you so so much :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**readinggirl61:**** favourited**

**Thank you so much :) im so honoured you have enjoyed the story :)**

**GaurdianAngel221:**** Fav Author, Fav Story**

**Aww thank you :D means so much to me that your enjoy my story :)**

**Mangagranatcat:**** Alerted, Fav Story**

**Thank you heaps :) I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	40. AN:

SORRY if this going your hopes up, but its just another authors note :(

A/N:

Due to an overwhelming response of reviews (by the way thank you reached 200! Love you all !) that claim that you are confused about the chapter, Im not going to explain it but I'm going to try make you all understand it.

I dropped major hints in Regrets RPOV, read very carefully and consider Volturi members

If you are still confused after the chapter and its annoying the crap out of you send a review saying so and I'll send you a message explaining

:)

TTTTm11


End file.
